The Gift
by sulis kim
Summary: Kisah sederhana tentang Jung Yunho dan tiga putra kembarnya. Daehan, Minguk, Manse. Kisah tentang mantan narapidana Kim Jaejoong dan kehidupan masa lalunya. YunJae.Yaoi. Jangan tergoda dengan Summary. Don' like Don't Read.
1. Chapter prolog

Title : THE GIFT

Author : Sherry Kim

aka Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Daehan, Minguk, Manse

(Triplets Song)

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre :Romance, Drama, family, Comedy, Angst.

WARNING

Yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Cerita ini murni milik Author. Perubahan nama marga untuk kebutuhan cerita.

Disc: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam kehidupan real. But YunJae is real.

Jaejoong milik Yunho seorang.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Senja kembali pergi meninggalkan jejak jingga yang kian samar. Sementara malampun semakin merangkak, membawa serta rembulan duduk di tahtanya. Tak ada selubung mendung bahkan bintangpun tampak jelas terang bersinar.

Langit akan selalu seperti ini sayang,,, walaupun tak ada lagi kita di kakinya.

YJ Lover.

Kim Jaejoong melipat kembali selembar kertas bercoretkan tinta dengan bait syair dari seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang pernah ia cintai dan ia benci disaat yang persamaan. Memasukan benda itu kedalam kantong celana kain miliknya.

"Bolehkan aku main kerumahmu, di Korea ketika aku berkunjung atau liburan kesana?" Ia pernah mengutarakan keinginanya kepada sang kekasih pada suatu malam.

"Tidak?"

"Why? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak ingin ayahku jantungan dengan membawa kekasih yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama sepertiku." Suara tawa pria itu membahana di kamar Jaejoong.

"Kita Gay."

"Tidak! Kau iya, dan aku hanya menikmati ini sebagai hiburan."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang memang ia kenal blak blakan itu. "Baiklah, sekarang cium aku dan nikmati malam terakhir kita karena kita akan berpisah besok pagi."

Mata musang kekasihnya itu menatap Jaejoong dengan terkejut. "Wisudamu minggu depan."

"Ayah membutuhkanku, mungkin aku tidak akan menghadiri wisudaku sendiri." Jaejoong tidak membiarkan kekasihnya itu berbicara lagi atau menolak apa yang akan ia berikan untuknya. Ia mencium kekasih tampanya itu dengan lapar dan memberikan kenikmatan surga dunia yang telah ia janjikan.

"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti." Bisiknya.

Di luar sana hujan, Jaejoong hanya bisa merenung di balik tembok jeruji dan merasakan dinginya penjara yang akan menjadi rumahnya selama dua puluh lima bulan kedepan. Takdir membawanya kesini, negara yang ia idam idamkan dengan cerita dan tujuan yang berbeda.

~TBC~

Adakah yang minat dengan ff baru ini. Semoga ada yang suka dan kalau iya tolong tinggalkan jejak ...*asah golok.

Jangan tergoda dengan Prolog yang indah hhh, semoga kalian suka.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : THE GIFT

Author : Sherry Kim

aka Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Daehan, Minguk, Manse

(Triplets Song)

Other

Rate : T~M

Genre :Romance, Drama, family

WARNING

Yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Cerita ini murni milik Author. Perubahan nama marga untuk kebutuhan cerita.

Disc: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam kehidupan real. But YunJae is real.

Jaejoong milik Yunho seorang.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Gedung tahanan Korsel menjulang tinggi di atas tanah luas yang jauh dari kota maupun pemukiman warga. Gedung tinggi berwarna batu alam itu terlihat kokoh di sisi jalan raya sepi kota Samok, Paju.

Kota tua yang dekat dengan perbatas antara korea utara dan selatan adalah tempat yang sangat menyedihkan. Itulah pikiran Hankyung ketika pertama kali turun dari mobil Box tua miliknya.

Pria berdarah China Korea itu memperhatikan sekeliling yang sepi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan mobil untuk menikmati rokok yang terselip di antara jari jari panjang miliknya. Matahari masih belum menampakan diri hanya terlihat warna jingga di kaki langit di sebelah timur.

Hampir satu jam ia duduk disana dan tidak bergerak, selain untuk menghabiskan sisa terakhir rokok miliknya untuk menghilangkan dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh. Udara berhembus semakin dingin, mengingat musim gugur telah tiba. Ia melempar sisa putung rokok ke jalanan aspal dan berdiri ketika seseorang yang ia tunggu telah muncul dari balik pintu gerbang penjara.

Gerbang itu terbuka dengan keluarnya sosok tinggi tegap yang Hankyung akui semakin menawan sejak terakhir kali ia melihat pria itu dua setengah tahun lalu.

Kim Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangan dan menutup mata, menghirup udara kebebasan pertamanya dengan rakus seakan ia belum pernah merasakan udara bebas sebelum ini.

Kebebasan memanglah sangat berbeda dengan udara yang ia hembus setiap hari di dalam sana. Udara kebebasan adalah yang terbaik, ia akui itu.

"Hi,,, Hyung," Melambaikan tangan kepada sahabat sekaligus saudaranya Jaejoong melempar tas pungung miliknya yang berisi beberapa lembar pakaian kearah Hankyung dan melompat untuk memeluk pria China itu.

"Senang melihatmu kembali Jaejoong." Hankyung memeluk pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu erat. "Ya Tuhan, olah raga apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana sampai tubuhmu sekeras ini?" ujarnya penasaran. Ia mendaratkan tinjunya di lengan kekar Jaejoong dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi, kuharap aku tidak merepotkan kalian lagi jika aku tinggal dirumahmu untuk sementara waktu." Mereka berjalan kearah mobil tanpa melepaskan tangan dari pundak satu sama lain.

"Cerewet, kau tahu rumahku selalu terbuka untuk siapapun. Masuklah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Hankyung masuk kedalam mobil tua miliknya dan mencari sesuatu di belakang kursi kemudi. "Ketemu."

Jaejoong telah duduk di sisi lain menatap map kertad besar yang di keluarkan Hankyung dan puluhan lembara foto bertebaran di jok. "Aku pikir kau mungkin ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak!" Jaejoong merebut map besar itu dan memungut semua foto foto tanpa berniat melihatnya, kemudian memasukan kembali foto itu kedalam map tersebut. "aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi." Menyambar korek api di atas dasbor Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menyalakan korek api dan membakar amplop itu dengan tangan gemetar. Tidak! Jangan! Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, dimana masa lalu yang telah ia coba lupakan tertinggal. Hidupnya adalah untuk besok, lusa dan masa depan. Dunia baru yang akan ia jalani jauh dari semua kenangan indah dan buruk di masa lalu. Hanya Kim Jaejoong seorang.

Hankyung tidak mengatakan apa apa, pria itu hanya berdiri di luar mobil dan memperhatikan sahabatnya itu membakar semua foto yang sudah ia kumpulkan selama dua setengah tahun ini.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Melupakan semuanya tanpa mencoba untuk menoleh ataupun mengingat ingat kenangan buruk di masa lalu.

.

.

.

Suara teriakan tiga bocah menggema di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Jung yang luas. Ketika bocah berusia empat tahun itu menyebar di ruang tamu dan berlarian kesana kemari. Sungguh anak anak yang hiperaktif.

Suara tepuk tangan membuat tiga bocah gembal berambut hitam berwajah sama itu menghentikan langkah dan menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sudah menunggu mereka untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Anak - anak. Imo harap kalian tidak melupakan sopan santun kalian."

Sontak ketika bocah itu berlari menghampiri wanita itu dan berdiri berbaris di hadapanya dengan memasang wajah semanis mungkin.

"Hyung kau salah tempat." Manse si bungsu menarik Daehan kakak pertama untuk berdiri paling ujung.

"Selamat sore Imo." Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Wanita itu tersenyum cerah dan menunduk untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari ketiga ponakan nakalnya. "Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini? Menyenangkan bukan." Ketiga kepala itu mengangguk antusias. "Bagus, pergi dan temui Appa kalian di ruang kerja, beliau sudah pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

Teriakan ketiga bocah itu membuat Wanita bernama Jung Jessica tersenyum senang. Tiga bocah itu tidak pernah lelah untuk membuat Mansion Jung ramai setiap harinya.

Di ruang kerja Jung Yunho tersentak dari lamunanya ketika mendengar suara teriakan tiga bocah nakal yang menyerbu masuk keruang kerja tanpa permisi.

Melepaskan kaca mata baca dari atas hidung bangir, ia mendorong kursi tempat ia duduk sedikit kebelakang untuk menerima pelukan ketiga putranya yang nakal dan tampan. Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia memiliki tiga bocah ini dan Yunho tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti mereka.

"Bagaimana hari kalian di sekolah?"

"Menyenangkan," Salah satu dari si kembar tiga menjawab.

"Ganti baju kalian dan mandi, setelah itu kita menghadiri pesta. Ulang tahun pernikahan Kakek dan Nenek, dan kita akan pergi membelikan hadiah untuk mereka."

"Dinosaurus." Minguk putra kedua menyahut.

"Nenek takut Dinosaurus." Manse menyahut.

"Papa sudah membelikan hadian untuk Nenek anak-anak." Daehan menunjuk tiga kotak berbungkus kado dengan warna yang sama di atas sofa.

Senyum Yunho mengembang menatap Daehan. Putra pertamanya itu memang lebih dewasa dari yang lain dari segi pemikiran, dan apa tadi dia memanggil kedua adiknya dengan kata 'Anak anak' sangat lucu bukan? Sepertinya Yunho harus memanggil mereka dengan nama panggilan baru yang lebih lucu agar putra pertamanya itu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Cepat kita mandi. Aku sudah lapar." Minguk berlari keluar dengan diikuti kedua saudaranya.

"Tutup pintunya Anak anak." Yunho berteriak. Daehan kembali berputar dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit kesusahan karena tinggi badan belum cukup untuk meraih gagang pintu tanpa berjinjit.

Ya Tuhan, mereka benar benar menggemaskan, Daehan, Minguk, Manse adalah kado terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuk Yunho. Dan bagaimana bisa dirinya sempat tidak menginginkan mereka dulu.

Sekarang Yunho sangat bahagia memiliki tiga putra seperti mereka. Daehan, Minguk, Manse adalah putra kandung Yunho dengan salah seorang kekasihnya dulu. Yunho tidak tahu dimana kekasihnya itu berada saat ini, atau sebenarnya dirinya tidak yakin siapa Ibu dari putra kembarnya. Yang Yunho tahu mantan kekasihya itu tidak menginginkan mereka sampai menelantarkan tiga bocah lucu selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya tanpa menegok mereka barang sekalipun. Bukanya Yunho ingin orang itu datang dan mengambil mereka, tidak! Yunho akan memenangkan hak asuh mereka secara mutlak, hanya saja ia merasa kasihan kepada Triplets karena kehilangan sosok seorang ibu di umur mereka yang masih kecil.

Senyum di bibir Yunho lenyap ketika mengingat bagaimana ia menemukan ketiga putranya dua setengah tahun lalu dalam derasnya hujan di luar pintu mansion Jung. Ya Tuhan, mereka berdiri disana dan entah berapa lama sampai Yunho menenukan mereka.

.

.

.

16 Agus 2012

Hujan begitu deras mengguyur Seoul sejak siang tadi. Yunho bermalas malasan di kamarnya setelah seharian sibuk di kantor belajar bisnis dengan sang Ayah.

Dua puluh lima tahun usia Yunho, ia telah berhasil mendapatkan sarjana di Oxford satu tahun lalu. Sungguh prestasi yang membuat keluarganya bangga karena ia masuk kategori tiga besar paling berprestasi. Hal yang sangat membanggakan tentunya!

Suara pesan dari Handphone miliknya mengalihkan Yunho dari acara rebahan malas di atas ranjang besar kesayanganya. Dengan malas ia meraih handphone miliknya di atas bantal lalu membuka pesan tersebut dan membaca...

Seketika wajahnya berubah serius kala sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal di akhiri dengan inisial nama yang sangat ia ingat di luar kepalanya tertera disana,

"The gift untuk Jung Yunho, keluarlah dan lihat di luar pintu gerbang rumahmu. JY."

Melompat dari atas ranjang Yunho segera menghubungi nomor yang satu menit lalu mengirimnya sebuah pesan singkat dan nomor itu sudah tidak bisa di hubungi. Ia mengumpat kasar menuruni tangga dengan langkah panjang tanpa mempedulikan suara teriakan ibunya yang memperingatkan dirinya yang hanya memakai celana kain pendek dan kaos oblong.

Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai mantan kekasihnya itu masuk atau seluruh keluarganya akan membenci Yunho. Cinta yang mereka rajut adalah sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan manis yang ia coba untuk lupakan dan hampir berhasil. Jadi, untuk apa mantan kekasihnya itu datang kemari.

Hujan menerpa wajah Yunho ketika pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu berlari mrlewati jalan setapak menuju pintu gerbang utama tanpa berusaha memakai sepatu atau payung untuk melindungi diri. Bahkan Yunho mengabaikan suara wanita di belakangnya dan tidak peduli apakah Ibunya itu mengikuti dirinya atau tidak.

Sesampainya ia di luar gerbang ia melemparkan pandangan kesana kemari mencari, tidak ada siapapun di depan pintu mansion Jung. Yunho berlari ke sisi jalan raya dan tidak menemukan apapun atau siapapun kecuali mobil yang berlalu lalang disana. "Tunjukan dirimu sialan, dimana kau."

"Yunho kembali." Jung Yoori menghampiri Yunho dengan payung di tangan wanita itu. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti itu berlari keluar seperti orang kesetanan." Dan Yunho akan hila seandaia mantan kekasihnya itu benar benar datang.

Menarik putranya untuk kembali ke dalam, langkah wanita itu terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu di sisi gerbang rumahnya.

Tiga anak kecil berdiri berpelukan dengan mantel hujan berwarna merah melindungi tubuh kecil mereka. Mereka berdiri saling berpelukan untuk menghangatkan diri dan berlindung dari hujan. "Ya Tuhan siapa mereka?"

Ketika itu Yunho berpikir. The gift. Apa mereka yang di maksud mantanya itu? Ya tuhan.

Mengabaikan suara marah ibunya Yunho menghampiri ketiga bocah itu dan berlutut untuk menjajarkan tubuh mereka. Tiga wajah kurus itu menatapnya tanpa rasa takut dan saling melindungi diri dari orang asing yang tidak di kenal yang mendekati mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin, agar tiga bocah itu tidak ketakutan.

Kembar tiga. Yunho menemukan kembar namun masih bisa di bedakan satu sama lain. Bocah bertubuh paling pendek menjawab. "Manse." Suara cadel anak itu cukup jelas namun Yunho dapat mengerti setiap ucapan bocah itu.

"Jung Daehan. " Bocah yang paling tinggi berbicara dengan aksen bocah berumur kurang dari dua tahun.

"Jung Minguk, imnida." Yang terakhir berkata.

Terdengar suara terkesiap Mrs. Jung di belakang Yunho. Wanita itu dengan cepat menyuruh satpam memanggil pelayan. "Yunho bawa mereka masuk dan demi Tuhan, berapa lama mereka disini?"

Mrs. Jung menghampiri ketiga bocah yang mulai menangis itu dengan sikap keibuan, membujuk dengan berjanji akan memberikan makanan dan mainan jika mereka mau masuk kedalam dan tentu saja mereka menurut. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih bocah yang polos.

"Kau Jung Yunho. Umma butuh penjelasanmu." Mrs. Jung sudah menduga kalau tiga bocah kembar itu adalah cucunya. Dan demi Tuhan, tiga! Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana putranya dapat memiliki gen sehebat itu.

.

.

.

Lee Yoori, atau tepatnya Mrs. Jung menatap Yunho geram. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang perpustakaan Mansion Jung, ketiga bocah itu juga berada disana duduk dengan nyaman di sofa bulu hangat bersama Jessica yang langsung terpesona kepada si kembar tiga dan tidak berniat menjauhi mereka.

Mrs. Jung mengikat tanganya di dada dengan angkuh. Wanita itu terlihat sangat kecewa dengan putra pertamanya ini dan demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Yunho telah memiliki putra sebesar si kembar tiga dan tidak ada yang tahu hal ini sebelumnya dan entah bagaimana kehidupan cucu dari konglomerat Jung Ilwoo sebelum mereka disini.

"Jadi kau masih tidak mengakui mereka sebagai putramu?" Lee Yoori bertanya sekali lagi kepada Yunho.

Pemuda itu masih menunduk takut dan memikirkan alasan atau entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yunho. "Aku tidak tahu Umma, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu jika selama ini aku tidak merasa menghamili siapapun."

Yoori menjewer telinga Yunho sampai pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Masih tidak mengaku juga, ketiga bocah itu begitu mirip denganmu saat kau masih seumuran mereka dan kau masih membantah mereka bukan putramu." Memukul Yunho berkali kali Yoori terenggah karena lelah dan marah.

Putranya itu benar benar telah membuat malu keluarga. Dan bagaimana bisa Yunho seceroboh itu sampai membuat anak gadis orang hamil dan melahirkan seorang cucu, tidak... tiga orang cucu sekaligus.

"Umma." Yunho menuntun Ibunya saat melihat wanita itu akan pingsan.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dariku anak nakal."

Jessica menyahut. "Umma lihatlah, di dalam tas mereka ada surat."

Ketiga bocah itu duduk nyaman di atas sofa dengan biskuit di kedua tangan. Yoori kembali marah ketika menyadari ketiga bocah itu terlihat sedikit kurus. "Anak nakal, wanita miskin mana yang kau hamili sampai cucu cucuku sekurus mereka, ya Tuhan. Bibi Im," Wanita itu berteriak.

"Keluarkan semua makanan biskuit dan tambahkan lagi susu hangat untuk mereka."

"Kamsahamnida, Imo." Entah siapa nama bocah yang mengucapkan terimakasih itu kepada Jessica.

"Lucunya mereka." Jessica membuka tas punggung kecil dari setiap bocah dan membukanya satu persatu. "Jung Daehan, Jung Minguk dan Jung Manse." Ia membaca selembar surat dan lembaran surat lain disana.

Tes DNA juga akta kelahiran ketiga bocah itu dan nama rumah sakit terkenal tertera di atas sana dan jangan lupa, tanda tangan dokter juga ada di bawah. "Mereka baru berumur dua puluh bulan, dan bagaimana bisa mereka bisa berbicara dengan baik meskipun tidak terlalu lancar. Dan aku kira mereka juga sudah pandai berlari." ujar Jessica sedikit bercanda.

Yunho mengamati tiga bocah bermata besar itu dengan teliti. Ia membenarkan ucapan ibunya dalam hati, memang ada kesamaan di wajah mereka dan bagaimana bisa ia sudah mempunyai putra sebesar mereka dan demi Tuhan, dirinya tidak tahu sama sekali. Astaga, usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun dan memiliki tiga putra sekaligus.

Yunho butuh duduk atau ia akan jatuh ke lantai marmer yang keras. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk Jung."

"Aku butuh duduk atau aku akan pingsan." Yunho memprotes ibunya.

Jessica memekik gembira. "Oh lihatlah mereka, bukankah mereka sangat lucu, Umma akan membiarkan mereka disini bukan? Aku yang akan menjaga mereka."

"Kau masih kuliah Jesi, dan aku tidak mau menjadi Ayah, aku masih sangat muda dan..." Mrs. Jung melempar bantal sofa kearah Yunho. " Umma..." Yunho memekik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri ketika membuat mereka." Yunho mendelik lebar dengan ucapan fulgar ibunya itu. Demi Tuhan, Yunho hanya pernah melakukan hubungan itu bersama seseorang yang dulu sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya selama di Ingris dan tidak mungkin... Astaga, tidak mungkin dia!

"Disini tertulis dengan detail kebiasaan dan makanan kesukaan mereka dan juga makanan yang tidak di sukai mereka..." Jessica sibuk membolak balik surat di tanganya. "Minguk alergi dengan telur, siapa di antara kalian yang bernama minguk?"

Si bocah yang duduk di tengah mengangkat tangan kananya." Mingukie,,," Ujarnya dengan aksen bocah berumur kurang dari dua tahun.

"Tuhan, mereka benar benar sopan, aku rasa siapapun yang sudah membesarkan mereka pastilah ibu yang hebat, sejak tadi aku memperhatikan mereka dari cara makan berjalan dan duduk mereka selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama dan sangat menjaga sikap."

Dan Yunho tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang di ocehkan adiknya itu. Demi apa ia belum siap untuk memiliki putra dan sekarang. Tuhan, dosa apa yang ia lakukan karena telah memiliki tiga putra sekaligus.

"Kepalaku pusing." Yunho merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Aku lebih pusing, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Ayahmu lakukan seandainya mengetahui hal ini. Ya Tuhan, kau bahkan baru satu tahun lulus dari Oxford dan mereka telah berusia dua puluh bulan. Jadi, bule mana yang kau hamili atau pelacur mana yang kau tiduri sampai hamil dan melahirkan mereka bertiga?"

Jessica menatap Kakaknya ngeri. Ayahnya akan sangat marah seandainya tahu. "Oppa, sebaiknya kau jujur kepada kami atau tamatlah riwayatmu. Kau menghamili seseorang ketika dirimu masihlah seorang pelajar."

.

.

.

~TBC~

Sherry cuap cuap, Lagi! : Cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda dari cerita cerita sebelumnya. Karena Sulis aka Sherry ehem... Nama Author gitulah. *Huek

Sengaja menulis FF ini dengan alur yang maju mundur tidak jelas. Siapkan imajinasi karena cerita ff ini maju mundur antara masa sekarang dan masa lalu. Secara Sherry tidak suka Flashback makanya tidak di cantumkan.

Tapi akan Sherry perjelas mana yang saat ini dan mana yang dimasa lalu atau bayangan masa lalu dengan mencantumkan tahun di setiap chap.

Cukup sekian cuap cuap Sherry jika masih ada yang tidak paham bisa tanya lewat PM. Semoga suka ff baru ini.

Tinggalkan jejak kalau kalian suka atau baca.

Hidup YunJae kecupin Jaejoong.

~lirik Yunho~

Salam dari KJJ Lover *muah #kabur


	3. Chapter 2

THE GIFT

Sherry Kim

Happy Reading...!

Langkah kaki Yunho berjalan masuk ke kamar anak anak yang berada di sayap kiri mansion, kamar bernuansa ungu yang terlihat berantakan akibat ulah tiga beruang kecil Jung. Tiga ranjang berselimut matras ungu dengan segala peralatan untuk tiga bocah bertebaran di mana mana, mamun musang Yunho tidak terlihat tiga beruang kecilnya disana.

Yunho memeriksa kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan mereka di dalam, bahkan tidak juga di kamar ganti dan di sela sela lemari pakaian yang biasa menjadi tempat persembunyian favorite mereka. Kemana mereka?

"Appa," Yunho memutar tubuh dan ketiga bocah nakal itu melempar tubuh mereka kearahnya tanpa welas asih, oh ia yakin akan patah tulang jika mereka bertiga menindihnya. Yunho kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di lantai berlapis karpet yang memang sengaja di pasang untuk menghindari sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi dan melukai tiga putra kembarnya yang hiperaktif.

Pekikan Yunho membuat tiga bocah nakal itu tertawa bahagia. Yunho menghela nafas lelah, Ya Tuhan dasar anak beruang nakal. Ia membatin. Terpaksa ia harus mulai merapikan diri lagi setelah diserang tiga putra nakalnya ini. "Anak-anak bersiaplah, Nenek sudah menunggu kita, dan Kakek akan marah kalau sampai kita terlambat."

Jessica muncul dari pintu bersama dua orang pelayan untuk mengamankan tiga beruang nakal itu. "Kalian membuat Appa kalian berantakan."

"Minguk yang mengacak rambut Appa." Manse menjawab.

"Daehan yang menarik kemeja Appa." Minguk kali ini berkata.

Daehan tersenyum lebar kearah Yunho. "Daehan yang menemukan ini di saku Appa." Putra pertama Yunho itu menunjukan Handphone miliknya.

"Anak nakal." Namun tak Ayal Yunho tersenyum dan menyimpan kembali Handphone miliknya kedalam saku jas. "Bersiap siaplah, Appa menunggu di luar."

"Nae." Teriak ketiganya bersama.

Ketiga bocah itu telah siap beberapa menit kemudian dengan celana kodok berbahan kain di padu kemeja soft blue, jangan lupakan rambut mereka tersisir rapi membelah ke samping. "Masuklah ke mobil dengan tenang Anak anak, semuanya sudah di Hotel menunggu kita."

"Aku harap jalanan tidak macet." Jessica duduk di samping kemudi dan menoleh kebelakang. "Kita berangkat." Teriakan yang membuat tiga bocah itu ikut memekik girang mengikuti intruksinya.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan lamban keluar dari pintu gerbang Mansion Jung. Yunho melirik kaca sepion untuk mendapati ketiga putranya menatap keseberang jalan, kebiasaan baru yang mereka lakukan beberapa minggu terakhir ini. "Kalian melihat sesuatu disana?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada siapapun."

"Tidak ada paman penjual permen ataupun paman tiger itu lagi." Ketiga bocah itu berkata bergantian.

"Appa sudah melarang kalian untuk tidak menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak kita kenal." Yunho menasehati. Ketiga putranya telah kembali duduk kembali di kursi Anak anak dengan tenang.

"Manse mengenalnya, dia paman yang baik."ujar Manse membela diri.

"Daehan juga, Minguk Juga." Tambah yang lain.

Jessica melirik Yunho dari tempat duduknya. "Apakah itu dia? Atau orang suruhanya." Yunho tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang di maksud 'dia' oleh adiknya.

Tidak seorangpun tahu siapa ibu dari Triplets, tidak juga Yunho. Bahkan Yunho sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana bisa dirinya memiliki putra kembar seperti mereka karena dirinya bukanlah seorang player atau pria yang suka bergonta ganti pasangan meskipun itu hanya untuk teman semalam.

Yunho hanya akan melakukan hubungan itu dengan kekasihnya dan dirinya tidak akan mempercayai Triplets adalah putranya kalau bukan tes DNA yang 99% menunjukan si Kembar tiga adalah putra kandungnya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan Yunho tidak yakin siapa ibu dari mereka dan bagaimana bisa mereka tiba tiba muncul di depan rumahnya seakan mereka turun dari langit dan kado dari para bidadari.

"Dia tidak menginginkan mereka, itulah sebabnya dia mengirim mereka kerumahku."

Jessica tidak menjawab. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu menahu dengan masa lalu kakaknya itu. Yunho sangatlah rahasia tentang kehidupan pribadinya termasuk kekasih kekasih kakaknya dan ibu dari si kembar tiga.

Jessica pernah bertanya dan Yunho sangat marah dengan mengancam akan membawa si kembar pergi seandainya ia masih juga menanyakan siapa ibu dari Daehan, Minguk, dan Manse. Hey, ia sangat menyukai tiga bocah nakal itu. Sejak mereka datang, Mansion Jung tidak pernah sepi barang semenitpun saat ketiga Beruang kecil itu berada di rumah.

"Bukan berarti Ibu mereka tidak ingin melihatnya, bukan? Bagaimanapun sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu dan sangat umum jika seorang ibu ingin melihat putranya. Dua setengah tahun, kurasa."

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia sudah mencari tahu tentang ibu dari si kembar dan hasilnya nihil. Siapapun ibu mereka dia adalah orang yang hebat karena berhasil menutupi jejak mereka. Hal itu mengingatkan Yunho terhadap seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian cinta dimasa lalunya saat ia masih menuntut ilmu di Oxford, cinta terlarang terhadap pria pintar cantik berdarah Jepang. Astaga, tidak mungkin dia karena dia seorang pria. Satu satunya orang dan pria yang tidur denganya.

.

.

.

2010 INGGRIS

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho."

Mata musang Yunho menatap kearah pemuda cantik yang berdiri di depan meja kantin yang melempar senyum manis kearahnya. Yunho akui pemuda itu memang cantik, menarik dan memang menjadi buah bibir di kelasnya , Pemuda cantik terpopuler di Oxford.

Seorang Pemuda berdarah Korea Jepang jadi tidak heran kalau dia bisa berbicara Hanguk dengan lancar. "Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku."

"Aku menolaknya." Yunho berkata tegas. "Aku masih normal untuk tidak menjadi Gay meskipun dengan namja cantik seperti dirimu Kim Jaejoong."

"Senangnya mendengar kau memujiku cantik." Pemuda yang memang Yunho kenal itupun tertawa dan menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tanganya. Kim jaejoong adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, seniornya, pria itu satu tahun di atas Yunho meskipun umur pemuda itu seumuran dengan Yunho. Pemuda hebat yang mengambil tiga bidang sekaligus di Oxford.

"Kau menyukaiku, aku tahu."

Serigai Yunho begitu menawan sampai membuat pemuda cantik itu berubah tegang. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu?"

"Karena kau akan menerima ajakan kencanku, nanti sore sesudah pelajaran, ku tunggu kau di cafe seberang jalan utama Gedung Oxford. Kau akan datang. Aku yakin!" Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, murit terpandai yang melompat satu angkatan di atas kita. Profesor sangat menyukainya dan dia memang sangat populer di antara para pria, terutama para gadis Korea." Kim Junsu duduk di sisi kiri Yunho dengan nampan penuh makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku tahu! Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, dia pemuda yang sangat..." Yunho memikirkan ungkapan apa yang cocok untuk pemuda itu. "Unik, hiperaktif dan juga lucu."

Junsu tertawa dengan pemilihan kata yang terakhir Yunho. "Dia sangat baik dan pintar. Pandai dalam segala hal, hanya saja dia Gay."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pria Gay bukan? Kau sendiri bukankah sama sama pecinta..."

"Cukup."Junsu menjejalkan roti miliknya kedalam mulut Yunho, Pria itu sudah terlalu banyak bivara. "Aku hanya menyimpang karena Yoochun, buktinya aku tidak menyukaimu."

Baru saja mereka membicarakan pria berjidat di atas rata rata itu, dan sekarang pria itu muncul di hadapan mereka dengan nampan penuh makanan sama seperti Junsu. "Kalian melupakanku, tidak setia kawan." Mendorong Junsu lebih kesamping Yoochun mendudukan pantatnya di kursi panjang yang sudah penuh oleh Yunho, Junsu dan beberapa murid lain.

Pria itu menatap Yunho dengan cengiran lebar. "Selamat kawan, kau mendapatkan tangkapan yang cukup bagus. Calon profesor Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat."

Yunho memuta bola matanya malas. "Kalau kau mau ambil saja."

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah memiliki pemuda manis di sisiku ini." Yoochun mengedipkan matanya kearah Junsu, dan demi apa, pemuda itu merona hanya dengan satu kedipan mata pria jidat itu.

Diam diam Yunho memikirkan ajakan kencan Jaejoong. Apakah ia harus menemuinya?

Sore hari, Yunho benar benar datang menenui Jaejoong, mengikuti kata hati yang entah mengapa ingin dirinya melihat apakah Jaejoong benar benar menunggunya.

Cafe dalam kondisi lenggang saat Yunho masuk kedalam dan mencari Jaejoong di antara para pengunjung lainya. Jaejoong tidak berada dimana mana dan Yunho berpikir betapa bodohnya ia karena datang dan mungkin saja Kim Jaejoong tidak serius dengan ajakan kencan ini, bahkan mungkin saja Jaejoong juga tidak mencintainya seperti apa yang di katakan pemuda itu tadi siang di kantin.

Berjalan keluar cafe, Yunho memilih untuk kembali ke Asrama ketika tiba tiba seseorang berjalan di sisinya. Yunho menoleh dan menemukan wajah Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Kau lihat, aku tahu kau akan datang." Pemuda itu menyelipkan tanganya di antara lekukan lengan Yunho, menarik tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya mendekat.

"Kemana kita akan pergi, Yunho."

Seakan tersihir oleh senyuman bidadari di sisinya itu, Yunho menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Kemanapun yang kau inginkan tuan putri." Wajah Jaejoong merona dengan pujian Yunho barusan.

"Kita pergi ke Sungai untuk melihat matahari terbenam." Jaejoong menyeret Yunho untuk berlari bersamanya. Itulah awal mula sebuah cerita cinta terlarang mereka.

.

.

.

2015 Korea

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri tepi jalan raya dengan perasaan bahagia. Baru saja ia menerima pekerjaan dari tempat yang ia idam idamkan selama ini, pria itu bersenandung riang di antara langkah langkahnya yang terasa ringan.

Pandangan matanya berbinar bahagia ketika menatap sekeliling jalan yang disinari lampu lampu toko juga lampu jalanan. Kebebasan memang indah. Dirinya sempat berpikir tidak akan dapat menikmati saat saat seperti ini dimana kau bisa berlari dengan bebas dengan angin menyapa wajahmu.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti di salah satu persimpangan di tengah pusat kota. Tubuhnya berubah tegang kala melihat sebuah layar iklan di sebuah gedung tinggi yang sedang memberitakan sebuah pesta besar pernikahan Jung Ilwoo dan istrinya Lee Yoori.

Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan tas punggungnya semakin erat kala layar itu memperlihatkan satu persatu keluarga besar Jung dari Jung Yunho sampai ketiga cucu tampan Jung yang mengemaskan. Ketiga bocah kembar itu terlihat sangat tampan dan tidak heran mereka menjadi anak anak populer, bagaimana tidak jika keluarga Jung memanglah terkenal pintar dalam segala hal juga mereka terlahir dengan tubuh dan perawakan yang mengagumkan, cantik untuk sang putri dan tampan untuk putra mereka.

Di mulai dari anak pertama Jung Yunho, Jung Jessica dan Jung Changmin adalah tiga putra dan putri Jung Ilwoo yang tampan dan cantik.

Jung Yunho. Pewaris tahta kerajaan perusahaan Jung, Jung Jessica Model sekaligus disainer dan Jung Changmin, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari kakaknya itu masih menuntut ilmu di Oxford inggris. Jaejoong yakin, Changmin tentu sama hebatnya dengan kedua kakaknya.

Kamera mengambil gambar tiga putra Jung Yunho terlalu lama sampai Jaejoong tidak sanggup untuk mengedipkan mata dari mereka. Sungguh, hal yang sangat menakjubkan untuk dilihat dan sayang untuk di lewatkan karena mereka berada di tempat yang tidak terjangkau olehnya. Dunia mereka berbeda dan tidak akan pernah lagi sama.

"Lihatlah betapa lucunya mereka." Jaejoong mendengar pejalan kaki lainya juga mengagumi Daehan, Minguk, dan Manse sama seperti dirinya mengagumi ketiga bocah kembar itu.

"Sangat disayangkan, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan mereka. Keluarga Jung tidak menyebutkan siapa wanita yang dinikahi Yunho di ingris dan melahirkan tiga putra yang begitu lucu dan tampan seperti Ayahnya."

"Pastinya wanita kaya yang sederajat dengan mereka, dan tentu saja cantik, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa mereka menerima wanita itu sebagai menantu mereka."

Jaejoong sudah mendengar berita itu berulang kali sejak dua tahun lalu. Pertama kali ia membaca koran yang diberikan temanya ketika menjenguknya di dalam sel penjara. Dua tahun di dalam sana tidak sedikitpun mengurangi pengetahuanya dari dunia luar.

Handphone Jaejoong bergetar di dalam saku. Menyadarkan dirinha dari lamunan. "Ya Hyung, aku sudah akan kembali."

"Tolong beli beberapa bahan makanan untuk besok pagi. Aku lupa membelinya, atau anak anak akan kelaparan karena tidak ada bahan makanan untuk dimasak. " Suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong menutup Handphone model lama miliknya dan memasukan benda itu kembali ke saku celana. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menoleh ke layar dan berita itu sudah berganti dengan berita lain.

Setidaknya Jaejoong tahu mereka baik baik saja. "Aku merindukan kalian." Ia mendongak untuk melihat bintang. Atau itulah alasan yang ia lakukan setiap kali air matanya akan keluar, ia seorang pria bagaimana bisa begitu cengeng oleh hal hal kecil ini.

Jaejoong melangkah pergi, sejauh yang ia bisa dan tidak dapat lebih jauh dari ini karena sebelah kakinya terikat oleh benang yang kasat mata di Seoul. Dirinya tidak dapat hidup seandainya harus bertahan di negara baru lagi dan ia menyukai Seoul. Karena Seoul adalah tempat tinggal orang orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Mereka sudah tidur, dan dari mana kau seharian ini." Hankyung sibuk membersihkan ruang tamu yang berantakan karena ulah anak anak panti.

"Aku telah mendapatkan pekerjaan." Ia duduk di lantai dan menaruh bahan bahan makanan yang di pesan Hankyung.

"Kau bisa membantuku di toko, mengapa kau ingin mencari pekerjaan lain." Hankyung membuka kulkas dan memasukan barang barang kedalam sana. Ia meraih dua botok soju,dan mengambil tempat duduk di sisi lain meja.

"Kita rayakan kebebasanmu dengan ini, maaf tidak bisa membeli minuman yang lebih enak da mahal." Jaejoong menerima sebotol Soju yang telah dibuka, membenturkanya kearah botol Hankyung sebelum meneguknya tanpa perlu mengambil gelas.

"Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kau mau menampungku,"

"Kita saudara, kau menyelamatkanku dulu dan aku membantumu. Kita impas, tidak ada yang berhutang kepada kita dalam hidup ini." Sekali lagi Hankyung bersulang dan tersenyum cerah. "Aku juga mendapatkan pesanan baru, sebuah pesta ulang tahun dari keluarga kaya. Aku berharap kau akan membantuku tetapi sayangnya kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Maaf tidak bisa membantumu. Tetapi aku bekerja hanya di sore dan malam hari, siang aku bisa membantumu."

Hankyung menatap Jaejoong dengan terkejut. "Dan pekerjaan apa itu?"

Meneguk kembali Soju miliknya, Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti. "Sebuah restoran berbintang aku bisa bernyanyi di salah satu pub mereka di lantai bawah jika memiliki waktu luang, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku selalu bermimpi bekerja di restoran dulu, tetapi Papa..." Jaejoong tidak meneruskan ucapanya. "...dia tidak pernah mengijinkanku."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pelayan ataupun penyanyi Pub jika kau mau." Gelengan kepala Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung.

Selama empat tahun mereka saling mengenal mereka tidak memiliki rahasia apapun untuk disimpan. Jaejoong adalah pria terhebat yang pernah Hankyung temui, ia belajar banyak hal dari pria itu. Hankyung sendiri adalah anak dari pendiri panti asuhan tua di sudut kota Seoul. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan meninggalkan toko roti dan panti asuhan untuk Hankyung kelola. Tidak banyak anak anak yang tersisa karena Panti asuhan miliknya hanyalah panti asuhan kurang mampu yang tidak dapat menampung lebih dari sepuluh anak untuk sekarang.

Toko roti miliknya tidak terlalu besar ataupun terkenal, tetapi mampu menghidupi sepuluh anak yang saat ini tinggal juga dirinya dan Jaejoong. Mereka tidak pernah kelaparan dan kini Hankyung bernafas lega karena Jaejoong sudah kembali.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengunjunginya?"

"Siapa." Tatapan Jaejoong menusuk Hankyung. Pria itu tahu tetapi pura pura tidak tahu."Ayahmu."

"Dia tidak menginginkanku, dia mengusirku dan mencoret namaku dari pewaris keluarga. Aku telah di buang, jadi untuk apa aku menemuinya." Jaejoong tidak mengira ia berkata sedikit keras."sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengemis kepadanya." Ia bangkit setelah menghabiskan sebotol soju. "Aku ingin istirahat, maaf."

Kenangan itu tidak akan pernah Jaejoong lupakan. Hinaan dan cacian Ayahnya yang melukai hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa di obati. Pria itu telah membuang dirinya dan berharap untuk tidak melihat Jaejoong seumur hidupnya. Dengan senang hati akan ia turuti, dan karena pria itulah ia kehilangan semuanya. Tidak! Ini adalah kesalahanya sendiri, karena dirinyalah yang memulai mala petaka ini.

Duduk di tepi ranjang Jaejoong mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Selembar foto yang tertinggal di mobil Hankyung. Foto itu hampir terbelah menjadi dua karena Jaejoong berniat merobek foto itu ketika menemukanya namun ia urungkan, biarkan ia menyimpan satu satunya kenangan dari masa lalunya ini.

"Daehani, Mingukie, Manse neun. Satu kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah aku sesali adalah kalian."

~TBC~

Pertanyaan setiap reader... Kenapa JJ di penjara? Sherry juga masih nyari alasanya hhhh *di cekik.

Dan hanya Tuhan YME dan sherry yg tahu. Itu rahasia cerita ini. Kalau di jawab gx kejutan nantinya.

Kebanyakan FF sherry gx bisa di tebak jadi jangan tergoda untuk menebak.


	4. Chapter 3

THE GIFT

Sherry Kim

Happy Reading...!

Cassiopeia. Hotel termegah di seluruh Korea, Hotel berbintang yang tak bapat di bandingkan kemewahan juga fasilitas dengan Hotel ternama lain di Seluruh Korea.

Hotel yang memiliki fasilitas kelas atas itu malam ini terlihat di penuhi tamu undangan seluruh sahabat kerabat dan kolega bisnis keluarga Jung. Aula besar yang mampu menampung lebih dari lima ratus tamu telah penuh oleh tamu tamu undangan penting di mulai dari pengusaha biasa sampai pengacara bahkan artis papan atas maupun produser film dan tak ketinggalan tamu penting lainya.

Jung Ilwoo dan Lee Yoori terlihat cantik di usia mereka yang sudah menginjak kepala enam. Pasangan yang paling menggumkan itu memang terkenal dermawan dan tidak membeda bedakan derajat mana yang lebih tinggi dan mana yang rendah. Tak heran kesukseasan pria itu begitu disenangi dan disegani oleh banyak orang di setiap kalangan.

Memang pada dasarnya seluruh keluarga Jung memiliki sifat rendah hati, dermawan yang sudah menjadi rahasia bagi masyarakat umum. Terutama si maknae kelurga, Jung Changmin pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang baru saja lulus dari Oxford itu benar benar pria yang baik dan murah senyum.

"Sialan, aku kehilangan mereka." Pria yang memiliki kelebihan kalsium sampai tubuhnya menjulang tinggi itu memeriksa setiap kolong meja yang dilewati olehnya. Ia tahu para keponakan lucunya itu pasti sedang mencuri makanan dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat seperti kebiasaan kebiasaan mereka setiap hari.

"Selama malam Nona nona cantik, apa kalian melihat tiga gerombolan beruang kecil nakal lewat sini." Menemukan mereka di antara ratusan tamu bukanlah hal yang mudah, terutama ketika bocah bocah yang ingin kau cari tidak ingin di temukan.

Para wanita muda yang Changmin sapa itu terkikik melihat putra terakhir Jung Ilwoo yang tampan kehilangan kesabaran karena keponakan manisnya. "Maksudmu keponakanmu yang lucu itu?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya, meskipun sesungguhnya mereka tahu siapa yang di cari oleh Changmin.

"Ya, ya... Mereka memang sama menggemaskanya lucu seperti diriku, jadi apakah kalian melihatnya Nona cantik?"

Salah satu wanita dari mereka menunjuk kearah meja panjang yang di penuhi berbagai hidangan di atasnya di sisi lain Rokestra yang sedang memainkan musik Melow. "Sudah kuduga, dan Terima kasih." Changmin mengatakan itu dengan langkah panjang meninggalkan mereka yang masih menertawakan entah apa?

Ya Tuhan, ketiga ponakanya yang manis sedang menikmati makan malam yang kedua kalinya. Daehan, Minguk dan Manse berdiri di sisi lain meja dengan tinggi tubuh satu meter tentu saja mereka tidak kelihatan dari kejauhan. Bocah bocah nakal itu masih mengunyah sesuatu di mulut dengan kedua tangan menggenggam potongan daging dan kue di sisi masing masing.

"Anak anak, sisakan makananya untuk tamu yang lain, apakah kalian ingin menghabiskan semuanya?" Meraih tisue di atas meja Changmin membersihkan wajah Minguk yang penuh dengan saos warna warni.

"Katakan padaku, apa kalian menemukan pelangi untuk dimakan, dan kenapa kau tidak menemui Ayahmu dan menggangunya ketimbang membuat perut kalian meledak. Kalian akan sakit kalau terlalu banyak makan, Daehan, hentikan dan cari Si Jung tua itu sekarang."

Changmin akan memperingatkan ibunya untuk tidak memanjakan tiga bocah kembar ini, terutama tidak dengan makanan.

Si Maknae Manse mengabaikan Pamanya yang mengoceh tidak jelas. Kedua kakak dari si kembar sudah berlari untuk mencari Ayah mereka dan Changmin membopong Manse dengan paksa, mendatangkan teriakan kesal dari bocah kecil itu. "Tidak, sayang, kalian akan sakit kalau berniat menghabiskan seluruh isi meja itu."

Sepertinya Jessica juga mencari mereka karena wanita itu mendelik lebar kearah dua bocah yang berdiri tegak di hadapanya. "Lihatlah pakaian kalian penuh dengan rempah rempah."

"Maafkan kami."

"Kami lapar." bela Minguk. Bocah itu sudah memasang wajah memelas yang selalu dapat di andalkan.

Manse masih meronta ronta ketika Changmin menurunkan bocah itu. "Diamlah Manse."

"Tidak boleh menangis atau besok kalian tidak akan mendapatkan Strobery untuk pencuci mulut di waktu sarapan." Sogokan yang ampuh, mereka diam seketika dam berdiri berurutan disana. Sungguh menggemaskan ketiga nocah kembar itu. "Aku heran mereka tidak pernah bisa kenyang meskipun makan banyak."

"Sama sepertimu," Jassica menatap Changmin tajam.

"Setidaknya aku tidak separah mereka ketika aku kecil,"

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu kau tidak lebih parah dari mereka saat umur empat tahun?"

"Ehem..." Suara dehaman Mr. Jung senior membuat mereka menyadari dimana mereka berada. Oh, dua anaknya itu memang seperti kucing dan tikus dimanapun mereka berada.

"Kalian bertengkar untuk memberikan contoh yang buruk kepada keponakan kalian?" Dan kedua kakak beradik itu mengigit lidah mereka ketika menunduk dan mendapati tiga pasang mata sama yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat mereka yang sama sekali bukan mata keturunan keluarga Jung yang sipit namun tajam.

Yunho kembali dari menyapa para tamu penting perusahaan dan mendapati ketiga putranya dalam keadaan yang berantakan. "Tuhanku, apalagi yang kalian lakukan, lihatlah kalian terlihat jelek kalau seperti ini."

Ketiga putra kembar Yunho menerjang Ayahnya dengan gembira. Oh, hanya Ayah merekalah yang selalu memanjakan mereka tanpa harus menuntut kedisiplinan berlebihan.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Wanita cantik berpakaian sexy menghampiri keluarga Jung yang sedang berkumpul di sisi Aula.

Kwon Boa tersenyum cerah kepada keluarga besar Jung yang juga tersenyum menyapa wanita itu. "Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu kalian."

Wajah Yunho berbinar bahagia ketika melihat sahabat lamanya itu. "Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Boa memberi salam kepada yang lain sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatianya untuk putra pertama Jung Ilwoo. Wanita itu dengan terang tetangan menunjukan ketertarikanya kepada Yunho, dan meskipun mereka adalah sahabat tetap saja beberapa pasang mata menatap Yunho dengan wanita itu berbeda. Bahkan mereka pernah di gosipkan menjalin hubungan karena terlihat dengan jelas bahwa putra pertama Jung Ilwoo, Jung Yunho juga tertarik kepada Artis cantik itu.

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Changmin dan Jessica berkata bersamaan dan berlaku pergi secepat angin berlalu. Begitu juga Mr. Jung dan istrinya yang harus menyapa para tamu undangan lain. Meninggalkan Yunho beserta tiga beruang kecil dan Boa.

"Beri salam kepada Boa Imo anak anak."Yunho memberi perintah kepada ketiga putranya.

Daehan, Minguk, Mansae membungkuk memberi salam dan mendapatkan pelukan dari Boa setelahnya. Yunho memperhatikan keakraban itu dengan hati miris. Triplets yang malang, mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sesungguhnya meskipun Yoori dan Jessica memanjakan mereka dengan kelewat batas, tetap saja akan terasa berbeda seandainya mereka memiliki seorang Ibu yang akan merawatnya. Ibu, Musang Yunho melirik Boa yang sedang bercengkrama dengan ketiga beruang kecilnya, dan mereka benar benar terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga.

"Mereka jauh lebih tinggi sejak terakhir aku melihat mereka." Boa berkata membuyarkan bayangan Yunho yang berkelana.

"Itu hanya sebulan yang lalu, sebelum kau sibuk dengan album barumu."

"Tetap saja mereka jauh lebih dewasa. Dan bagaimana kabarmu Yunho? Kau terlihat semakin tampan setiap harinya." Wanita tersenyum menggoda.

Bagaimanapun juga Yunho hanyalah seorang pria yang tentunya akan melihat setiap kelebihan di tubuh seorang wanita. Terutama Kwon Boa, sahabat Jessica yang ia kenal empat tahun lalu. Boa adalah model berbakat sama seperti Jessica juga Penyanyi, dan Yunho mengagumi wanita itu karena kemandirianya dan cara berpikir yang bebas juga dewasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam lain waktu, sudah sangat lama kita tidak meluangkan waktu berdua." Senyuman Yunho behitu menggoda untuk Boa abaikan termasuk tawaran pria itu. Inilah yang Boa tunggu tunggu dari Yunho selama ini. Ajakan kencan terselubung, dan apakah pria itu mengatakan hanya berdua?

"Aku akan menghubungimu ketika ada waktu, nomer ku masih sama seperti dulu, dan kau lupa untuk mengirimku pesan akhir akhir ini, Yunho." Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ya Tuhan, hal itu membuat hati Yunho berbunga bunga.

Tarikan pada jas Yunho membuat pria itu menatap putra pertamanya, Daehan. "Appa, Manse pergi," Putra pertamanya itu menunjuk kerumunan dan ia melihat sekelebat bayangan Manse sebelum bocah itu menghilang.

"Boa bisa tolong jaga mereka sebentar, aku akan mencari manse."

"Tentu!" Yunho sudah menjauh saat itu juga.

Menatap dua bocah itu dengan senyuman senang, Boa menunduk untuk menggandeng keduanya menepi dari kerumunan. "Kita tunggu Appa di sana, kalian bisa duduk dan Imo akan mengambilkan biskuit untuk kalian." Pancingan yang selalu sukses mengingat ketiga bocah itu sangat menyukai makanan, tentu saja Boa tahu kebiasaan mereka dari Jessica yang tidak pernah bosan menceritakan ketiga ponakan kembarnya yang lucu. Dan memang mereka lucu, Boa juga menyukai mereka dengan setulus hati. Bahkan ia tidak keberatan untuk mengasuh mereka atau tepatnya menjadi ibu tiri yang baik untuk mereka.

.

.

.

INGGRIS

Matahari sore yang indah telah menghilang di ufuk barat, meninggalkan warna emas yang mempesona di kaki langit.

Yunho mengenggam jemari Jaejoong semakin erat, tatapanya jauh kedepan memperhatikan warna jingga sampai menghilang pada titik tertentu. Di sebelahnya berdiri pemuda cantik yang bersandar di lenganya sambil menutup mata dengan nyaman seakan inilah yang paling ia sukai.

Jaejoong meresapi moment indah ini untuk ia simpan di dalam kotak pandora miliknya. Sebenarnya ia hanya iseng mengatakan mencintai Jung Yunho. Tetapi pria itu benar benar sangat perhatian selama satu jam kebersamaan mereka dan Jaejoong akan memikirkan lagi hubungan mereka untuk selanjutnya.

"Kita harus pulang, matahari sudah menghilang." Suara merdu Yunho membuat mata Jaejoong terbuka.

"Kau benar." Ia berdiri dan tidak lagi bersandar pada lengan Yunho tapi tidak juga jauh dari tubuh pria itu, Jaejoong dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yunho yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Aneh bukan karena pria itu hanya berdiri disana dan menggenggam tanganya tidak lebih.

Pria itu melempar senyum kearah Jaejoong "Kau memang manis kim Jaejoong, tetapi aku beritahu kau sekali lagi, aku bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis."

Senyum di wajah Jaejoong tidak menghilang, namun ada sedikit kegetiran yang mampu Yunho tangkap. "Kau benar, dan aku juga bukan pecinta sesama jenis. Hari ini telah berlalu, esok kita tidak akan pernah tahu, lusa belum datang untuk memisahkan kita. Jadi,,," Jaejoong maju selangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Yunho. "...mengapa tidak kita nikmati saja saat saat seperti ini karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari."

Pria nakal yang cerdas. Yunho tersenyum mendengar kata kata sok bijak Jaejoong. "Kau benar, jadi My Prince, bisakah kita pergi? Aku masih ada beberapa scripsi yang harus di selesaikan." Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganya kejemari Yunho.

Pria itu membimbingnya turun dari jembatan dan sudah akan berbalik saat Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho sampai pria itu kembali berputar menghadap kearahnya. Jaejoong mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Yunho dan tersenyum. Mata musang Yunho mengerjap karena terkejut sedangkan kedua mata besar Jaejoong menyipit kemudian menarik diri. "Selamat malam." Jaejoong melepaskan jemarinya dan mundur. "Maaf mengejutkanmu."

Senyuman manis itu seakan membius Yunho sampai pria itu tidak bergerak untuk menjauh. Untuk beberapa saat Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan kepala berambut almond Jaejoong yang menunduk. "Sekarang giliranku." Tanpa memberi waktu Jaejoong untuk berpikir kedua tangan Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan sesikit menarik pria itu mendekat dan menyambar bibir merah menggoda Jaejoong dengan rakus. Ciuman itu tidak lembut tidak juga terburu buru, lengan lain Yunho turun untuk menarik pinggang Jaejoong lebih merapat kepadanya samping tubuh mereka benar benat menyatu bahkan tidak memberi celah untuk udara lewat di antara mereka.

Di sela sela ciuman mereka bibir Jaejoong merekah memberikan akses untuk Yunho menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam. Kedua lenganya merayap indah ke tengkuk Yunho untuk menarik pria itu lebih mendekat. Tidak butuh kata kata untuk mengatakan betapa mereka menginginkan ciuman itu lebih lama, tidak ada ucapan yang mampu membuat keduanya mengerti akan keinginan dan hasrat memiliki yang muncul di antara dua hati yang berbeda. Dan memang begitulah Cinta. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau mengerti bahkan ketika kau sudah memiliki hati itu untuk dirimu sendiri kau tidak akan pernah puas.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan nafas sesak dan dada terasa nyeri. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Astaga ia bermimpi. Pandanganya menyapu ruangan dan berhenti di jendela yang terbuka dan langit sudah terang.

Ia bangkit ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mimpi itu? Kenapa tiba tiba hadir disaat ia ingin memulai hidup baru. Tidak ada cinta di masa lalu mereka, itu hanyalah sebuah kesenangan sesaat yang tanpa disengaja menjadi awal mula sebuah petaka menghampiri kehidupan Jaejoong.

Usai membersihkan diri ia keluar kamar, Jaejoong sudah berjanji akan membantu Hankyung di toko roti miliknya. Pria itu sedang bekerja seorang diri dengan bantuan seorang anak yang lebih dewasa di dapur, anak anak panti sudah duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan ketika ia keluar untuk bergabung.

Tak ada kursi, hanya butuh meja dan lantai untuk di duduki bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baru untuk Jaejoong. Akan tetapi tetap saja ia masih belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan semua ini. "Selamat pagi."

Hankyung masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Mereka sudah berkenalan kemarin jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Jaejoong merasa canggung menghadapi mata mata yang menatapnya penasaran.

Hankyung keluar dari dapur sambil melepaskan celmek dari tubuhnya."Aku harus mengantar roti kebeberapa toko, jadi maukan kau membantuku menjaga mereka."

Alis Jaejoong mengeryit menatap mata anak anak yang sudah tidak pantas lagi di sebut bocah. "Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri, dan kau Paman." Bocah yang Jaejoong ingat bernama Onew itu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah memerintah. "Kau bisa membantu Hyung, kami tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Tentu asal kalian memanggilku Hyung, aku lebih muda dari seseorang yang kau panggil Hyung itu." Dengan bibir mencebil sebal Jaejoong menunjuk Hankyung dengan sumpit dengan sosis sebelum ia memasukan sosis itu kedalam mulutnya.

Beberapa anak terkikik dengan tingkah konyolnya." Baiklah Hyung, kami akan berangkat sekolah dan menyiapkan semuanya sendiri seperti biasa."

Jaejoong tidak butuh perintah kedua kali untuk segera beranjak dan menyusul Hankyung yang sedang memanasi mesin mobil di terasa depan.

Mobil Box itu sudah cukup tua untuk di kendarai, namun Hankyung memodifikasinya dengan warna cerah dan cat baru yang menyamarkan sosok mobil tua tersebut.

"Sudah saatnya kau membeli mobil baru." Masuk ke sisi mobil lain ia mendengar tawa Hankyung di telinganya dan mobil itupun melaju.

"Ada sepuluh anak yang menunggu untuk ku beri makan. Mobil ini masih cukup bagus untuk bisa melaju membelah jalan raya dengan kecepatan yang tidak kau sadari."

Bakery Home berada di lantai dasar sebuah apartemen mewah yang harus Jaejoong akui strategi yang bagus untuk sebuah toko roti. Tempat itu berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota taman yang biasanya rame saat pagi dan sore hari. Hankyung benar benar menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menjalankan bisnisnya.

"Aku memiliki alasan tertentu kenapa aku suka tempat ini, masuklah akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan dua pekerja yang membantuku juga seorang Koki yang hebat." ia menepuk dadanya sendiri. Baiklah, Jaejoong memang harus mengakui Hankyung sangat pandai dalam membuat adonan kue kue untuk tokonya. Dan Hebat juga pria itu mampu mengerjakan orang lain di tokonya.

Jaejoong melompat turun dan mengikuti pria itu masuk kedalam Bakery Home.

Di seberang jalan sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di halaman taman kanak kanak. Tiga bocah berwajah sama turun dari mobil di bantu oleh seorang pria tinggi berpakaian rapi menuntun mereka masuk ke tempat mereka bermain sekaligus belajar untuk sehari kedepan.

Jung Daehan, Minguk dan Manse. Ketika bocah kembar itu melompat lompat tidak senang ketika sang Ayah berpamitan ingin ke kentor seperti biasa. Ketiga bocah itu merengek tidak ingin di tinggalkan disana, dan demi apa baru kali ini mereka sulit di atur olehnya. "Ayolah Anak anak, Appa sudah telat untuk ke kantor."

"Manse tidak ingin di tinggal,"

"Appa kami ingin ikut," Kesabaran Yunho benar benar di uji. Tuhan, ketiga putranya itu akan sangat susah di atur ketika tidak ingin berpisah denganya. Mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling musang Yunho berhenti pada sebuah roko roti di sebrang jalan.

"Appa akan memberikan Kue untuk kalian jika kalian jadi Anak baik dan mau membiarkan Appa pergi ke kantor." Dan sogokan itu sealu berhasil. Entah Yunho harus bersyukur atau menggeram marah, ketiga beruang kecilnya itu sangat suka dengan yang namanya makanan. Sama seperti adiknya, Changmin. "Tunggu disini, Appa akan membelika roti untuk kalian,"

"Bolehkah kami ikut." Daehan memohon. "Appa, Daehan ingin ikut."

Kedua saudara bocah itu sudah lupa dan pergi bermain dengan teman temanya, Yunho tersenyum kearah Daehan sambil menjulurkan tangan. "Baiklah, kita berdua akan membeli sesuatu untuk kedua saudaramu."

Usai menitipkan mereka bedua kesalah satu Guru pembimbing Yunho menggandeng tangah Daehan ke toko roti di seberang jalan. Yunho hapal dengan pekerja disini mengingat betapa seringnya mereka mampir untuk menikmati beberapa kue, roti ataupun biskuit yang memang patut di ancungi jempol.

Bunyi lonceng di atas pintu menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Hankyung sedang memindahkan beberapa Box kue yang akan di kirim tempat pesanan, satu satunya pelayan yang ada sedang membantunya, tidak ada orang lain disini selain dirinya untuk menjaga toko. "Selamat pagi dan selamat datang."Ia berucap dengan nada ceria yang sudah sangat jarang ia gunakan selama beberapa tahun ini untuk menyambut pelanggan pertama pagi ini.

Suara celoteh anak anak dan suara baringtone pria itu menyapa gendang gelinga Jaejoong. Ia berdiri membeku ketika pria berpakaian rapi memasuki toko dengan menggandeng seorang bocah yang terus berceloteh menyebutkan kue apa yang ia inginkan.

Detik itu juga Jantung Jaejoong seakan ingin meloncat keluar, ketika melihat orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya ada didepan matanya.

*TBC*

PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.

Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)

Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.

Harga : 109.000

Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci

Halaman : -/+ 450

Sinopsis : Menyusul

Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-

Harga belum termasuk ongkir.

minat hubungi Author.

Fb : Sherry kim

Line :Ziyakim

BBM :

Batas PO 10 November

Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.


	5. Chapter 4

THE GIFT

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Seseorang menyusul masuk di belakang Yunho dan langsung membantu Yunho membungkus roti yang sudah dibawanya kedepan meja kasir. Mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain dan Jaejoong tahu pria itu adalah pelanggan tetap disini.

Jaejoong bersyukur dalam hati dengan kedatangan pelayan yang satu itu, setidaknya ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Yunho untuk saat ini, meski dirinya sadar mereka akan bertemu suatu hari nanti, bagaimanapun juga mereka tinggal di Kota yang sama. Mundur perlahan Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik sekat kain yang menghalangi dapur dengan bagian toko depan.

Jung Daehan menatap seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu dapur yang sedang mengamatinya secara diam diam. Bocah itu menatap kearah pria asing yang terus memperhatikan mereka sampai terdengar suara sang Ayah memanggil namanya.

"Daehan," Tanpa berkata kata Jaejoong mengamati putra pertama Jung Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Ya Tuhan, bocah itu terlihat lebih tinggi dan tumbuh begitu sempurna jauh lebih mengemaskan dari yang di gambarkan di televisi ataupun koran yang pernah ia baca.

"Cepalah kita harus kembali sebelum Minguk dan Manse menyadari kita pergi." Bocah itu berlari untuk mengikuti Yunho dan menggadeng tangan Ayahnya. Sebelum pergi anak itu sempat melihat sekali lagi dan tersenyum kearah Jaejoong yang masih betah pada tempat persembunyianya.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi Hankyung masuk melalui pintu belakang untuk mengambil kotak terakhir, dengan sekotak besar kue di kedua tanganya ia menyadari keadaan sekeliling tanpa bertanya setelah melihat Yunho keluar dari pintu depan. "Kau ikut denganku atau tetap disini, aku akan mengantarkan pesanan ke tempat langananku."

Jaejoong buru buru membelakangi pria itu sebelum Hankyung sadar ia telah menangis. Demi Tuhan, ia adalah seorang pria, dan ia adalah pria yang cengeng."Aku ikut denganmu."

Tidak ada kata kata ataupun pertanyaan yang Hankyung lontarkan, mereka tidak berniat ngobrol atau ingin mekatakan apapun diperjalanan selanjutnya. Jaejoong membisu di sisi mobil menghindari Hankyung yang sesekali melirik pria itu sampai Hankyung memecahkan suasana dingin di sekitarnya. "Aku minta maaf,"Ia berkata. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan kepadamu alasanku memilih tempat itu."

Senyum getir Jaejoong paksakan muncul di atas bibirnya yang bengkak akibat gigitan giginya sendiri, Ya Tuhan, ia melihat putra kecionya telah tumbuh begitu sempurna dan tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Dua Tahun setengah yang lalu.

Toko Bakery Home berada persis di depan taman kanak kanak ketiga putra kembar Jung Yunho dan tanpa perlu susah payah mereka mampu melihat bocah bocah itu bermain di taman seberang jalan sana. Ya Tuhan, Hankyung sengaja mengawasi ketiga bocah keturunan keluarga Jung itu diam diam untuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengira Yunho akan datang ke toko pagi ini, pria itu memang sering mampir, tetapi sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Aku tahu," Jaejoong menyahut. "kau hanya ingin memastikan mereka baik baik saja Hyung. Tetapi kau tidak seharusnya menghawatirkan mereka karena mereka hidup di tengah tengah keluarga kaya yang pasti akan menjaga mereka dengan baik." Jaejoong tidak berniat menuduh atau marah kepada Hankyung, namun ia tidak dapat mengontrol diri ketika dadanya bergemuruh ingin sebuah pelampiasan. "Ma'af aku tidak berniat marah."

"Tidak apa apa." Mobil berhenti di bawah lampu merah dan para pejalan kaki menyebrang jalan di hadapan mobil mereka. Kedua pria dalam mobil itu tidak lagi berkata kata hanya merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hankyung menatap Jaejoong untuk kembali berkata ketika mobil mereka tiba tiba bergoyang dengan suara benturan keras di bagian belakang mobil mereka.

Sial. Hankyung mengumpat kasar. Seseorang menabrakkan mobilnya pada mobil Box miliknya. Kedua pria itu saling melempar pandangan sebelum melompat turun keluar dari mobil. "Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang bertangung jawab dalam masalah ini, kalau orang itu tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Ya Tuhan." Perkik mereka berdua saat melihat kerusakan mobil bagian belakang.

Mobil Ferarri keluaran terbaru yang Hankyung yakini berharga mahal itu menabrak mobil mereka. "Oh, sial kita sudah terlambat untuk mengantarkan pesanan dan kau ..." Berjalan menghampiri bagian kemudi mobil mewah itu, seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan wajah pucat pasi karena kecelakaan yang sepertinya tidak pria itu sengaja.

"Maafkan aku," Pria berkulit pucat berambut blonde sebahu dengan wajah yang Jaejoong yakini cantik menatap ngeri mobil mahal miliknya dan beralih ke mobil Hankyung. "Aku tidak sengaja. Aku terburu buru karena aku,,," Pria itu terlihat terkejut ketika sebuah mobil lain berhenti di belakang mobil mereka. Beberapa pria berpakaian jas hitam keluar dari mobil itu.

"Oh, Mr. Siapapun kalian aku minta maaf, tolong selamatkan aku mereka orang jahat yang akan menyakitiku. Aku akan mengganti mobil kalian kalau perlu aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Jaejoong melompat kearah Hankyung ketika pria cantik itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Pria cantik itu tidaklah lebih tinggi dari Hankyung, tingginya hampir setara dengan dirinya. "Hyung," Jaejoong melirik kearah pria berjas hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan sana. Memberi peringatan tersembunyi untuk Hankyung.

Lalu lintas terganggu dengan adanya kecelakaan yang mereka alami, mobil mobil terpaksa melamban karena separuh dari badan jalan terhalangi oleh tiga mobil di sisi sebelah kanan jalan.

Salah satu Pria berjas hitam itu berdiri dihadapan Hankyung dan Jaejoong menundukkan kepala sedikit memberi hormat. "Maafkan kami telah mengganggu anda Tuan tuan, kami hanya menginginkan Tuan muda Kim."

"Marga ku Kim," Jaejoong menjawab dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari pria cantik yang masih menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuh Hankyung. Dengan wajah polos Jaejoong menambahkan. "Aku tidak merasa memiliki urusan apapun terhadap kalian."ujarnya mengabaikan pria bermarga Kim lainya.

Sekali lagi pria berseragam serba hitam itu berkata. "Yang saya maksud Tuan muda Kim Heechul, yang berdiri di belakang teman anda."

Kim Heechul. Jaejoong tahu siapa pria itu. Putra konglomerat kedua di Korea, setahunya pria itu juga pernah belajar di Oxford hanya saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya mengingat jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda.

"Maaf, apakah anda ingin pergi bersama mereka. Mr. Kim Heechul." Hankyung bertanya kepada Heechul.

Pria itu menggeleng ngeri. "Kalau aku ingin ikut mereka tidak mungkin aku ada disini, mobilku tidak akan melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata dan menabrak mobilmu, bodoh." Mata elang Hankyung mendelik kearah Heechul. Demi Tuhan, pria kurang ajar ini orang pertama yang mengatakan Hankyung bodoh.

"Kalau kau membantuku lolos dari mereka, aku akan mengganti mobilmu dengan yang baru. Kalau kau tidak membantuku aku akan menuntutmu."

"Sangat konyol. Kau yang salah disini Tuan muda, dan kau mengancamku."

"Aku tidak mengancammu, aku minta bantuan kepadamu tuan sok pintar."

"Sungguh sangat sopan caramu meminta bantuan itu Tuan muda." balas Hankyung sakartis.

Jaejoong memperhatikan perdebatan konyol mereka dengan geli. Astaga, kedua pria itu sungguh unik.

Beralih kepada pria berjas hitam Jaejoong berkata mewakili Heechul. "Tuan muda kalian tidak ingin ikut, jadi maafkan kami jika kami akan menghalangi kalian seandainya kalian memaksakan kehendak kalian kepadanya."

Pria berjas hitam itu menyipitkan mata kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Anak buah lainya segera menerjang maju dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong mendaratkan tinjunya kearah salah satu dari mereka sebelum mereka siap menyerang. Inilah saatnya menguji otot ototnya yang ia latih selama di dalam penjara.

Heechul memekik keras ketika pergelangan tanganya di tarik Hankyung. Pria itu melindunginya dari anak buah Ayahnya yang ingin membawanya pulang tanpa meminta penjelasan kenapa dan mengapa? Sungguh ia merasa sangat senang akan hal itu.

Heechul maju untuk menghalangi seseorang yang akan menghantamkan sebuah tinju kearah Hankyung, sontak pria itu menghentikan gerakan tanganya dengan tiba tiba. Mereka tidak akan menyakitinya, Heechul yakin itu, mereka hanya ingin membawanya pulang hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan, jika dirinya akan di jodohkan pada salah satu putri kolega bisnis Ayahnya. Ya Tuhan, wanita yang akan di jodohkan denganya itu menyeramkan, itulah alasan Heechul menolak keras pertunangan ini.

.

.

.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya lamban mengikuti mobil di depan yang juga antri untuk dapat bisa maju.

"Iya Umma, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Demi Tuhan, aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit karena jalanan macet dan kau sudah menelfonku sebanyak tiga kali,"

Yunho membuka kaca jendela untuk memperhatikan apa yang terjadi didepan sana. Dan benar saja, memang terjadi kecelakaan yang sepertinya parah, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin jalanan lebar ini menjadi terhambat.

"Aku akan sampai dalam waktu yang tidak tentu, aku janji akan menjemput Si kembar sore ini aku masih di jalan nanti aku hubungi lagi."

Dengan marah Yunho memukul setir. Mengapa hari ini nasibnya sungguh sial. Dimulai dari pagi hari Ibunya memaksa Yunho untuk segera menikah agar memberi sosok seorang ibu kepada Triplets ketika melihat interaksi bocah bocah kecil itu dengan Boa pada pesta kemarin. Ibunya itu bahkan akan memperkenalkan salah satu putri dari teman arisan dan sudah mengatur hari dan tempat untuk mempertemukan mereka, Ya Tuhan, ibunya itu benar benar menyebalkan. Bahkan ketiga putranya yang entah mengapa pagi ini menjadi sangat sulit di atur dan manja, tidak seperti biasanya yang penurut.

Mobil kembali bergerak dengan perlahan. Ada kerusuhan didepan sana tepatnya di sisi kedua mobil yang Yunho lihat saling berbenturan. Terjadi perkelahian antara tiga pria dengan beberapa pria berjas hitam bertubuh kekar. Bodyguar, Yunho mengenali mereka sebagai pengawal bayaran hanya dengan sekali pandang.

Mobil Yunho melaju lamban di sisi mobil merah dan sebuah mobil Box putih. Kakinya menginjak rem tanpa ia sadari ketika manik matanya menangkap wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal di antara mereka. Ia pasti salah lihat, bukan?

Sedikit samar karena pria itu terlihat sedikit kuwalahan dan melompat sana sini karena harus melawan tiga pria berjas hitam sekaligus. Salah satu dari pria berjas hitam berhasil mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah pria yang Yunho yakini adalah 'dia'. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan menanggalkan jas miliknya. Ia tidak peduli jika pengendara lain mengumpat karena mobilnya ia tinggal di pungguh jalan yang menambah kadar kemacetan semakin meningkat.

Jaejoong menggerakan rahangnya yang baru saja terkena pukulan lawan. Sial, ia merasakan giginya membentur kulit di dalam mulut sampai berdarah. Dengan cepat ia bangkit untuk memberikan pukulan balik ketika seseorang menghajar mereka lebih cepat sampai ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya sendiri.

Jung Yunho menghantamkan tinjunya kearah tiga pria lain begitu cepat hanya dalam beberapa kedipan mata sebelum Jaejoong benar benar menyadari kehadiran pria itu yang tiba tiba dan bagaimana bisa pria itu ada disini.

Rambut bagian depan pria itu menutupi keningnya ketika Yunho berputar menghadap kearah Jaejoong, pria itu terlihat sangat marah ketika berdiri dihadapanya.

Entah mengapa tubuh dan indra dalam diri Jaejoong tidak bekerja saat pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu berdiri menjulang begitu tangguh dan besar dari terakhir kali dilihatnya, juga sedikit gemuk tentunya. Keringat membuat helaian rambut berantakan Yunho menempel dan entah mengapa membuat pria itu semakin terlihat tampan. Kemeja pria itu sudah tidak lagi rapi dengan kancing atas terlepas dari tempatnya. Mata mereka bertemu, mata musang itu menatapnya tajam dan sekali lagi ia tersesat di dalamnya sama seperti Lima tahun lalu.

Yunho menatap pria berjas lain yang hampir saja menyerangnya," Kalian berurusan dengan Jung Yunho, siapapun bos kalian katakan padanya urusan ini menjadi tanggung jawab Jung Yunho."

Kekehan Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali menatapnya. "Kau masih seperti dulu Jung, angkuh dan berkuasa."

"Tentu saja karena aku keturunan Jung. Dan aku Jung Yunho."

"Dan karena itulah aku menyukaimu."

"Dulu." Yunho menyahut. Langkahnya berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Bahkan sekarang." Musang Yunho mendelik tajam

.

.

.

2011\. INGGRIS

Yunho baru akan saja akan beranjak tidur ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk sedemikian keras oleh seorang, suara pria yang berteriak dari balik pintu memaksanya mau tak mau membuka pintu atau seluruh penghuni Asrama akan terbangun karena teriakan pria tersebut.

Penghuni kamar sebelah sudah memenuhi pintu sepanjang koridor saat Yunho keluar dan melihat Park Yoochun berdiri disana dengan nafas terenggah enggah. "Ikutlah denganku, Jaejoong berkelahi di Pub."

Alis Yunho menggeryit dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan acuh. Yoochun mengekor pria itu masuk kedalam. "Kekasihmu sedang dalam bahaya dan kau tidak berniat menolongnya."

"Jaejoong bukan kekasihku, kami hanya teman yang lebih dekat dari yang lain, itu saja tidak lebih" Jawab Yunho acuh, pria itu merebahkan diri kembali di atas ranjang mengabaikan Yoochun yang mulai ceramah panjang lebar.

"Jadi apakah kemesraan yang kalian tunjukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini adalah kebohongan, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Yunho, kau menyukai Jaejoong hanya saja kau tidak ingin mengakui itu. Kalau kau tidak ingin membantunya para pria di Pub itu akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya." Yoochun menarik pria itu berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar.

Lengan Yunho menangkis tangan Yoochun, pria itu mundur untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya itu ngeri.

Yunho berkata. "Kau menyukainya kenapa tidak kau saja yang menolong Jaejoong, aku masih normal dan menyukai wanita cantik, Jaejoong hanya hiburan bagiku, lagi pula tiga bulan lagi Jaejoong akan wisuda dan kami tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah pria itu kembali ke Jepang." Benar! Mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi setelahnya, jadi untuk apa Yunho menganggap hubunganya dengan Jaejoong yang terjalin beberapa bulan ini serius. Tidak! Dirinya masih normal.

Tinju Yoochun mendarat indah di wajah Yunho, pria itu begitu marah sampai tidak lagi mengatakan apa apa dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja. "Kalau begitu biarkan Jaejoong menjadi pelampiasan kebiadapan para Pria Seme itu."

Ucapan terakhir Yoochun menggema di telinga Yunho. Sial, ia memang tahu Jaejoong adalah primadona para seme dan menjadi rebutan sebagian pria dan wanita Oxford tapi tidak mungkin mereka sampai tega memperkosanya bukan?

Pesetan dengan semua pikiranya. Meraih jaket yang tersampir di sisi pintu ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan menyusul Yoochun. "Antar aku kesana."

Pub itu memang untuk mereka yang berkepribadian menyimpang tidak heran semua tamu disana adalah pria pria dari semua kalangan, Yunho mengenali sebagian dari mereka sebagai teman di kampus dan mereka terlihat sibuk bercengkrama di setiap sudut sudut gelap. Pub itu terasa bengap dan berbau asap rokok dan minuman keras, baru saja Yunho dan Yoochun menginjakan kaki kedalam, mereka sudah mendapatkan lirikan lirikan mata terang terangan yang membuat bulu roma mereka berdiri.

Demi Tuhan, kalau bukan karena Jaejoong ia tidak akan pernah masuk kedalam tempat seperti ini. Bahkan Yoochun pun bergidik ngeri dengan mencengkeram lengan Yunho begitu erat.

"Pria itu yang tadi bersama Jaejoong." Yoochun menunjuk seorang bule yang sedang berciuman panas dengan pasanganya di sofa panjang sudut Pub, mata musang Yunho menatap sekeliling dan tidak melihat Jaejoong dimana mana. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Jaejoong.

"Dimana Jaejoong?" Sepasang pria yang asyik bercumbu itu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan marah karena kegiatan mereka di ganggu.

Sekali lagi Yunho bertanya dengan nada keras yang menuntut. "Aku tanya dimana Kim Jaejoong?"

Sedikitpun kedua pria itu tidak gentar ataupun berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Amarah mengusainya, ia meraih gelas kristal dan membenturkanya di sisi meja sampai gelas itu retak disetiap sisi.

Kedua pria itu masih terkejut oleh tindakan tiba tiba Yunho dan menatap ngeri pecahan gelas yang di arahkan Yunho kelehar salah satu dari mereka. "Aku tanya sekali lagi dimana Kim Jaejoong?"

Dengan suara yang bergetar pria berambut pirang itu menjawab. "Lantai atas, kamar no,43."

Pecahan gelas itu berhamburan di lantai setelah Yunho melemparnya sembarangan. Pria itu berlari menaiki tangga seperti orang kesetanan, ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah miliknya, mutlak!

Kamar 43 berada paling ujung jauh dari kamar kamar lain. Tidak ada suara apapun yang mencurigakan dari dalam sana. Amarah Yunho semakin naik ke ubun ubun pria itu mendobrak pintu membabi buta, pada dorongan ketiga pintu terbuka dan disana di atas ranjang ia melihat Jaejoong bersama dua pria bule yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk menegak sesuatu dari gelas Cristal.

Jaejoong terbatuk batuk tanpa bisa melawan karena tubuhnya di kunci oleh salah satu pria bule itu dari belakang.

Kedua orang itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho dan mengumpat marah. "Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong." Yoochun menatap ngeri keadaan kamar yang berantakan dengan Jaejoong yang berbaring di ranjang, pakaian pria itu terkoyak disana sini dengan kondisi yang mengerikan. Pria itu terbatuk batuk ketika Yoochun menghampirinya untuk membantu Jaejoong duduk.

"Yunho jangan." Mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong Yunho menghajar kedua pria itu sampai tidak mampu melawan ataupun berkutik wajah mereka lebam sana sini dan hidung mereka berdarah hanya karena beberapa pukulan dari Yunho.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mereka lari tunggang langgang keluar kamar sambil mulut mereka meneriakan kata ancaman yanh akan membalas perbuatan Yunho.

Dada pria itu terengah karena kelelahan, keringat membasahi pakaian dan rambut Yunho membuat pria itu terlihat semakin menawan. "Haus, panas..." Bibir Jaejoong bergetar kala menatap Yunho dengan mata sayu yang entah mengapa membuat Yunho semakin khawatir.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong minum langsung dari botol mineral, dengan menempelkan ujung botol di atas bibir ranum Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu meneguk rakus sampai sebagian mengalir melalui sisi dagu dan membasahi pakaian Jaejoong.

Tanda merah pada leher Jaejoong terlihat kala pria itu mendongak membuat amarah Yunho kembali berkobar. Sialan mereka, beraninya mereka menyentuh apa yang menjadi milik seorang Jung Yunho. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini Jaejoong."

Sial, ia tidak berniat mengatakan itu dengan suara yang kasar, namun suaranya benar benar terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang marah dan cemburu karena miliknya di sentuh pria lain. Yunho tertegun, Cemburu? Tidak! Ia tidak cemburu kepada Jaejoong ia hanya marah lagi pula dirinya adalah laki laki normal.

Yoochun memungut bungkusan kecil di nakas dan membolak balik tablet yang hanya tersisa satu butir. "Jangan katakan mereka memaksamu untuk meminum ini." Yunho melirik dari balik bahu untuk melihat apa yang membuat pria berjidat lebar itu terkejut.

Mata musangnya beralih memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam dan merintik kepanasan di pangkuanya. "Panas, aku butuh air."

Brengsek, sialan. "Kurasa kau harus meminum sisanya." Yoochun terkekeh dan melempar sisa obat itu kearah Yunho. Pria itu melenggang keluar dan berhenti di pintu. "kurasa kamar ini sudah mereka boking jadi selamat bersenang senang sampai besok pagi."

Astaga, haruskah Yunho menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan Jaejoong. Pria itu semakin merintih kesakitan, dan ketika wajah Jaejoong mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin di sentuh, runtuh sudah dinding pertahanan yang selama tiga bulan ini ia bangun untuk menjauhkan Jaejoong darinya.

Ia menunduk untuk melumat bibir bengkak Jaejoong karena pria itu mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk mencegah erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang dengan tubuhnya melingkupi pria yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu karena pengaruh obat perangsang. Sial, Yunho tidak akan mampu menyeimbangi Jaejoong dan entah berapa banyak obat yang diminum oleh kekasih cantiknya itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Yunho juga meminum sisa obat itu atau dirinya akan kuwalahan ketika Jaejoong masih dalam pengaruh obat. Tidak, ia tidak ingin di bawah Jaejoong, dirinya adalah pria sejati jadi Jaejoonglah yang harus ia jinakkan.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka ia mencari cari obat yang di lemparkan Yoochun kearahnya. "Yunho cium aku,"Jaejoong mengeliat dan menarik Yunho yang sibuk meneguk air.

Jaejoong menciumi leher pria itu yang sudah terekspo karena tarikanya pads kaus Yunho. Yunho bergidik ketika merasakan lidah Jaejoong bermain main di leher kemudian naik ketelinga untuk bermain main disana.

Hal yang kemudian dilakukan mereka adalah menanggalkan pakaian mereka dengan membantu satu sama lain. Hanya untuk malam ini, biarkan mereka bercinta sepuasnya tanpa memikirkan dosa yang telah mereka lakukan. Karena inilah yang mereka inginkan untuk saat ini.

~TBC~

PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.

Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)

Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.

Harga : 109.000

Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci

Halaman : -/+ 450

Sinopsis : Menyusul

Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-

Harga belum termasuk ongkir.

minat hubungi Author.

Fb : Sherry kim

Line :Ziyakim

Batas PO 10 November

Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.


	6. Chapter 5

THE GIFT

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Cafe itu terlihat senggang pada jam dimana semua orang sibuk bekerja, alunan musik terdengar sayup sayup menyapa telinga pengunjung Cafe termasuk Dua pria yang masih betah membisu di salah satu sudut Cafe. Aroma Kopi memenuhi ruangan bercampur aroma manis cokelat panas mengepul dari meja di salah satu meja lantai dua dengan kedua Pria yang nyaman dengan keterdiaman masing masing.

Musang Yunho memperhatikan pria yang duduk di hadapanya dengan tenang, pria yang jauh berbeda dengan pria yang di kenalnya lima Tahun lalu. Tidak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang manis bertubuh kecil dan manja dengan rambut Almond yang suka bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Yang duduk diam di hadapanya ialah Jaejoong yang jauh berbeda dari bayangan dan ingatan Yunho yang terakhir. Tubuh pria itu terlihat lebih berisi dan berotot di setiap tempat dan lekukan yang seharusnya. Sungguh membuat Yunho iri dengan tubuh berotot yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia milikki.

Kaos hitam polos itu terlihat ketat di kedua lengan dan dada Jaejoong, bahkan Yunho sempat melihat otot perut Jaejoong ketika pria itu mengangkat kepalan tanganya untuk menghantamkan tinju kearah pria berjas hitam yang Yunho sendiri tidak tahu mengapa harus berurusan dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu aku benci kesunyian." Jaejoong mulai mencairkan suasana yang beku. Ia tidak habis pikir, Yunho menyeretnya kesini apakah hanya untuk mendiamkanya atau karena alasan apa?

Pandangan Yunho sekali lagi menyapu wajah Jaejoong dan turun kebawah. Jemari lentik yang dulu sering menggenggam tangan Yunho itu masih tetaplah lentik ketika memegang Mug Coklat panas untuk Jaejoong nikmati.

Menghela nafas panjang Yunho sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai perbincangan ini dari mana. Ia terkejut mendapati Jaejoong di sini, di Korea dan apa yang pria itu lakukan belakangan ini atau tepatnya sejak perpisahan mereka lima tahun silam. Pernahkah Jaejoong merindukanya setelah kembali ke Jepang?

Setelah memilah kata akhirnya ia bertanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Bahu Jaejoong menggedik acuh. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Kekehan Jaejoong masihlah sama seperti dulu ketika Yunho sering menggoda pria cantik itu begitu merdu dan ringan. " Kau terlihat semakin gemuk." Mata cantik itu turun dari wajah Yunho yang sedikit tembam ke keperut pria itu.

"Ketiga putraku yang hiperaktif membuat nafsu makanku bertambah." Alis Yunho terangkat ketika menyadari tawa Jaejoong yang lenyap detik dimana ia mengungkit ketiga putranya.

"Anak anakmu terlihat lucu dan sehat."

"Kau harus melihatnya secara langsung untuk memastikan itu, mereka sangat menggemaskan." Tanpa sadar senyum Yunho mengembang ketika membicarakan putra kembarnya. "Selera makan mereka benar benar besar, sampai Changmin heran karenanya. Kau ingat adikku yang pernah berkunjuk Ke Asramaku dulu."

"Tiang listrik itu, tentu saja aku ingat. Dia menghabiskan makan malam kita untuk dirinya sendiri, itu membuatku marah." Jaejoong berdeham. Sepertinya ia terlali terbawa suasana yang di timbulkan Yunho ketika membicarakan Si kembar tiga. "Changmin juga semakin tampan, berapa usianya sekarang." Secerca rasa cemburu menyusup kehati Jaejoong ketika mengingat Triplets yang mampu membuat kebisuan Yunho menjadi berwarna. Ia pernah merasakan kebahagiaan dimana bisa melihat perkembangan ketiga putranya untuk beberapa lama, sampai ia terpaksa melepaskan mereka.

"Kau sangat marah waktu itu. Aku harus menenangkanmu dengan memberikan boneka Gajah agar kau mau berhenti menangis." Yunho mengingatnya, Jaejoong juga menginatnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada di Korea?"

"Hampir Lima Tahun kurasa." Dan selama itu mereka tinggal di negara yang sama bahkan Kota yang sama namun Yunho tidak tahu keberadaan Jaejoong bahkan pria itu tidak berniat memberitahunya.

"Selama itu, kenapa kau tidak mencariku? Atau memberiku kabar bahwa kau berada di Korea?" jadi Jaejoong berada di Korea sebelum Yunho lulus dari Oxford. Entah kenapa dada Yunho terasa penuh dan ingin meledak mengetahui pria itu berada disini selama lima Tahun lamanya tanpa memberinya kabar. Keterkejutan itu mampu Jaejoong lihat dari sorot mata pria itu saat menatap dengan musang yang tajam.

"Kau melarangku mencarimu, bukan? Apa kau lupa."

Yunho tercenggang. Jaejoong benar benar mendengarkan perkataanya waktu itu. "Aku hanya tidak akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai,,," ia terdiam. "Sebagai orang yang berarti bagiku, tetapi pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untuk seorang teman."

Jemari Yunho mencengkeram lengan cangkir Kopi miliknya, meneguk cairan hitam itu sedikit hanya untuk menenangkan kegugupan yang entah mengapa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kopi itu terasa hambar ketika mengalir menuruni tenggorokan sebelum masuk ke lambung.

"Tetapi aku memang bukan temanmu," Jaejoong mengikuti gerakan pria itu dengan menegug Coklat panas miliknya, terdapat sisa cokelat di sekeliling bibir Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menatap bibir pria itu sedikit lebih lama, bibir yang pernah menjadi candu untuknya. "Kita tidak pernah berteman sebelumnya." Dan itu benar adanya. Pertama kali bertemu mereka tidak saling sapa, kedua kalinya Yunho hanya melirik sekilas dan ketiga kalinya Jaejoong menyatakan perasaan pria itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Yunho melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah bertanya banyak tentangku, kini giliranku." Pria itu masihlah sama seperti Jaejoong yang dulu. Tidak suka jika seseorang mengintimindasi dirinya, Jaejoong tidak suka jika Yunho lebih unggul di setiap tindakan maupun ucapan.

"Santai Yunho, aku tidak akan menerobos masuk rumahmu kemudian mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuamu yang kau banggakan itu kalau kita pernah memiliki sebuah hubungan yang indah." Seakan tahu adanya sisa Cokelat di sisi bibir miliknya, Jaejoong meraih Tissue untuk mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Gerakan pria itu masih terlihat anggun sama seperti dulu dan Yunho merasa dirinya mulai gila karena ia ingin menjilati bibir itu dengan lidahnya.

"Kau pernah mengungkit tentang Pria yang dapat hamil, apa kau mengingat itu." Sengaja Yunho tidak memberi Jaejoong waktu untuk melemparkan pertanyaan karena Yunho tidak boleh lemah sebelum apa yang ia inginkan menjadi jelas.

Menarik kedua tanganya kebawah meja Jaejoong menggenggam kedua tanganya semakin erat. Kegugupan itu tetap terlihat meskipun dirinya mencoba menutupinya."K...kau gila, mana mungkin pria bisa hamil." Ia barharap kata itu terdengar meyakinkan karena Yunho terlihat tidak mempercayai itu.

"Mungkin saja, setelah aku memikirkan umur dan berapa lama tahun dan waktu yang telah berlalu aku semakin yakin, kau ada hubunganya dengan si kembar."

"Tidak! Mereka lahir di bulan Maret dan jika dihitung sejak pertama kita berhubungan bukankah tidak ada waktu delapan bulan sampai mereka lahir." Sial. Jaejoong mengigit lidahnya sendiri, jawaban yang ia lontarkan hanya membuat Yunho semakin yakin dan entah apa yang di pikirkan pria itu Jaejoong tidak berani mempertaruhkan apapun. Ya Tuhan.

Kekehan Yunho terdengar laksana nyanyian setan yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang. "Kau bahkan begitu paham tanggal lahir dan umur putraku juga jarak kehamilan seorang wanita,,," pria itu menatap tajam kedalam mata Jaejoong. "Tetapi seorang pria jika memang benar bisa hamil aku tidak yakin, dan juga.." Jaejoong berpaling, ia tidak kuat menatap mata Yunho laksana belati di arahkan kearahnya dan mengoyak jantungnya. "dan kemungkinan mereka lahir prematur sangat besar karena aku sudah memastikan itu kerumah sakit dimana mereka dilahirkan."

Derit kursi beradu dengan lantai menggema di ruang senggang Cafe, Jaejoong berdiri di hadapan Yunho dengan wajah pucat nyaris mengerikan. "Kau sudah gila, kalau kau ingin mencari seorang ibu untuk tiga putramu yang kau banggakan itu kenapa kau tidak nikahi saja teman kencanmu yang Artis itu. Jangan mengganggu kehidupanku lagi Yunho."

Jaejoong melangkah pergi. Ia tidak akan kuat jika harus duduk lebih lama di hadapan pria itu lebih dari sedetikpun. Ia tidak mencintai Yunho, tidak juga mencintai Triplets dan tidak akan pernah.

Jalan kehidupan telah berbelok dengan Jaejoong memilih jalan berbatunya sendiri. Ia sudah melepas Tiga putranya pergi ketika melihat mereka di bawa Hankyung untuk dikirim kerumah keluarga Jung. Ikatan darah memang tidak terelakan tetapi ikatan darah akan memudar dengan berlalunya waktu dan akan tersamarkan jika bercampur dengan air laut.

.

.

.

Suara nyanyian anak kecil menggema di ruang makan Mansion Jung ketika Mrs. Jung kembali dari arisan sore dan mendapati ketiga cucu kecilnya sedang menyantap makan malam di temani sang Paman mereka, Changmin.

"Berhenti bernyanyi Minguk dan cepat habiskan makananmu sayang." Menuang segelas air putih untuj dirinya sendiri Mrs. Jung mengamati sekeliling dengan jengkel. "Dimana Ayah kalian, bahkan hari ini dia tidak masuk kantor dan juga kemana dia karena tidak menjeput kalian sore ini." Wanita paruh baya itu meneguk air putih dengan rakus.

"Aku pikir Hyung menemui wanita yang Umma bicarakan pagi ini."Changmin menyahut.

Kembali, amarah Yoori seakan disiram bahan bakar berbahaya dan semakin membuat amarahnya semakin berkobar ketika mengingat Putra pertamanya itu tidak datang kerestoran yang sudah ia pesankan untuk acara perjodohan mereka. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu, kau tahu betapa malunya Umma ketika sahabat Umma mengatakan Yunho tidak datang ketempat dimana putrinya itu menunggu." Melemparkan diri di kursi Yoori menatap ketiga cucunya dengan sayang. Hilang sudah amarah yang baru saja membuat dirinya kebakaran jenggot kala melihat tiga beruang kecil Jung itu makan dengan kidmat. Mereka benar benar menggemaskan.

Minguk masih betah bernyanyi lagu Dinosaurus favorit mereka yang sesekali bersahutan dengan kedua saudaranya yang lain.

"Nenek, Samcon ingin mengajak Daehan, Minguk, Manse ke kebun binatang dan ingin melihat Dinosaurus." Manse melapor. Kedua saudaranya memekik bebarengan untuk menunjukan keantusiasan mereka dengan ajakan sang Paman. Sungguh suara mereka betiga melebihi pasar ikan pada pagi hari. "Bagus, cepat habiskan makanan kalian, atau Samcon tidak akan membatalkan acara jalan jalan kalian."

Ketiga pasang mata bulat itu menatap Changmin tajam. "Samcon sudah janji."

"Kata Appa tidak boleh berbohong."

"Dinosaurus akan mengigit paman karena berbohong."

Changmin menatap Sang ibu karena menjelekkan namanya di depan sang keponakan. "Jangan dengarkan Nenek, Kita akan tetap pergi minggu ini." Mereka berteriak girang dan cepat cepat mengangkat sendok untuk kembali menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Kapan kau akan membawa mereka pergi?" Mrs. Jung bertanya kepada putranya.

"Minggu, karena Jessie juga ingin ikut. Anak itu selalu ikut ketika aku ingin memanjakan ponakanku sendirian."

"Aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan membuat mereka menangis. Kakakmu Jessi lebih memahami mereka."

"Demi Tuhan, Jessi hanya ingin majalah meliput dirinya bersama tiga ponakan lucunya sebagai sampul majalah gosip mereka. Sekali menyelam sambil minum air."

"Kakakmu sama sepertimu, menyayangi cucuku. Jangan kau anggap Jessi hanya menggunakan mereka untuk mengejar ketenaran sebagai model." Dengan senang hati Mrs. Jung mendaratkan tas mahalnya di atas kepala Changmin. Ketiga bocah kecil yang memperhatikan mereka terkikik senang melihat Paman mereka mengaduh kesakitan.

Yunho masuk keruang makan dan amarah Yoori kembali muncul kepermukaan. Sebelum sang Ibu menyemburkan api amarahnya Changmin menyahut. "Pergilah ke ruang baca atau manapun jika kau ingin menceramahi Yunho sampai kau puas Umma." Changmim merentangkan tangan lebar menahan sang Ibu yang sudah akan meledak detik itu juga ingin menerjam putra pertamanya.

Mengabaikan sang ibu Yunho mencium ketiga beruang kecilnya satu persatu. "Bagaimana hari kalian." Minguk berhenti mengarahkan sendok kemulut dan tersenyum, Daehan mengerutu karena makanan yang akan ia makan terjatuh di atas meja dan mengotori mejanya, Manse tersenyum cerah menyambut sang Ayah.

"Samcon menjemput kami dan membawa kami makan..." Teriakan Changmin membuat apa yang akan dibicarakan Minguk berhenti. Bocah nakal itu tertawa dan meneruskan ucapanya." ... Eskrim." ketiganya terkikik geli.

Mata bambi Changmin mengerjap melihat sang Kakak yang mengabaikanya. Pria itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan ketiga putranya. Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Biasanya Yunho akan marah marah karena membawa mereka makan di luar dan memberi contoh yang buruk kepada keponakan Tampan nya.

"Kau baik baik saja." Changmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia tidak menghawatirkan kakaknya, hanya saja ia menghawatirkan balas dendam Yunho nanti yang akan jauh lebih menakutkan kalau tidak segera di ungkapkan sekarang.

"Tidak baik baik saja." Lee Yoori menyahut." Kau ikut denganku Jung Yunho."

Yunho bangkit tetapi tidak mengikuti sang ibu, pria itu berjalan menuju tangga besar untuk pergi kelantai dua. "Yunho." Suara Mrs. Jung sedikit lebih tinggi. Belum pernah sebelum ini Ketiga anaknya membantah dan mengabaikan perintah Yoori.

Wanita yang masih tetap cantik di usia yang sudah menginjak kepala enam itu mendekati sang putra dan ia melihat adanya noda hitam di balik Jas putranya.

"Apa yang..." Mata bulat wanita itu menatap Yunho ngeri kemudian menarik dan mengendus kemeja pria itu. "Darah! Kau berkelahi." Tidak butuh jawaban karena setelah diteliti ada luka di wajah Yunho yang mulai membiru.

"Aku tidak apa apa?"

"Siapa yang telah kau hajar dan dari mana kau seharian ini."

"Aku lelah Umma, dan aku butuh istirahat setelah hari yang panjang ini." Langkah kaki Yunho kembali terayun menaiki tangga.

Changmin keluar dari ruang makan dengan terburu buru. "Apa aku baru mendengar kata berkelahi, Hyung, berkelahi? Apakah pria atau siapapun yang ia hajar baik baik saja ?" Changmin tidak bisa membayangkan nasip korban dari ilmu bela diri Yunho. Sudah sangat lama sejak kakaknya itu terlibat masalah perkelahian.

Lee Yoori mengabaikan putra bungsunya untuk mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan begitu cepat melewati lorong panjang Mansion agar cepat sampai di kamar pria itu. Tangan wanita itu menahan pintu ketika Yunho sudah akan menutupnya. "Umma..." Pria itu merengek. Demi Tuhan, sudah sangat lama Putranya ini tidak merengek seperti itu.

"Katakan kepada Umma apa yang terjadi?"

Membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka Yunho melenggang masuk ke kamar besar dengan ranjang ukuran King berselimut seprai berwarna Caramel di tengah ruangan. Pria itu duduk disana untuk menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan yang membuat Yoori khawatir. "Dia kembali." Lirihnya.

Bulu mata lentik Yoori mengerjap indah dengan kerutan di kening. "Dia? Siapa?"

"Ibu dari Anak anak, aku tidak begitu yakin dia ibu dari Anak anak tetapi entah kenapa aku yakin dialah ibunya." Yunho menjawab.

Tubuh Mrs. Jung menyapa karpet tebal di lantai kamar Yunho, dengan wajah pucat pasi wanita itu mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang gemetar setelah beberapa saat mendapatkan kekuatanya kembali. "Aku akan menghubungi Ayahmu, dia tidak boleh membawa pergi Cucuku. Tidak setelah wanita itu membuang mereka di depan rumah kita dan kau Ayahnya berhak untuk mengasuh mereka lebih dari ibu yang tega membuang putranya sendiri di deoan rumah kita dalam derasnya hujan."

"Umma." Yoori sudah keluar dari kamar Yunho ketika ia akan menjelaskan bahwa Dia tidak menginginkan Triplets. Ya Tuhan, Yunho merasa kepalanya akan pecah memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Kim Jaejoong, Pria itu sekali lagi berhasil membuat perasaan Yunho di aduk aduk antara marah dan tentang sebuah kenyataan yang indah.

.

.

.

INGGRIS

Sejak kejadian malam dimana mereka menghabiskan malam bersama pasangan Yunjae semakin di mabuk Asmara dan Yunho hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah pria Normal yang tidak menyukai Jaejoong.

Berkali kali ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka namun berkali kali pula Jaejoong mampu membuat indra dalam tubuhnya bergetar ketika pria itu mulai menciumnya dan selalu berakhir bercinta di atas ranjang. Tidak peduli di Asrama ataupun di Apartemen pribadi Jaejoong yang tidak jauh dari Akademi Oxford mereka terlihat mesra setiap harinya. Hampir setiap malam selama bulan bulan terakhir Yunho menginap disana atau Jaejoong yang menginap di Asrama Yunho dan tidak terkecuali malam ini.

Jaejoong bergelung nyaman di sebelah tubuh besar Yunho yang sedang menonton acara olahraga favoritnya. Kekasih cantiknya itu semakin manja akhir akhir ini seperti seorang gadis yang genit ketika mereka hanya berdua di ruangan tertutup.

"Apa kau percaya jika seorang pria bisa mengandung?"

Alis Yunho menggeryit menatap Jari Jaejoong yang bermain main dengan ujung kaos bagian atas. "Jangan konyol, mana mungkin Pria bisa hamil. Itu hanya ada di dalam otak cantikmu, mungil."

"Jadi aku memang cantik, bagian mana saja yang cantik." Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan mengecup bibir Yunho singkat. Hidung mereka masih bersentuhan ketika tangan besar Yunho merambat dari kaki jenjang Jaejoong menuju paha mulus kekasihnya yang terbuka. Jaejoong selalu memakai celana Hotpant dan entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuat gairah Yunho berkobar ketika pria itu memandangnya, Jaejoong lebih sexy dari wanita manapun, kulit kekasihnya itu sungguh indah dan juga sangat sensitif hanya dengan sentuhan sentuhan ringan jemari Yunho.

"Bagaimana seandainya aku hamil anakmu," Kepala Yunho tertarik kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan mata besar yang polos. "Apa kau akan menyangkalnya kemudian mengatakan aku pria aneh dan tidak mengakui anak itu."

Yunho tahu Jaejoong hanya bergurau, bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa hamil, tetapi ia tetap menjawab. "Aku akan mengakui anak itu kalau benar kau bisa hamil, tetapi kita tidak bisa menikah."

Jaejoong tahu, Yunho adalah pria yang selalu menjaga nama baik keluarga di peringkat no satu juga harga diri pria itu yang terlalu besar. Sepertinya ia salah berharap Yunho akan menerima dirinya dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ia milikki.

"Baiklah, aku tahu! Aku tidak akan memintamu menikahiku. Bagaimanapun juga banyak pria lain yang bersedia menikah denganku jika kau tidak bersedia menikahiku."

Senyum di bibir Yunho lenyap detik dimana telinganya mendengar uraian kata yang memang ia akui ada benarnya. Jaejoong akan menjadi rebutan banyak pria jika mereka putus nanti. Sedikit ketidak relaan menyusup masuk kedalam hati Yunho. "Kau hanya milikku ketika kita masih bersama. Aku tidak ingin berbagi dirimu dengan orang lain disaat yang bersamaan." Jaejoong tahu itu. "Dan jika kau menginginkan pria lain tunggu sampai kita putus."

Enam bulan kebersamaan mereka memberi Jaejoong waktu untuk mengamati Yunho luar dan dalam. Dirinya terlalu hapal di luar kepala kebiasaan pria itu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. "Tidak usah serius seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda." Susah payah Jaejoong memasang wajah caria untuk mengembalikan Mood kekasih tampanya ini.

"Bolehkan aku main kerumahmu, di Korea ketika aku berkunjung atau liburan kesana suatu hari nanti?"

"Tidak?"

"Why? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak ingin ayahku jantungan dengan membawa kekasih yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama sepertiku." Suara tawa pria itu membahana di kamar Jaejoong. Syukurlah Mood Yunho sudah kembali.

"Kita Gay."

"Tidak! Kau iya, dan aku hanya menikmati ini sebagai hiburan."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang memang ia kenal blak blakan itu. "Baiklah, sekarang cium aku dan nikmati malam terakhir kita karena kita akan berpisah besok pagi."

Mata musang kekasihnya itu menatap Jaejoong dengan terkejut. "Wisudamu minggu depan."

"Ayah membutuhkanku, mungkin aku tidak akan menghadiri wisudaku sendiri." Jaejoong tidak membiarkan kekasihnya itu berbicara lagi atau menolak apa yang akan ia berikan untuknya. Ia mencium kekasih tampanya itu dengan lapar dan memberikan kenikmatan surga dunia yang telah ia janjikan.

"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti." Bisiknya.

Jaejoong mendesah ketika ciuman Yunho turun kelehernya. "Apa kau tidak ingin melarangku pergi?" Lengan Jaejoong berpegangan kepada leher Yunho ketika pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar mereka. "Tidak! Ayahmu membutuhkanmu, itu lebih penting dari apapun." Kaki Yunho menendang pintu kamar mereka dan ia berjanji akan memberikan kenikmatan yang sama besarnya seperti janji yang Jaejoong ucapkan di malam terakhir mereka bersama.

*TBC*

Tepok Bang Chunchun

Ada yang bisa ngasih tahu aku antara Cokelat minuman sama warna Cokelat. Apakah nulisnya sama Cokelat atau coklat...?

Tell me... Hiks.

Beritahu Sherry kalau ada kesalahan typo dan penaruhan kata. Kamsahamnida ~Bow~

Thanks banget atas RCL dan masukan kritik juga saran. aku baca semua rcl kalian. aku seneng ada yg ngasih saran dan masukan di semua ff dan trimakasih untuk meluangkan wktu memberi tahu typo. Ratu Typo butuh banyak belajar lagi hhhh udah di edit sampe mantengin tiap huruf tapi ada juga yg ketinggalan maaf. setidaknya udah gx parah banyak typo kayak dulu #plak. mohon di maklumi saya nulis di HP

PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.

Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)

Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.

Harga : 109.000

Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci

Halaman : -/+ 450

Sinopsis : Menyusul

Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-

Harga belum termasuk ongkir.

minat hubungi Author.

Fb : Sherry kim

Line :Ziyakim

Batas PO 10 November

Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.


	7. Chapter 6

THE GIFT  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Kamar sudah gelap ketika Jaejoong kembali ke Yayasan malam harinya dan mereka semua sudah tertidur. Langkah kakinya berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki kamar yang ia tempati di lantai dasar tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Hankyung. Knop pintu kamar sudah berputar dengan dirinya bersiap masuk saat suara Hankyung mengangetkan dirinya. "Kita perlu bicara."

Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah."Tidak bisakah besok pagi karena aku lelah, dan juga aku akan memabantumu di Toko."

"Sekarang." Mendorong Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar, Hankyung mendapati nafas Pria itu beraroma alcohol meski samar samar. "Kau minum?"

"Sedikit." Ranjang itu berderit kala tubuh berotot Jaejoong terhempas diatasnya. Pria itu terlihat besar di atas ranjang ukuran sedang yang seharusnya menjadi ranjang untuk Anak anak. "Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Yunho, kami hanya berbincang ringan."

Hankyung menyerah untuk kembali bertanya jika Jaejoong sendiri tidak ingin mengatakanya masalah mereka. Ia sudah berusaha untuk diam ketika Yunho menyeretnya dari tengah jalan dan membawa pria itu pergi bersama pria itu seenak jidatnya. Kalau saja Heechul tidak menghalangi langkah Hankyung, pria itu sudah akan mengejar dan menghajar Yunho yang sok berkuasa dan demi apa, pria itu memang berkuasa karena hanya dengan mendengar nama Jung Yunho para pria berjas hitam itu pergi begitu saja tanpa perkawanan.

"Baiklah, kau butuh istirahat setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi ingat Jae, aku selalu ada untuk membantumu. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku sendiri sejak pertama kali kita bertemu Lima Tahun lalu."

Lima Tahun telah berlalu. Jika di ingat Jaejoong telah berhutang begitu banyak kepada Hankyung sejak saat dimana pria itu menemukan dirinya di depan tokonya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tanpa rumah, tanpa uang juga tanpa kenalan yang dapat membantu, di tambah tiga janin yang berada dalam perut yang masih berusia beberapa bulan mencegah dirinya bekerja hanya untuk menafkahi dirinya sendiri.

Selama itu pula Hankyung menjaga Jaejoong juga ketiga calon bayinya bahkan sampai mereka tubuh menjadi tiga beruang kecil yang menggemaskan. Kenangan itu kembali hadir dimana ia dan ketiga putra kecilnya harus berjuang untuk dapat hidup di dunia yang seakan tidak menginginkan mereka.

 _"Kemungkinan lahir prematur."_ Jaejoong ingat pernyataan Yunho yang membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan topeng yang ia pasang untuk menutupi wajahya. Kesedihan karena putra yang kau pertahankan untuk dapat hidup menghirup udara di dunia yang sama denganmu hampir saja terenggut dari depan wajah Jaejoong, nyaris dirinya kehilangan tiga buah hati yang dipertahankanya segenap jiwa dan raga. Daehan, Minguk, dan Manse berjuang keras untuk dapat hidup dengan kondisi tubuh mereka yang terlahir dengan berat badan di bawah rata rata dan kondisi yang lemah.

Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati jika diberi kesempatan untuk merawat mereka, andai saja waktu berpihak kepadanya saat itu.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk istrihat." pikiran Jaejoong kembali kedunia nyata mendengar suara pria itu.

Langkah Hankyung terhenti di ambang pintu ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya." Hankyung tidak berkata, Pria itu menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya dengan pelan meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk tentang banyak hal.

Benarkan dirinya tidak menginginkan Triplets mengakui dirinya sebagai ibu atau Ayah setelah perjuangannya di masa lalu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan Jongie. Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang keras. Memiliki Ayah CEO perusahaan besar dengan keluarga terpandang akan membuat mereka lebih bahagia ketimbang memiliki Ayah miskin tanpa keluarga seperti jaejoong, terlebih dirinya seorang mantan Narapidana. Triplets hanya akan menderita jika hidup bersama dirinya dan itu adalah pilihan terburuk dari yang terburuk di antara semua pilihan yang akan Jaejoong ambil.

.

.

"Ayolah Anak anak kita akan telat kalau kalian tidak segera masuk kedalam mobil sekarang juga."

Ketiga bocah nakal itu berlarian kesana kemari di depan teras Mansion Jung. Changmin menggeram marah karena perintahnya tidak di indahkan oleh tiga beruang kecil Jung itu. "Kalau kalian masuk sekarang paman akan membelikan kalian permen." Layaknya prajurit perang yang mendengar terompet peperangan di mulai, ketiga bocah itu segera berlari kearah mobil hitam dengan pintu terbuka yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Manse masuk pertama kali di susul Daehan yang berhenti di depan pintu mobil. "Samcon, kotor." Jemari kecil Daehan menunjuk ujung sepatunya yang terkena noda tanah. Salahkan bocah itu yang berlarian di taman bunga milik sang Nenek.

"Nenek akan mengurangi jatah makanmu kalau sampai dia tahu kau menghancurkan taman bunga Nenek." Mata bulat bocah itu menyipit ngeri.

"Minguk tidak ketaman Nenek." Ujar bocah gembal yang masih berdiri di belakang Daehan sambil menggoyang goyangkan kedua tanganya.

Usai membersihkan sepatu putra pertama Jung Yunho, Changmin menggiring mereka masuk untuk duduk di tempat masing masing. Jessica berlari dari dalam Mansion dengan terburu buru kedua lenganya menenteng tas besar berisi keperluan ketiga ponakanya yang lucu. "Aku terlihat seperti akan kabur dari rumah." Wanita cantik itu masuk ke sisi lain mobil setelah memasukan tas punggung milik mereka ke bagasi.

Changmin melajukan mobil mereka dengan pelan keluar Mansion. "Kemana Hyung pergi tadi pagi. Bahkan tidak menunggu si kembar bangun."

"Menemui calon istri yang di jodohkan oleh Umma." Changmin melirik Jessica yang membenarkan letak kaca mata hitam miliknya di atas hidung bangirnya.

"Seharusnya Umma juga menikahkanmu, Hyung tidak akan menikahi siapapun." Kaca mata hitam Jeesica di tarik sedikit kebawah, Wanita itu menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan yang membuat Changmin tidak nyamam di balik kemudi. "Kau tahu sesuatu."

"Tidak!" Jawaban yang hanya membuat Jessica tersenyun misterius. "Baiklah, tidak ingin cerita, maka aku akan membuat kau menceritakan hal itu dengan suka rela."

Changmin memutar kemudi dengan lincah untuk membelok. "Tidak sekarang Jessie, aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku ketahui di saat yang tepat."

Itu bukan penjelasan yang wanita itu inginkan. "Hampir tiga tahun dan kapan waktu yang kau sebut tepat itu akan datang, dan kau harus memanggilku Nuna, Nuna, bagaimanapun juga aku lahir lebih dulu beberapa tahun darimu Jung Changmin."

Pria itu hanya menggedikan bahu acuh. Jemarinya menekan tombol musik dan beruang kecil yang duduk di kursi penumpang menyambut musik itu dengan pekikan senang untuk mengikuti lirik lagu yang akan di nyanyikan. Mengabaikan Jessica yang menggeram marah di tempatnya duduk Changmin ikut menyahut bersama ketiga ponakan tampanya.

Dan mereka benar benar mengabaikan Jessica sampai wanita itu menyerah dan ikut bernyanyi.

.

.

Taman itu terletak di sisi pusat kota tidak jauh dari lapangan yang biasanya di gunakan untuk olah raga bagi mereka yang memilih waktu berlibur sebagai hari untuk menguji stamina.

Yunho duduk di bangku yang sudah di duduki seorang gadis cantik berpakaian Joging dengan wanita yang lebih tua di sisi wanita itu. Ibu dan anak yang harus ia temui pada jam delapan di taman dan sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh siang.

Kalau bukan karena Ibunya menangis histeris agar dirinya cepat menikah dan mencarikan seorang ibu untuk Triplets Yunho tidak akan sudi menghadiri acara seperti ini.

" _Kau harus menikah agar wanita itu tidak bisa masuk kedalam kehidupan kita, dengan begitu Ayahmu akan mengurus hak asuh Daehan, Minguk, Manse secepatnya setelah kau memiliki seorang Istri."_

Ibunya itu benar benar terlalu menghawatirkan keadaan yang bahkan tidak membuat Yunho khawatir sedikitpun. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menginginkan mereka dan Yunho tidak tega dengan mengejutkan Ibunya jika ia mengatakan ibu dari Triplet adalah seorang Pria. Dirinya butuh bukti untuk menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Jaejoong adalah ibu dari mereka. Ya Tuhan, ibunya itu pasti akan pingsan detik itu juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi dan menikmati sarapan bersama Yunho?" Ibu dari wanita itu berkata.

"Tentu saja Bibi, senang rasanya bisa menikmati kopi bersama kalian di pagi yang indah ini." Tidak percuma ia mengintrogasi Changmin tadi malam untuk belajar kata kata manis untuk ia ucapkan kepada siapapun yang akan ia temui pagi ini.

Lihatlah wajah kedua wanita berbeda generasi itu semakin merah karena pznas matahari di tambah kata kata Yunho yang manis.

"Aku mengenal Cafe yang menjual kopi dan kue yang enak. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan mengantar kami kesana Yunho." Wanita muda bermarga Lee tersebut tersenyum cerah kearah Yunho, merekapun pergi menggunakan mobil Yunho menuju Cafe yang di maksud wanita itu.

Sungguh wajah manis yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi anak Yunho, demi apa Ibunya itu sudah gila karena menyuruhnya menikahi gadis berumur Delapan belas Tahun. Bukanya menjadi Ibu bagi Triplet Yunho yakin gadis itu akan menangis dan ingin membatalkan semuanya di hari pertama bertemu dengan ketiga putra nakalnya.

Begitu banyak Toko roti, Cafe dan restoran besar kenapa harus Bakery Home? Yunho tidak mengira wanita itu akan membawa Yunho kesini. Mengumpat dalam hati, pria itu mengikuti dua wanita yang sudah melenggang masuk untuk memesan kopi dan kue terbaik di Toko itu.

Yunho memilih duduk di seberang mereka ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka untuk mencatat pesanan.

Kim Jaejoong. Keduanya tidak mengira mereka akan bertemu lagi secepat ini setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka dua hari lalu.

"Silahkan memesan yang kalian inginkan dan juga..."

"Kau Pelayan baru disini." Ms. Lee bertanya dengan wajah berbinar ketika menatap Jaejoong. Gadis muda itu begitu tertarik dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang menggoda meski hanya memakai kaos putih polos dengan celemek kain terikat rapi di bagian belakang. Yunho menyadari Hal itu hanya memperlihatkan tubuh berotot Jaejoong disana sini.

Mrs. Lee menangkap wajah cemberut Yunho sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak suka putrinya mengamati pria lain selain pria itu. Wanita paruh baya itu menyenggol lengan putrinya sedikit keras. "Maafkan Mama sayang, Yunho kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Apapun yang terbaik di sini." Jaejoong melirik Yunho dari balik memo kecil di tanganya. Sebelah alisnya menggeryit heran. Yunho sedang dalam keadaan tidak senang dan dirinya sendiri terkejut karena masih paham tentang cara membaca pergerakan tubuh Yunho yang ia pelajari di masa lalu.

Karena Yunho masih diam Jaejoong berkata, "Baiklah, Kopi hitam tanpa gula hanya perlu tambahkan sesendok krim , benar begitu, Mr. Jung?"

Jaejoong masih mengingat kebiasaan Yunho. Itu mengejutkan. "Ya." jawab Yunho.

"Kau juga membaca majalan Bisnis bab 26. Disana tertulis kebiasan dan makanan yang Yunho Oppa sukai. Tetapi aku tidak yakin hal yang kau sebutkan tadi tertulis disana." Ms. Lee menyahut.

Senyum malu malu Jaejoong masihlah sama, Yunho melihat itu. "Tentu saja ada Nona cantik, dan pesanan akan segera datang." Jaejoong melenggang pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka.

Mrs. Lee merutuk putrinya yang membongkar rahasia mereka tentang bagaimana cara ia dan putrinya mengetahui kebiasaan Yunho dan kehidupanya. "Oh, bukankah ketiga putra tampan Yunho bersekokah di seberang sana." Mrs. Jung tertawa keras sampai Yunho menutup mata menahan diri. Yunho bahkan sudah menduga mereka sengaja menunjuk tempat ini karena dekat dengan sekolahan ketiga putranya.

Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana mungkin Ibunya itu meminta dirinya menemui sepasang ibu dan anak yang cerewetnya seperti burung Beo seperti mereka. Yunho berjanji akan memarai wanita yang melahirkanya itu nanti.

Dering Handphon di sakunya menghentikan apapun yang akan dikatakan Mrs. Lee. Yunho tersenyum dan undur diri untuk ke Toilet setelah tahu siapa penelfon yang menghubunginya. "Saya permisi.l sebentar."

Toilet berada di sebelah dapur Bakery dimana Jaejoong sibuk membantu membuat pesanan. Hari minggu dan libur umum Bakery Home akan di tambahi pelayan mengingat kesibukan akan meningkat pada hari itu.

Yunho berhenti di pintu bersebrangam dengan pintu dimana Jaejoong berdiri. Pria itu berhenti melangkah setelah mendengar suara Changmin yang gugup di sebrang sana. "Bagaimana bisa sampai Minguk hilang, Ya Tuhan, Changmin. Kebun binatang itu besar bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan anak itu."

Mengabaikan sekeliling Yunho beteriak dengan keras. Sikap CEO perusahaan besar itu kembali hadir. "Hubungi polisi sekarang juga secara diam diam dan hubungin petugas disana untuk menutup pintu masuk dan keluar Taman, jangan umumkan hilangnya Minguk atau orang jahat akan menemukan Minguk sebelum kita menemukan bocah nakal itu, aku akan segera kesana."

Hankyung meraih nampan dari tangan Jaejoong ketika melihat tangan pria itu gemetar. "Pergilah jika keberadaanmu disana bisa membuatmu tenang."

Jaejoong menahan nampan itu tetap di tanganya. "Tidak! Mereka memiliki banyak orang yang akan mencari dan menemukan Minguk."

Sedikit kasar Hankyung menarik nampan itu sampai kopi di atasnya tumpah. "Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah pucatmu karena cemas dan kau tidak akan dapat berkonsentrasi ketika pikiranmu berada di tempat lain." Jaejoong tidak lagi menunggu bujukan Hankyung karena inilah yang harus ia lakukan.

Astaga. Kebun binatang adalah tempat yang besar dan hari ini hari libur, akan sangat sulit menemukan bocah itu di antara ratusan pengunjung lainya dan bagaimana jika putra keduanya itu masuk kesalah satu kandang hewan buas dan sebagainya.

Jaejoong melempar celemek sembarangan. Kedua kakinya terasa ngilu ketika berdiri di sisi jalan mencari taxi. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kepada Minguk ya Tuhan. Putranya yang satu itu memang cerdas hanya saja dia terlalu mudah percaya kepada orang asing.

"Pakai mobil itu." Hankyung melempar kunci mobilnya dan Jaejoong tangkap dengan cepat. "Bukankah Heechul akan mengambil mobilnya hari ini?"

"Aku akan mencari alasan lain untuknya." Jaejong tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdebat. Melompat ke dalam mobil tanpa atap merah itu, ia melajukan mobilnya kejalan raya dengan cepat.

.

.

Kebun binatang terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Changmin mengutuk diri sendiri karena mengiyakan Jessica ikut denganya karena mereka dikerumuni beberapa penggemar wanita itu. Baiklah, ini juga salahnya karena berlagak sok pintar dan mengatakan kepada Yunho maupun Ibunya tercinta bahwa dirinya tidak memerlukan pelayan atau siapapun untuk membawa triplets kekebun binatang di hari libur.

"Seingatku kebun binatang tidak seramai ini ketika aku masih kecil" ujarnya kepada Jessica tadi dan mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari kakaknya yang cerewet itu.

Astaga bagaimana mungkin ia tahu kalau ketiga ponakanya yang pecinta atau lebih tepatnya pengila Dinosaurus itu akan ketakutan melihat dinosaurus berjalan. Ok, itu hanya manusia tetapi bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tahu dan ketiga bocah nakal itu berlari ketakutan menyebar kesegala arah. Manse berhasil ia tangkap dengan Jessica mengejar Daehan susah payah karena kerumunan mengerubungi model cantik tersebut dan dimana Minguk? Bocah itu menghilang di kerumunan dan belum di temukan meskipun Changmin sudah berkeliling keseluruh penjuru taman binatang selama dua jam. Ia sudah melapor kepada petugas Taman bahkan polisi sudah datang, tentu saja tidak dengan pakaian seragam mereka seperti yang kakaknya inginkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukan Minguk?" Jessica menatap berharap kepada Adiknya ketika Changmin memasuki ruang istirahat untuk para karyawan tempat itu.

Changmin menggeleng lelah. Pria itu terlihat berantakan dengan keringat di kening dan bajunya sudah basah. "Belum, aku harap tidak ada orang jahat yang menemukanya. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mengira liburan kita akan jadi seperti ini." Kedua saudara lain menangis histeris mencari Minguk. Mereka bertiga belum pernah berpisah sebelumnya tentu saja ketidak hadiran Minguk membuat mereka mencari saudara mereka yang lain.

"Imo, dimana Minguk Hyung?" Manse bertanya untuk kesekian kalianya di sela sela tangisan bocah itu.

"Bukankah Imo bilang Minguk akan kembali bersama Samcon, tetapi dimana Minguk, Samcon?" Daehan menatap sekeliling kaki Pamanya dan tidak melihat saudaranya yang lain.

Tangan mungilnya mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan kembali menatap Changmin dengan tatapan melas yang membuat rasa bersalah Changmin semakin bekali kali lipat, membuat dadanya seakan di himpit dua tembok batu yang keras. Oh Tuhan, mereka bertiga memiliki ikatan batin yang tidak Changmin ketahui.

Yunho menerobos masuk bersama dua detective dan polisi lain. Pria itu langsung di terjang dua putranya yang lain sebelum ia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kedua putranya menangis sampai sesegukan dan itu membuat Yunho semakin menghawatirkan minguk. Ia yakin Minguk akan baik baik saja tetapi kedua saudaranya ini pasti akan menangis dan Yunho tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau dampai hari gelap dan Minguk belum di ketemukan.

"Tenang sayang, Appa akan mencari Minguk untuk kalian." Kedua pasang lengan putranya memeluk leher Yunho dari dua sisi. Wajah mereka merah dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari minguk bersama Anak anak. Minguk hanya bersembunyi dan kita akan menemukanya jika kalian tidak menangis."

"Benarkah." Manse menarik diri sambil mengulurkan jari manisnya. "Appa tidak bohong, bukan?"

Jemari panjang Yunho mengusap air mata di wajah putranya. "Janji, jadi kita akan mencari Minguk sekarang atau nanti, Daehan sudah jangan menangis." Kedua putra Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Ayahnya semakin erat. Mereka tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara tangis tetapi Yunho tahu mereka menahan tangis mereka sebisa mungkin karena mereka telah berjanji.

Yunho berdiri dengan kedua putra dalam gendongan di masing masing tangan. Ia mengangguk kepada Changmin dan Detective yang sedang berbicara dengan petugas yang menunjukan kamera CCTV. "Tidak semua tempat di pasang kamera namun setidaknya mereka tahu Minguk masih berada di dalam karena kami tidak melihat adanya putra anda atau anak yang mirip dengan putra anda keluar dari pintu gerbang." Manager Taman tersebut menjelaskan kepada Yunho.

Mereka berpencar ke arah yang berbeda beda. Yunho masih menggendong kedua putranya ketika melewati kerumunan yang mulai mendengar bisik bisik di sekitar yang mengenali mereka. Dua orang bodyguart melindungi mereka dari kerumunan orang yang penasaran dengan ketiga Jung tersebut.

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah ketika manik matanya melihat gerombolan orang yang ia yakini Yunho dan kedua putra lainya. Ia mengawasi sekeliling dengan perasaan tak karuan. "Maaf apakah disini ada semacam pertunjukan anak anak seperti robot poli dinosaurus atau boneka lainya?" Ia bertanya kepada salah seorang petugas.

"Kalau tidak salah di ujung sana ada pertunjukan Robot poli."

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong melesat melewati kerumunan dan belari kerah berlawanan dari tempat tujuan Yunho. Semoga. Ia berharap, semoga Minguk ada disana atau ia tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi karena dirinya juga sudah mengelilingi tempat tempat dengan kemungkinan putra keduanya itu disana.

Musik pertunjukan poli mengalun dengan ramai. Anak anak berteriak gembira ketika tiga robot utama dalam sebuah karton yang mereka sering lihat di televisi itu naik ke panggung yang tingginya hanya sepuluh senti dari lantai. Mengedarkan pandanganya kesegala arah Jaejoong mengitari kerumunan, namun tidak melihat adanya Minguk disana. Ya Tuhan, dimana putranya.

Ia sudah mengelilingi taman nerjam jam dan berulang kali sampai i tidak yakin masih bisa berlari ketika hampir saja Jaejoong menabrak seseorang kala mata Doe miliknya melihat Changmin berlari kearahnya dari kejauhan. Ia mundur dua langkah dan bersembunyi di balik sekat kain menghindari adik dari Yunho itu.

Changmin berlari kearahnya berputar putar di tempat yang sama dan ia mengumpat sebelum berlari masuk ke toilet wanita. Beberapa wanita memekik kaget ketika melihat seorang pria menerobos masuk.

"Maaf, toilet pria penuh dan aku terburu buru." Jaejoong menerobos kesalah satu bilik dan bersembunyi sana. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Untunglah Changmin tidak melihatnya tadi. Melirik jam tangan miliknya ia duduk di atas toilet, untuk beberapa lama Jaejoong hanya bersandar di dinding tak bergerak. Jangan sampai Changmin atau Yunho melihatnya disini.

Sayup sayup terdengar suara anak kecil bernyanyi. Jaejoong membuka mata dan menajamkan pendengaran. Ia tidak salah dengar, itu adalah suara anak kecil yang sedang bernyanyi dari salah satu bilik toilet.

Membuka pintu dengar perlahan ia tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan terkejut. Suara itu semakin terdengar keras saat Jaejoong mendekati bilik paling ujung yang terkunci.

Menghelan nafas lelah Jaejoong menyandarkan keningnya disana. Itu suara Minguk dan anak itu di dalam sedang bernyanyi ketika semua orang mencari dan menghawatirkanya. "Kuku..." panggilan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong. "Buka pintunya,,, Kuku." Suara nyanyian itu berhenti.

Jaejoong mundur untuk menatap pintu toilet berwarna putih bersih tak bernoda tersebut."Kuku,,, buka pintunya sayang." sekali lagi ia memanggil Minguk berharap putra keduanya itu membuka pintu untuknya

Terdengar suara kunci Pintu di buka Jaejoong menatap cemas sampai pintu tersebut benar benar terbuka dan Minguk berdiri disana mendongak menatapnya dengan mata yang sama dengan miliknya. "Anak nakal, lain kali kau tidak boleh berkeliaran sendirian, kau tahu! Kami menghawatirkanmu."

Bocah dengan kaos berwarna putih polos dengan celana merah itu tersenyum kearah Jaejoong, topi yang ia kenakan tebalik membuat wajah Minguk terlihat semakin gembal dari terakhir kali Jaejoong melihatnya. "Papa." Bocah itu melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan Jaejoong dan tertawa cekikikan. Syukurlah putra keduanya itu baik baik saja.

"Aku merindukanmu Papa." Minguk memasang wajah memelas dan menatap Jaejoong penuh sayang. Minguk masih mengingatnya.

 ***TBC***

 **PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.**

 **Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)**  
 **Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.**  
 **Harga : 109.000**  
 **Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci**  
 **Halaman : -/+ 450**  
 **Sinopsis : Menyusul**  
 **Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-**

 **Harga belum termasuk ongkir.**  
 **minat hubungi Author.**

 **Fb : Sherry kim**  
 **Line :Ziyakim**

 **Batas PO 10 November**

 **Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.**


	8. Chapter 7

**THE GIFT**

 _Sherry Kim_

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Aku merindukanmu Papa." Minguk memasang wajah memelas dan menatap Jaejoong penuh sayang.

Minguk masih mengingatnya.

Jaejoong sedikitpun tidak terkejut menyadari Minguk masih mengingat dirinya. Di antara tiga bersaudara Minguk lah yang paling cerdas dan memiliki ingatan setajam pisau belati. Daehan mungkin harus memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk mengingat seperti pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu yang berujung Daehan tidak mengenali dirinya, begitu juga dengan Manse yang belum pernah ia lihat sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Papa juga merindukanmu. Anak nakal." pelukan itu terasa hangat kala Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh putranya kedalam dekapan penuh sayang.

Minguk jauh lebih berat dari terakhir ia gendong. "Kau makan banyak akhir akhir ini kurasa," Bocah itu tertawa cekikikan dengan mengalungkan lenganya di leher Jaejoong. "Berjanjilah kepada Papa untuk tidak meninggalkan kedua saudaramu dan menghilang sendirian."

"Janji." Bisik Minguk di sisi wajah Jaejoong. Bocah berusia Empat tahun lebih itu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong seakan takut tidak akan melihatnya lagi. "Apa sudah tidak sakit?" Jemari kecil Minguk mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Tidak."

"Apakah Paman itu akan kembali menyakiti Papa kalau Minguk menangis." Jaejoong menggeleng.

Ya Tuhan, Putranya itu masihlah ingat kenangan terakhir kali mereka bersama. Tepatnya kenangan buruk sebelum Jaejoong memutuskan menyerahkan Daehan Minguk Manse kepada Ayahnya. "Kau tahu Papa menyayangimu bukan?"

"Nae." Seru bocah itu lucu. Jaejoong menghujani wajah putranya itu dengan ciuman syarat kerinduan yang begitu besar, mungkin saja ia tidak dapat melakukan ini lagi setelah ia mengembalikan Minguk kepada Ayahnya.

Mereka berjalan keluar Toilet. Jaejoong tidak melihat Changmin dimana mana sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membawa Minguk kepada Ayahnya. "Dengar Papa baik baik Kuku, kau tidak boleh mengatakan bahwa Papa berada disini atau Paman jahat itu akan memisahkan kita."

"Apakah mereka juga akan memukul Papa lagi?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu Minguk tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun." Jaejoong menurunkan Minguk untuk mendorong anak itu menemui Yunho yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Bocah itu mendongak untuk menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu. "Tidak bisakah Appa dan Papa tinggal bersama untuk merawat kami?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak sayang, maafkan Papa, pergilah temui saudaramu. Kau lihat Daehan Hyung dan Manse menangis karena mencarimu. Appa juga mencarimu." Memberikan ciuman terakhir Jaejoong mendorong tubuh bocah itu kearah dimana Yunho dan dua saudaranya berada. Ia memutar tubuh dan berjalan menjauh kearah berlawanan dari tempat mereka berada tanpa menoleh atau ia tidak akan mampu menahan rindu untuk mendekap kedua putranya yang lain.

Tidak boleh lemah. Atau kau akan terlihat seperti seorang pengecut. Jaejoong mendongak agar air matanya tidak lagi menetes keluar dengan lancang.

Matahari sudah berada di sebelah barat, menyinarinya dengan sisa panas yang menyenangkan. Embun pagi sudah lama mengering sejak beberapa jam lalu tetapi kedua mata Jaejoong masihlah berembun ketika ia menurunkan pandangan dan bersiap kembali berjalan kala manik Doe miliknya menemukan wajah Chubby Minguk tersenyum kearah dirinya. Bocah itu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kau harus kembali kepada Appa dan saudaramu." Bocah itu menggeleng. "Aku akan marah jika kau tidak mendengarkan kata kataku Jung Minguk." Senyum itu hilang di ganti bibir bawah bocah itu mencebil keluar menahan isak tangis dengan mata bocah itu sudah basah dan hanya tinggal menunggu detik untuk terjatuh.

Liquit mening turun laksana tetesan hujan dari kedua manik mata kecil bocah itu. Hati Jaejoong seakan di hantam palu tarasa begitu sakit. "Kau ingin ikut denganku?" Mentari kecilnya kembali bersinar terang dengan wajah sembab karena tangis namun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nae." Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Jaejoong lebih cerah.

"Kalau begitu sini." Merunduk Jaejoong mendapati pelukan bocah itu semakin erat ketika memeluknya. "Tetapi hanya sampai besok pagi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan kau tidak boleh menangis lagi."

"Baiklah,,," Bocah itu menatap Manse dan Daehan sebelum menyembunyikan wajah di leher Jaejoong."Papa Minguk lapar." Ujarnya.

Jaejoong melupakan waktu yang berlalu. Tentu saja bocah itu lapar karena waktu makan siang sudah berlalu sejak tadi dan Ya Tuhan, Minguk sudah menghilang sejak selesai waktu sarapan. Sungguh sebuah rekok terlama karena bocah yang doyan makan itu bisa tahan dengan waktu selama ini.

"Kita cari makanan enak untuk kita berdua bagaimana?"

"Nae."

.

.

.

Karena lelah Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa bersebelahan dengan Changmin. Jam berdentang menunjukan waktu sebelas malam, kedua putra lainya sudah tidur setelah kelelahan menangis dan menolak makan malam sebelum Minguk kembali. Bahkan mereka menolak apapun yang biasanya mereka sukai tanpa adanya satu saudaranya yang lain. Yunho dan anggota kelurga lainya semua harus memutar otak agar mereka mau meminum susu dan pergi tidur. Hari yang melelahkan untuk mereka semua.

Lee Yoori menangis histeris di sisi Jessica dengan Mr. Jung Ilwoo yang menceramahi wanita paruh baya itu karena acara perjodohan konyol wanita itu sampai menahan Yunho pergi bersaman yang lain dan Minguk menghilang.

"Kau sungguh kejam Ilwoo, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini dan kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan menyuruh Yunho menemui wanita itu."

Ilwoo melotot kearah sang istri yang bersembunyi di balik bahu Jessica setelah melontarkan protes kearahnya. Istrinya itu sudah membuatnya marah dengan ide gilanya tentang acara perjodohan konyol sejak tahu wanita itu kembali.

Ya Tuhan, jika boleh jujur Ilwoo akan sangat senang menerima siapapun wanita itu, bagaimanapun juga wanita itu ibu dari Tiplets dan asalakan wanita itu berasal dari keluarga baik baik ia akan membuka pintu lebar lebar untuknya. Wanita itu pastilah memiliki alasan kenapa menunggu waktu si kembar berumur dua puluh bulan sampai ia menyerahkan mereka kepada keluarga Jung tanpa menuntut apapun dari penerus keluarga Jung, Jung Yunho ketika wanita itu dapat menuntut apapun dari Yunho.

"Apakah masih belum ada kabar?" Ilwoo menatap putra pertamanya.

"Belum, aku akan mencari Minguk di sekitar taman dan dimanapun. Aku tidak dapat tidur atau duduk jika putraku belum di temukan." Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau tidak lebih pintar dari seorang detective atau polisi. Duduklah dan diam menunggu. Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." salah satu kaki Ilwoo terangkat untuk bertompa pada satu kaki lainya.

Menelan ludah susah payah sepertinya Yunho mampu menduga pertanyaan yang akan Ayahnya itu lontarkan kepadanya. Dengan malas ia pun duduk kembali dengan perasaan tegang.

"Siapa ibu dari Triplets?" Benar bukan?,,, "mungkin saja wanita itu menemukan Minguk dan ..."

"Jaejoong tidak menginginkan mereka dan bagaimana mungkin dia tahu ketika hanya polisi dan kita yang tahu tentang menghilangnya Minguk." sahut Yunho cepat, kemudian ia terdiam. Sial, ia berada di bawah atap yang sama bersama Jaejoong ketika menerima telefon dari Changmin dan kemungkinan Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraanya atau dari pelayan lain begitu besar.

"Jaejoong?" ulang Jung Ilwoo.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho kelepasan bicara sampai menyebut nama pria itu disaat otaknya tidak bekerja dengan normal. Semakin beringsut ke sofa Yunho menutup mata ketika mendapat tatapan mengintimindasi dari semua anggota keluarga Jung lainya. "Aku tidak yakin." cicitnya.

"Maksudmu kau tidak yakin ibu dari cucuku wanita yang mana? Ya Tuhan,,," Yoori menekan keningnya dramatis. ",,,berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau tiduri selama kau di Inggris Anak nakal." wanita itu melotot kearahnya setelah melemparkan bantal sofa yang Yunho tangkap dengan mudah.

"Apakah Jaejoong yang itu?" Changmin menyahut dari sisi Yunho.

Semua mata kini beralih kearah Jung Bungsu. "Astaga, Changmin, kau mengenal wanita itu?" Jessica dan Mrs. Jung Yoori berkata di saat yang bersamaan.

Tangan pria itu menggaruk leher bagian belakang yang tidak gatal dan mengangguk serba salah. "Jika Jaejoong sahabat Hyung yang cantik selama di Oxford aku kenal hanya saja..." ia melirik Yunho meminta persetujuan. "... Hyung."

Rahang Yunho berubah kaku ketika ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajah di bantal yang ia peluk. Tidak ada gunanya membohongi mereka lagi jika sudah seperti ini. "Ya, Jaejoong yang itu! Hanya saja aku butuh bukti, aku belum menemukan bukti yang kuat bahwa Jaejoong ibu dari Triplets."

"Kau sudah bertanya?" Ilwoo bertanya sebelum Yoori mengucapkan kata kata itu. Bibir Wanita paruh baya itu mencebil tidak suka kepada sang suami karena merebut pertanyaan yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Dia tidak mengakuinya."

"Tes DNA." sahut Jessica. "Kau bisa mencuri atau memaksanya kalau perlu."

Lee Yoori menepuk pundak Jessica sok bijak. "Bagus, kau memang anak Umma yang pintar."

"Jadi, aku dan Hyung bukan anak kandung Umma. Apa aku dan Hyung Umma temukan di depan pintu gerbang seperti Triples?" Sebuah bantal melayang kearah Changmin dan Mrs. Jung lah pelakunya. "Diam kau anak nakal. Kau tahu tentang Jaejoong dan tidak memberitahu kami sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika dia itu ibu dari triplets, dan bagaimana mungkin bisa karena dia seorang,,, Aow." Lagi! Sebuah bantal mendarat ke wajah Changmin, kali ini Yunho pelakunya dengan menekan bantal sofa ke wajah Changmin kejam. "Diam Min, ini bukan urusanmu biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada Appa dan Umma."

Yunho menatap wajah keluarga lainya dengan sorot mata tenang seperti biasa. "Lalu,,, setelah tahu kenyataan bahwa benar Jaejoong ibu dari Triplets apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Katakan kepadanya bahwa wanita itu tidak boleh mengambil Triplets dari kita." Mrs. Jung berkata tegas.

"Dia tidak menginginkan Triplets, Umma." Yunho menggeram. "Dia bahkan tidak mengakuinya saat aku bertanya apakah Triplets putra kami."

"Ya Tuhan, ibu macam apa dan bagaimana bisa ada wanita seperti itu." Yunho tidak akan mengatakan Jaejoong adalah seorang pria, tidak untuk saat ini, toh mereka tidak akan menyuruhnya menikahi Jaejoong bukan, tapi bagaimana jika Ayahnya yang meminta mereka menikah?

Diam diam Yunho melirik Ayahnya yang duduk tenang di kursi kebesaran miliknya. Ayahnya itu pecinta keadilan yang kelewat batas, bahkan jika wanita miskin buruk rupa sekalipun yang Yunho hamili Ayahnya itu juga akan menyuruh mereka menikah, tetapi Jaejoong seorang Pria dan Yunho tidak begitu yakin akan pernikahan yang kenapa tiba tiba masuk kedalam otaknya. Astaga, apakah jauh di dasar hatinya ia menginginkan Jaejoong setelah sekian tahun berpisah dan pria itu kembali dengan wajah yang masih sama menggoda hati nurani Yunho untuk kembali ke jalan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Ilwoo bertanya, "apakah kau pernah mencintainya? Setidaknya dulu?" Yunho menatap Ilwoo dengan pandangan terkejut atas pertanyaan yang Ayahnya itu lontarkan.

Apa dirinya mencintai Jaejoong? Yunho sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hidupnya terasa hampa setelah kepergian Jaejoong, pria itu telah membawa sebagian kebahagiaan dari hidup Yunho pergi bersama dirinya meninggalkan Inggris dan Yunho masih belum tahu apakah dirinya mencintai Jaejoong atau tidak. Yang ia tahu dirinya lebih merasa hidup jika Jaejoong berada di sisinya seperti pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu. Luapan kebahagiaan di hatinya tidak bisa ia tutup tutupi ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong lagi setelah sekian tahun berpisah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dan dirinya memang tidak tahu dan juga tidak ingin mencari tahu karena jika cinta itu telah tumbuh maka,"Karena cinta kami terlarang." dan bagaimana bisa ia berpikir tentang pernikahan.

Ilwoo menatap putra pertamanya dalam diam. Dan ia bangkit dari kursi kebesaranya untuk keluar ruangan. "Temui dia dan cari tahu apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak, cari tahu apakah benar dia ibu dari Triplets. Yang aku tahu kau menutup hatimu untuk wanita manapun selama ini dan aku inginkan kau cepat menikah Yunho, karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan keluargamu sendiri." Pintu tertutup meninggalkan pasang mata menatap pintu itu dengan terkejut atas sikap Ayah mereka yang pendiam dan bijak sana menjadi penuntut meminta Yunho segera menikah.

Memang benar mereka semua memiliki pemikiran itu, dan Yunho sudah cukup umur untuk menikah dan memiliki istri untuk menjaga Yunho dan ketiga putranya. "Ayahmu benar karena aku juga ingin kau cepat menikah." Yoori menambahkan.

.

.

.

Minguk sudah tertidur lelap di sebelah Jaejoong di atas ranjang mungil kamar yang ia tempati di yayasan. Bocah itu beringsut memeluk Jaejoong lelah setelah seharian mereka bermain ketempat tempat yang pernah Jaejoong ingin datangi dengan ketiga putranya. Mimpi akan kebersamaan telah terwujud meski hanya dengan Minguk seorang, setidaknya kenangan hari ini akan membuat ia selalu ingat tentang putra yang pernah ia lahirkan kedunia.

Wajah putra mungilnya terlihat damai dengan bulu mata lentik pipi tembam yang hampir menimbun hidung mungil Minguk. Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberinya kesempatan meski hanya untuk semalam menghabiskan waktu bersama salah satu putra yang sangat ia rindukan setelah sekian tahun berpisah.

Jemari mungil Minguk memeluk dada Jaejoong begitu erat meski dalam tidur seakan bocah itu takut akan ia tinggalkan lagi. Bibir mungil bocah itu terbuka lucu seperti ikan yang bernafas di atas permukaan air memaksa Jaejoong mengecupnya ringan. Harum khas bocah menusuk indra penciumanya kala ia menyembunyikan wajah di sisi leher putranya. Ia sangat bahagia dan tidak ingin hari ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Jaejongie." Suara teriakan yang sangat Jaejoong kenal menggema samar samar entah dari mana. Menarik diri dari ranjang Jaejoong kembali mendengar suara teriakan Yunho. Ia mendelik, apakah pria itu berada di luar pada jam seperti ini. Sial. Apakah Yunho tahu Minguk bersamanya.

Usai menarik selimut untuk putranya Jaejoong keluar dengan langkah lebar, takut suara Yunho akan membangunkan Minguk dan ia tidak ingin menjelaskan mengapa Minguk ada bersama dirinya atau menahan minguk yang sudah sadar di dalam kamar ketiga Yunho berada disini.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong melihat Hankyung sudah menahan tubuh Yunho karena pria itu memaksa masuk. Astaga ia tahu tabiat Yunho yang tidak suka keinginanya di bantah. Hankyung pasti melarang pria itu masuk karena Minguk berada di dalam.

Melepaskan cengkraman tanganya pada Jas Yunho, Hankyung menghampiri Jaejoong dan berbisik. "Pergilah, aku akan menjaga Minguk Untukmu. Aku rasa kau tidak ingin Yunho tahu dia ada disini."

"Ikut denganku Jung, aku tidak ingin anak anak bangun karena teriakanmu itu."

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kedai kecil tidak jauh dari Yayasan tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Kedai sederhana yang

Jaejoong yakini belum pernah sekalipun seseorang membawa pewaris Jung ketempat seperti ini. Toh apa pedulinya.

"Minguk menghilang," Yunho menegug Sake dalam gelas kecil dan menatap Jaejoong. "Dia pergi bersama Changmin dan Jessica lalu putra keduaku itu menghilang." Sorot mata sedih dalam Musang Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong tergugah. Pria itu mencarinya hanya untuk mengatakan ini atau Yunho memiliki maksud lain.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi polisi, kenapa aku tidak mendengar berita hilangnya Minguk."

"Demi keselamatanya tentu saja," Yunho kembali meneguk Sake dan terdiam. Jaejoong sudah menduga itu, kalau tidak seluruh Korea sudah geger dengan berita menghilangnya salah satu cucu Jung Ilwoo putra dari Jung Yunho.

Dengan hati hati Jaejoong bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan kedua saudara lainya?"

Tangan besar Yunho menghapus air mata yang lancang keluar dari musangnya yang merah. Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap wajah Yunho sama seperti dulu yang sering ia lakukan ketika pria itu bersedih. Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak suka orang lain melihatnya menangis bahkan keluarganya sekalipun dan ia tahu hanya dirinya yang paling Yunho percayai.

"Daehan Manse menangis mencari Minguk, kami harus membujuk dan menjanjikan Minguk akan kembali jika mereka pergi tidur sampai akhirnya mereka menurut. Tetapi bagaimana jika Minguk tidak kembali bagaimana jika dia berada di tangan orang jahat dan bagaimana jika dia kelaparan,,," Meneguk kembali sake pada gelas terakhir Yunho berteriak meminta kembali sebotol sake",,, putraku itu paling takut lapar dan apakah dia kedinginan, kelaparan aku sangat menghawatirkanya."

Menuruti keinginan hati Jaejoong bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Pria itu. Ia berdiri di sisi Yunho dan pria itu bersandar pada Jaejoong. Kebiasaan mereka di masa lalu masihlah tidak asing untuk keduanya. "Minguk akan baik baik saja percayalah kepadaku. Dia anak cerdas dan lucu tidak akan ada orang jahat yang akan tega menyakitinya."

Membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan tubuh Jaejoong Yunho mendapati perut Jaejoong tidak selembut dulu, perut pria itu begitu kekar keras di wajahnya. "Aku mempercayaimu, aku selalu mempercayaimu karena entah mengapa kau selalu benar."

Helaian rambut Yunho terasa kasar di jemari Jaejoong ketika ia membenamkan tanganya disana. Yunho memiliki rambut sedikit panjang kasar namun ia merasa nyaman mendiamkan tanganya disana dan merasakan sengatan rasa tak asing memberinya tempat tersendiri di hati.

Bagaimanapun juga pria itu pernah ia cintai atau tepatnya satu satunya pria yang Jaejoong cintai. Dan hanya Jung Yunho seorang yang mampu membuat hati dan pikiran Jaejoong keluar dari jalur nalar sejak ia melihat Yunho beberapa kali ketika mereka berpapasan di Oxford, hanya pria ini yang mengabaikan Jaejoong dan hanya Yunho seorang.

"Pulanglah sudah malam." Dengan tidak rela Yunho menjauhkan diri setelah mendapatkan kenyamanan yang ia inginkan. "Maukah kau minum segelas untukku."

"Aku berhenti minum sejak Lima Tahun lalu."

"Semangkuk sup hangat kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan ketika berjalan pulang karena aku tidak akan mengantarmu." Yunho memaksa bahkan pria itu sudah memesan sup untuk Jaejoong.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong duduk dan menikmati sup hangat yang memang mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Mendorong mangkuk kosong menjauh, Jaejoong berdiri. "Aku tidak melakukan apa apa untukmu, kita sahabat."

"Benarkah." Senyuman Yunho begitu dingin ketika pria itu menatapnya untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku harus pergi."

Jaejoong benar benar pergi dan Yunho mengeluarkan handphon miliknya untuk memanggil seseorang. "Apakah dia orangnya."

Terdengar suara dari seberang. " Benar, pria itulah yang masuk kedalam mobil Box kami ketika kami akan keluar dari taman bermain, aku tidak menculik putra Anda Mr. Jung" Yunho menutup Hanphone miliknya. Benar benar pintar. Pantas saja Jaejoong tidak tertangkap kamera CCTV ketika membawa Minguk keluar.

Seseorang telah berdiri di hadapan Yunho, tepatnya di tempat Jaejoong duduk tadi. "Bawa kerumah sakit dan cocokkan dengan ketiga putraku. Tarik semua polisi, putraku akan baik baik saja bersamanya." Pria itu membungkuk hormat setelah memasukan mangkuk dan sendok beserta gelas yang baru saja Jaejoong gunakan.

Wajah Yunho berubah serius kala ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Polisi menyamar dan Detective ada di luar sana mengawasi Jaejoong dan yayasan tempat pria itu tinggal sebelum kedatangan Yunho. Mereka mengabarkan Minguk berada disana dan demi Tuhan, Ayahnya benar! Jaejoong membawa Minguk dan mengapa pria itu menginginkan minguk setelah pertemuan mereka kemarin Jaejoong menolak membicarakan ketiga putra mereka seakan pria itu tidak menginginkan Triplets.

Keluar dari kedai Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh di ujung gang gelap sebelum menghilang di tikungan berikutnya. Punggung itu rapuh namun keras, Jaejoong seperti rumput laut lunak namun mampu bertahan dari hantaman kerasnya ombak di pesisir pantai. Jaejoong seperti rumput yang mampu membiasakan diri dimanapun dia berada namun sangat mudah di cabut. Berikutnya Jaejoong akan memulai membiasakan diri dengan tumbuh di lingkungan baru dan akan seperti itu seterusnya. Karena seperti itulah Jaejoongnya, bebas seperti burung di angkasa.

Jika burung memerlukan tempat untuk berteduh Jaejoong juga membutuhkan tempat untuk pria itu berteduh.

Yunho sudah mengetahui jawaban atas kegundahan hati yang selama ini menghantui tidurnya. Hanya butuh satu jawaban dan ia akan bertindak tidak peduli Jaejoong menginginkanya atau tidak karena dirinya akan membuat pria itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

*TBC*


	9. Chapter 8

THE GIFT

Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Semua mata menatap Minguk dimana bocah itu sibuk menyantap sarapan pagi pada piring kedua yang Jaejoong hidangkan untuk bocah tembam itu.

Taemin menggigit sendok miliknya mengabaikan Minho yang menarik lenganya gemas karena bocah berumur empat tahun lebih itu baru saja merebut sosis miliknya. "Benar benar hebat." Onew berkata.

"Apa perutnya tidak akan sakit." Key bertanya.

Jaejoong kembali dari dapur dengan sepiring penuh makanan untuk anak anak lain. "Tidak, Minguk memang suka makan." Mengecup puncak kepala Minguk bocah itu mendongak untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah enak?"

"Em."Bocah itu mengangguk antusias. "Enak." Ia kembali menusuk lalu menggigit sosis dengan gigitan besar sampai membuat Jaejoong tertawa melihat pipi tembah putranya itu menggembung lucu.

"Kau bisa tersedak sayang, makanlah dengan tenang setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kening bocah itu mengkerut tidak suka. "Tidak bisakah Minguk tinggal disini atau Papa ikut dengan Minguk," Bocah itu memohon dengan wajah memelas. "Daehan, Minguk Manse merindukan Papa."

"Tidak, dan jika Minguk tinggal disini bagaimana dengan kedua saudaramu yang lain, apa kau tidak akan merindukan mereka." Jemari Jaejoong mengusap hidung basah putranya. "Lagi pula jika Papa melihat mereka Paman jahat itu akan datang dan menjauhkan kita lagi."

"Mingukie tidak akan bilang kepada siapapun." mulut bocah itu kembali mengunyah sisa makanan dalam mulut mungilnya."Tapi Papa akan menjenguk Daehan, Minguk, Manse lagi, bukan?"

Mata Minguk menatap Jaejoong penuh harap. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Asalkan Minguk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang pertemuan kita. Minguk anak baik pasti bisa berjanji kepada Papa."

"Minguk tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada Appa tentang Papa." Bocah itu berdiri dan merangkul Jaejoong. "Daehan, Minguk, Manse sayang Papa dan Appa."

"Papa juga menyayangi kalian."

Moment Ayah dan anak itu harus terpecahkan oleh teriakan Hankyung dari teras depan. Suara pria itu terdengar marah disusul suara seseorang yang tidak asing untuk Jaejoong dengar, seseorang yang beberapa hari ini sering datang ke Bakery Home atau tepatnya datang untuk mengganggu Hankyung siang dan malam.

"Kau harus menerima tawaranku, aku sudah mengusulkan ide ini kepada Papa dengan susah payah mereka mempercayakan tanggung jawab ini kepadaku."

Geraman Hankyung terdengar kasar, pintu depan terbuka dengan mereka berdua muncul di pintu."Tidak bisakah kau memohon atau meminta tolong."

"Tidak!" Pria itu mengekor Hankyung masuk ke dalam rumah."Dan aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menerima tawaranku untuk menerima pesanan seluruh isi Bakery Home hari ini."

"Dasar pria gila. Kau memberitahuku ingin pesanan di antar hari ini sedangkan acara yang kau adakan sore ini dan tanpa persiapan apapun kau menyuruhku membuat pesanan dalam jumlah yang tidak mungkin di selesaikan dalam satu jam." Suara pintu di banting mengagetkan semua penghuni ruang makan.

"Sekarang masih pagi dan acara itu sore hari, kau masih memiliki waktu setengah hari untuk itu." Kim Heechul menatap banyaknya pasang mata yang mendelik kaget karena kehadiran dan keributan yang ia buat sepagi ini. Anak anak sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan nikmat duduk di lantai berlapis karpet tua mengitari meja makan.

"Maaf menggangu kalian."

Jaejoong memeluk minguk dan menyembunyikan wajah bocah itu dalam dekapanya. "Tidak apa apa, kami sudah selesai dan Anak anak sudah akan berangkat sekolah." Mengerti adanya pembicaraan yang tidak ingin di dengar Anak anak Yayasan bubar dalam hitungan detik dengan Jaejoong mengekor mereka masuk kedalam kamar.

Dari dalam kamar ia masih bisa mendengar perdebatan Hankyung dan Heechul yang memang bukan pertama kali ia dengar. Heechul menyukai Hankyung, Jaejoong tahu. Tetapi pria itu terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Hankyung yang tidak suka di atur siapapun sampai Hankyung sedikit merasa lelah karena tingkah ajaib Heechul.

Minguk sudah memakai tas punggung berbentuk punggung dinosaurus dengan sepatu biru dan topi miliknya. "Kau tau Papa menyayangi kalian Kuku." Jaejoong berkata.

Putranya itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat kecil replika miliknya dengan tenang. "Nae. Daehan, Minguk Manse juga menyayangi Papa. Sangat sayang Papa dan Appa."

"Papa tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, akan sangat berbahaya untuk Papa, Kuku akan di antar oleh seseorang yang akan menjaga Kuku sampai Appa Daehan, Manse datang menemui Kuku. Janji akan menjaga rahasia hanya untuk kita." Jemari kecil Minguk terulur dengan semangat. "Papa menyayangimu."

"Nado." Bocah itu mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Jaejoong dan menerima ciuman lama dari Pria itu untuk kerakhir kali sebelum Jaejoong mengembalikan putranya kepada Yunho. "Papa akan merindukanmu."

Jantung Yunho berdetak cepat lebih dari yang pernah ia rasakan saat membaca sebuah email hasil tes DNA yang sudah ia terima dari rumah sakit ternama di seoul, usai membaca titik hitam di atas putih jarinya gemetar meremas sisi meja begitu kuat.

Ia tidak ingin percaya tetapi benar dugaanya bahwa Jaejoong adalah ibu dari Triplets. Ya Tuhan, kenyataan itu membuat sebagian diri Yunho bahagia namun juga sedih menerima keajaiban nyata yang entahlah ia sendiri tidak dapat mengutarakan dengan kata kata.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seorang pria dapat di buahi dan hamil. Jaejoong menyembunyikan kenyataan ini selama lebih dari lima Tahun untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa ada niat memberitahu Yunho yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang mereka buat.

Rasa kecewa menyusup ke hatinya karena sembilan bulan atau kurang Jaejoong mengandung mereka tanpa memberitahu Yunho akan kehadiran janin dalam perut pria itu dan Yunho bertanya tanya mengapa Jaejoong menunggu si kembar tiha berumur dua puluh bulan baru menyerahkan mereka kepada keluarga Jung tanpa meminta pertanggung jawaban atau sekedar memberi makian untuk pria yang sudah membuat masa depan Jaejoong berantakan.

Astaga! Jangan katakan Jaejoong meninggalkan Oxford lebih cepat sebelum Wisuda karena kehamilan pria itu dan menggunakan panggilan Ayahnya untuk kembali ke Jepang, dan Tunggu... tubuh Yunho menegang mengingat sesuatu.

Jaejoong pernah mengatakan bahwa pria itu sudah tinggal di Korea selama Lima tahun. Setahun lebih cepat dari kembalinya Yunho ke Korea. Lalu apa yang Pria itu maksud dengan tinggal di Korea tanpa ada niat menunjukan diri di hadapan Yunho. Brengsek!

Yang menjadi pertanyaan Yunho saat ini adalah. Seperti apa kehidupan Jaejoong selama lima tahun terakhir ini, sendirian di negara yang tidak begitu Jaejoong kenal juga bukan negara kelahiran Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, apakah hari hari mengandung Triplet membuat pria yang pernah berararti untuk Yunho menderita. Yunho tidak akan memaafkan diri sendiri seandainya hidup Jaejoong menderita karena dirinya. Dan demi Tuhan, hamil tanpa ada siapapun yang mendampingin kekasihnya itu pastilah tidak mudah.

Kekasih? Apakah Jaejoong masih kekasihnya?

"Appa, Minguk dimana?" Daehan bergerak gerak lincah ketika turun dari mobil sang Ayah. Menyadarkan Yunho dari acara berpikirnya tentang masalah pagi ini tentang hidupnya dan Jaejoong yang begitu membingungkan.

"Appa sudah berjanji akan membawa Minguk kembali." Manse melempar mobil mobilan miliknya dengan kesal.

Yunho memelototi anak itu dengan tegas. "Appa tidak mengajarkan ketidak sopanan kepada kalian Anak anak." Putra bungsunya itu beringsut di belakang tubuh Daehan yang hanya tinggi beberapa senti darinya dengan bibir mencebil yang sudah bergerak gerak menahan tangis.

"Maafkan Manse Appa." ucapnya sambil menahan tangis.

"Dengar anak anak, Appa minta maaf karena tidak menepati janji dengan membawa Minguk pulang pagi ini, tetapi kita kesini untuk menemukan Minguk, sayang." Kedua putra Jung Yunho menerima uluran tangan sang Ayah, menuntun mereka masuk ke taman sekolahan mereka.

Pagi ini Yunho mendapat pesan dari pelayan yang menerima telefon yang mengabarkan Minguk sudah berada di sekolahan mereka. Mengagumkan, Jaejoong masihlah secerdas yang diingat Yunho!

Sepanjang penjuru jalan dan gang menuju Mansion Jung telah di awasi oleh polisi yang tidak menerima penarikan laporan kehilangan Minguk meskipun Yunho sudah meyakinkan mereka Minguk akan baik baik saja bersama Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, butuh banyak penjelasan untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah orang jahat.

"Appa." Yunho mendengar suara putra keduanya memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"Hyung."

"Mingukie."

Kedua putra Yunho yang lain berlari menghampiri Minguk yang berusaha turun dari sebuah ayunan dengan tawa yang membuat Yunho menarik nafas lega. Syukurlah Minguk baik baik saja.

"Appa." Merentangkan kedua tangan Minguk melempar tubuhnya kearah sang Ayah di susul dua saudara lain yang menerjang Yunho sampai pria itu terjatuh di rerumputan yang masih menyisakan embun pagi disana. "Minguk merindukan Appa."

Tiga beruang kecil itu memeluk Yunho bergitu erat sampai ia susah bergerak."Appa juga, jangan menghilang lagi atau Appa tidak tahu akan mencari minguk kemana, Daehan Manse juga akan mencari Minguk karena khawatir." Mendorong ketiga putranya yang cekikikan Yunho menatap mereka satu persatu dengan wajah tegas yang selalu mampu membuat mereka diam mendengarkan. "Dengarkan Appa Anak anak, jangan menerima ajakan paman yang tidak di kenal apapun alasanya, Appa tidak bisa menjaga kalian disaat yang bersamaan dan jika kalian ikut orang yang tidak di kenal kalian tidak akan bisa melihat Appa maupun saudara kalian yang lain."

"Nenek Kakek Samcon Imo juga." Minguk menambahkan.

"Ya, dan orang jahat akan menyakiti kalian dan tidak akan memberi kalian makanan enak seperti yang Koki kita masak setiap hari" Yunho menambahkan hal yang paling di takuti mereka. Tidak mendapat makanan tentunya.

Ia menahan senyum geli mendapati wajah ketiga putra kecilnya itu menatapnya ngeri. Oh, mereka benar benar menggemaskan jika seperti ini.

Kedua putra Yunho yang lain melepaskan tas punggung mereka dan mengeluarkan beberapa biskuit permen juga kue basah yang membuat mata Yunho melotot ngeri karena sudah tak berbentuk dan mengotori tas punggung mereka. Ya Tuhan, kapan Daehan, Manse memasukkan makanan itu. Seingat Yunho jangankan menyentuh, melirik saja mereka tidak saat seluruh anggota keluarganya membujuk mereka untuk sarapan, pagi tadi.

"Makan ini." Manse memberi Minguk permen. "Paman jahat tidak memberimu makan, bukan Hyung?"

"Juga ini, ini dan ini." Mengulum senyum melihat tingkah mereka Yunho menatap Minguk yang hanya menatap kedua saudaranya polos. Manse sibuk mengunyah permen yang sudah ia buka dan menyuapi kedua Kakaknya bergantian.

"Minguk di tolong Dinosaurus yang baik hati. Minguk sudah makan sangat banyak sampai kenyang." Tapi tangan mungil bocah itu tak henti menyuapi mulutnya dengan apapun yang kedua saudara lainya berikan untuknya.

"Apa Paman Dinosaurus itu jahat?"

"Tidak. Dia sangat baik."

"Daehan juga ingin melihat paman Dinosaurus itu." ujar putra pertama Jung Yunho itu bersemangat, di ikuti si bungsu yang selalu meng-iyakan kedua saudaranya.

Sungguh keajaiban karena Jaejoong mampu menyuruh Bocah seumuran Minguk tutup mulut atas apa yang pria itu lakukan kepada putranya. Atau tepatnya putra mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian harus masuk Papa juga harus ke kantor. Pulang nanti kita pergi makan bersama." Teriakan senang triplet menghangatkan hati Yunho. Ia tidak akan bisa kehilangan salah satu dari mereka seperti ia kehilangan Jaejoong dulu.

Heechul menggerutu tak henti hentinya memperhatikan persiapan peluncuran produk perawatan wajah yang sedang berlalu. Ok, masih satu jam sebelum acara di mulai namun ia sungguh gemas setengah mati dengan pria yang seharusnya datang dan menyusun meja hidangan dengan berbagai kue buatanya malah tidak datang dan mengirim Jaejoong untuk menggantikan pria itu.

"Maaf membuat Anda kecewa, Hankyung Hyung benar benar sibuk sehingga menyuruhku datang kesini." Membungkuk minta maaf Jaejoong mendapati Heechul tersenyum kearahnya. Sungguh perubahan wajah yang sangat cepat dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Tidak apa apa, bukanya aku tidak menyukai dirimu, aku sangat menyukaimu, manis! Tetapi aku ingin Hankyung datang karena aku berniat mengusulkan kerja sama denganya setelah kerja sama dengan perusahaan Jepang ini selesai."

Alis Jaejoong mengeryit aneh mendengar ide itu. Bukan karena tidak suka tetapi seingatnya perusaahaan Kim bergerak dalam bidang Makeup dan parfum ternama, bukanya kuliner ataupun kue basah juga kue kering yang Bakery Home sediakan. "Aku ingin memperkanalkan Hankyung sebagai Koki hebat dan memang kue buatan toko kalian sangat enak, Ayahku menyukainya dan lihat saja setelah acara hari ini selesai toko kalian pasti akan di penuhi pesanan untuk acara perusahaan perusahaan lain." Ide yang bagus untuk Hankyung dan Heechul tetapi tidak untuk Jaejoong sendiri.

Jika dapat menolak ia tidak ingin datang ke acara yang tentunya akan di hadiri banyak tamu tamu orang penting dari perusahaan lain. Jaejoong tidak ingin di kenali teman Ayahnya atau melihat sahabat lama yang tidak ingin ia lihat untuk saat ini atau kapanpun.

Ia lebih suka mengerjakan bagian dapur dari pada menjadi wakil Bakery Home toko kecil yang terdampar di antara pengusaha pengusaha besar seperti dirinys saat ini. Ya Tuhan, lihatlah para tamu sudah berdatangan dengan pakaian rapi yang membuat punggung Jaejoong dijalari rasa aneh yang mengerikan karena teringat sebagian dirinya di masa lalu.

"Lihatlah itu," Heechul mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah Jaejoong, "kalau kau mau aku akan mengenalkan dirimu kepada salah satu model cantik yang kami kontrak untuk peluncuran kali ini. Ada Jessica Jung dan Im Yoona. Dua model yang sedang naik daun tahun ini."

Sial. Jaejoong menutup mata dan berpaling saat kedua model yang Heechul sebut tadi memasuki Ruang untuk persiapan. "Terima kasih tetapi aku lebih suka berada di belakang meja saji karena kau lihat..." Jaejoong merentangkan tangan. "Rompi pelayan dan dasi kupu kupu ini akan lebih cocok di bagian belakang atau mereka akan menertawakanku sampai aku tidak punya muka untuk menatap mereka."

Heechul tertawa dan mengibaskan tangan acuh. "Aku punya banyak pakaian di ruanganku kalau kau mau kau akan cocok mengenakanya karena tubuh kita seukuran hanya saja otot lenganmu lebih berisi sedikit dariku." Hal terakhir yang akan Jaejoong pilih. Muncul di hadalan adik Yunho sang model cantik itu.

"Maaf aku sudah harus menata meja atau aku akan mempermalukan acara pentingmu ini dengan stok kue makanan yang kurang." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Heechul Jaejoong memilih kabur begitu cepat ke pintu samping menuju ruan para pelayan.

Tidak seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Hankyung untuk menggantikan pria itu datang ketempat ini, kalau saja tidak ada masalah dengan salah datu anak Yayasan di sekolah yang mengharuskan pria berdarah China yang menjadi Wali anak itu datang kesana.

Menjauh dari keramaian, ia berjalan sejauh mungkin ke sisi Aula yang memang tidak begitu ramai. Meja hidangan sudah harus diisi dan Jaejoong mengumpulkan piring besar kosong untuk di isi kembali.

"'Aku tidak dapat mempercayai ini, perusahaan Jepang mengirim seorang pemuda di bawah umur untuk mewakili perusahaan Sakura yang begitu besar untuk menandatangi proyek besar kita." Seorang pria berjas rapi dan temanya mendekati meja hidangan untuk menikmati sedikit minuman sebelum acara di mulai. Pria satunya tertawa meremehkan.

Jaejoong melihat kedua pria itu dari balik bahu untuk melihat wajah dua pria sebelum beralih pada tanda pengenal yang kedua pria itu kenakan. Perwakilan perusahaan berpengaruh lain yang memiliki jabatan cukup baik namun memiliki pemikiran yang dangkal.

"Putra kedua dari Kim Il Gook, Kim Myungsoo. Dimana putra pertama pria tua malang itu sampai harus mengirim putra keduanya yang tidak tahu apa apa tentang perusahaan datang kemari, apakah Mr. Kim tidak takut putranya itu kita bodohi dengan membuat kesepakatan yang merugikan perusahaan mereka." Kedua pria itu berjalan menjauh dari meja hidangan tempat Jaejoong memindahkan piring yang sudah penuh ke atas meja.

Menghadang salah seorang pelayan Jaejoong berkata. "Maaf bisa tolong gantikan aku untuk mengawasi meja ini," ujarnya kepada salah satu pelayan acara. "Aku ada urusan sebentar hanya sepuluh menit. Terima kasih." Jemari Jaejoong dengan cekatan melepaskan kancing pada rompi di atas kemeja putih miliknya beserta dasi kupu kupu hitam dengan cekatan. Menerobos di antara kerumunan tamu ia menatap sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Heechul sedang asyik berbincang dengan dua model yang sudah bergabung dengannya di sisi panggung. Ia sibuk menjelaskan apa saja yang harus mereka katakan nanti sampai merasakan sebuah tarikan di lengan atasnya. "Pinjami aku jasmu sebentar." Kim Jaejoong menarik lepas kemeja hitam Heechul dengan sangat mudah tanpa adanya perlawanan dari pria itu.

Masih belum menyadari apa yang Jaejoong lakukan barusan Heechul mengerjap polos. "Yah, Kim Jaejoong aku akan meminjami Jas milikku tetapi bukan yang aku pakai, bodoh!"

"Sepuluh menit aku akan segera kembali. Boleh aku tahu dimana ruang perwakilan perusahaan lain yang bekerja dama denganmu saat ini terutama Sakura dari Jepang?"

"Dari mana kau tahu kami akan bekerja sama dengan mereka? Seingatku aku tidak menyebutkan nama perusahaan itu, karena kami akan mengumumkan kerja sama ini nanti sebagai kejutan besar" Mata bulat Heechul menatap penuh curiga.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, dimana!" Suara pria itu meninggi karena gemas. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah cukup emosi dengan dirinya sendiri tidak perlu di tambah dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan Heechul yang membuatnya semakin kehilangan kesabaran.

"Di sebelah kiri pintu utama Aula pintu kedua setelah ruangan istirahatku."

"Siapa dia?" Jessica bertanya sembil memperhatikan pria yang pergi dari hadapanya penuh minat. Pria tinggi cantik yang mempesona dengan tubuh etletis dan otot lengan yang menyembul dari balik kemeja putih yang dikenakanya. "Pria yang manis."

"Kau menyukainya, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Seorang pelayan di Bakery Home. Sangat tampan bukan? Sungguh disayangkan karena pria setampan itu menjadi pelayan. Oh Jessica kau bisa mengenalkanya kepada Bosmu siapa tahu Jaejoong akan di terima menjadi model disana. Yah, kau mengabaikanku." Ocehan panjang lebar pria di hadapanya tidak mampu membuat Jessica mengalihkan tatapanya dari pria yang menghilang di kerumunan para tamu.

Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong. Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu? Nama yang tidak asing. Tunggu! Nama yang sama dengan nama yang pernah Changmin sebutkan sebagai seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Kakaknya di masa lalu, ibu dari Triplet. Astaga, tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa. Sangat konyol pikiran itu bisa melintas di kepalanya begitu saja, demi Tuhan apa yang kau pikirkan Jessie dia seorang Namja. Dan tentu saja nama Jaejoong bukan hanya pria itu saja yang memilikinya.

"Kurasa kau sudah dibuat terpesona oleh Jaejoong." Menyenggol Jessica Heechul menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada, "Aku akan mengenalkanmu denganya nanti usai acara ini selesai jika kau punya waktu untuk tinggal lebih lama disini, dia pasti akan sangat senang dapat mengenal artis cantik seperti dirimu." Ide yang bagus! Jessica mengangguk antusias

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau begitu." Senyum Jessica berpatri di bibir yang telah di poles pewarna peach itu.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan Mr. Kim, dia benar benar tampan." Im Yoona menimpali.

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Dimana dia tinggal?"

Alis Heechul bergoyang goyang indah dan menyenggol lengan Jessica ringan. "Kau menyukainya? Dia pria yang baik dengan keluarga dan pendidikan baik pula. Kurasa keluargamu akan senang menerimanya sebagai bagian dalam keluarga Jung."

Memutar bola mata jenggah Jessica mencoba tersenyum semenarik mungkin untuk mendapatkan info lebih tentang Kim Jaejoong. "Ya keluargaku selalu menerima siapapun asal orang itu berasal dari keluarga baik baik. Tetapi seorang koki dari sebuah Bakery Home," Ia menggeleng mencoba memberi kesan acuh.

Heechul tertawa. "Yunho mengenalnya jadi kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan itu, yang ini dijamin di terima didalam keluarga Jung, kata Hankyung mereka memiliki satu jurusan yang sama karena Jaejoong mengambil tiga keahlian sekaligus, dia sungguh pintar dan pernah terdaftar sebagai profesor muda di Oxford sebelum pria itu memutuskan meninggalkan Oxford sebelum wisuda."

"Jadi mereka berteman?" keterkejutan dalam suaranya tidak dapat di tutupi. Heechul mengangguk ragu. "Kurasa begitu, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya karena kami berada di gedung yang berbeda jurusan dan asrama yang berbeda pula."

Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan Jaejoong yang di maksud Changmin adalah Jaejoong yang sama. Kata kata keraguan Yunho kembali mengelilingi kepala Jessica dan ia ingat kakaknya itu meragukan sosok ibu dari Triplet.

"Karena cinta kami terlatang"

Ya Tuhan. Semoga ini tidak benar.

*TBC*

Yang ingin FF Sherry di bukuin. Kalian mau yang mana. Soalnya gak semua ff akan aku bukukan untuk kalian. Sherry hanya ingin cetak semua untuk pribadi dan karena ada yang mau sekalian aja cetakin bisa ngurangin biasa percetakan hanya untk beberapa FF.

~ketawa evil bareng Changmin~

Harga belom tahu dan yang minat Pm di sini atau di

FB : Sherry kim

Line : Ziyakim

No hp. : +886970217932 no taiwan.

Yg punya bbm tingalkan pin kalian nanti aku kabari. Aku hanya akan catat dan cetakin hanya untuk yg pengen dan pesen jadi kalau udah kelar gak bakal cetak lagi kecuali yg minta ratusan *mimpi* amin

Hanya untuk ff yg udah end ya.


	10. Chapter cuap cuap

Maaf ini bukan postingan FF tapi cuap cuap ala Authot gaje bin Oon. Yang mau baca syukur yang tidak abaikan. Karena ini pertanya salah satu dua atau tiga reader.

Sebuah cerita itu harus menggunakan imajinasi sendiri biar lebih seru, gak seru ah masah tanya melulu dan saat tidak di jawab dikira di abaikan. Daya baca semua ripiu kalian, tidak jawab bukan berarti mengabaikan. Karena jawaban kalian akan ada di tengah dan akhir cerita. Kalau di jawab ff ini tidak akan memiliki bobot(?) lagi.

Ok abaikan author sinting dan ffnya ini.

Andaikan anda baca sebuah novel kalau tidak mudeng, tidak mengerti, atau tidak paham apa yang anda lakukan?

Baca ulang!

Nah ff juga sama. Baca, ulang biar paham karena alur ploot karya saya memang berlika liku tetapi setahuku masih bisa di pahami ~lirik reader lain~

Yunjae pertama kenal thn 2010.

Jaejoong ninggalim Oxford udah dalam keadaan hamil awal thn 2011.

Jaejoong di penjara 2th 6 bulan. Bukan 3 tahun.

Triplets atau kembar tiga yg tidak tahu istilah triplets di serahkan kepada Yunho saat mereka 1thn setengah atau 20 bulan. *Agak lupa juga *plak.

Sekarang mereka 4th lbh. Thn 2015.

Mereka lahir prematur (udah ada di chap berapa saya juga tulis) jadi kalau anda ngitung itu bukan 9 bulan tapi antara 7~8bln mereka lahir. (saya ambil dari kenyataan karena mereka~triplets~ memang lahir prematur)

Di tambah sejak Jaejoong keluar dari penjara tidak di hitung. Masak saya harus nulis tanggal jam dan waktu dalam setiap chap gx lucu kan.

Gunakan imajinasi kalau perlu buat catatan.

Soal anak kecil yang otaknya encer dan mengenali JJ sebagai bapaknya?

Nah hanya minguk kan, Daehan lihat JJ gx ngenali dia kan?

Kenyataan memang Minguk memiliki IQ lebih tinggi di banding dengan kedua saudara lainya.

Lihat atau tonton the Return of superman yang episode Ilgook sama kembar tiga main ke Jepang. Dimana minguk yg baru 2th lbih hanya dengar lagu ingris 1x bisa nyanyiin sampai bapak Ilgook kaget.

(darah emak yang pinter) tidak ada anak kecil sehebat dia hapal puluhan lirik saat umur 4th (umur korea low)

Aku yg udah 25th aja tidak bisa naynyi ingris apalagi 1x dengar. Jadi jangan heran karena Triplet cerdasnya di atas rata rata saran saya tonton The Return of superman. Kalau gak salah di saluran tv indo sudah ada sekarang. Lihat betapa cerdas dan konyol tingkah menggemaskan mereka tanpa rekayasa.

Karena saya disini sudah nonto sampai ep. 104. Kibar bendera kemenangan *di lempari sendal*

Maaf jika ada salah kata atau kata kata saya kasar. Maaf udah sebar uneg uneg gx jelas dan nantikan chap The king of Kim Jaejoong selanjutnya. ~Kata salah satu reader~

Maaf juga kalau peritungan saya dalam ff ini tentang umur dan lainya membuat anda kecewa atau bingung ~Bow~

Lain kali jika ada pertanyaan anda bisa tinggalkan Nama fb atau akun pribadi biar bisa pm aku jawab secara pribadi pula agar tidak menjadi ketidak nyamanan atau kesalah pahaman. ~bow~ Maaf sekali lagi jika kata kata saya kurang berkenan bagi siapapun.


	11. Chapter 9

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Pintu tertutup di belakang Jaejoong, ia melenggang masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang sudah hampir di penuhi oleh beberapa staf juga orang penting yang ikut berpartisipasi sedang menpersiapkan diri dengan produk mereka yang akan di luncurkan ke pasaran. Kim Myungsoo tidak berada di ruang istirahat perwakilan perusahaan Sakura melainkan pergi ke gudang produk yang akan di luncurkan oleh perusahaan Kim hari ini.

Seseorang staf menghalangi Jaejoong sebelum pria itu dapat menemukan orang yang di carinya setelah mengelilingi hampir separuh gudang. "Maaf ruangan ini pribadi dan hanya yang bersangkutan yang boleh masuk kesini, tanda pengenal anda Sir?" Pria itu menengok kesekeliling setelah tidak melihat tanda pengenal tergantung di leher atau jas Jaejoong. "Dimana penjaga yang di tugaskan menjaga pintu."

"Sepertinya Anda tidak mengenalku." Jaejoong menjaga suaranya datar namun tajam. Sudah sangat lama sejak dirinya berdiri di tempat yang sama dulu untuk mewakili Ayahnya di beberapa pertemuan penting yang mengharuskan dirinya mampu menguasai situasi seburuk apapun itu.

Dengan pandangan tenang ia menatap tangan staf tersebut sampai pria itu menarik tanganya sendiri. "Saya tidak memiliki tanda pengenal karena tadinya saya berniat untuk tidak menghadiri acara ini, Saya bagian perusahaan Sakura dari Jepang, ada sedikit masalah yang mengharuskan saya menemui perwakilan kami disini."

Sebagian penghuni ruangan menatap terkejut pria yang menyebutkan nama perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka itu. Sakura adalah perusahaan besar Jepang yang sudah menguasai pasaran jauh sebelum perusahaan Kim Korea mengeluarkan produk pertama mereka dan mendunia.

Memasang wajah tegas Jaejoong menyapukan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan berhenti di sebuah kursi yang di duduki seorang pemuda yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya dengan wajah terkejut. Pemuda tampan dengan balutan jas hitam itu berdiri dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dengan langkah lebar dan cepat.

"Hyung." Kim Myungsoo memeluk tubuh Kakaknya begitu erat sampai Jaejoong mundur selangkah.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk mendorong bahu adiknya menjauh. Adiknya itu jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, pemuda itu telah tumbuh dengan sempurna dan tampan. "Ba,,, bagaimana bisa... Kau" menarik sang adik menjauh dari kerumunan yang menatap mereka dengan wajah ingin tahu. Jaejoong membawa Myungsoo ke sebuah sudut yang sepi dari orang orang. "Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini, di Korea." Wajah pemuda itu telah merah dengan kedua mata berembun namun tenang.

"Jangan menangis L, kau sudah dewasa dan semua orang memperhatikan kita." Meski tubuh Jaejoong menghalangi pandangan yang lain untuk melihat Myungsoo tetap saja apa yang akan mereka bicarakan sedikit pribadi sehingga sebisa mungkin menjadi tidak mencolok di antara yang lain.

Jaejoong tidak perlu basa basi karena waktu mereka sangatlah sedikit untuk. "Bagaimana kau bisa mewakili Papa?" Demi Tuhan Myungsoo baru berusia sembilan belas tahun, jauh di bawah umur pria yang bertanggung jawab untuk mewakili kerja sama bisnis Perusahaan sebesar ini. "Apa Papa sudah gila karena telah mengirimmu kesini?"

Wajah sendu yang di tunjukan adiknya membuat Jaejoong gelisah. Firasat buruk sudah menunggunya di depan mata. "Apa yang terjadi L?" Dentuman pada dada Jaejoong menggila saat menunggu jawaban sang adik. Meskipun ia sempat melupakan keluarganya tetap saja dirinya tidak dapat melupakan mereka, tidak peduli seberapa berat ia berusaha namun tetap gagal. Juga, dirinya tidak akan tinggal diam jika sang adik yang masihlah seorang pelajar mengambil alih tugas berat yang seharusnya menjadi tugas yang ia tanggung jika saja dirinya tidak meninggalkan Jepang.

"Papa sakit, sudah satu tahun lamanya Papa tidak bisa menangani perusahaan seorang diri dan hanya aku yang dapat membantu beliau, meskipun banyak pihak yang keberatan tetapi aku menunjukan kepada mereka bahwa aku mampu dan bisa hebat seperti Papa dan seperti dirimu hyung." Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya yang berlinang air mata dengan kedua lengan. Meninggalkan noda basah pada lengan jas mahal yang Myungsoo kenakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung Papa mencarimu, kami mencarimu keseluruh penjuru Jepang saat kau menghilang lima tahun lalu tanpa kabar selain meninggalkan selembar surat agar kami tidak mencarimu,"

Telinga Jaejoong seakan tuli oleh pertanyaan itu. Jaejoong membisu mendengarkan berita besar ini. Ayahnya sakit. "Papa hanya marah ketika terakhir kali kau menolak menjelaskan masalah kembalinya kau lebih awal dari Oxford, seharusnya kau masih disana beberapa tahun kedepan Papa menyesal karena memarahimu dia tidak mengusirmu karena kau menolak menduduki kursi Presdir dan memilih pergi meninggalkan kami Hyung, kau tahu Papa sangat menyayangimu jauh lebih sayang dari Papa menyayangiku." Jaejoong tahu itu benar tetapi dirinya juga marah atas sikap ayahnya yang tanpa berpikir menghina dan memaki seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan dirinya meninggalkan Jepang.

"Tenanglah ,L. Aku mengerti, sekarang kau harus dengarkan aku karena masalah itu sudah berlalu karena aku baik baik saja."

"Apakah kau bahagia disini, karena kau mengatakan ingin mengejar kebahagiaanmu di dalam surat yang kau tinggalkan?"

"Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia."Jaejoong tidak yakin apakah kata kata itu meyakinkan. "Dengar, aku akan menjelaskan masalah kita lain waktu, aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan aku akan membantumu mewakili perusahaan kita menandatangani kerja sama ini karena Ayah bodoh kita tidak memikirkan orang orang akan menganggap remeh Keluarga kita dengan mengirimu anak di bawah umur kesini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dipikirkan pria tua itu."

"Aku sanggup! Aku selalu dapat mengawasi semuanya dengan baik sebelumnya." Benar benar adik yang mewarisi darah dan semangat Jaejoong. Begitu percaya diri dan tangguh. 'Kau yakin?"

Myungsoo mengangguk meyakinkan. "Baiklah, aku ada disini sampai acara selesai jika ada yang tidak kau pahami atau kau membutuhkan bantuanku kau bisa menghubungiku." Jaejoong mengeluarkan Handphon model lama miliknya untuk menghubungi nomor sang adik yang ia hapal di luar kepala. "Kau tidak mengganti nomor mu, bukan?"

Myungsoo menggeleng. "Aku takut kau akan menghubungiku suatu hari, itu sebabnya aku,,," Pemuda itu terdiam dan mendongak menatap sang kakak yang saat ini jauh lebih dewasa di usianya yang matang. "Apa kau akan kembali Hyung, dan dimana orang itu? Karena Papa sudah memaafkan dan menerimamu kembalilah, kenalkan dia kepadanya. Papa tidak pernah mengusirmu dari rumah kau sendiri yang ingin pergi kau tahu itu."

"Aku akan kembali jika aku ingin, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini." Tidak disaat ia bisa mengawasi ketiga putranya tumbuh dari hari ke hari. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak dapat menjaga mereka dengan kedua tanganya sendiri, setidaknya ia dapat melihat pertumbuhan mereka dari kejauhan. Ia tidak akan mengatakan itu kepada Myungsoo karena keluarganya sendiri tidak pernah tahu tentang kehadiran mereka di dunia dan Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat penyakit sang Ayah semakin parah dengan berita yang entah anugrah atau mala petaka.

Myungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan sang kakak erat. "Bawa kebahagiaan yang kau kejar itu kembali bersamamu, karena Papa sudah memaafkan dirimu jauh hari karena kepribadianmu yang unik itu, papa akan menerima siapapun laki laki beruntung yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta." Memang karena itulah Ayahnya menjadi murka atas pengakuan yang ia lakukan lima tahun silam.

Hinaan dan makian yang Ayahnya tuding untuk dirinya memang nyata tetapi tetap saja perasaan Jaejoong terluka karena Ayah kandungnya lah yang melontarkan semua itu dan sungguh jika di ingat kembali Ayahnya memang benar dalam hal segala terutama satu hal.

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan pernah bahagia dengan keputusan yang kau ambil."_ Dan benar akan hal itu juga.

"Masih ada masalah lain yang tidak Papa ketahui. Dan dia akan kembali marah dan membenciku karena hal itu."

"Apapun itu tidak mungkin lebih parah dari pengakuanmu dulu, mungkin Papa akan marah tapi itu tidak akan lama, kau tahu!" Dan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah berani pulang entah sampai kapan. Ia hanya takut membuat keluarganya malu dan kecewa hanya karena dirinya memiliki sesuatu kelainan.

"Selamat siang." Suara pelayan menyapa Yunho bersama tiga gerombolan beruang kecil yang betjalan berurutan mengekor pria itu sebelum menerobos masuk kedalam Bakery Home sore hari sepulang mereka sekolah dengan celotehan mereka yang menggema.

"Anak anak tenang dan duduk agar Appa bisa memesan makanan untuk kalian." Tiga beruang gembal Jung naik ke kursi dengan tenang dan menunggu sang Ayah memesankan sesuatu untuk mereka. "Kalian ingin makan kue apa? kue tar atau biskuit?" Membalik balik menu Bakery Musang Yunho menyapu kedalam toko sekaligus cafe luas yang sedikit lenggang. Tidak biasanya Bakery Home sesepi sore ini dan kemana para pelayan yang lain dan hanya ada seseorang menjaga kasir.

Tiga beruang kecil Jung mulai kembali berceloteh ria saat pelayan yang menyapa mereka tadi menghampiri meja mereka. Menutup buku menu Yunho bertanya. "Dimana yang lain, maksudku ,,, maksudku Kim Jaejoong?" Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Jaejoong Hyung sedang menghadiri sebuah acara mewakili Hankyung Hyung, oh anda tahu bukan perusahaan Kim Corp, yang sedang mengadakan peluncuran produk terbaru. Jaejoong Hyung berada disana."

Tentu saja Yunho tahu, Jessica berpamitan tadi pagi denganya akan menghadiri acara peluncuran produk baru mereka, juga Ayahnya datang keacara tersebut di undang secara Khusus oleh Mr. Kim Jungkok, Ayah dari Kim Heechul pria yang pernah terlibat masalah dengan Hankyung Jaejoong dan dirinya sebulan lalu.

"Boleh kami minta pesanan kami di bungkus."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu membungkuk setelah mencatat pesanan mereka.

Tersenyum kearah tiga Beruang nakal Jung, Yunho menyerigai senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita mendatangi Imo dan Kakek di sebuah acara penting untuk membuat kegaduhan." Manse si bungsu selalu antusias dengan semua ide semua orang di sekitarnya mengangguk semangat. Daehan dan Minguk menatap Ayah mereka sedikit lebih lama.

"Nenek bilang tidak boleh membuat kegaduhan karena hanya anak nakal yang melakukan itu." Minguk berkata sok bijak. Daehan mengiyakan ucapan adik pertamanya itu. "Atau Santa tidak akan memberikan hadiah di dalam kaos kaki natal untuk Appa." Ia menambahkan.

Ya Tuhan, ia tidak tahu harus memuji atau meratap dengan kepintaran kedua beruangnya ini, ia harus memutar otak agar ketiga beruang kecilnya itu mengikuti rencananya. "Baiklah, kita tidak akan membuat kegaduhan tetapi bagaimana jika kita ,,," Yunho berhenti berucap kala Musang miliknya mendapati pintu Bakery Home terbuka dengan pria yang baru saja muncul dalam pikirkanya masuk melewati pintu Bakery Home dengan keadaan wajah kusut dan terlihat lelah.

Musangnya beralih melirik tiga beruang yang menatapnya polos. "Baiklah kita akan jadi anak manis dan duduk disini sambil makan makanan kita." Beralih memanggil pelayan Yunho berteriak. "Maaf, kami berubah pikiran dan akan makan disini, terima kasih." Wajah ketiga putra Jung menatap sang Ayah berkerut tidak suka. "Oh baiklah, maafkan Appa karena Appa nakal dengan banyak mengatakan hal hal konyol. Tetapi kalian akan senang setelah melihat sahabat Appa yang satu ini. Yah Kim Jaejoong." Yunho berseru memanggil pria manis yang sudah setengah jalan menuju dapur Cafe. Keterkejutan pria itu sungguh nyata sampai membuat Yunho merasa sedikit bersalah.

Hari yang melelahkan. Ranjang besar dan berendam air hangat terdengar menyenangkan setelah seharian sibuk dengan kegiatan di luar yang jauh lebih melelahkan dari pada di toko. Melangkah masuk kedalam Bakery Home hembusan dingin penyejuk ruangan membuat seluruh syaraf tubuhnya yang tegang menjadi rilek. Menghela nafas lelah Jaejoong sudah akan melangkah masuk kedapur ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang ia kenali dengan baik karena baru semalam pria itu membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Memutar tubuh syaraf dalam tubuhnya kembali membeku melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi pengunjung di salah satu meja Cafe. Punggungnya berubah tegak, Jung Yunho bersama ketiga putra pria itu duduk disana.

Mencari sesuatu untuk menyangga tubuh Jaejoong bersandar pada meja di sisi dengan tubuh gemetar. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa pria itu kembali dengan tiga putranya kesini, disini! Apakah Yunho tahu bahwa Minguk bersamanya sepanjang kemarin malam, atau Pria itu mencurigai dirinya.

Mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa ia tidak boleh menghindar atau Yunho akan curiga kepadanya. Nafas Jaejoong terasa berat memompa dada ketika kakinya melangkah kearah meja Yunho dengan ketiga putra pria duduk membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Hai,,, Yunho." Ia bersyukur karena suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar normal Jaejoong menjatuhkan diri di kursi kosong di sebelah Yunho sedikit lebih keras, ia takut dirinya akan jatuh disaat kedua kakinya sudah gemetar tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Pelayan datang membawa minuman ke meja mereka memberi waktu untuknya menetralkan degub jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Anak anak yang biasanya ribut terlihat diam dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tenang. "Kau terlihat lelah minumlah Jus ini." Mengerti akan perasaan Jaejoong Yunho berpura pura mengabaikan pria itu dan menyodorkan segelas Jus miliknya untuk Jaejoong habiskan dalam hitungan detik.

Gelas sudah kosong saat semua pesanan pindah kemeja mereka dari nampan pelayan. Pelayan itu tersenyum menyapa Jaejoong sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

"Apa kau sehaus itu, sampai harus menghabiskan minumanku dalam sekali teguk." Mata Doe Jaejoong memperhatikan ketiga beruang Jung yang sedang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Tolong jaga putraku sebentar, aku tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka menghilang lagi ketika aku pergi ke Toilet meninggalkan mereka meski hanya satu menit." Kursi berderit ketika Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" Jaejoong menjawab terlalu cepat. "Tentu!"

Musang pria itu menyipit ketika beralih ke arah tiga beruang kecilnya."Anak anak bersikaplah baik pada Samcon karena Appa akan segera kembali." Triplet yang biasanya antusias mengabaikan Yunho dan lebih tertarik dengan pria manis yang duduk menundukan kepala di sisi kursi Ayah mereka memperhatikan gelas Jus miliknya yang sudah kosong.

Menghela nafas penuh syukur Jaejoong menatap punggung tegak Yunho yang menjauh dan kembali menatap ketiga putranya dengan tatapan sendu. "Anak anak." Ia menyapa, suaranya selembut angin malam musim panas, sejuk menenangkan.

"Nae Papa."Minguk menjawab dan tersenyum menunjukan gigi gigi mungilnya.

Manse sudah menahan tangis saat berkata dengan bibir mungilnya bergetar. "Papa,,," Dan detik itu juga Jaejoong mengitari meja untuk memeluk ketiga putra kecilnya yang telah tumbuh begitu sempurna. Daehan akhirnya mengenali Jaejoong setelah berpikir lebih lama dan melihat kedua adiknya memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Papa." Jaejoong memaklumi putra pertamanya itu karena ialah yang paling lambat mengenali sesuatu di antara mereka bertiga dan putranya itulah yang paling pendiam namun memiliki tanggung jawab tinggi. "Ya Daehan, ini Papa sayang."

"Dinosaurus." Minguk tersenyum menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua saudaranya dan lengan Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan Samcon Anak anak."

"Papa bukan Samcon?" Daehan memprotes.

"Dengar sayang, Papa minta maaf tapi ku mohon dengarkan Papa atau Appa akan segera kembali dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi seperti apa yang pernah kita alami dulu saat Paman jahat itu memisahkan kita."

Ketiga wajah polos itu memperhatikan Jaejoong. Manse masih sesegukan tetapi sudah lebih tenang, Minguk mengerjap dengan senyuman polosnya dan Daehan, wajah putra pertamanya itu begitu tenang sama seperti wajah Yunho saat memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Paman jahat itu akan menyakiti Papa dan kami tidak akan melihat Papa lagi." Jaejoong mencium minguk penuh sayang karena pengertian putra keduanya itu.

"Anak pintar. Jadi maukah kalian memanggil Samcon, Papa minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian dan,, Oh Manse tenanglah sayang." Putra terakhirnya itu memang manja dari putranya yang lain. Bocah itu menangis dan Jaejoong menengkan Manse dengan mendudukan bocah itu di atas pangkuanya. Daehan Minguk di kursi kedua sisi. "Maafkan Papa sayang. Papa berjanji tidak akan membuat kalian sedih lagi jadi Papa mohon maukah kalian menuruti permintaan Papa yang satu ini."

"Samcon." Daehan memeluk lengan Jaejoong dengan Minguk di sisi lengan lainya. Jaejoong menatap manse yang masih ragu memperhatikan kedua Kakaknya dengan muram. "Sam,,,con." Mengalungkan lenganya di leher Jaejoong ia kembali terisak. Kedua tangan Kakaknya menepuk nepuk ringan punggung Adik mereka penuh sayang.

"Terima kasih karena kalian mau mengerti Samcon." Ketiga beruang Jung masihlah sama seperti terakhir kali ia melepaskan mereka bertiga untuk Hankyung antar ke Mansion Jung. "Papa menyayangi kalian." Hanya saja mereka jauh lebih besar dan Jaejoong tidak yakin akan mampu menggendong ketiganya dalam satu pelukan seperti dulu.

Sepuluh menit. Yunho melirik Jam tangan miliknya dam duduk di atas toilet dengan sabar. Ia harus memberikan waktu untuk Jaejoong dan ketiga putranya karena demi Tuhan Beruang kecilnya itu mengenali Jaejoong dari pandangan pertama mereka yang tidak berniat beralih dari sosok Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

Terutama senyuman Minguk dan tatapan Manse yang menyimpan sesuatu penuh arti. Ya Tuhan, Yunho tidak ingin percaya ini, seharusnya ia menjauhkan Jaejoong dari mereka bukanya membawa mereka ke hadapan Jaejoong untuk kembali mengenang kasih sayang mereka di masa lalu.

Awalnya Yunho hanya ingin melihat apakah Jaejoong benar benar tidak menginginkan Triplets atau pria itu memiliki masalah lain sampai menjauh dari dirinya juga ketiga putranya. Jaejoong terlalu pintar menutupi jejak masa lalunya dengan mudah, sungguh tidak di ragukan lagi pendidikanya di Oxford mambantu Jaejoong menemukan siapa saja yang mampu membantu dirinya menghapus jejak masa lalu dengan mengenal sebagian besar mereka sampai Detective yang Yunho sewa hanya memberitahu kehidupan Jaejoong sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang lama untuk seseorang berada di dalam toilet. Memutuskan untuk keluar ia berdiri di sisi cafe dengan tubuh membeku melihat pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat hati nuraninya terasa di tusuk belati sejenak dan sedetik kemudian gelombang kehangatan juga nyaman melingkupi luka yang berdarah di relung hatinya.

Ketiga putranya tampak bahagia bersama Jaejoong di meja sana hanya di temani sepotong kue yang mampu membuat kebahagiaan itu terpancar layaknya matahari pagi yang begitu terang menyilaukan. Bahkan kehangatan itu begitu cepat menyusup masuk dalah tubuh dan hati Yunho. Tidak ada lagi wajah lelah dan murung Jaejoong ketika ketiga putanya menyuapi pria itu bergantian, yang ada hanya senyum manis yang Yunho kenal baik terlihat di wajah lelah Jaejoong. Pria itu lebih kurus setelah sebulan lalu Yunho mengagumi tubuh berotot Jaejoong yang sediki tembam di pipinya. Apakah pria itu makan dengan baik, tidur cukup?

Bahagia dan bahagia itulah yang Yunho lihat sampai ia merasa takut untuk maju meski hanya selangkah dan membuat kebahagiaan itu terbang seperti burung yang menjauh dikala manusia mendekati mereka.

Ketakutan akan membuat kebahagiaan orang orang yang di sayanginya hilang begitu besar menggantung di pundak Yunho. Ia menyayangi ketiga putranya dan juga Jaejoong. Sangat menyayangi mereka malah.

"Samcon Minguk ingin kue lagi." Suara putra kedua Yunho memanggil pelayan menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa Yunho memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Pria itu hanya berdiri disana memandang mereka dengan tatapan lembut seorang Ayah yang membuatnya cemburu.

"Appa Samcon berjanji akan mengajak kami jalan jalan bersamanya." Jaejoong menatap Manse horor. "Aku tidak mengatakan itu Manse." Ia memprotes.

"Samcon sudah berjanji akan menemani kami bukan." Minguk menambahkan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang di rencanakan si kembar tiga sekarang.

Ia beralih menatap Yunho dengan wajah minta maaf. "Aku tidak menjanjikan hal itu kepada mereka." Dengan sikap tenang seperti biasa Yunho duduk di seberang meja dan tersenyum kearah tiga beruang kecil yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Kita pergi bersama, tunggu sampai Appa ada waktu mungkin akhir minggu ini."

Teriakan ketiga beruang Jung membuat geraman Jaejoong tersamarkan. Serigai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong tahu sesuatu, Yunho mengetahui sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa. "Aku harus bekerja." protes Jaejoong.

"Aku akan meminta toko tutup jika perlu."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Aku akan melakukanya jika kau menolak karena alasan kerja, dan demi Tuhan lihatlah ketiga beruang kecilku sudah sangat bahagia mendengar kata jalan jalan lalu makan malam dan melihat bintang di namsan tower malam hari."

"Tidak ada makan malam Yunho, tidak juga melihat bintang di namsan Tower."

Ketiga pasang mata Triplet memerhatikan kedua pria dewasa di hadapanya penuh minat. Mata mereka menatap siapapun yang sedang melemparkan protes satu sama lain dan mereka telihat menikmati perdebatan itu selama beberapa menit kedepan.

"Baiklah, hanya jalan jalan." Yunho meralat.

"Ya hanya jalan jalan, tidak ada..." Jaejoong baru menyadari ia telah masuk kedalam jebakan Yunho. "Sialan. Kau menjebakku Bear. Dan kau tidak bisa memaksaku jika aku tidak ingin pergi."

Yunho menikmati wajah merah Jaejoong katika marah, ia mengabaikan protesan tidak suka dan berkata. "Jangan mengumpat di hadapan Ketiga putraku Jae, mereka sangat cepat menangkap dan menyerap sesuatu di sekeliling mereka terutama kebiasaan orang orang yang disayanginya. Aku tidak ingin kau memberi pelajaran buruk kepada putraku."

Karena marah Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Sungguh, Yunho sudah keterlaluan, pria itulah yang memulai pertikaian ini dan dengan seenak jidatnya melimpahkan kesalahan kepada orang lain. "Dengar Yunho, aku juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka karena mereka Putra..." ia terdiam. Ya Tuhan hampir saja ia kelepasan . Jaejoong mengigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Mereka apa Jaejoongie?" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangan yang ia letakkan di meja dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh kedepan.

Ketiga mata beruang kecil di tambah satu Ayah beruang menatap Jaejoong menunggu jawaban.

~TBC~

Beri tahu saya jika ada salah kata atau typo. Maaf atas kata kata cuap cuap kemarin yang membuat siapapun merasa tidak nyaman.

Saya hanya author kecil yang masih tidak bisa menjaga lisan jika sedang marah. Saran dari seorang kakak (salah satu kakak yang ku kenal di dunia maya) Jadilah Author bijak. Dan saya akan belajar bagaimana menjadi Author bijak.

Buat para reader jangan pernah memuji sesuatu karya dan author tersebut. Author hanya menulis tidak melakoni atau menjalankan hidup dalam sebuah tulisan. Jangan memuji karya seseorang dan mengagumi karya author tersebut terlalu tinggi. Sampai membayangkan sebuah kesempurnaan dari karya dan diri author itu sendiri.

Akhir ini aku pribadi memiliki pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan dari seorang Author besar yang memiliki karya dan book banyak dengan kata kata bijak yang di acungi jempol.

Fanpage author tersebut membuat setatus yang menyudutkan salah satu fandom Kpop sedang di indonesia sendiri memiliki banyak fandom atau forum perkumpulan atau dunia hiburan yang tidak pantas di tiru.

Nah fandom author besar itu selalu membuat kata masuk akal bijak yang sangat perlu di contoh. Tetapi ketika aku berkomentar di sebuah status yang menyudutkan Kpop tiba tiba aku udah gak bisa koment lagi di jam selanjutnya karena komentarku di status sebelumnya yang tidak Author itu sukai. Lucunya Author besar dengan karya besar dan menulis tentang kata menghormati lapang dada dan abaikan yang sirik malah melakukan tindakan yang tidak pantas dan menyudutkan salah satu pihak dan tidak menerima sebuah komentar benar yang tidak author itu sukai atau tidak sejalan dengan jalan pikiranya.

Aku mengomentari sebuah kesalahan dan menunjukan kebenaran tetapi malah di buang atau di cutat(?) dari puluhan pengagumnya.

Memang kehilangan 1 reader dari ribuan reader tidak ada ruginya bagi seorang author besar seperti dia. Tetapi di telah meninggalkan bekas yang di hati saya kalau dia hanya manusia biasa yang hanya bisa berkata tidak bisa menjalankan ucapanya sendiri yang hanya bisa berucap manis. *Emosi*

Jadi saya belajar dari itu author untuk menghargai reader dan masukanya. Meminta maaf jika melakukan kesalahan bukanya membuang reader dari perkumpulan. Marilah saling merhargai dan berkata baik untuk kenyamanan bersama dan saya langsung memblokir itu fanpage yang sudah tidak menginginkan reader seperti saya. ~Kkkk evil~ jangan di tiru.

Maaf karena akhir akhir ini saya sering curhat. Dari pada di simpan di hati bikin penyakit. Adakah yang mau jadi book diary saya. PM ~kwkwkwk kabur~


	12. Chapter 10

THE GIFT  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Karena marah Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Sungguh, Yunho sudah keterlaluan, pria itulah yang memulai pertikaian ini dan dengan seenak jidatnya melimpahkan kesalahan kepada orang lain. "Dengar Yunho, aku juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka karena mereka Putra..." ia terdiam. Jaejoong mengigit lidahnya sendiri. Ya Tuhan hampir saja ia kelepasan bicara.

"Mereka apa Jaejoongie?" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangan yang ia letakkan di meja dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh kedepan.

Mata Doe milik pemuda manis itu mengerjap salah tingkah ia melirik ketiga putra mereka yang juga menatapnya dengan mata polos anak anak. Ya Tuhan dengan mudahnya ia masuk kedalam perangkap Yunho dan sialnya hampir saja berhasil membuat Ia mengungkapkan rahasia yang tidak akan pernah ia ungkapkan kepada pria ini.

"Itu,,," Kembali duduk, tubuhnya beringsut semakin dalam ke kursi yang di dudukinya. ",,, karena dia putra mu dan kau sahabat terbaikku." Syukurlah kata itu keluar dengan nada datar dan tidak pecah seperti apa yang ia takutkan. Yunho mencurigai sesuatu dan ia tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan pria itu dan otak pintar dalam kepala Yunho.

Oh pria itu benar benar tampan dan Jaejoong baru menyadari itu saat ini kala Doe miliknya turun memperhatikan balutan jas kerja yang dikenakan Yunho saat ini, di tambah rambut pria itu yang di acak namun terlihat rapi yang menambah kadar ketampanan pria menyebalkan yang pernah ia cintai.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi kelebihan Yunho ketika kau hampir saja kelepasan bicara tentang rahasia yang tidak boleh kau katakan kepada siapapun. Termasuk Yunho!

Mengikuti Jaejoong duduk tatapan Yunho penuh selidik memperhatikan tingkah laku Jaejoong. Pria manis yang saat ini menyibukan diri dengan Triplets. Namun ia tahu Jaejoong hanya menyibukan diri agar ia tidak gugup ketika pandangan setajam Musang Yunho memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Mingukie ingin kue lagi." Putra kedua Yunho menghapus keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Tidak! Kalian sudah cukup banyak makan makanan manis hari ini, Nenek akan marah jika kalian tidak menghabiskan makan malam kalian. Dan kita sudah harus pulang Anak anak."

"Manse ingin disini." Putra bungsu Yunho itu meringsut kearah Jaejoong dan memeluk lengan pria itu erat. "Manse ingin bersama Samcon."

"Manse, Nenek akan menghawatirkan kita jika kita tidak pulang." Daehan berbicara menasehati. Bocah itu menatap Jaejoong yang sudah mengangkat adik bungsunya ke atas pangkuan. Ia juga mengulurkan tangan ingin Jaejoong peluk. "Samcon akan datang mengunjungi kami Bukan?"

Mingguk turun dari kursinya dan memeluk kedua saudaranya yang sudah duduk di kedua paha Jaejoong yang terbuka. "Samcon sudah janji akan pergi bersama kita jalan jalan Daehan, Manse."

Dari tempat Yunho duduk ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana susahnya Jaejoong memeluk triplets kedalam satu pelukan namun pria itu tidak memprotes, Jaejoong terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka malah.

Ketiga putranya benar benar menyukai Jaejoong, tidak terlihat sedikitpun jika dulu Jaejoong memperlakukan ketiga beruang kecilnya dengan buruk. Lalu apa? Apa alasanya pria cantiknya menolak merawat mereka dan menyerahkan Triplets kepada Yunho? Ia akan mencari tahu, mengapa?

"Mereka menyukaimu," ia berkata. "Belum pernah sebelum ini mereka menyukai seseorang seperti bagaimana mereka menyukaimu dalam sekali pertemuan sampai tidak rela melepasmu sampai besok pagi."

Ketiga beruang kecil Jung menatap Ayah mereka bersamaan." Besok?" mereka berkata dalam waktu yang sama.

"Ya, kalian akan melihat Samcon setiap hari karena Samcon bekerja disini." Kebahagiaan dalam tiga pasang mata itu terlihat jelas laksana setetes air pada gurun pasir, begitu menyejukan Yunho sampai ia sendiri tidak rela memisahkan mereka.

Ketiga padang mata kembar tiga itu beralih ke arah Jaejoong. "Benarkah?" mereka bertanya.

Anggukan Jaejoong membuat ketiga beruang itu berteriak senang. Minguk melompat turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan mulai menari tarian dinosaurus favoritenya Daehan Manse memeluk Jaejoong dan tertawa.

"Kami sekolah di sana setiap hari." Jari kecil Daehan menunjuk seberang jalan. "Samcon bisa mengunjungi kami dan membawakan kami makanan."

"Tidak!" Yunho menyahut. "Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan makanan apapun dari Samcon tanpa persetujuan dari Appa."

"Appa." ketiga Beruang kecil Jung meluncur kearah Yunho bersamaan dan mengguncang tubuh Ayah mereka brutal. "Appa tidak boleh melarang Samcon menemui kami."

"Atau kami akan marah kepada appa."

"Manse akan mogok makan." Yunho memutar bola mata. Suatu keajaiban mereka akan mengabaikan makanan hanya untuk sehari.

Tiga pasang tangan dengan enam tarikan sana sini membuat Yunho kuwalahan sampai ia menghela nafas menyerah. "Oh baiklah asal jangan berlebihan dan menambah berat badan kalian dua kali lipat atau Appa tidak akan kuat menggendong kalian bertiga bersama." Ia tertawa dan mengelitiki mereka bergantian.

Kebahagiaan itu tanpa permisi melingkupi perasaan Jaejoong membayangkan ia akan menyiapkan bekal setiap paginya untuk ketiga putranya. Tuhan memberinya kesempatan ini dan ia akan menikmati kebersamaan mereka semampunya sampai ia sesak oleh kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

"Kau sendiri bahkan semakin bertambah gemuk sejak terakhir yang aku ingat. Dulu kau memiliki tubuh berotot yang indah." Wajah Jaejoong menghangat mengingat akan hal itu."Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan berubah menjadi Ayah beruang kutub yang gendut." Ia tersenyum mendapatkan delikan galak Yunho dan dukungan dari tiga beruang kecil putra mereka yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Appa Gom."

"Kalau Appa adalah beruang berarti kalian tiga beruang kecil."

Manse mengangguk mengiyakan. Daehan berkata. "Aku adalah pangeran."

"Mingukie Dinosaurus."

"Kau bukan Dinosaurus Mingukie." Daehan menyela sang adik.

"Kau juga bukan Pangeran, Hyung." sahut Manse.

"Kalian tiga anak beruang." Anggukan mereka membuat Yunho heran. Bagaimana bisa ketiga putranya begitu mematuhi apa yang Jaejoong katakan, bahkan tentang kebohongan hebat yang Jaejoong lakukan.

Ya Tuhan, mereka berempat berkelompok membodohi dirinya.

Siulan Jaejoong menyertai lompatan bahagia setiap langkah kakinya ketika memasuki Yayasan dan terhenti setelah menutup pintu mendapati Hankyung berteriak kepada anak anak Panti.

"Apa yang terjadi." Semua mata menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta tolong. Hankyung adalah pria ramah yang menakutkan jika marah dan tentu saja tidak mudah membuat pria itu marah.

Terjadi masalah dan tentunya bukanlah masalah kecil jika sampai membuat pria berdarah China itu sampai memarahi mereka semua. Jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruangan yang sudah di penuhi ke seluruh anak panti. Apa yang sudah terjadi selama ia tidak berada di rumah?

"Mau minum bersamaku sebentar Hyung, malam ini aku mendapatkan tips dari Pub meskipun tidak seberapa tetapi cukup untuk kita berdua minum beberapa botol Soju." Mengedipkan mata kearah Anak anak panti ia sedikit menyeret Hankyung keluar ruangan dengan tarikan sedikit kasar. Jaejoong dapat mendengar mereka menghela nafas lega setelahnya.

Dua botol soju menemani perbincangan mereka yang bahkan belum di mulai. Tidak ada niat untuk Jaejoong mencicipi bagaimana rasa soju karena ia lebih tertarik kepada pria yang sudah menghabiskan setengah botol soju miliknya dalam tegukam besar serta kasar. Ya Tuhan, Hankyung pasti memiliki masalah besar sampai pria itu terlihat seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak mengenali Hankyung yang ini.

"Katakan padaku masalah yang sedang kau pikirkan Hyung." Cairan bening dalam botol berpindah kedalam gelas kecil Jaejoong sebelum ia meneguk pelan sambil menunggu jawaban Hankyung.

Butuh waktu untuk menjawab dengan nada lelah yang membuat Jaejoong merasa dirinya tidak berguna karena selalu merepotkan pria yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. "Key berkelahi dengan seorang anak, anak itu mengalami patah tulang dan kita harus membayar denda atas kenakalan anak nakal itu."

"Berapa?"

"Tidak banyak, aku masih bisa menebus obat dan membayar denda, tetapi anak itu akan cedera sepanjang sisa hidupnya." Jaejoong memperhatikan Hankyung dalam diam. "Ada lagi."

Mata tajam Hankyung menatapnya terkejut. Sialan, ia memang tidak dapat berbohong kepada Jaejoong, tidak akan pernah bisa meski hanya masalah sepele dan karena itulah mereka berdua bisa menjadi sebuah sahabat serta keluarga yang tidak dapat mereka temukan pada diri orang lain.

"Kim Heechul?" sahut Jaejoong. "Itukah yang membuat pikiranmu kalang kabut?" Tangan Hankyung mengambang di udara dengan segelas soju sebelum ia kembali meneguk isi dari gelas sampai kosong.

"Dia sudah mengutarakan ide gila yang membuatku sakit kepala, bukanya aku tidak suka akan ide untuk membangun cabang Bakery Home di tempat lain hanya saja,,, hanya saja bukan saat ini ketika kita tidak memiliki uang tabungan, toko itu bukan hasil jeri payah kita sendiri jika aku menerima tawaran kerja sama Heechul." Jaejoong masihlah menatap Hankyung ketika bertanya. "Apa keputusanmu?"

Keputusan apa? Hankyung sendiri tidak tahu karena Kim Heechul adalah masalah besar yang pernah muncul dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang berani mengatur atau memaksakan sesuatu yang bukan hak dan kewajiban seperti Heechul memaksakan segala sesuatu kepada Hankyung dan Bakery Home dan sekarang pria itu mulai menerobos tembok hati yang belum pernah terjamah atau di masuki siapapun sebelumnya. "Aku akan menolaknya tidak peduli apapun yang ia katakan."

"Kau menyukainya." Itu bukan pertanyaan tetapi pernyataan yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

Hening..!

Keduannya hanya saling menatap dan Jaejoong sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan tanpa jawabanya itu. "Kau tidak bisa selalu menghindar darinya karena aku tahu Heechul juga menyukaimu." Hankyung juga tahu itu, kalau tidak bagaimana dirinya menjadi segelisah saat ini jika dirinya tidak tahu akan perasaan Kim Heechul.

Andai saja ia bisa berpura pura buta untuk tidak tahu, itu akan jauh lebih baik, namun hanya orang bodoh yang buta untuk tidak dapat melihat perasaan Heechul yang terbuka dengan gamplang ketika pria cantik itu berhadapan atau menatapnya dengan mata berbinar serta merona hanya terhadap Hankyung seorang.

"Hanya karena itu kau memarahi Anak anak, kau lihat mereka begitu ketakutan saat kau membentaknya tadi."

"Aku menghawatitkan Key, denda itu tidaklah sedikit kau tahu. Anak itu hanya membela Taemin karena mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taemin menangis." Hankyung terdiam untuk memperhatikan mobil berlalu lalang. Kedai masihlah ramai pada jam larut seperti saat ini. "Aku juga sangat marah mengetahui mereka berkelahi sampai melukai seseorang separah itu."

"Berapa dendanya?"

"Tidak banyak."

"Kau pikir aku percaya. Bodoh! Aku masih memiliki tabungan gajiku beberapa bulan kau dapat menggunakanya terlebih dahulu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Menuang soju untuk mereka berdua ia meneguk segelas kecil dengan pelan. Cairan hangat mengalir menuruni tenggorokan Jaejoong yang kering.

"Kau di pecat karena mencari minguk kemarin lalu, kau pikir aku tidak tahu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau berada disini saat ini dan kemarin, dimana seharusnya kau masih jam kerja dan gajimu tidak lah seberapa. Gunakan itu untuk kebutuhanmu atau jika kau ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk ketiga putra nakalmu itu. Ya tuhan," Hankyung berhenti meneguk soju miliknya. "Minguk sudah sebesar itu dan dia terlihat jauh lebih subur dari yang kita lihat di televisi, Yunho benar benar menjaga mereka dengan baik."

"Kau pikir anakku tanaman." Hankyung tertawa mendengar nada kepemilikan serta amarah dalam suara Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tersenyum kala bayangan akan kebersamaan mereka sore ini kembali memenuhi benaknya dan membuat senyum Jaejoong mengembang semakin lebar. "Mereka semua sangat lucu."

Dengan nada terkejut Hankyung bertanya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan ketiga putramu, tiga tiganya? Dimana?"

"Bakery Home. Sore ini mereka datang."

"Ah aku ingat, Jung Ilwoo dan Jung Jessica juga berada di acara peluncuran produk itu, apa kau juga bertemu dengan mereka." Pandangan Jaejoong menatap Hankyung terkejut. Sampai Hankyung kembali bertanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Sial." Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram rambutnya. "Sial! Aku tidak memperhatikan sekeliling disaat aku sedang sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri."

"Dan urusan apa itu?"

"Myungsoo disana." Cengkraman Hankyung pada gelas mengerat saat mata elang miliknya memperhatikan wajah pucat Jaejoong. "Adikmu?" ujarnya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian Tuan tuan."

Seseorang menarik kursi yang berada di meja lain dan duduk bergabung dengan mereka. Jaejoong menatap terkejut pria manis yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya itu.

"Kim Junsu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling. "Dimana park Yoochun apakah dia juga disini?"

"Bibi berikan aku segelas Soju." Kim Junsu tersenyum kearah Jaejoong dan Hankyung, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jarjoong. "Musim dingin akan segera tiba akan lebih nyaman jika menikmati soju di temani..."

"Yah." Membentak sahabat baik dari Jung Yunho, Jaejoong mendapat senyuman tanpa dosa khas pria manis istri dari park Yoochun itu. "Katakan padaku apa alasanmu kesini mencariku? Ke Seoul?" Tidak mungkin pria ini datang jauh jauh dari Busan hanya untuk mengabarkan cuaca, bukan?

Pelayan datang dengan gelas kosong dan sebotol soju yang langsung di sambar Junsu. "Ayolah, aku kelaparan setelah mencarimu sepanjang hari sampai aku bertemu dengan Kim Heechul. Kau menghilang sejak keluar dari penjara lima bulan lalu."

Suara kursi jatuh mengagetkan seluruh pengunjung kedai. Hankyung meminta maaf dan membungkuk sopan setelah melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Jaejoong yang masih membekap mulut Junsu erat. "Oh diamlah Junchan atau aku akan menendang pantatmu keluar sekarang juga."

Mengangguk pasrah Wajah Junsu sudah sedikit memerah karena kehabisan nafas. "Maaf, aku kelepasan. Aku lupa kau tidak ingin mengungkit ungkit masa lalumu yang... Oh baiklah aku akan mengunci mulutku tetapi aku tidak menjamin Yoochun bisa." Meneguk soju ia meringis dan merinding merasakan cairan dingin menghangatkan itu menuruni tenggorokanya. "Aku membutuhkan ini untuk berita selanjutnya yang akan aku katakan kepada kalian."

Benar bukan! Seorang Dokter besar super sibuk seperti Junsu tidak mungkin meluangkan waktu pribadi miliknya untuk hal hal tidak penting. "Hal apa itu?" Memungut kursi, Jaejoong duduk kembali untuk mendengarkan.

Hankyung menatap keduanya dalam diam sebelum mengulurkan gelas untuk bersulang. "Senang melihatmu kembali Dokter Kim."

"Ya, senang bisa melihatmu kembali Hyung. Sudah empat tahun lebih sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Sial, aku menunggumu Kim Junsu." Jaejoong menggeram dan memelototi sahabat lamanya itu. "Kalau kau..."

"Seseorang menyewa Detective untuk menyelidiki masa lalumu juga tentang ketiga putramu." Junsu menyahut. Jaejoong membeku mendengar berita mengejutkan ini. "Data pribadi tentang kelahiran Triplets di komputer Rumah sakit Ayahku telah berhasil di bobol oleh seseorang suruhan keluarga Jung sejak dua tahun lalu. Rumah sakit telah membocorkan info yang ingin kau rahasiakan dengan terpaksa tetapi Ayahku tidak mencatat namaku sebagai dokter yang menanganimu setelahnya karena saat itu aku masih magang. Hanya nama Ayahku yang berada disana jadi Yunho tidak tahu kalau kita saling berhubungan." Pria itu terdiam untuk mendapatkan wajah pucat Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam.

Kenyataan tidak akan bisa di sembunyikan selamanya, Jaejoong tahu. Hanya saja haruskah semuanya terbongkar disaat ia bisa berinteraksi dengan ketiga putranya sebagai sahabat Yunho. Tidak boleh! Jangan sekarang Tuhan.

Suara Jaejoong tercekat saat bertanya. "Apakah,,, apakah Yunho tahu bahwa Triplet adalah putraku."

Junsu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi salah satu kenalan Ayahku yang bekerja di lab mengatakan dirinya melihat DNA Triplet dan DNA milikmu secara tidak sengaja, dia memberitahuku pagi ini. Kemungkinan besar Yunho sudah tahu." Jadi inikah alasan Yunho menemuinya kemarin malam dan memaksanya minum atau makan sesuatu.

Ya Tuhan, pria itu sudah mencurigainya sejak lama. Itulah sebabnya Yunho mencari Jaejoong kemarin, karena Yunho tahu Minguk bersamanya dan pria itu berpura pura bodoh kemarin bahkan sore ini. Sialan, mungkinkan Yunho meninggalkan Triplet bersamanya ke Toilet dengan sengaja, pria itu ingin memberinya waktu sesaat. Yunho tahu! Dan pri itu masih berpura pura bodoh dengan tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Apa yang pria itu rencanakan?

Kekuasaan Jung tidak di ragukan, uang dan kedudukan membuat mereka dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa harus bersusah payah. Apa yang Yunho rahasiakan dan apa yang pria itu inginkan tidak dapat Jaejoong tebak.

"Ada lagi, seseorang bermarga Kim,,, aku lupa siapa namanya," Junsu mengeluarkan Handphon untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat. "Aku lu0a siapa namanya. Yoochun hanya memberitahuku pria itu bermarga Kim yang juga menyelidiki seorang Pria bernama Kim Jaejoong. Yaitu kau."

Dari tempat Hankyung duduk ia berkata. "Mungkin Kim Jaejoong lain.

"Tidak! Itu kau Hyung."

"Kau di buru seperti hewan langka," Hankyung tertawa lirih. "Atau seperti penjahat."

Jaejoong mengabaikan pria China itu dan berkata kepada Junsu. "Mungkin Adikku, Kim Myungsoo. Hari ini aku bertemu denganya."

Junsu menggeleng. "Bukan! Pria itu mencarimu sudah seminggu ini dan secara rahasia," Junsu menunduk.

 _"Apa kau melihat pria itu? Pria itu buronan polisi selama hampir tiga tahun, pria itu juga yang menyeret Jaejoong ke penjara."_ Memperlihatkan Handphon miliknya ia membaca pesan yang ia terima dari Yoochun. "Yoochun di pindah tugaskan di kepolisian Incheon, kami pindah kesini seminggu lalu dan Yoochun terkejut menemukan data tentang kembalinya pria itu dan penyelidikan tentang penculikan anak di bawah umur kembali dibuka, Yoochun menyuruhku untuk segera mencarimu untuk memperingatkanmu bahwa pria itu telah kembali dan sepertinya langsung mencarimu."

Punggung Jaejoong dijalari rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang sum sum. Astaga! Kenapa masalah muncul di saat yang tidak pernah tepat. Ia ingin berkata tetapi bibirnya seakan kelu.

"Siapa?" Hankyung lah yang bertanya. "Jika Kim Hyunjoong yang kau maksud aku akan sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan pria itu dan menghajarnya sebelum menyerahkan pecundang tengik itu kepada polisi." Hankyung berkata kasar tanpa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah berubah pucat.

Pria itu kembali. Pria yang paling berjasa dalam penderitaan hidup Jaejoong sampai ia nyaris kehilangan ketiga putranya juga nyawanya sendiri telah kembali.

"Ya. Namanya Kim Hyunjoong." Junsu menjawab sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang sangat Jaejoong kenali sebagai pria dari masa lalunya.

 _Kim Hyunjoong_ telah kembali. Dan pria itu sedang mencarinya.

~TBC~

Terima kasih yang sudah memberitahu typo dan memberi saran. Sangat membantu.

Perasaan sudah teliti banget editnya tapi masih ada aja typo yg tertinggal. *Munduk di pojok bareng Jaejoong.

Bagi yg memesan book Fairy sebagian udah di mulai di paking dan di kirim. Lihat wall fb Sherry disana ada nama siapa aja yg sudah mulai di kirim. Karena panitia yang paking hanya satu orang diharap sabar untuk beberapa hari karena kekurangan tangan buat paking. ~Bow~

Maaf karena keterlambatan pengiriman dan percetakan. Terima kasih sudah bermurah hati menunggu. *Bow*


	13. Chapter 11

THE GIFT

Sherry Kim

 _Happy reading...!_

Suara bersin Yunho menggema di ruang makan Mansion Jung yang sudah di penuhi seluruh anggota keluarga Jung lainya. Semua mata menatap kearah pria yang saat ini sibuk mengusap hidung dengan tisue yang di berikan Minguk untuk Ayahnya dengan sorot mata prihatin.

"Kau sakit? Butuh istirahat?" Mrs. Jung bertanya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku melarangmu berangkat ke kantor hari ini Yunho, dan jauh jauh dari cucuku karena aku tidak ingin mereka tertular penyakitmu." Jung Yoori berkata tegas tak terbantahkan.

"Aku hanya flu Nenek, tidak usah menghawatirkan aku seperti itu." Ujar Yunho dengan nada imut yang biasa di gunakan oleh ketiga putra kecil Jung saat menggoda Nenek mereka.

Ketiga beruang kecilnya tersenyum dan berceloteh ria menikmati sarapan mereka dan sesekali bernyanyi bersahutan. Changmin seperti biasa menggoda ketiga ponakan lucunya sampai salah satu dari mereka menangis atau dirinyalah yang akan mendapatkan pukulan sayang sang ibu untuk mendiamkan keempat bocah nakal keturunan Jung ini.

"Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak mengganggu keponakanmu, makan sarapanmu atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah sarapan selama seminggu." Changmin memutar bola mata jengah mendengar ancaman yang sama sekali tidak ia takutkan.

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah dewasa dan ancaman seperti itu tidak akan mempan lagi untukku Umma."

"Kalau kau sudah dewasa kau tidak akan mengganggu mereka anak nakal."

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang." Mr. Jung berujar tenang dari tempat kepala keluarga itu duduk. "Setiap hari kalian selalu ribut, dan kau Changmin kapan kau akan kembali ke Oxford?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah dia sudah lulus." Jessica menjawab.

"Kemarin kau bilang ada barang tertinggal yang ingin kau ambil?"

Changmin melepaskan telur yang ia rebutkan dengan Daehan dan memusatkan pembicaraan kepada sang Ayah. "Temanku akan membawakan barang itu kembali. Dan mungkin ia akan menginap disini selama ia liburan di Korea."

Jessica dengan sengaja menusukkan garpu di atas sandwich miliknya sedikit lebih keras. Changmin tidak meliriknya karena ia sudah menghindari kakak cantiknya itu sejak kemarin malam. Oh, semoga ia berhasil melarikan diri pagi ini atau tamatlah tiwayatnya di tangan Jessica atau Yunho, ia tidak dapat memastikan tangan siapa yang lebih kejam ketika mencekik lehernya. Bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri merinding membayangkan itu.

"Nenek, Daehan Minguk Manse akan pergi ke pantai minggu ini bersama..." Tangan mungil Daehan membekap mulut adik terkecilnya yang duduk di kursi sebelah kiri, lalu berbisik. "Ini rahasia." atau lebih terdengar seperti grutuan yang masih dapat di dengar penghuni lain meja makan.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu rahasia apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari Nenek." Ketiga kepala bocah kecil itu berputar menatap sang Ayah dengan kerutan bersalah di kening serta kata minta maaf di wajah yang tak terucap. Yunho menggeram.

"Jika kalian bertiga menatap Ayah kalian seperti itu semua orang akan tahu kalau Ayah kalian yang mengajari kalian untuk berbohong." Jessica berkata sinis dan melirik Changmin, lagi! Sedangkan changmim sendiri hampir menyembunyikan wajahnya di piring sarapan yang sudah kosong, entah sejak kapan makananya itu lenyap.

Lagi, garpu milik Changmin menusuk sosis Daehan dan mendapat bentakan tegas dari keponakan pertamanya. "Itu punya Daehanie Samcon." Changmin menggerutu dan melepaskan Sosis itu dengan tidak rela. Ia sudah akan beralih kepada ponakan lainya tetapi kedua ponakanya sudah memberenggut galak kearahnya. "Dasar pelit."

"Kau bisa meminta lagi kepada Koki dan kenapa kau lebih suka mengganggu ketiga keponakanmu." Mr. Jung berkata. Kemudian pria yang sudah lanjut usia itu beralih ke tiga cucu nakalnya. "Kemana kalian akan jalan jalan Anak anak, apakah itu? Sampai Appa kalian meminta kalian untuk merahasiakan itu dari kami?"

"Kami akan jadi anak baik dan Mingukie tidak akan menghilang lagi." Minguk menjawab.

Jung Ilwoo serta Jung Yoori tersenyum penuh pengertian. Tanpa mencurigai apapun mendengar jawaban cucu kedua mereka. "Bagus kalau Minguk tahu itu. Kami sangat menghawatirkanmu dan kau tidak ingin melihat kami semua menangis karena merindukanmu ,bukan?" Minguk menggeleng cepat. "Anak baik." Mr. Jung beralih kearah putra pertamanya. "Apa kau tidak memerlukan bantuan Changmin atau yang lain untuk menemani kalian Yunho?"

Pria itu tersedak kopi yang baru saja di sesapnya. "Tidak perlu karena kami hanya akan jalan jalan di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai untuk menghindari salah satu dari mereka menghilang, aku akan menjaga mereka dengan baik." Tentu saja dengan bantuan Jaejoong. Yunho menantikan liburan minggu ini sampai tidak tidur semalam suntuk karena senang sampai harus bergadang semalam di luar jendela kamar dan tentu saja ia harus menerima batuk serta hidung gatal hasil ia begadang sampai fajar muncul.

Demi apa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menantikan liburan kali ini. Yang ia tahu mereka semua akan menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga kecilnya atau bisa di sebut calon keluarga kecilnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan sampai Jaejoong berpikir kembali tentang 'tidak menginginkan Triplet'.

"Aku ingin ikut." Jessica menyahut membuyarkan lamunan Yunho tentang Kim Jaejoong.

"Tidak boleh."Yunho berkata tegas. Ia menutup mata karena suaranya lebih keras dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Jaejoong akan ikut bersama mereka dan Yunho tidak ingin siapapun tahu tentang pria itu sampai waktu yang ia inginkan. Tentunya setelah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Jaejoong untuk dirinya.

Melihat kesempatan untuk kabur Changmin berdiri diam diam saat kedua kakaknya itu terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil. "Kau mau kemana sepagi ini Changmin?" Langkah kaki Changmin terhenti dan memutar kepala untuk melihat sang Ibu menunggu jawaban darinya.

Jessica sudah berdiri dari tempat wanita itu duduk sampai Changmin harus melompat keluar dari ruang makan sebelum kakaknya yang sadis bin cerewet itu berhasil menangkapnya "Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini Umma." Ia berteriak .

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku Jung Changmin." Jessica berlari mengejar sang adik yang sudah kelur melewati ruang tamu. Pemuda dengan kaki panjang itu memakai sepatu miliknyz sambil berlari kearah mobil yang terparkir di bagasi bagian depan. Ia mengumpat karena sopir telah mengeluarkan mobil Yunho dari bagasi dan menghalangi jalan keluar utama, dimana mobil kakaknya itulah yang setiap hari keluar untuk pertama kali.

Menoleh kebelakang ia mendapati Jessica sudah berada begitu dekat denganya. "Kalau kau lari aku akan memberitahu Umma tentang Kim Jaejoong." Langkah kaki Changmin terhenti detik itu juga dan tubuhnya berputar, ia menatap Horor sang Kakak. "Kau tahu?" Jessica mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Aku bertemu denganya kemarin."

Mata Bambi Changmin melotot semakin horor mendengar kenyataan satu ini. "Jaejoong Hyung! Disini, bagaimana bisa?" Tangan besar Changmin menutup mulutnya sendiri. Matilah ia karena kelepasan bicara dengan menyebutkan Gender Jaejoong secara tidak langsung.

Dari wajah sang kakak dengan mata mendelik lebar dan wajah pucat saat menatap dirinya, Changmin sudah menduga bahwa Jessica menangkap kata yang ia ucapkan. Menghela nafas pasrah tidak ada alasan lain untuk berbohong kepada kakaknya ini.

"Jadi benar Jaejoong yang aku lihat adalah Ibu dari kembar tiga. Ya Tuhan." Wanita cantik itu jatuh terduduk di rerumputan.

Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah kepadaYunho maupun Jaejoong karena mengungkapkan rahasia mereka yang bukanlah haknya untuk membongkar. Tetapi ia tidak sengaja.

Changmin menghela nafas sebelum membantu Kakak wanitanya itu berdiri meski masih sedikit oleng untuk berdiri di kedua kakinya sendiri. "Aku harap kau tutup mulut sampai Yunho Hyung mengambil keputusan, aku tidak ingin Jaejoong Hyung menderita lagi setelah apa yang di lakukan kakak bodoh kita terhadapnya di masa lalu."

"Apa yang di lakukan Yunho?"

.

.

.

Jemari Jaejoong dengan cekatan menata bekal makan siang di atas kotak bekal untuk makanan ketiga putranya. Pria cantik dengan apron kotak kotak biru terikat di pingganya itu beranjak kesana kemari sibuk sejak satu jam lalu di dapur Home Bakery hanya untuk membuat tiga bekal dengan tampilan lucu yang membuat Hankyung geleng geleng kepala.

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk membuka restoran dan kau sebagai kokinya." mencomot sosis yang sudah di iris Hankyung mendapati punggung tanganya di pukul Jaejoong.

"Jauhkan tanganku dari bekal putraku."

"Ah, kau sudah mengakuinya sekarang. Setelah Yunho tahu bahwa kau ibu kandung mereka." Hankyung terdiam begitupun Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah semalam suntuk memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk semuanya. "Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Pikirkan kembali keputusanmu itu Jae, lari bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menghindari masalah. Karena masalah ini akan terungkap jika tidak saat ini maka suatu hari nanti."

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menggoyahkan keputusanku, karena inilah jalan terbaik dari masalah yang telah aku perbuat." Ia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan apalagi jika harus melibatkan ketiga putra yang tidak bersalah kedalam masalahnya sendiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain ia pergi, atau masa lalu Jaejoong akan memperburuk masa depan ketiga putranya dan membawa Yunho kedalam masalah lain yang tentunya akan menghancurkan harga diri juga nama keluarga yang pria itu jaga dan agungkan.

"Harga diri tidak bisa di beli." ujar Jaejoong.

"Jika dapat, aku akan menjual harga diriku sendiri demi orang yang aku sayangi. Harga diri bisa kembali kita dapatkan meski harus melawan dunia dan berlomba dengan sang waktu untuk mendapatkan harga diri itu kembali, akan menyakitkan pada awalnya saat semua orang menganggap remeh dan menganggap rendah dirimu sampai pada titik terendah harga diri itu tersisa. Tetapi hanya perlu menunggu waktu dan berusaha sampai harga diri itu kembali maka kau akan baik baik saja ketimbang kehilangan kebahagiaan yang tidaklah lebih banyak dari rasa sakit yang kau terima selama ini." Hankyung berujar pelan. Ia sudah lelah membujuk Jaejoong dengan cara pelan. Jaejoong harus tetap disini sampai masalah pria itu terselesaikan.

Tangan Jaejoong berhenti memasukan bekal pada tas punggung miliknya dan menatap Hankyung saat pria itu kembali berkata. "Harga diri Yunho lah yang kau jaga, bukan harga dirimu sendiri." Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu itu. Harga diri seorang Jung setinggi gunung Hallasan dan seberharga mutiara yang tidak bisa ternoda oleh goresan tinta.

"Aku menjaga nama baik ketiga putraku, mereka akan malu jika mengetahui mereka memiliki ibu seorang pria terlebih seorang mantan nara pidana."

"Dan juga melindungi Jung Yunho!" Hankyung menyahut. "Kenapa harus malu? Apa kau sudah mendengar ketiga putramu sendiri mengatakan itu. Tidak! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat ketiga putramu tumbuh dewasa dan bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan yang mungkin saja tidak berani pria itu ungkapkan selama ini." Hankyung terdiam untuk menarik nafas lelah, kemudian menambahkan. "Kau masih mencintainya, kau tidak bisa mengelak itu. Meskipun kau pernah belajar membenci Yunho namun tidak berhasil dan kau lebih memilih menjauhkan dirimu dari mereka, dari pria yang kau cintai dan putramu yang membutuhkanmu. Kau lebih memilih menjaga harga diri yang kau sebut berharga milik Yunho sampai harus mengorbankan perasaan juga hidupmu sendiri tetapi kau tidak pernah mencoba memberi kesempatan kedua atau mendengarkan apa kata hati pria itu yang sesungguhnya. Kabur dari masalah adalah jalan yang selalu kau pilih begitu juga dengan kabur dari keluargamu." Hankyung tahu ia terlalu kejam mengatakan ini, tetapi ia sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jaejoong terlalu keras kepala untuk di buat sadar.

"Lima tahun berlalu, aku yakin Yunho telah berubah dengan keputusan pria itu," Kedua tangan Hankyung meremas bahu Jaejoong erat. "Saling terbuka satu sama lain, kemudian baru kau mengambil keputusan akan tetap tinggal atau pergi."

"Aku baik baik saja, aku hanya memerlukan lebih banyak kenangan kebersamaan dengan mereka dan aku akan bisa pergi dari sini dengan tenang." Ya, benar! Sudah cukup ia memiliki kenangan singkat dengan mereka juga Ayah mereka selama beberapa hari ini. Dan Jaejoong berjanji akan pergi dengan membawa kenangan indah mereka setelah liburan minggu ini berakhir.

"Dan setelahnya,,," Hankyung menahan tubuh Jaejoong saat pria itu akan beranjak keluar dari dapur. "Aku harus mengantar bekal makan siang putraku atau mereka akan menunggu terlalu lama."

Dengan marah Hankyung mendorong Jaejoong sampai punggung pria itu membentur pintu dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras menggema. Beberapa pelayan Bakery Home mengintip dari balik pintu dapur lain dan Hankyung berkata tegas sebelum menutup pintu. "Kami baik baik saja, hanya pertengkaran kecil."

Kembali ia memusatkan pembicaraanya kepada Jaejoong. "Semalam kau berhasil kabur dari pembicaraan kita tetapi tidak kali ini Jae," Mata Doe Jaejoong menatap Hankyung berani saat pria itu kembali membentaknya. "Kau akan pergi setelah mendapatkan kenangan yang kau inginkan, tetapi setelah itu apa yang kau dapat. Kau akan berdiam diri sambil merenungi kenangan akan kebersamaan kalian yang lambat laun akan memudar dan menghilang, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mebicarakan masalahmu dengan Yunho secara terbuka. Yunho akan menerima dirimu apa adanya dan kemungkinan pria itu juga akan melupakan harga diri keluarga untuk mendapatkan kembali dirimu. Aku yakin Yunho akan menjagamu dan juga putra kalian."

"Aku tidak semahal itu,"

"Kau lebih berharga dari harga diri keluarga Jung atau Jung Yunho. Kau lebih berharga karena kau lah ibu dari di kembar tiga."

"Cukup!" Ia membentak. Tubuh Jaejoong merosot dengan wajah sedikit pucat yang membuat Hankyung khawatir. "Maafkan aku, aku menasehati dirimu sebagai seorang teman yang melihat bagaimana pengorbananmu selama ini untuk ketiga putramu dan Yunho. Tetapi Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya kau mempertahankan Triplets untuk lahir ke dunia sampai kau harus masuk penjara demi melindungi mereka."

"Dia kembali." Jaejoong berbisik begitu lirih.

"Aku disini, Yunho juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika pria itu berani menyentuhmu."

Berdiri dengan marah ia menatap Hankyung tajam. "Justru karena pria itu aku ingin pergi, bukan karena Hyunjoong tetapi karena Yunho. Pria itu tahu aku adalah ibu dari triplet tetapi Yunho membisu seakan tidak tahu tentang kenyataan akulah ibu mereka."

Membalas dengan tak kalas marah, Hankyung berujar."Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu mengapa pria itu mendekatkan Triplet kepadamu disaat dia tahu kau ibunya. Itu karena Yunho..."

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun alasan pembelaanmu terhadap Yunho. Dulu kau membencinya Hyung, kenapa sekarang kau membelanya?"

Hankyung menggeram untuk menahan amarahnya yang mengepul seperti kobaran api yang di terpa angin. Jaejoong pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dengan pembicaraan mereka yang menggantung. Sial, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya itu. Tetapi Jaejoong terlalu bodoh dengan ketakutan akan menyakiti ketiga putranya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kim Heechul muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah bertanya. "Ada apa dengan Jaejoong? Dia terlihat marah?"

Seperti matahari pagi bersinar di ufuk timur Hankyung tersenyum setelah mendapatkan ide baru. "Oh sayangku." Tanpa permisi ia memeluk Heechul sampai tubuh pria cantik itu melayang, berputar dan kembali berdiri di kedua kakinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia mencium pipi Heechul sampai wajah pria cantik itu merah merona.

"Han, apa maksutmu?"

Tanpa sadar tentang apa yang baru ia katakan, kedua tangan Hankyung menangkup sisi wajah Heechul. "Maukah kau membantuku."

"Tentu!" Wajah Heechul semakin merah merona kala Bibir Hankyung mengecup singkat keningnya.

"Bagus. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk melakukan sesuatu."Hankyung berbisik di telinga Heechul.

*TBC*


	14. Chapter 12

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading..._

Ketiga pasang kaki berbalut sepatu putih mungil berayun seirama di atas rumah kayu halaman taman kanak kanak. Ketiga kepala dengan rambut hitam yang sama berdesakan satu sama lain setiap kali mengintip dari balik kayu pembatas pada rumah rumahan untuk melihat ke seberang jalan.

Tidak ada tanda tanda kedatangan Papa mereka, padahal jam istirahat makan siang sudah berdentang sejak sepuluh menit lalu. "Apakah Papa lupa untuk membuatkan kita bekal? Mingukie lapar." Bocah tembam itu menompang kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa kita harus makan siang bersama yang lain?" Menatap kedua saudaranya, Mingguk semakin cemberut karena gelengan serempak mereka.

"Manse ingin menunggu Papa." Si bungsu menjawab.

"Samcon, bukan Papa manse. Atau Papa akan marah mendengar kita memanggilnya Papa." Daehan menasihati sang adik.

"Tidak ada orang lain disini." Manse berdiri dari atas rumah rumahan untuk berjinjit lebih tinggi agar dapat melihat lebih ke seberang jalan yang terhalang tembok gerbang. Minguk mendongak memperhatikan adiknya, ia terlalu lapar untuk banyak bergerak seperti kedua saudaranya yang lain. Lalu bertanya. "Apa Papa,,, maksudku Samcon sudah datang?"

Manse melompat menuruni tangga Rumah rumahan kayu membuat kedua saudara lainya mengikuti bocah itu dengan senyuman lebar di bibir mungil mereka. Ketiga bocah itu berlari melewati taman ke sebuah jendela menuju tempat bermain di ruangan tertutup, bukanya menuju pintu gerbang untuk menyambut Papa mereka.

Daehan, Minguk berhenti untuk mendelik marah kearah si Bungsu. Ya Tuhan, dasar si bandel yang satu ini memang Playboy cilik menyebalkan. "Manse." Teriakan kedua kakaknya serempak.

"Nuna." Tangan manse menepuk nepuk kaca ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis yang berada di dalam, kakak kelas mereka. Oh, apakah Jung muda itu sudah memiliki kekasih? Atau sedang jatuh cinta atau playboy cilik?

Daehan Minguk menarik tangan serta bagian belakang baju adik mereka untuk mendapatkan perhatian penuh, dan berhasil. "Manse, kita harus mencari Papa."

"Mungkin Papa tersesat..." jawabnya asal. Kemudian Manse menambahkn "Bagaimana kalau Papa di culik paman jahat." Manse berkata ngeri. Oh, bocah itu masih mengingat bagaimana Minguk menghilang beberapa hari lalu. "Minguk Hyung, kita pergi cari Papa."

Daehan menatap wajah adik kecilnya yang berubah begitu derastis dari ceria menjadi merah padam menahan tangis. Dasar adik cengeng.

"Samcon bukan anak kecil, dia akan datang membawa bekal makan siang untuk kita." Minguk berkata dengan bibir yang sudah bergetar menahan tangisnya. Manse sendiri sudah sesegukan namun tidak mengeluarkan suara tangis.

"Bagaimana kalau Paman jahat itu menyakiti Papa lagi dan memisahkan kita." Tangan Daehan terulur mengusap air mata pada wajah Manse. Kemudian memeluk sang adik. "Gwaenchana, Appa akan menyelamatkan Papa jika paman jahat itu datang."

Minguk semakin sesegukan memeluk kedua saudara yang lain. "Minguk takut." Daehan bukanlah anak yang cengeng, tetapi ia akan sedih melihat kedua saudaranya bersedih sampai mata putra pertama Jung Yunho itu memerah, basah. "Papa akan datang sebentar lagi." ia mencoba menenangkan afik adiknya.

Tiga beruang Jung berpelukan sambil menangis di taman, dibawah teriknya matahari musim gugur yang sudah akan berlalu namun masihlah menyisakan panas menyengat pada waktu siang seperti saat ini.

"Hyung, Manse ingin Papa."

Jung Yunho melompat dari mobil hitam miliknya yang ia parkir asal di sisi jalan taman kanak kanak ketiga putranya. Baru saja ia mendapatkan telefon dari Guru yang mengabarkan ketiga putranya menangis dan menolak untuk makan siang.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan Triplets? Rapat penting perusahaan harus ia tunda karena sekertarisnya menerobos masuk dengan membawa Handphon milik Yunho dengan wajah khawatir, Yunho langsung berlari dari ruang rapat untuk datang kesekolahan detik dimana ia mendengar suara Daehan menangis dari seberang. Mengabaikan rapat penting yang akhirnya di pimpin Jung Ilwo sendiri.

Seluruh tubuh Yunho gemetaran karena takut, dadanya bergemuruh tak karuang melihat ketiga putranya menangis sampai wajah mereka merah dengan hidung dan telinga berwarna senada. Ia melangkah cepat memasuki ruang Guru yang terlihat sibuk menghibur mereka, namun gagal.

"Maafkan kami Mr. Jung, Daehan, Minguk Manse mengatakan akan menunggu Anda untuk makan siang, dan kami membiarkan mereka menunggu di taman tanpa pengawasan, karena para Guru lain sibuk mengawasi anak anak lain untuk makan siang. Saat kami menengok mereka, ketiga putra Anda menangis dan tidak dapat di bujuk sampai kami terpaksa memanggil Anda kesini." Yunho mengangguk maklum kepada kepala sekolah yang juga ikut turun tangan.

"Anak anak."Ketiga beruang kecilnya berhampur kepelukan Yunho dengan suara tangisan yang membuat hati Yunho ngilu. Ya, Tuhan! Belum pernah sebelum ini Triplets menangis sampai seperti ini. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan suara teredam pelukan dada Yunho dan sesegukan Daehan menjawab. "Daehanie ingin Papa, Samcon tidak datang."

"Dia di culik paman jahat."

"Paman jahat itu ingin menyakiti Papa."

"Appa akan menolong Samcon, bukan?" Musang Yunho mengerjab, kepala yang biasanya selalu bisa menyerap apapun dengan mudah seakan buntu mendengar ucapan ketiga putranya yang tidak ia pahami.

"Siapa? Samcon? Paman jahat? Dan mengapa kalian memanggil Appa dengan sebutan Papa? Tidak akan ada yang berani menyakiti Appa  
Anak anak."

"Papa bukan Appa." Manse berkata keras. Minguk juga berkata dengan suara marah khas anak anak. "Samcon sudah berjanji akan membawakan bekal makan siang..." Omongan Minguk terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu ruang guru.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan munculah orang yang menyebabkan ketiga putra Jung Yunho menangis histeris.

Menghela nafas antara marah dan jengkel, Yunho mengerti sekarang apa yang membuat ketiga putranya menangis. Dan siapa yang mereka panggil Papa. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan ketiga putranya bergantian.  
Ya Tuhan, tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong!

"Maaf mengganggu," Jaejoong mengintip dari balik pintu yang memang sejak tadi terbuka separuh. "Boleh tahu dimana kelas Jung Daehan, Jung Minguk dan Jung Manse?"

Yunho menyahut sambil melepaskan pelukan ketiga putranya. "Bisa saya pinjam ruangan anda sebentar Mr. Cha?" Yunho berkata kepada kepala sekolah.

"Tentu! Silahkan."

Suara yang tidak asih itu membuat tangisan ketiga putra Jung terdiam dan menoleh kearah sumber suara itu muncul. "Samcon." Entah siapa yang bersuara terlebih dahulu, sebelum ketiga putranya berteriak disaat bersamaan memanggil Jaejoong, Yunho tidak yakin.

Tangan Yunho menahan ketiga putranya untuk menyerbu Jaejoong detik dimana pria yang saat ini berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum. "Appa ingin bicara dengan Samcon terlebih dahulu anak anak." Menyerahkan Triplet kepada Guru Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah dingin dan menyeret pria itu keluar ruangan untuk masuk keruangan lain di ujung lorong.

Tangan Yunho mencengkeram lengan atas Jaejoong begitu erat saat menyeret pria itu masuk keruang kepala sekolah sampai pria itu merintih kesakitan, Yunho menghempaskan Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, Ha..." Yunho membentak. "Jika dapat, aku akan membunuhmu detik ini juga Kim Jaejoong, tetapi aku tidak akan melakukanya karena itu sama saja dengan aku menyakiti ketiga putraku." Kaki Jaejoong melangkah mundur menyadari adanya amarah dalam suara pria itu. Ia terlalu memahami Yunho untuk mengetahui seberapa besar amarah yang pria itu pendam.

"Kau marah. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bagus jika kau tahu. Karena aku bertanya apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada putraku?" Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Suara Yunho pasti terdengar sampai keluar ruangan karena terdengar ketukan ringan selang beberapa waktu setelahnya.

Kepala sekolah meminta mereka untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan karena banyak anak yang akan mendengar suara mereka berdua.

Dengan perasaan bersalah Yunho membungkuk meminta maaf dan menutup kembali pintu. Pria itu kembali memusatkan perhatianya kepada Jaejoong dan beralih kerantang yang Jaejoong genggam begitu erat. Seakan benda itulah satu satunya pelindung yang ia miliki untuk menghalangi dirinya dari Yunho. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup kedalam hatinya saat melihat kedua tangan itu saling menaut dan gemetar.

"Bernapas-lah, tenangkan dirimu. Dengan marah tidak akan membuat masalah ini terselesaikan. Aku tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak menjelaskan kesalahan apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Dan anehnya Yunho menuruti ucapan Jaejoong yang memang selalu berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Kemudian bayangan ketiga putranya menangis kembali menghantui Yunho dan menyiram minyak di atas api untuk kembali berkobar. "Papa, jadi mereka memanggilmu Papa setelah kau tidak menginginkan mereka di masa lalu."

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku mendengar keterbukaan Yunho akan rahasia yang keduanya pendam, rantang makan siang yang Jaejoong pegang jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai keramik dan berhamburan. "Kau tahu?"

Dan Yunho juga tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak terlalu terkejut akan berita bahwa dirinya mengetahui hal ini lebih awal. "Kita saling tahu tetapi kita saling menutup mulut."

"Baru semalam seseorang memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah mengetahui hal itu." ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengagumi kesabaran serta ketenangan Jaejoong menghadapi masalah, tubuh pria itu bergetar namun suara Jaejoong dan sorot mata pria itu masihlah datar. Yang memang hanya menunjukan keterkejutan pada awal sesaat.

"Kau merahasiakan banyak hal dariku, Jae. Bahkan tentang triplets."

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi menahan ketakutan yang menguasai seluruh indra dan tubuhnya sampai ia jatuh berlutut di lantai.

Yunho ingin merengkuh tubuh itu untuk ia guncang atau ia peluk karena kebohongan pria itu yang sudah membuat mereka menderita. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu kepadaku lebih awal? Bahwa kau hamil sejak kita masih di Oxford. Ya Tuhan,,," kedua tangan Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Hamil, kau namja."

"Menjijikan bukan?" Yunho membisu mendengar nada suara lirih namun tajam setajam panah menghunus jantungnya, bukan ini yang ingin Yunho katakan. "Kau malu, jijik dan ingin menghinaku karena aku laki laki dengan keajaiban aneh sampai dapat hamil dan melahirkan tiga putra sekaligus." Wajah Jaejoong menunduk, tetapi Yunho tahu pria itu menangis karena bahu Jaejoong bergetar ringan.

Sungguh khas seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tidak ingin siapapun melihat kelemahan pria itu bahkan saat pria itu menangis. "Kau tidak menginginkanku, bagaimana mungkin kau ingin aku memberitahumu bahwa aku hamil dari benih yang kau tanam, aku seorang pria sama sepertimu dan tidak ada cinta di hatimu untukku." Wajah Jaejoong sedingin bongkahan es di musim dingin saat menatap Yunho. "Kau tidak menginginkanku, dan kau berharap aku mengatakan bahwa aku hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu atas anak yang ku kandung." Mencoba bangkit, kedua kaki Jaejoong bergetar ringan. "Apakah kau akan menikahiku setelah kau tahu aku hamil? Atau kau akan menertawakanku karena aku seorang pria yang bisa hamil?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Lirih Yunho. Ia belum pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Apakah ia akan menerima Jaejoong apa adanya jika dulu pria itu berkata jujur kepada Yunho.

"Sangat jujur. Selalu, itulah dirimu."

"Terkadang jujur memang menyakitkan dibanding kebohongan. Tetapi itu jauh lebih baik."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak menginginkanku jadi aku harus pergi dan merawat anakku sendiri."

"Lalu mengapa kau menyerahkan mereka kepadaku?" Musang Yunho menatap langsung kedalam mata Doe Jaejoong yang tidak berani menatapnya.

"Karena aku tidak menginginkan mereka."

"Berhenti berbohong Kim Jaejoong. Hari ini kau berjanji untuk membuatkan mereka bekal dan datang terlambat. Mereka menunggu kau terlalu lama sampai ketakutan kau tidak akan datang dan menangis sampai kepala sekolah menghubungiku." Suara Yunho tidaklah tinggi namun mampu membuat Jaejoong beringsut mundur saat langkah panjang pria itu mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau datang dengan bekal makan siang untuk mereka dan masih mengatakan tidak menginginkan mereka."

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali." Jaejoong berbisik. Telapak tangan pria itu menahan Yunho untuk tidak mendekat dan Yunho berhenti disana, melihat kerapuhan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tenggorokan Jaejoong seakan kering saat menambahkan. "Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan mereka lagi." Dada Yunho seakan di remas mendengar bahwa Jaejoong tidak menginginkan putra mereka. Benarkah? Mungkinkan impianya untuk menginginkan keluarga kecil dengan Jaejoong di dalamnya hanya impian semata.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu berkata seperti itu? Kau seperti bukan ibu mereka Jae."Ia balas berbisik.

Tusukan pedang itu menebus dada Jejoong sampai ia sulit bernafas. Ucapan Yunho memang benar. Ia bukan ibu yang pantas untuk anak anak cerdas seperti Triplet. "Kau benar." Mencoba untuk tersenyum ia mendapati dirinya terlihat akan sangat mengerikan jika memaksakan hal itu. "Maaf sudah membuat Putramu menangis, maaf sudah mengganggumu dan membuat kau kesini disaat kau sibuk, maaf telah mengganggumu selama ini dan maaf karena melahirkan Triplet tanpa seijinmu." Ia menunduk untuk memungut kembali kotak makan siang yang berhamburan di lantai.

Amarah Yunho kembali berkobar melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin kurus dari pertama mereka bertemu, pria itu menunduk untuk memungut makanan dan memasukanya kembali kedalam kotak dengan tangan kosong. Karena marah ia menendang kursi di sisi lain tubuhnya sampai Jaejoong mundur karena terkejut.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Yunho hanya marah dan tidak ada niat untuk menyakiti hati Jaejoong yang serapuh balon air. Ia marah karena ketidak jujuran Jaejoong dan ia marah karena pria itu membuat putra mereka menangis sampai mereka susah bernafas, ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dulu. Dan Yunho sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya sampai melemparkan kesalahan mereka kepada Jaejoong seorang.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya Yunho berkata setelah beberapa saat mereka diselimuti kesunyian.

Pintu terbuka, menarik perhatian mereka untuk melihat Daehan mengintip di susul dua saudara lainya. Mereka sudah tidak lagi menangis tetapi masih menahan sesegukan kecil.

Jaejoong memutar tubuh untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah menggunakan punggung tangan, Yunho menghampiri mereka dan mendapati ketiga putranya tidak tertarik dengan perhatian yang ia berikan karena mereka menatap Jaejoong yang membelakangi mereka sambil memungut kotak bekal makan siang mereka yang sudah tidak dapat dinikmati.

"Maafkan Samcon. Tangan Samcon basah dan makan siang kalian jatuh jadi..." Pria itu tersenyum minta maaf kearah tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya sayang. "Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Maaf karena membuat kalian menangis."

"Kenapa Samcon menangis?" Minguk bertanya, Bocah itu sudah berhenti menangis. "Apa Appa menakuti samcon." Daehan Minguk Manse menatap Yunho dengan mata menyipit yang basah.

"Tidak! Samcon yang salah dan maaf samcon harus pergi." Atau Jaejoong akan menangis di hadapan mereka semua. Pria itu menunduk untuk mencium mereka satu persatu dan tanpa menatap Yunho ia berkata. "Aku minta maaf, maaf karena selalu mengganggumu." Jaejoong pergi dan Yunho masih begitu bodoh berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah pria itu pergi. Sama seperti lima tahun lalu saat pria itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dalam kehampaan.

"Appa membuat Samcon menangis."

"Manse banci Appa."

"Daehan juga."

Yunho menatap putra keduanya yang juga akan berkata tetapi terdiam dan memperhatikan kearah pintu dimana Jaejoong menghilang. "Minguk mencintai Papa juga Appa. Appa harus minta maaf kepada Samcon." Ujarnya sebelum mengikuti kedua saudaranya yang sudah keluar ruang kepala sekolah. Meninggalkan Yunho dengan pukulan baru yang membuat rasa bersalahnya menumpuk berkali lipat.

Minguk benar, ia harus minta maaf kepada Jaejoong. Dan Yunho akan menemui Jaejoong nanti setelah urusanya dengan ketiga putra cerdas dan nakal yang sedang marah kepadanya itu selesai. Atau ketiga putranya itu akan mendiamkan Yunho selama berhari hari sampai Yunho mendapatkan maaf mereka.

Astaga. Ia tidak ingin di diamkan oleh mereka.

*TBC*


	15. Chapter 13

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Sunyi.  
Itulah yang dirasakan keluarga Jung Senior pada jamuan makan malam hari ini.

Tidak seperti makan malam biasanya yang dihiasi suara celotehan kembar tiga atau teriakan saat mereka bermain, malam ini tidak ada nyanyian tiga beruang Jung di ruang makan, yang ada hanya suara dentingan sendok garpu menyapa piring masing masing.

Acara makan malam yang biasanya menyenangkan terasa sesunyi ruang rapat. Ketiga putra Yunho makan begitu khidmat dan selesai lebih cepat dari anggota keluarga Jung Senior lain.

Yang membuat keluarga Jung lain khawatir tentang kesehatan bocah gembal hiperaktif itu, mereka hanya menyapa Nenek serta Sancon mengabaikan Yunho dan turun dari kursi untuk berlari secepat kaki kecil mereka bisa sampai ke lantai atas, menuju kamar mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah mereka sakit? Hubungi dokter segera, Yunho." Mrs. Jung memperhatikan ketiga cucu kecilnya menaiki tangga dan menghilang di lantai atas.

"Tidak." Jawaban asal Yunho menarik perhatian yang lain. "Mereka marah padaku." ia menambahkan.

"Putramu?" Mata Bambi Changmin mendelik kearah Kakaknya. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

Demi seluruh anggota keluarganya. Yunho adalah orang terakhir yang akan di benci atau didiamkan oleh Triplets. "Kalau boleh tahu kakaku sayang, kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat sampai ketiga putra tampanmu itu marah dan mendiamkan kita seperti itu?"

Keterdiaman Yunho menarik perhatian Mrs. Jung. "Jelaskan!" Dan Yunho tahu itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah karena ibunya mendelik lebar kearahnya.

"Aku berniat membatalkan acara besok karena sibuk." Jawabnya berbohong. Tetapi Yunho tidak berbohong karena kemungkinan acara yang sudah mereka rencanakan akan batal. Tidak mungkin ia akan berkata jujur jika mereka marah karena Yunho membuat ibu mereka menangis, bukan?

Jaejoong tidak berada di Bakery Home sore ini ketika Yunho bersama ketiga putranya kesana. Hankyung juga tidak ada disana hingga ketiga putra Yunho semakin marah karena Yunho belum juga meminta maaf sampai sekarang.

"Semua karena Appa." Ujar putra pertamanya saat tidak menemukan Jaejoong disana sore ini.

" Appa membuat Papa marah, sampai Papa tidak akan menemui kami lagi."

"Kami membenci apa."

Ya Tuhan. Yunho masih mengingat jelas tatapan benci ketiga putranya saat menatapnya sepanjang sore sampai tadi sebelum mereka turun dari kursi meja makan.

Kursi berderit ketika Yunho bangkit untuk berjalan menyusul kembar tiga. Yoori menatap putra bungsunya dengan pandangan bertanya yang hanya di jawab kedikan bahu tak tahu oleh Changmin.

"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yunho?" Changmin melirik Ibunya waspada. Mungkinkah ibunya tahu?

"Aku yang melahirkan Yunho dan melihat bagaimana anak itu tumbuh, aku yakin Kakakmu menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Takut takut Changmin bertanya. "Apa?"

Bulu mata Yoori menyipit bersama dengan mata wanita paruh baya itu. "Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya kepadamu. Dan cepat habiskan makananmu karena aku ingin kau mengantarku ke Bank." Wajah memelas Changmin membuat Lee Yoori kembali berkata. "Kalau kau menolak Changmin..."

"Siapa bilang aku menolak mengantar wanita cantik seperti Anda, Miss." Lee Yoori memutar bola mata jenggah atas rayuan putra bungsunya itu. "Bagus kalau kau tidak menolak."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menerima penolakanku Umma, kau akan memaksaku sampai aku bersedia mengantarmu, jadi aku menghemat waktu untuk berdebat." Tambahnya dengan suara yang ia buat se lelah mungkin.

Sesampainya Yunho di lantai dua ia mengetuk kamar ketiga putranya untuk kesekian kali. Tidak aja jawaban. Bahkan tidak terdengar adanya suara ribut yang biasanya terdengar dari kamar mereka.

Menghela nafas ia memutar knop kemudian mengintip kedalam, gelap.

Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun dari dalam sana yang memaksa Yunho membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menyalakan lampu, ia menemukan ketika beruang kecilnya bersembunyi di balik selimut, ketiga bocah itu bergumul menjadi satu gundukan besar yang bergerak gerak saat Yunho berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Yunho mengulum senyum melihat tingkah lucu mereka.

Ia berjalam lebih dekat untuk bergabung di salah satu ranjang ketiga putranya. "Kalian masih marah?"

Gerakan pada gundukan selimut itu berhenti. Namun tidak ada tanda tanda mereka akan membuka selimut sehingga Yunho melanjutkan. "Appa minta maaf karena telah memarahi Samcon."

Minguk menyembulkan kepala dari dalam selimut untuk memprotes. "Papa bukan Samcon, dia Papa kami." Dan masuk kembali kedalam selimut untuk kembali bersembunyi.

Senyum Yunho tidak dapat ia sembunyikan melihat tinggah ajaib ketiga putranya. Ya Tuhan,mereka tidak sadar jika acara ngambek mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

Ketiga beruang kecilnya saling menarik selimut sampai hanya mampu menutupi separuh dari sebagian tubuh kecil mereka. "Baiklah, Papa!" Ia menurut. "Sekarang keluarlah anak anak Appa sedih karena kalian mendiamkan Appa. Appa berjanji besok kita akan menemui Papa pagi pagi sekali untuk memaksa Papa agar ikut liburan bersama."

Sogokan yang langsung membuat tiga kepala dengan rambut gelap keluar dari dalam selimut. "Benarkah?" Manse bertanya menyakinkan. "Kita akan Jalan jalan?" Anggukan Yunho membuat ketika bibir mungil Jung junior tersenyum lebar menunjukan gigi mungil mereka.

"Kami maafkan Appa." Daehan berdiri untuk memeluk Yunho. Di susul Manse yang melompat lompat sebelum memeluk Ayah mereka.

Mengulurkan tangan kearah Minguk, Yunho mendiamkan kedua putranya yang lain saat melihat Minguk masih terdiam. "Minguk tidak suka dengan ide Appa?" Yunho bertanya. Bocah itu menggeleng. "Lalu, kenapa?"

"Minguk tidak suka melihat Papa dan Appa bertengkar." Bocah itu tertunduk. Namun Yunho telah melihat tetesan air mata membasahi kedua pipi chuby putra keduanya itu. "Minguk ingin Papa dan Appa bersama." Tangan Yunho mengambang di udara sebelum meraih putranya.

Seperti ada luka yang tersiram cuka di bagian tubuhnya ia merasa begitu sakit, tetapi ia tidak tahu dimana rasa sakit itu ada.

Inikah yang di inginkan putra mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

Tentu saja! Mereka pasti menginginkan sebuah keluarga sempura sama seperti keluarga para sahabat mereka. Yunho sendiri pernah memimpikan akan hal itu, disaat ia membayangkan dirinya Jaejoong dan ketiga beruang kecilnya tinggal dalam satu atap dan terbangun untuk membuat kegaduhan serta menggangu Jaejoong setiap pagi. Kekasih manisnya itu akan marah lalu memarahi mereka.

Kekasih... Ya Jaejoong masih kekasihnya.

"Kemarilah. Appa akan meminta maaf besok, tentu saja dengan bantuan kalian. Setelah itu kita akan jalan jalan dan kita bujuk Papa untuk tinggal bersama kita." Dengan suara lembut Yunho membujuk.

"Janji." Mata bulat berembun minguk menatap Yunho penuh harap. Daehan manghampiri Minguk untuk mengusap wajah adiknya yang basah.

Manse sendiri menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yunho dengan tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakan. Sekali lagi, Yunho merasa sangat bersalah kepada mereka dan ia ingin menebus semuanya.

"Janji."

"Yey." Manse melompat senang. Daehan menarik Minguk yang tersenyum meskipun wajahnya berlinang air mata. "Daehan Minguk Manse sayang Appa." ujar putra kedua Jung Yunho.

"Papa Juga." Pekikan Yunho menggema saat ketiga beruang kecilnya menyerbu di saat bersamaan sampai membuat tubuh mereka terjungkal kebelakang.

Ya,Tuhan. Ia merasa begitu ringan setelah menerima permintaan maaf dari beruang nakalnya ini. Tinggal meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong besok dan meminta pria itu agar mau tinggal bersama meteka.

Tentu saja ia harus menjelaskan kepada anggota keluarganya terlebih dahulu sebelum membawa Jaejoong kembali.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Hankyung tersedak air mineral yang ia teguk langsung dari botol. Pria itu terbatuk batuk parah sampai Jaejoong tidak tega telah mengejutkan pria itu dengan sapaan paginya, ia membantu menepuk punggung Hankyung keras. "Semalam kau pulang terlambat."

Batuk pria itu mereda. Rona wajah lelah yang sebelumnya kentara tergantikan wajah marah. "Jangan ingatkan aku, ya Tuhan," Ia duduk di atas lantai berlapis karpet pudar yang sudah termakan waktu untuk kembali mengeluh. "Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku kemarin."

"Kau pergi bersama Heechul bukan?"

"Justru karena Pria itu, aku menemaninya berbelanja keliling dua mall dalam sehari. Oh Tuhan, acara jalan jalan dalam sehari melebihi acara jalan jalan selama seumur hidup yang pernah aku lakukan." tidak heran pria berdarah china itu terlihat lelah. "Kau sendiri juga pulang larut, anak anak bilang padaku."

"Aku mencari pekerjaan." Ia berbohong. Jaejoong duduk di sisi Hankyung, ia tidak kembali ke Bakery Home sampai malam karena pertengkaranya dengan Yunho kemarin. Bahkan ia tidak dapat tidur nyenyang karena memikirkan banyak hal. Pria itu tahu Jaejoong adalah ibu dari Triplet dan Jaejoong dengan bodohnya mengakui hal itu secara gamplang. Yang membuat Jaejoong semakin marah Yunho melimpahkan kesalahan atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka kepada dirinya seorang, tanpa tahu karena Yunho lah Jaejoong datang ke Korea, meninggalkan keluarga dan tanggung jawab besar sebagai putra pertama Ayahnya.

"Kemana anak anak?" Hankyung memecahkan lamunan Jaejoong, tidak biasanya panti sepi pada jam sepagi ini meskipun pada hari libur.

"Aku menyuruh mereka tidur, mereka butuh istirahat lebih lama sebelum membantu kita di toko."Ujar Jaejoong. "Hari ini hari libur seharusnya mereka mendapatkan liburan yang..."

Liburan? Jaejoong ingat! Seharusnya ialah yang akan liburan bersama ketiga putranya dan juga Yunho.

"Yang apa?"

"Yang ,,, jarang mereka dapatkan." Jaejoong akhirnya menambahkan dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah.

Tanpa menyadari suasana hati Jaejoong yang buruk Hankyung berkata. "Kau benar. Kita harus mencari waktu untuk mengajak mereka liburan sekali kali." Dan Hankyung masih marah kepada Heechul. Ia harus menuruti pria itu selama sehari demi mendapatkan nomor telefon Jung Yunho. Ia perlu bicara kepada pria itu sampai harus mengigit lidahnya sendiri saat menjadi bodyguart Heechul selama sehari demi sebuah nomor telefon.

Ya Tuhanku. Jika Yunho masih tidak membantu untuk menahan Jaejoong tetap tinggal, sia sialah penggorbananya sepanjang hari kemarin dan seandainya Heechul tidak menahanya mungkin ia sudah dapat menghubungi Yunho semalam. Ia hanya berharap Jaejoong tidak berniat pergi dalam waktu dekat sebelum Jaejoong berbicara dengan Yunho atau Hankyung yang akan membawa Yunho untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

Kedua pria yang saat ini duduk di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu saling menatap saat gendang telinga mereka mendengar sesuatu dari pintu depan. "Apa ada pengamen?"

"Pada jam sepagi ini." kening Hankyung mengeryit aneh, pria itu melirik jam yang masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi lebih sedikit. "Aku rasa tidak mungkin." Keduanya bangkit untuk berjalan kepintu depan.

Balon berwarna warni mengejutkan dua pria yang membuka pintu tersebut, balon itu bertebaran kesana kemari tertiup angin memenuhi depan pintu dengan tarian khas balon. Kedua pria itu menurunkan pandangan dan menemukan Daehan Minguk Manse berdiri disana sambil bernyanyi dan tersenyum lebar kearah dua pria yang berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka.

Nyanyian mereka terhenti, Triplets tersenyum kemudian membungkuk memberi salam. "Selamat pagi Papa, selamat pagi Samcon."

"Apa ada yang ulang tahun disini." Hankyung bertanya asal. "Seingatku ulang tahun kita pada awal tahun, dan sekarang hampir bulan November."

Daehan mengulurkan sebuket kecil bunga dengan tiga tangkai bunga mawar berwarna berbeda kearah Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan, aku akan sangat bahagia jika memiliki tiga putra seperti kalian." Hankyung berujar usai sadar dari keterkejutanya. Minguk Manse juga mengulurkan bunga yang sama untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan si kembar tiga yang juga memperhatikanya dengan wajah berseri seri. Ia menerima buket bunga dengan berbagai warna tersebut kemudian kembali memperhatikan wajah ketiga putranya dengan mata berbinar bangga.

Triplets mengenakan celana jins berwarna biru di bawah lutut dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu kupu, topi bulat dengan tas punggung yang terdapat simpul benang balon untuk menahan balaon balon itu di setiap bagian atas tas masing masing. Membuat Jaejoong mengulum senyum karena mereka benar benar terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Kalian bisa terbawa angin jika angin datang sedikit lebih kencang." Manse mendelik takut kearah Hankyung mendengar nada gurauan pria itu.

"Papa." Bocah itu berkata takut takut.

"Aku hanya bercanda nak." Manse tersenyum, jemarinya menggapai kebelakang punggung untuk menyentuh benang balon dan ia semakin tertawa lebar saat mendapati benang itu masih disana.

"Betapa manisnya kalian."

"Selamat pagi Samcon." Minguk memberi salam dengan bungkukan sembilan puluh derajat untuk Hankyung juga Jaejoong , lagi.

"Kau masih mengingatku." Bocah itu mengangguk sampai topi di atas kepalanya bergoyang turun menutupi sebagian mata Mereka. Tangan Hankyung terulur untuk membenarkan letak topi tersebut. "Senang mendengarnya."

Jaejoong memainkan mainkan balon yang terbang di hadapanya sampai sosok pria berpakaian santai dengan kaos putih di padu dengan kemeja berwarna biru dan celana senada dengan Triplet muncul di belakang mereka.

"Maaf membuat keributan," Pria itu membawa kotak besar dengan pita merah di atasnya. "Kami harap tidak mengganggu."

Yunho terlihat tampan dengan pakaian santai seperti itu, bahkan Jaejoong merasa pria itu semakin tampan dari hati ke hari. "Kau sangat mengganggu." Mengabaikan mereka Jaejoong berputar kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Senyum Yunho menghilang mendengar nada kasar Jaejoong sebelum pria itu berjalan menjauh tanpa ia tahu Jaejoong tersenyum setelahnya.

Sungguh konyol, apa yang tiga beruang kecilnya dan ayah mereka lakukan saat ini? Apakah Yunho mencoba meminta maaf atas kesalahan pria itu kemarin. Bibir mungil Jaejoong melengkung indah, aroma mawar yang diberikan ketiga putranya seperti aroma kebahagiaan yang secara perlahan menyusup kerongga dada, begitu sejuk dan menenangkan.

Ia duduk di lantai, meletakan tiga buket bunga kecil itu di atas meja dan diam diam memperhatikan tiga beruang dan Ayah mereka yang sibuk menanggalkan sepatu masing masing.

"Appa." Daehan berseru saat balon miliknya menyangkut di sekat antara ruang tamu dan pintu. "Appa."

Hankyung tertawa dan membantu bocah gembal itu melepaskan benang yang tersangkut. "Apa kalian mau ikut Samcon untuk membantu membangunkan Hyung di lantai atas?" ujarnya.

Mengerti akan kedua orang itu memerlukan privasi yang di butuhkan Yunho dan Jaejoong Hankyung kembali menyebutkan suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah mereka tolak. "Samcon baru saja membuat kue, dan jika kalian tidak keberatan maukah mencicipi kue tersebut sebelum Samcon bawa ke toko." Sogokan yang langsung membuat kedua putra Jung lain menawarkan diri untuk mencicipi.

"Mingukie juga ingin mencoba kue buatan Samcon."

"Manse juga."

"Kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan setelah melepaskan balon balon itu, aku rasa itu sedikit mengganggu." Hankyung mengabaikan tatapan tajam Jaejoong yang di arahkan pria itu kearahnya.

Ia berjalan melewati pria itu untuk mengambil kotak kue sarapan anak anak dan beberapa botol susu, pria itu berkata lirih, "Aku harap kalian berbicara dari hati ke hati, jangan bicara terlalu keras. Karena kami bisa mendengarmu dari atas sana." Hankyung berteriak kepada tiga putra Jaejoong. "Ikut aku anak anak." Si kembar tiga melompat lompat penuh semangat mengikuti Hankyung menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai atas.

"Hati hati. 'Teriak Jaejoong saat ketiga putranya itu berlari menaiki tangga.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Aku mendengarkanmu." Jawab Jaejoong. Pria itu terlihat tenang namun tidak dengan perasaanya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku kemarin."

"Kesalahan apa yang kemarin telah kau lakukan?" Ada sedikit kebencian saat Jaejoong mengatakan itu.

Yunho terdiam, Musang miliknya memperhatikan Jaejoong duduk di seberang meja dengan gelisah. Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian biasa dengan rambut pria itu yang sedikit panjang dan acak acakan khas bangun tidur. Dan Yunho merasakan perasaan itu lagi, ia menginginkan Jaejoong sama seperti enam tahun lalu, begitu menginginkan Jaejoong sampai ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Banyak hal." ia berkata lirih. Inilah yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan juga hati Jaejoong lagi. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak kita masih berada di Inggris. Aku minta maaf." Ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas panjang, ia membutuhkanya untuk mengatakan apapun yang mengganggunya sejak lama.

Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk dengan wajah acuh tak acuh, namun Yunho tahu Jaejoong mendengarkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Aku minta maaf karena mengabaikanmu, aku minta maaf karena menyalahkanmu atas kesalahan yang aku lakukan di masa lalu, aku juga minta maaf telah mengabaikan perasaan cintamu untukku dimasa lalu. Tetapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena membuatmu hamil sampai melahirkan Triplet," Jaejoong akan menyahut namun Yunho menaikan suaranya satu oktaf. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini atau aku tidak pernah berani mengakui perasaanku kepadamu di lain waktu.."

Bibir mungil Jaejoong tertutup rapat. Yunho gemas ingin menggantikan gigi gigi Jaejoong untuk mengigit bibir merah muda pria itu dengan giginya. Ia tersenyum memikirkan pikiran konyol itu. Akankah Jaejoong memukulnya jika ia berani mencium Jaejoong saat ini, disini. Ataukah pria itu akan menyambut ciumanya dengan semangat menggebu seperti dulu.

Ia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran pikiran konyol itu untuk sementara. Ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menggoda Jaejoong setelah ia mendapatkan maaf mantan kekasihnya itu, atau calon kekasihnya. Dan Yunho bersumpah akan mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali untuk dirinya sendiri dan putra kecilnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu dan saat ini, maaf telah mengabaikanmu." Tangan Yunho terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Keterkejutan Jaejoong terasa di telapak tangan Yunho, jemarinya meremas jemari Jaejoong yang dingin. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku Kim Jaejoong? Lihat mataku dan katakan yang sesungguhnya?"

Doe Jaejoong terangkat untuk menatap lurus kedalam mata Yunho yang ia sukai. Ketenangan dalam sorot mata pria itu selalu dapat membuatnya tenang. Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong jika dihadapkan dengan mata itu apalagi setelah apa yang Yunho katakan barusan.

Apakah dirinya bodoh jika masih menginginkan Yunho, bahkan setelah pria itu menyakitinya. Apakah ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selalu ia impikan jika ia menjawab? Ia tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba jujur untuk dirinya sendiri dan ia ingin mendapatkan keluarga yang ia impikan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, sejak aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu untuk pertama kali di kantin Oxford aku selalu memikirkanmu, "Air mata Jaejoong menetes tanpa permisi saat ia kembali berkata. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, tidak peduli seberapa besar aku mencoba untuk berhenti mencintaimu aku selalu gagal melakukanya, tidak pernah sedetikpun aku berhenti mencintaimu selama lima tahun ini. Dan sekarang pun aku masih begitu mencintaimu."

~TBC~

*usap ingus*  
Sumpah Aku ikut nangis pas nulis bagian minguk ingin keluarganya akur dan bagian Jaejoong.

Menetima kritik yang membangun. Terimakasih saran dan masukan kalian itu sangat membantu. ~Bow~

Udah panjang update sering. Kalau masih kurang sering nanti saya poting jadi dua bab satu chap biar sering updatenya. Kalau kurang panjang olah raga nyukur jalan. #Plak.

Evek kurang makan.  
Yang minta Bolero, belum aku ketik. Lagi gx dapat ide ngetik itu ff karena ide menyok.

Untuk seseorang yang bertanya tentang umur, bukan tanya sih hanya masukan itu ^^  
memang usia Yunho masih terbilang muda, sesuai pengalaman dari beberapa teman aku, mereka akan lebih cepat dewasa dari segi pemikiran ketika sudah memiliki putra apalagi 3 putra. tapi ada juga yang masih seperti anak kecil, semua kembali kepada sifat masing masing. Trimakaish sudah meninggalkan jejak semoga menjawab atau membantu. dan terimakasih atas masukan dan telah menyukai tulisan ceker ayam punyaku *bow* hug


	16. Chapter 14

Title : THE GIFT

Author : Sherry Kim  
aka Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Daehan, Minguk, Manse  
(Triplets Song)  
Other

Rate : T~M  
Genre :Romance, Drama, family, Comedy, Angst.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Ungkapan perasaan Jaejoong cukup meyakinkan Yunho agar ia maju.

Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jaejoong setelah ini, tidak peduli jika pria itu mengatakan sudah tidak mencintainya di kemudian hari karena demi Tuhan, Yunho mencintai Jaejoong dan entah sejak kapan cinta itu menguasai tubuh dan jiwanya sampai Yunho sendiri tidak yakin tubuhnya adalah milik dirinya sendiri.

"Kuharap Tuhan menolongmu karena jika kau berbohong kau terlambat untuk menarik kata katamu sekarang, manis." Jemari Yunho mengerat di atas jemari Jaejoong sebelum pria itu menarik tangan Jaejoong sampai lengan pria itu menahan tubuhnya bersandar di atas meja. "Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Doe Jaejoong mengerjap cepat, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan merasakan sapuan lembut bibir Yunho di atas bibirnya, Yunho menciumnya. Pria itu benar benar menciumnya saat ini.

Ya Tuhan. Rasanya masihlah sama seperti yang Jaejoong ingat. Begitu memabukan sampai ia takut kehilangan akal sehatnya setiap kali pria itu menciumnya meskipun hanya sapuan ringan di atas bibir Jaejoong yang kering.

Yunho menarik diri hanya untuk berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu." dan kembali membawa Jaejoong kedalam ciuman panjang yang memabukan. Bibirnya menggoda membujuk bibir Jaejoong agar terbuka untuk memasukan lidahnya di sela sela gigi pria itu.

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya bergetar meski ciuman Yunho tidak asing bagi tubuh dan bibirnya. Bahkan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuh masihlah terasa begitu nyata meskipun Yunho sudah menarik diri dari bibir Jaejoong.

Pria itu menyerigai nakal dari tempat pria itu duduk. Dan Jaejoong merasa Yunho berkali kali lebih tampan jika seperti itu. "Jika kau masih merona seperti itu, Manis, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak menciumu lagi."

Jaejoong mengerjap dan kembali duduk di lantai berlapis karpet. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu menciumku lagi." cicitnya.

"Benarkah?"alis Yunho bergoyang goyang menggoda. Dan Jaejoong tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak ciuman Yunho kapanpun, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan barusan. Meskipun ia berniat tetapi ia jauh memahami dirinya sendiri bahwa Jaejoong tidak mampu menolak kharisma pria yang saat ini duduk di seberang meja yang entah kenapa mampu membuat Jaejoong memberikan cinta tubuh bahkan jiwa untuknya, dan hanya Yunho seorang.

Setelah mendapatkan kembaki akal sehatnya khirnya Jaejoong berkata. "Tanpa seijinku, tentu saja!"

Yunho tertawa begitu lebar, Wajah Jaejoong menghangat saat pandanganya jatuh pada bibir hati Yunho yang melengkung indah. Ia tahu akan sangat mudah membuat pria itu tertawa untuk kedepanya.

"Sekarang mungil, buka hadiahmu dan kenakan pakaian ini." Kotak itu. Jaejoong ingat.

Mendorong kotak berpita merah itu kearah Jaejoong Yunho berdiri, "Aku harap kau sudah berganti pakaian ketika aku turun bersama putra kita. Atau aku sendiri yang akan memakaikan pakaian itu jika kau berniat menolak ataupun membatalkan acara jalan jalan kita hari ini" Yunho menaiki tangga dengan langkah lebar dan dalam hitungan detik pria itu sudah menghilang di ujung tangga.

Senyum Jaejoong berkembang bagai kelopak bunga pada musim semi saat menyadari sesuatu.

Yunho mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya dan pria itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang yang selalu mereka ungkapkan dahulu. "Aku mencintaimu Bear." Ia bangkit dengan terburu buru untuk masuk ke kamar, tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak acara liburan ini.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil Jaejoong komat kamit dengan makian tertahan yang tidak dapat pria itu ungkapkan di hadapan ketiga putra merrka. Amarahnya menumpuk setinggi gunung Halasan dan selebar samudera Hindia.

 _"Kau menyebalkan."_  
Hanya kata itu kata kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya untuk mewakili segala emosi yang ia pendam selama lima jam kebersamaan mereka sejak pagi tadi. Demi apa! Yunho masihlah dengan gaya pria itu yang berkuasa, penindas, pemaksa dan muka tembok seperti Jung Yunho yang ia kenal lima tahun silam. Ia menyesal mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk jalan jalan hari ini. Semoga Tuhan menolongnya, ini penculikan namanya.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Ini tidak bisa di namakan penculikan karena ia ikut serta dengan senang hati. Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak permintaan ketiga putranya jika di hadapkan dengan wajah mereka dari menggemaskan sampai mengerikan. Di tambah bujuk rayu keempat pria yang sangat di sayanginya itu dengan expresi wajah mengenaskan nyaris menakutkan.

Jaejoong sudah menunggu acara ini, itu memang benar! Hanya saja Jaejoong tidak mengira Yunho akan membawa mereka ke pulau Jeju. Ya Tuhan. Jeju! Kepulauan Jeju.

Jaejoong hampir pingsan saat melihat segala sesuatu yang sudah di siapkan Yunho dengan begitu baik, bahkan ia diseret oleh ketiga beruang kecilnya agar ia bisa melangkah memasuki bandara yang tiba tiba terlihat mengerikan.

"Apakah Papa masih marah?" Manse berbisik kepada Minguk. Kedua bocah itu duduk berdampingan di kursi khusus Anak anak pada jok tengah mobil, dengan Daehan di kursi paling belakang.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang duduk di balik kemudi, pria itu terlihat bahagia, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang dongkol setengah mati karena ia tidak di beritahu sebelumnya jika mereka akan berliburan ke luar pulau.

Tiga puluh menit lalu mereka mendarat di bandara dan sudah ada mobil pribadi yang menunggu mereka disana. Dan Jaejoong semakin yakin Yunho sudah merencanakan ini jauh jauh hari tanpa memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya Papa masih marah." Minguk berbisik. Atau lebih tepatnya berbicara seperti biasa karena Jaejoong mampu mendnegar bisikan itu dengan cukup baik.

"Appa, apakah Papa marah?" Manse bertanya kepada Yunho. "Tidak! Papa hanya lelah setelah perjalanan panjang kita untuk sampai ke Jeju Doo." Yunho meyakinkan mereka.

"Apakah Papa takut karena belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya?" Minguk bertanya polos kepada Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa keras mendengengarnya kemudian terdiam saat mendapatkan delikan dari pria yang duduk di sebelah kemudi.

"Maaf." Ujarnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan serigai yang masih terpatri di bibir hati pria itu.

Beralih untuk bicara kepada putra mereka Yunho berkata. "Papa hanya lelah, bukan berarti Papa belum pernah naik pesawat Anak anak."

"Lalu kenapa Papa mendiamkan Appa sejak kita naik pesawat sampai sekarang."

Sepertinya mendiamkan Yunho bukanlah hal yang bagus jika di lakukan di hadapan Anak anak mereka. Dengan sedikit paksaan senyum di bibirnya Jaejoong berputar untuk menatap langsung putra mereka yang ia lupa memanglah cerdas. "Papa hanya lelah, setelah istirahat kita akan bersenang senang kemanapun yang kalian inginkan."

"Aku ingin melihat lumba lumba." Daehan menyahut.

"Baiklah, lumba lumba."

"Manse juga."

"Minguk ingin bersama Papa."  
Manse memicingkan mata melirik kakak keduanya. "Hyung tidak boleh menculik apa dari kami."

"Papa milik Daehan Minguk Manse." Daehan berkata, yang tentu saja di iyakan saudaranya yang lain.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar perdebatan konyol mereka itu.

"Apa kita akan menginap di hotel Samcon Junsu, Appa?" Minguk bertanya. "Aku suka Samcon Junsu."

"Manse juga." ujar si Bungsu yang selalu meng-iyakan ucapan kedua kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, hanya saja Appa tidak tahu apakah Samcon berada disana atau tidak." Mobil mereka memasuki pintu masuk utama Hotel TOSCANA.

Disana sudah ada beberapa pelayan menunggu mereka. Yang membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin bahwa Yunho sudah merencanakan ini jauh hari.

Mobil berhenti dengan iringan suara teriakan gembira ketiga beruang kecil mereka. "Kalian pernah kesini?" Membuka sabuk pengaman Jaejoong keluar dari mobil untuk membantu Yunho menurunkan Putra mereka satu persatu.

"Satu tahun lalu saat Hotel ini masih baru di buka, kami mendapatkan voucher gratis menginap selama tiga hari." Menurunkan Manse terlebih dahulu Yunho mendapatkan teriakan putra lain yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bergabung dengan Jaejoong dan Manse di luar. "Tenanglah Anak anak, tidak biasanya kalian ribut seperti ini." Yunho mengeluh.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut tangan gembal Minguk yang menari nari memanggilnya dari pintu mobil.

Tahu putranya itu ingin di gendong olehnya, dengan gemas ia mencium pipi gembal Minguk sebelum menurunkan bocah itu untuk berdiri di sisi Manse. Daehan melakukan hal yang sama dan mencium Jaejoong penuh sayang. "Kamsahamnida." Ujar putra pertama Jaejoong itu.

Ia sudah berputar saat mendengar suara Yunho yang sedikit merajuk. "Kau melupakanku." Dengan sikap santai yang membuat Jaejoong gemas, Yunho mengulurkan tangan seperti apa yang putra mereka lakukan. Astaga pria itu benar benar menyebalkan.

Tangan Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho sedikit lebih kuat, namun bukanya membantu Yunho ia malah di tarik pria itu kedalam dekapan pria itu sampai tubuh mereka berbenturan cukup keras.

Seandainya Yunho tidak memiliki rasa malu, maka sebaliknya dengan Jaejoong. Ia malu setengah mati mendengar kekehan ketiga putranya dan tatapan terkejut seorang pelayan yang membantu membawakan barang barang mereka.

Amarah Jaejoong sirna saat mendapat pelukan ketiga putra nakalnya disaat bersamaan. Ya Tuhan, Yunho menggunakan mereka untuk membuat pikiran Jaejoong kalang kabut tak karuan sampai ia tidak sadar lengan Yunho masih memeluk pinggangnya posesif saat mereka memasuki lift menuju lantai atas.

Kamar itu luas dengan dua ranjang besar kamar mandi di sisi lain ruang TV dan juga bar kecil di sisi sofa putih bulu panjang. Kaca bening meperlihatkan keindahan Hotel dengan kolam renang di tengah gedung yang terlihat jernih sebiru air laut.

Ketiga beruang jung menyerbu masuk dan berdesak desakan di jendela kaca tinggi lebar untuk menggeser pintu agar mereka bisa keluar menuju balkon. "Papa bantu kami membuka pintu." Daehan menarik Jaejoong untuk membantu mereka.

Pria itu mengabaikan permintaan sang anak dan berkata. "Tidak! Di luar sangat berbahaya." Jaejoong berkata tegas tak terbantahkan.

Berkata kepada kedua putra yang lain Jaejoong mengikat lengan dij dada angkuh. "Cepat cuci tangan lalu bereskan barang kalian dan kita akan pergi untuk makan siang."

Merasa kesenangan mereka terganggu Manse berhambur memeluk Appa mereka. "Appa."

"Dengarkan kata Umma kalian, karena Appa juga tidak berani melanggar peraturan yang Umma kalian buat." Usai menutup pintu dan tidak lupa memberikan tips untuk pelayan yang membantu mereka membawakan barang Yunho menunduk untuk menggendong Manse.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Umma, Jung?" Delikan marah Jaejoong dengan suara yang agak tinggi membuat bibir hati Yunho tertarik keatas. "Tentu saja kau Umma."

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang menjadi umma, kenapa bukan kau saja?"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Yunho menjawab, "Seingatku bukan aku yang mengandung mereka."

Manse menggerutu karena gangguan jemari ayahnya di wajah gembalnya. Bocah itu meminta turun untuk bergabung dengan yang lain di atas ranjang, sibuk bermain perang bajak laut kesukaan mereka mengabaikan kedua ayah mereka yang berdebat.

Jaejoong semakin mendelik kearah Yunho. Demi seluruh penghuni Bumi tidak menyukai panggilan itu. "Aku tidak mau mereka memanggilku Umma." Ia bersikeras.

"Aku sungguh tidak pantas di panggil Umma," Maju selangkah ia menahan pinggang Jaejoong untuk mengunci pria itu agar tidak menjauh. "lihat bahkan aku lebih tinggi darimu." Dengan jarak seperti ini Jaejoong tergoda untuk mencium Yunho, oh tentu saja ia tidak akan melakuka itu di hadapan ketiga putra mereka yang berhenti bermain untuk memperhatikan kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang bedebat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau ..." ia membisikan kata berikutnya dengan suara lirih yang hanya di dengar Yunho seorang "...aku akan memukulmu."

"Apa kau pikir aku takut." Jaejoong tidak memberi waktu untuk Yunho menghindar. "Anak anak lihat ke luar jendela." Ketiga kepala dengan rambut sama menatap keluar jendela serempak, memberi kesempatan untuk Jaejoong membenturkan lututnya ke perut Yunho.

Sontak pria itu mundur menahan sakit yang tentu saja sangat menyakitkan mengingat Jaejoong mengerahkan kekuatan penuh saat mendaratkan lututnya disana.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Jaejoong berujar, "Aku tergoda untuk mendaratkan lututku sedikit ke bawah, tetapi aku tidak yakin itu akan membuat acara liburan kita menyenangkan jika kau harus tiduran di ranjang selama kita di Jeju." Ia berkacak pinggang angkuh. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjaga ketiga beruang kita yang nakal."

"Tidak apa apa diluar." Salah satu dari kembar tiga berkata.

Tiga mata bulat yang sama menatap Jaejoong menuduh. "Umma membohongi kami." Daehan berkata.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong memasang wajah polos dan menambahkan. "Mungkin Papa salah lihat tadi."

Minguk terkekeh mendengar panggilan baru kakaknya itu dan mengulang. "Umma." Ia meniru sambil tertawa. Begitu juga si bungsu Jung yang tertawa lebih keras dari saudaranya yang lain.

OH, Tuhan apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan, pria itu telah meracuni pikiran ketiga putranya. Dengan marah ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan Yunho yang sudah duduk di sofa sambil tertawa. "Kau menang, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menang di kesempatan berikutnya." Jaejoong berbalik kearah tiga berung yang masih duduk di atas ranjang, ia tersenyum kearah mereka. "Kita turun untuk makan siang, Appa kalian akan membersihkan kamar dan membereskan barang barang kita."

Musang Yunho mendelik. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu." Ia berkata horor. Pandanganya menyapu kearah tiga koper mereka di lantai. Jaejoong tidak serius dengan itu bukan?

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukanya." Pintu telah terbuka dengan Jaejoong menunggu tiga beruang kecilnya berlari kearahnya sambil berteriak senang, apalagi untuk pergi makan siang yang sudah sangat mereka tunggu tunggu. "Semoga kau turun tepat waktu sebelum kami memutuskan untuk jalan jalan keluar, dan aku tidak ingin ada barang yang salah tempat ketika kembali." Jaejoong menutup pintu, meninggalkan Yunho yang melongo dengan sikap calon istrinya yang nakal.

Yunho akan berpikir ulang apakah ia akan melamar Jaejoong besok malam atau tahun depan. Ia menghela nafas lelah karena sadar dirinya tidak akan sabar untuk menunggu tahun depan.

Yunho menatap kearah pintu yang kembali terbuka. "Sayangku, kau tidak akan melakukan ini kepadaku"

"Berhenti merayu Jung, cepat kerjakan tugasmu dan karena aku orang yang baik hati, kami akan menunggumu untuk makan siang, turunlah jika sudah selesai." Kedipan centil Jaejoong tidak mampu membuat perasaan gemas Yunho hilang.

Oh ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong suka sekali dengan yang namanya balas dendam. Astaga ingatkan ia untuk tidak membuat ibu dari putranya itu marah lain kali.

Ibu. Perasaan Yunho menghangat memikirkan bahwa mereka telah kembali untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Hanya tinggal memberitahu keluarganya dan mereka semua akan bisa hidup bersama dengan atau tanpa restu kedua orang tua Yunho. Jika Jaejoong mampu melepaskan keluarga demi dirinya mengapa Yunho tidak! Ia yakin mereka akan melewati semua ini dengan mudah jika mereka tetap bersama. Dan Yunho sudah memutuskan untuk melamar Jaejoong secepatnya.

Tentu saja ketiga putra mereka menjamin Jaejoong akan menerimanya atau... Tidak ada kata atau karena Yunho yakin seyakin yakinya Jaejoong akan menjadi istrinya!

~TBC~

Seperti biasa menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Jangan berkomentar di luar dari ff ini. *Amin*

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membetitahu kesalahan typo dan lainya. Aku sangat berterimakasih kalian mau meluangkan waktu menulis atau memberitahu kesalahan kesalahan yang tidak aku lihat.

*Bow* Kamsahamnida.


	17. Chapter 15

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Selang satu jam kemudian Yunho turun ke lantai bawah dengan terburu buru. Ia tidak mengira akan memakan waktu satu jam lebih hanya untuk membereskan pakaian mereka yang ia pikir tidaklah banyak. Yunho melupakan bawaan ketiga putranya yang tidaklah sedikit.

Semoga mereka menunggunya untuk makan siang karena ia sudah kelaparan dan sungguh, betapa tega Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya membereskan semua barang seorang diri tanpa sedikitpun memberi bantuan.

Jarum jam di pergelangan tangan sudah menunjukkan lewat dari jam makan siang. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua langkah kaki Yunho membawa pria yang mengenakan kaos pendek berwarna abu abu di padu dengan celana selutut itu keluar untuk mengedarkan pandangan mencari calon Istri dan ketiga putranya.

Yunho terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita berjalan di sisinya dengan terburu buru sampai hampir saja mereka bertabrakan.

"Maaf." Wanita itu sama terkejutnya seperti Yunho.

Wanita yang tidak asing itu mengerjab kaget untuk beberapa waktu sampai wanita itu mengenali sosok Yunho yang menjulang tinggi di hadapanya. "Yunho. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kwon BoA tersenyum begitu lebar mendapati pria yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai itu berada di sisini. Oh, kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan!

Yunho mengerjab beberapa saat sebelum mengenali wanita itu sebagai sahabat baik adiknya. "BoA." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan wanita muda itu. "Senang melihatmu disini, dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Yunho. Apakah ada urusan bisnis? sehingga membawa pria penggila kerja seperti dirimu ke tempat ini?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak. aku sedang liburan dengan keluargaku." Dan Yunho memang tidak berbohong tentang hal itu.

"Apakah Bibi juga disini, dimana?" Wanita itu terlihat begitu antusias, sampai Yunho tidak tega unuk mengusir BoA dari hadapanya karena terburu buru ingin segera mencari keberadaan keluarganya.

Tanpa menyadari ketidak nyaman Yunho, BoA memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari ibu dari pria yang sangat ia kagumi ini, siapa tahu ia bisa sedikit bersikap manis untuk menjadi calon menantu idaman Mrs. Jung. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Umma tidak ikut. Aku bersama putraku." imbuhnya. "Juga bersama seorang teman lama."

"Oh." mata BoA melirik reporter yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan, bibirnya tertarik keatas saat melihat reporter yang sudah mengikutinya sejak ia di bandara kemarin itu membidikkan kamera secara sembunyi sembunyi kearahnya. Dengan sengaja ia menyentuh lengan Yunho sedikit lebih akrab saat bertanya. "Bagaimana kabar Jessica? Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau tidak menghubungiku untuk makan malam yang sudah kau janjikan bulan lalu." wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir yang entah mengapa membuat Yunho mengegeryitkan kening.

Dulu ia akan mengartikan setiap gerakan di wajah BoA sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan, entah kenapa akhir akhir ini sekalipun ia tidak pernah memikirkan itu lagi. Atau tepatnya ia memang jarang memikirkan BoA jika tidak bertemu dengan wanita ini secara kebetulan. Memang Yunho akui BoA adalah wanita muda cantik yang mengagumkan, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak lagi tertarik untuk menjadikan wanita itu sebagai wanita istimewa untuk dirinya seperti yang pernah ia pikirkan dulu.

Tentu saja! Mereka hanya seorang sahabat tidak lebih. Yunho hanya mencintai Jaejoong seorang dan untuk selamanya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus putraku dan juga perusahaan," ia berkata dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun juga BoA adalah sahabat baiknya dan tetap akan menjadi sahabatnya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dengan gerakan yang pelan ia mendorong tangan BoA dari lenganya, berpura pura menggaruk kepala yang dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri asal.

Gerakan yang disalah artikan BoA sebagai gerakan salah tingkah dengan sedikit bumbu menebarkan pesona Yunho untuknya, karena apa yang pria itu lakukan malah semakin menambah kadar ketampanan Yunho dengan membuat sedikit berantakan setiap helai rambut seperti yang Yunho lakukan saat ini.

Musang Yunho memperhatikan sekeliling takut jika Jaejoong atau ketiga putranya melihat Yunho dan melapor kepada ibu mereka. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong memiliki sifat cemburu tinggkat akut yang menakutkan melebihi dari gajah ngamuk Thailand. Dan ia sendiri memang tidak lagi menyukai kedekatan mereka yang akan menimbulkan scandal bagi mereka berdua mengingat pekerjaan wanita yang berdiri di hadapanya adalah publik figure.

BoA kembali mengerucutkan bibir merasa di abaikan karena Yunho terdiam cukup lama. "Untuk pemotretan sebuah majalah." Wanita itu mendesah keras. "Aku wanita yang masih bebas dan perlu membiayai hidupku sendiri." Imbuhnya, berharap Yunho mengatakan apapun yang tidak terduga. ia menunggu namun Yunho masih sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling dan tidak mengindahkan keberadaanya seperti yang dulu sering pria itu lakukan.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku harus mencari ketiga putraku dan kami akan berkeliling Jeju setelahnya, Senang melihatmu BoA." Yunho segera melesat pergi. Entah mengapa ia mendapatkan firasat buruk bahwa BoA akan mengajak mereka makan malam dan sebagainya jika ia masih berdiri disana lebih dari sedetikpun.

Tidak akan! Ia tidak akan mendekati wanita manapaun jika Jaejoong menjadi Istrinya. Dan ia tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong sebelum Yunho memberi tahu keluarganya terlebih dahulu. Mereka memiliki hak untuk tahu lebih awal ketimbang orang luar.

Seperti dugaan Yunho, BoA menahan ucapanya saat Yunho meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja. Ia berpura pura melambai dengan memasang senyum secerah yang ia bisa. "Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan." Wanita itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya yang tentu saja akan di dengar oleh reporter yang mengawasinya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mendengar gosip apa yang akan reporter itu tulis besok pagi, atau mungkin beberapa jam lagi.

*.

.

.

.

Suara tawa Triplets menarik perhatian Yunho. Pria itu berjalan kearah jendela lebar yang terbuka dan berdiri santai di sana, jendela lebar itu mengarah langsung ke balkon lebar lantai dua restoran hotel. Jaejoong sibuk membersihkan wajahnya yang sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan ciuman dari ketiga putra mereka yang di penuhi saus krim di wajah dan meninggalkan sesuatu di kedua pipi Jaejoong.

Binar kebahagiaan terlihat jelas disana dan ia merasa cemburu tidak diikut sertakan bersama kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Daehan berusaha meyuapi Jaejoong dengan daging di sendok garpu miliknya. Jaejoong terlihat mengatakan sesuatu dan Yunho tidak mampu pendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh. Putra pertamanya itu tertawa begitu manis dan kini di gantikan Manse menyuapi Jaejoong lagi, mereka tertawa begitu bahagia sampai membuat siapapun iri melihat kearaban kebersamaan mereka.

Saat Minguk mengarahkan potongan daging untuk Jaejoong, bocah itu menarik kembali dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri yang menghasilkan delikan marah kekasih cantiknya. Yunho tidak mampu menahan tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya melihat tawa empat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dengan langkah yang tidak sabar ia sudah akan beranjak untuk menghampiri Jaejoong dan ketiga putra mereka ketika seorang pria berjalan mendahulinya menuju ke arah yang sama dengan yang ia tuju.

Langkah Yunho terhenti untuk memperhatikan kemana pria itu akan duduk karena hanya ada tiga meja yang berada di luar balkon Hotel dan salah satunya di tempati Jaejoong bersama keluarganya. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa pria itu akan menghampiri Jaejoong dan benar saja.

Pria berpakaian kaos dan celana serba hitam itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong dengan langkah lamban tapi pasti. Entah mengapa Yunho tidak ingin bergerak untuk memperhatikan apa yang akan pria itu lakukan kepada Jaejoong.

Musang miliknya melebar saat pria itu berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong sepertinya tersenyum sebelum detik berikutnya berdiri dan berbalik.

Pria yang tidak di kenalnya itu kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan tertawa begitu keras. Yunho merasa dadanya panas karena cemburu, hanya dirinya yang boleh memeluk Jaejoong. Dan siapa pria itu? Berani beraninya dia menyentuh milik Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menghubungi Yunho saat ia merasakan pelukan di lehernya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Yun, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Ia memukul lengan kekar yang saat ini melingkupi lehernya sedikit erat. "Kami sudah menunggumu selama lebih dari satu jam." Nada manja dalam suara Jaejoong membuat pria yang memeluk lehernya terkekeh.

Suara asin itu sontak membuat Jaejoong sadar jika pria itu bukanlah kekasihnya, Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukan siapapun itu karena suara itu bukanlah milik kekasihnya, Yunho.

Pria itu tertawa dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie ternyata benar ini kau, Ya Tuhan, tadinya aku pikir aku salah mengenalimu." Pria itu melepaskan pelukanya dan mundur. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan siapa tiga bocah tampan ini?" Pria itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Triplets.

Doe Jaejoong masih mengerjap polos saat pria yang memang ia kenal itu menghampir ketiga putranya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalian boleh memanggilku Paman, dan aku adalah sahabat dari Pria cantik yang makan siang bersama kalian. Choi Seunghyun, itu namaku." Beralih kearah Jaejoong pria itu menggeryit meminta maaf melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong." Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian Jaejoongie?"

"Tidak! Hanya saja kau mengejutkanku Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Jaejoong bertanya setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Liburan tentu saja. Istri dan putraku baru saja naik ke atas untuk istirahat sebelum kami kembali ke Seoul, dan aku melihatmu duduk disini. Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu acara makan siang kalian. "Seunghyun tersenyum kearah tiga bocah yang masih memperhatikanya. Ia mencubit bocah yang paling dekat denganya dan menghasilkan gerutuan dari Manse.

"Daehan Minguk Manse, beri salam kepada Paman Choi." Ketiga bocah gembal itu membungkuk memberi salam namun tangan mereka tidak berniat melepaskan sendok yang mereka pegang.

Kening Seunghyun berkerut mengingat sesuatu. "Putramu." ia berbisik. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya. Kembar tiga Jung adalah..." Ia terdiam untuk memperhatikan sekeliling. "Apakah Jung Yunho juga disini?"

"Diamlah dan jangan mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun saat ini."

"Tapi aku butuh penjelasan, bukankah mereka bersama Hankyung ketika kau... maksudku... " ia tergagap. "Aku pikir mereka pergi ke China atau belahan dunia lain. Ya Tuhan jika aku tahu kau menitipkan mereka kepada Yunho... " Seunghyun menyadari sesuatu setelah celotehan panjang lebar pria itu. "Tunggu! Mereka anak kandung Jung Yunho, bahkan keluarga Jung pernah mengadakan jumpa pers dan menunjukkan akta serta hasil tes DNA mereka yang... demi Tuhan." Pria itu mengacak tambutnya sendiri. "Aku butuh penjelasan darimu."

"Aku juga perlu penjelasan dari kalian?" Tubuh Jaejoong berubah kaku saat mendengar suara Yunho di belakang mereka. Apakah pria itu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan barusan?

"Selamat siang Mr. Jung, senang melihat anda disini." Yunho tahu pria itu hanya sekedar basa basi. Namun ia tetap menjawab demi kesopanan. "Selamat siang Inspectur Choi."

"Akh, Anda masih mengingatku." Mengulurkan tangan, mereka saling menjabat satu sama lain.

Jaejoong berkeringat dingin melihat kedua pria itu saling menatap tajam. Ini bukanlah ide yang bagus karena ia tidak ingin Seunghyun salah bicara dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Dan bagaimana Yunho bisa mengenal Seunghyun?

Wajah yang tidak asing untuk Yunho, sampai ia mengingat seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh di kepolisian yang pernah membantunya menyelidiki suatu kasus penggelapan di perusahaan. "Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" ia menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

Tubuh Jaejoong mundur sampai membentur kursi dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Yunho mengenali Seunghyun. Oh, Tuhan! ini buruk.

"Teman lama." Seunghyun menjawab cepat.

"Ya, teman. "Akhirnya Jaejoong berkata.

"Senang bisa melihatmu disini. Dan aku tidak tahu kalian saling mengenal dan terlihat..." Musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebelum kembali menatap Seunghyun. "Akrab."

Jaejoong menutup mata memasrahkan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun ia hanya mendengar suara tawa lirih Seunghyun dan pria itu berkata. "Aku sahabat Hankyung," dan itu memang benar. "kau mungkin mengenal pria China itu, karena dia teman baikku dan aku mengenal Jaejoong dengan baik selama dia tinggal di korea." Kaki Jaejoong menendang Senghyun dengan suka rela untuk mengusir pria itu.

Seakan tahu ia hanya akan menimbulkan masalah Seunghyun tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku rasa istriku akan mencariku, aku pamit dan semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan." Seunghyun mendelik kearah Jaejoong sebelum pria itu pergi.

Jaejoong tahu tatapan itu adalah sebuah tuntutan penjelasan yang akan di tagih pria itu di pertemuan mereka berikutnya. Dan ia berdoa semoga Yunho tidak bersamanya ketika mereka bertemu kembali.

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku sedikit tidak enak badan dan butuh istirahat." ia menatap Yunho. "Bolehkan? kalian bisa jalan jalan dan aku ingin istirahat di kamar." Jaejoong beralih kearah tiga putranya. "Anak anak, Papa akan istirahat sebentar dan Appa akan menemani kalian."

"Umma." Daehan meralat.

"Oh, baiklah. Umma butuh istirahat." Tanpa menatap kearah Yunho Jaejoong beranjak pergi dengan langkah lebar. Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan perasaan aneh. Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu karena kekasihnya itu tidaklah pandai saat berbohong. Salah satunya Jaejoong tidak berani menatap langsung kearahnya.

Yunho penasaran bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi sebegitu akrab jika hanya kenalan dari seorang teman. Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia yakin itu!.

"Appa, Mingukie ingin ke toilet." Menatap terkejut kearah putra keduanya, Yunho menggerutu. Ia mengangkat Minguk untuk menuju berlari ke toilet. "Tunggu sampai kita ke toilet."

.

.

.  
*

"Kita harus bicara."

Jaejoong di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Seunghyun. Pria itu tahu jika Jaejoong akan mencarinya dan Seunghyun menunggu di dalam lift yang saat ini membawa mereka ke lantai atas.

"Kamarmu. Aku tidak ingin Yunho menemukanmu di kamar kami."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata penolakan, Seunghyun membimbing Jaejoong ke kamar pria itu. Istri Seunghyun duduk di sofa bersama putra mereka saat mereka masuk. "Jangan ganggu kami!"

Wanita itu menutup kembali bibirnya mendapat perintah tegas dari suaminya. Jaejoong memberi salam sebelum mengikuti Seunghyun masuk ke ruangan lain.

"Aku sudah lama mendengar kau keluar dari penjara, hanya saja aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal." Pria itu sepertinya tidak menyukai basa basi karena Seunghyun berkata langsung ke inti masalah. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Hyunjoong?"

"Apa dia ada di Jeju?" Keterkejutan dalam suara itu memberitahu Seunghyun bahwa keduanya belum pernah bertatap muka kembali setelah sekian tahun berpisah.

"Tidak. Dia berada di Seoul, salah satu anak buahku melihat pria itu beberapa hari lalu di belabuhan Incheon. Semoga tuhan membantu pria itu untuk kabur atau aku akan membunuhnya karena terlibat penculikan anak di bawa umur dan terlebih melibatkanmu dalam masalah serius ini."

Senyum Jaejoong terlihat getir, dirinya memang membenci Hyunjoong tetapi bukan berarti ia akan mengutuk atau menjebloskan pria itu kepenjara untuk balas dendam. Jaejoong pernah berhutang budi kepada pria itu sehingga mau tak mau Jaejoong berharap bahwa pria itu telah berubah. "Jika kau melihatnya katakan padanya untuk menemuiku secepatnya."

"Apa kau gila! Aku akan menangkapnya jika menemukan bukti keterlibatanya dalam penggelapan barang serta penculikan anak di bawah umur." Amarah Pria yang menjabat sebagai petinggi salah satu kepolisian itu meledak. "Kau ingin menemuinya setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu dan juga ketiga putramu?"

Anggukan kepala Jaejoong terlihat menyakinkan meskipun di lubuk hatinya ia memiliki sedikit ketakutan. Trauma itu masih meninggalkan bekas meskipun ia sudah dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter sewaktu ia masih di dalam penjara. Namun bukan berarti semuanya akan hilang begitu saja meski tiga tahun telah berlalu. "Lambat laun kami akan bertemu, dan aku tidak ingin di hantui Hyunjoong lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin masalah ini selesai dan aku ingin hidup tenang bersama keluargaku."

Tidak ada alasan bagi Seunghyun untuk menyalahkan Jaejoong dalam kasus ini, tetapi pengadilan telah memutuskan dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membantu Jaejoong lepas dari jeratan hukuman penjar. "Apa Yunho tahu kau pernah masuk penjara?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak ingin dia tahu." Duduk di sofa, Jaejoong bersandar untuk menutup mata, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan kelam di masa lalu yang sulit ia lupakan.

Seunghyun berjalan kearah jendela untuk membuka korden dan menatap keluar, "Kau harus memberitahunya sebelum dia tahu dari orang lain. Jika aku adalah dia, aku akan sangat marah karena kau tidak memberitahu mengapa kau melepaskan Triplets tiga tahun lalu."

"Apakah itu penting," Suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih. "Yunho berbikir bahwa aku tidak menginginkan mereka, itulah alasanya mengapa aku memberikan putraku kepadanya."

"Yang tentu saja alasan yang kau buat buat." Seungyun terlihat santai bersandar di sisi jendela untuk memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Mata pria itu penuh selidik ketika memperhatikan Jaejoong yang jauh lebih sehat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu di penjara. "Ingatlah, Yunho bukanlah orang bodoh, keluarganya terpandang dan mereka akan mencari tahu banyak hal tentangmu di masa lalu termasuk tentang kau yang pernah di penjara. Yunho harus tahu mengapa dan kenapa agar pria itu siap untuk menghadapi masalah yang mungkin menghampiri kalian di masa depan." Yang tentunya membuat Jaejoong takut jika Yunho dan keluarganya tahu dirinya pernah tinggal di Bui. Nama baik keluarga Jung dan Kim akan tercemar jika semuanya terbongkar.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan ketiga putranya sama besarnya seperti ia takut kehilangan Yunho. Ia munafik karena pernah berpura pura tidak menginginkan Yunho ketika dirinya sangat menginginkan pria itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin pria itu menderita karena dirinya dan tentang Jaejoong mantan narapidana akan membuat Yunho kehilangan nama baik pria itu dimata umum dan keluarga. Siapkah Yunho menetima semua itu?

Masyarakat masih menentang dan menganggap tabu hubungan yang Jaejoong dan Yunho jalani, itulah alasanya mengapa ia mencoba menghindar namun tetap saja ia gagal. Ia ingin hidup bahagia seperti orang lain dengan keluarga yang ia cintai. Jadi, biarkan untuk saat ini ia sedikit egois dan mempertahankan Yunho juga keluarganya.

Satu kesempatan lagi, dan jika takdir sekali lagi memisahkan mereka maka dirinya sudah siap untuk meninggalkan semuanya termasuk ketiga putra dan ayah mereka. Namun ia akan memperjuangkan mereka untuk kali ini jika Yunho bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya setelah Yunho tahu masa lalu kelam itu.

"Aku akan memberitahunya tetapi tidak untuk beberapa hari ini, aku ingin menjalani liburan ini dengan bahagia tanpa adanya gangguan, dan aku berharap jika kau melihatku lagi berpura puralah untuk tidak mengenaliku. _Sir._ " Tekanan pada kalimat terakhir membuat Seunghyun tertawa.

"Kau masihlah Jaejoong yang aku kenal, begitu penuh semangat tapi juga bodoh."

"Ya aku tahu, terima kasih atas pujianmu Inspectur."

"Jadi Yunho memang benar Ayah dari putramu, aku sungguh tidak menyangka."

"Sudah sangat jelas bukan. Mulai sekarang tutup mulutmu dan anggap kau tidak pernah kenal atau melihatku di penjara." Jaejoong bangkit untuk berpamitan.

"Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama."

"Memang kau bisa?" cemo-oh itu masihlah khas kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdiri. "Katakan kepadaku mengapa kau membantuku begitu banyak?"

"Karena kau pihak yang paling di rugikan dalam kasus ini. Dan aku akan melindungi siapapun yang tidak bersalah sebisaku, dan maaf karena tidak dapat membelamu di pengadilan sehingga kau mendapat hukuman yang seharusnya tidak kau tanggung."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sebelum menjauh dan berkata sambil lalu. "Aku berasalah, aku tidak sebaik seperti apa yang kau bayangkan." Yang Jaejoong tahu, Seunghyun tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Karena hanya dirinya dan Hyunjoonglah yang tahu.

Dan pria itu tidak akan pernah tahu!

-TBC-

Udah sangat panjang, lebih sepatuh dari biasanya. Rahasia akan tebuka pelan pelan jadi mohon sabar.

Menerima masukan yang membangun. Menerima kritikan asal menyangkut FF ini, tidak dalam hal lain.

Kamsahamnida. *Bow*


	18. Chapter 16

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Jessica menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan handuk yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang masih lembab usai mandi.

"Bukankah itu hobi barumu akhir akhir ini." Tanpa ada rasa risih, pemuda jangkung itu melenggang melewati kakak perempuanya menuju lemari pakaian untuk mencari sesuatu untuk ia kenakan. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan cepatlah enyah dari hadapanku karena aku akan pergi."

Jessica berdecak lidah kesal melihat tingkah adiknya. Jika saja dirinya tidak membutuhkan jawaban atas apa yang menghantuinya ia tidak akan datsng ke kamar adiknya. "Kau selalu tidak pernah sopan kepada aku yang menjadi kakakmu"

"Kau sendiri juga sama, tidak pernah sopan terhadap adikmu."

"Kau adikku." Melangkah masuk, wanita muda cantik itu duduk di sudut ranjang. Pandanganya mengikuti adiknya yang sibuk mengenakan celana di balik handuk yang masih terikat pada pinggang sambil melompat kesana kemari. "Kau tahu kemana Oppa pergi?"

"Jeju, dengan Jaejoong Hyung. Kenapa?" Jawaban jujur Changmin tidak mengejutkan Jessica, namun ada geryit aneh pada kening wanita muda itu. "Apa Umma menanyakan Hyung?" Kakaknya itu menggeleng.

"Kau yakin Oppa pergi dengan Jaejoong dan triplets, tidak dengan orang lain?" Ia bertanya gamang.

"Tentu! Aku memastikan sendiri Hyung naik pesawat dengan Jaejoong Hyung. Kenapa?" Astaga apakah Changmin mempunyai mata mata untuk mengikuti Kakak mereka.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku mendengar kabar sore ini ketika aku mampir ke Agensi." Memperlihatkan Handphone miliknya kepada Changmin, Jessica melanjutkan. "Aku tahu BoA ada pemoretan di Jeju hanya saja aku tidak mengira mereka akan tinggal di hotel yang sama, dan repotrter menangkap foto mereka berdua berdiri di depan lift, mereka menulis bahwa Oppa dan BoA turun dari lift itu untuk kemudian berpisah dengan terburu saat melihat reporter itu."

Mengabaikan diri yang masih hanya memakai celana, Changmin bergegas merebut Handphon kakaknya dan membaca berita yang sudah kakaknya itu jelaskan. Foto mereka berdua tersenyum cerah dengan BoA menempatkan tanganya di lengan Yunho. Changmin menggeram. "Kau tahu! Terkadang penggosip menambahkan sedikit bumbu agar berita mereka laris." Tentu saja keduanya tahu. Hanya saja ini akan menjadi berita buruk jika ibu mereka melihat gosip yang belum tentu benar adanya. "Apakah Umma sudah melihat ini?"

Jessica mengambil Handphon miliknya dengan kasar. "Menurutmu apakah Umma akan melewatkan infotaimen yang selalu Umma tonton setiap hari untuk mengawasi ketiga anaknya yang tenar, atau setidaknya itulah yang Umma pikir karena kapanpun saat kita melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun akan masuk berita di hari berikutnya, termasuk mengawasiku dari scandal sekecil apapun."

"Sayangnya scandal kali ini akan membuat semua orang salah paham dengan membuat kakak kita menderita, aku tidak berani membayangkan Umma akan memaksa Hyung untuk menikahi BoA sekembalinya mereka dari Jeju setelah melihat mereka di depan lift hotel yang sama. " Changmin, pemuda itu menenemukan kaos yang di carinya dan memakainya. "Ngomong gomong dimana Keponkanku? Aku tidak melihat reporter itu mengambil gambar mereka. "

Jessica sudah akan menjawab saat mendengar suara Ibu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah, atau tepatnya tidak perlu memaksa Yunho untuk menikahi BoA." Kedua kakak beradik itu terkejut mendengar suara Ibu mereka yang tegas.

Mrs. Jung Yoori melangkah masuk dengan senyuman lebar di bibir merahnya. Jessica dan Changmin menahan apapun yang akan di ucapkan mereka karena mereka sadar ibunya tidak akan memerlukan penjelas lain selain apa yang telah wanita itu lihat dan dengar hingga membawa wanita yang melahirkan mereka itu berkunjung ke kamar Changmin.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik di usia mendekati kepala enam itu tersenyum angkuh kearah kedua Jung bersaudara. "Kenapa aku harus memaksa mereka menikah jika Yunho sendiri sudah berkencan dangan BoA secara terang terangan."

"Mereka tidak berkencan." Sahut kedua saudara itu bersamaan.

Delikan Mrs. Jung tidak membuat goyah Jessica maupun Changmin. Wanita itu berkata dengan keyakinan yang tak tergoyahkan. "Ya mereka berkencan, hanya saja Yunho atau pun BoA memilih merahasiakan itu dari kita." Jari telunjuk Yoori mengetuk ngetuk dagunya sendiri pelan. "Pantas saja Yunho selalu menolak perjodohan yang aku lakukan untuknya, kenapa anak itu tidak mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia sudah memiliki seseorang kekasih dan wanita itu adalah BoA, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menjodohkan anak bodoh itu dengan gadis gadis bodoh lain."

Changmin memakai kemeja biru di atas kaos putih sambil berkata. "Gadis bodoh itu adalah wanita yang kau katakan cantik beberapa waktu lalu Umma." Mrs. Jung Yoori mengabaikan putra bungsunya, wajahnya masih berbinar bahagia karena sebentar lagi keinginanya untuk menikahkan putra pertamanya akan terwujud.

"Aku peringatkan kau Umma, jangan mengatakan apapun tentang berita ini kepada Yunho Hyung karena aku tidak yakin dia akan menyukai apapun yang ada di otak cantikmu." Changmin terdiam mendapat pelototan galak Ibu mereka.

"Diamlah anak nakal, urusi saja masalahmu sendiri dan berhenti menasehati Ibumu seperti aku ini anak kecil."

"Umma bukan anak kecil, tetapi sifat umma terkadang seperti Triplets," Jessica mengabaikan wajah mengancam sang Ibu dan menambahkan. "hanya saja untuk kali ini, aku mohon, tidak bisakah Umma membiarkan Oppa memutuskan sendiri dengan siapa dia akan menikah, Yunho akan menikah jika waktunya tiba dan Umma tidak perlu memaksakan kehendak Umma kepada Hyung atau dia akan sangat marah seperti yang sudah sudah."

Jessica mengaduh karena pukulan telak ibunya. Demi apa, pukulan itu memang menyakitkan, Changmin bergeser menjauh untuk menghindari pukulan yang sama. Ia hanya akan menonton pertengkaran ini dan membiarkan kakaknya mejelaskan sesuatu yang tidak akan ibu mereka dengar ketika sudah memiliki keputusan sendiri.

Dengan nada santai Jessica berujar. "Aku hanya berharap Umma tidak berharap banyak untuk menjadikan BoA sebagai menantu keluarga Jung, kecuali Changmin menikahi BoA."

"Kau bercanda." Cengiran Jessica membuat Changmin mendelik semakin lebar kepada kakaknya itu. Demi Tuhan, ia membenci wanita ular bermuka dua itu karena ... entahlah...? Hanya saja Changmin tidak terlalu menyukai wanita itu. Ia lebih menyukai Jaejoong menjadi kakak iparnya ketimbang wanita manapun. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu."

"Diamlah kalian, bagaimana bisa Changmin menikahi kekasih kakaknya."

"BoA bukan kekasih Yunho." Keduanya menyahut bersamaan. Lagi.

"Yunho tentu tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan aku yakin jika mereka akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat, kalau tidak Yunho tidak akan membawa ketiga beruang kecil kita liburan bersama mereka."

"BoA hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka disana, temanku itu sedang mengadakan pemotretan sebuah majalah dan Yunho pergi ke Jeju bersama orang lain." Jessica mengaduh karena lemparan bantal Changmin menimpuk wajahnya telak. Ya Tuhan, Kakaknya itu tidak boleh mengatakan Jaejoong lah yang bersama Yunho.

Sepertinya Mrs. Jung tidak terlalu mengindahkan omongan Jessica, karena Mrs. Jung berkata."Alasan yang tepat untuk di jadikan sebagai pertemuan yang tidak sengaja pada siang hari dan malamnya mereka akan berkencan secara diam diam, oh sungguh romantis." Mrs Jung menyatukan kedua tanganya sok dramatis.

"Itukah yang Appa dan Umma lakukan dulu sebelum kalian menikah? Mengingat Appa adalah putra tuggal yang paling diminati untuk di jadikan menantu seluruh Ibu ibu, tentu saja kalian akan berkencan secara diam diam untuk menghindari adanya gosip"

Dengan senang hati Mrs. Jung memukul kepala putranya dan kali ini lebih keras. "Tentu saja tidak! Kami berkencan secara terbuka dan Ayah kalian lebih pecundang karena akulah yang melamarnya untuk menikahiku."

"Benarkah!" Teriak kedua kakak beradik Jung bersamaan.

Wajah Lee Yoori merona karena kelepasan bicara. "Jadi Umma membohongi kami saat mengatakan Appa melamar Umma secara romantis di hadapan semua orang?" Jessica bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Appa kalian melakukan itu karena permintaan Umma." Akhirnya ia berkata Jujur. Dengan wajah angkuh seperti biasa, Lee Yoori menaikkan dagunya lebih tinggi. "Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Kalau aku tidak melamar Ayah kalian terlebih dahulu, dia sudah akan menikah dengan wanita lain, dan kalau aku tidak memaksanya menikahiku, pria bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau dia mencintaiku dan kalian tidak akan lahir kedunia ini." Usai berkata, Ibu dari kedua saudara itu berbali keluar kamar, kemudian berhenti untuk melontarkan kata yang membuat tubuh kedua kakak beradik Jung itu membeku. "Aneh?"

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Tidak biasanya kalian bersekongkol dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kalian mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui tentang kakak kalian?" Keduanya menggeleng bersama. Mata Mrs. Jung menyipit penuh selidik. "Jika aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kalian akan menyesal karena telah melakukanya." Pintu tertutup di belakang Mrs. Jung.

Changmin menatap kakaknya yang juga melongo tidak percaya, terlebih dengan apa yang baru saja Ibu mereka katakan tentang kakak mereka, Yunho. "Umma sudah gila jika ingin memaksa Yunho menikahi BoA."

Chanmgin mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Yunho Hyung akan menolak dan jika Umma masih bersikeras aku yakin Hyung akan marah dan pindah kerumah barunya."

"Rumah baru? kenapa kau tidak tahu jika Oppa membeli rumah baru? dimana?"

"Pulau Nodeul."

"Pulau Noduel! Apakah yang kau maksud pulau yang berada di tengah Sungai Hangang berbentuk kapal itu?"

Mengagguk pasti ia meyakinkan Jessica. "Ya, Hyung sudah membeli pulau itu sebagai pulau pribadi atas nama Triplets setahun lalu, bahkan dia sudah membangun kembali mansion utama disana untuk di tempati. Aku rasa dia akan membawa Jajeoong dan Triplets untuk tinggal disana." Jessica menatap adiknya tidak percaya. Ia terlalu menganggap remeh Changmin yang pada dasarnya tahu segalanya tentang keluarga mereka.

"Dan aku juga tahu kau sedang bekencan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya bermarga Choi."

Mata sipit kakaknya mendelik horor. "Tutup mulutmu, kalau sampai Umma tahu aku akan membunuhmu, aku belum siap menikah dan tidak ingin di paksa menikah untuk waktu dekat ini." Suara tawa Changmin teredam pintu saat Jessica keluar dari kamar adiknya.

.

.

.

*

Sementara itu di pulau Jeju. Keluarga kecil Jung berada di kamar Hotel dalam keterdiaman yang nyaman.

Daehan Minguk Manse. memperhatikan wajah Ibu mereka yang masih betah menutup mata. Ketiga putra Jung sudah menunggu Jaejoong begitu lama sejak Ayah mereka mengatakan Jaejoong tidak enak badan siang tadi dan meninggalkan Ibu mereka di hotel untuk jalan jalan ke pantai. Tentu saja tanpa Ibu mereka.

Hari sudah gelap saat mereka kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Ibu mereka masih tertidur di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuh sampai pundak Jaejoong.

Ketiga putra Jung tidur telungkup di atas ranjang lain, mata bulat kecil mereka mengamati ibunya dengan seksama dalam keheningan. Yunho berani bersumpah jika mereka belum mengalihkan pandanganya dari Jaejoong sejak mereka masuk ke kamar Hotel dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Diamlah Manse, kau akan membangunkan Papa, Papa butuh istirahat karena lelah." Minguk menasehati adiknya ketika si bungsu Jung sedikit bersuara. Daehan sendiri masih betah menatap Jaejoong, kedua tangan bocah itu menahan wajahnya untuk bertumpu di atas ranjang menggunakan siku.

Ketiga beruang Jung itu berbaring berurutan dengan tenang namun kaki mereka naik dan bergoyang goyang tak sabar di atas punggung mereka. Sungguh suatu hal ajaib lain yang di lakukan mereka hari ini karena menuruti perintah Yunho untuk diam dan menunggu sampai Ibu mereka bangun.

Dari tempat Yunho duduk, pria itu mengamati wajah damai bak malaikan Jaejoong. Ia tenggelam kembali kedalam pikirannya. Sepanjang sore selama acara jalan jalanya dengan triplet, Yunho memikirkan banyak hal secara cermat dan hati hati.

Harusnya ia marah karena Jaejoong membohonginya dengan mengatakan ingin beristirahat. Kenyataannya, Yunho melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri pria itu bertemu dengan Seunghyun di lift ketika Yunho akan ke toilet bersama Minguk. Kenapa Jaejoong berbohong, dan apa yang pria itu sembunyikan darinya?

Harunya ia marah, tetapi sungguh ia tidak berhak marah sebelum mendapatkan penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Perasaan sesak karena di bodohi lenyap begitu saja ketika ia melihat Jaejoong tidur pulad seperti saat ini. Dirinya yakin Jaejoong memiliki alasan yang belum pria itu katakan, alasan yang mungkin membuat pria itu begitu tertutup dan menghindarinya.

Cinta. Yunho tidak mengira dirinya mencintai Jaejoong sampai sebesar ini yang membuat ia mampu bersabar untuk mendapatkan penjelasan tentang masa lalu kekasihnya yang belum Jaejoong ceritakan ketika seharusnya ia marah karena kedekatan Jaejoomg dengan anggota kepolisian itu. Kembali ia beranya tanya pada diri sendiri dimana Jaejoong tinggal selama tahun tahun terakhir Pria itu di Korea? Dan kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang dimana dan dengan siapa saja Jaejoong bergaul selama tiga tahun terakhir. Karena Detective yang ia sewa tidak menemukan dimana pria itu tinggal.

Jaejoong melengguh, kekasihnya itu bergerak gerak tidak nyaman dalam tidur karena mimpi, bibir Jaejoong terbuka untuk kembali tertutup kemudian menggerutu tak jelas. Keningnya memperlihatkan kerutan samar yang Yunho ketahui sebagai ekspresi ketakutan yang biasanya Jaejoong perlihatkan ketika sadar dan Yunho tahu Jaejoong sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

Segera ia berjalan ke sisi ranjang untuk duduk di sisi Jaejoong. Suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu lirik saat berucap. "Ku mohon, jangan!"

"Papa bangun." Tangan Yunho terangkat, memberi isyarat kepada Triplets agar tidak mendekat.

Ketiga putra Jung sudah berdiri di atas ranjang satunya kemudiam membeku tak bergerak, tahu dengan apa yang Ayah mereka inginkan.

Minguk menaruh jari telunjukanya untuk mendiamkan si bungsu yang tak bisa diam lebih lama lagi." Ssstt... Appa menyuruh kita diam."

"Papa bermimpi."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Minguk mengangguk. "Mungkin Papa bermimpi tentang paman jahat itu lagi."

Sontak tatapan Yunho teralihkan dari wajah Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai tenang kearah Manse yang mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu hal yang belum pernah Yunho ketahui. Dan bagaimana Manse bisa mengatakan kata kata itu? "Anak anak, maukah kalian ikut dengan Appa keruang sebelah." Yunho berujar lirih. Ia harus mencari tahu lebih jelas apa yang baru saja di katakan Manse barusan. Putranya itu selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh namun ia coba abaikan berkali kali, tetapi tidak dengan gurauan si kecil kali ini.

Pria itu bangkit untuk mengulurkan tangan yang di sambut antusias oleh ketiga beruang kecilnya. Belum juga ketiga putra Jung turun dari ranjang, Manse berseru. "Papa sudah bangun." Daehan Minguk Manse mengabaikan Yunho untuk menuju ranjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjap, ia merasakan ranjang berderit disusul suara putranya yang memanggil namanya sebelum ia mendapat pelukan dari salah satu putranya pada lengan kirinya.

Jaejoong mengerjab mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya terang lampu dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Langit di luar jendela sudah gelap, apakah ia tertidur sepanjang sore setelah pembicaraanya dengan Seunghyun.

Ya Tuhan, ia tidak menyangka akan bisa tidur setelah memikirkan banyak hal buruk yang mengintainya di sudut ruangan. Mungkin karena lelah berpikir sampai dirinya tertidur setelah berniat hanya berebah sebentar sebelum menyusul keluarga yang lain untuk jalan jalan.

Minguk menangkup wajah Jaejoong untuk memberinya ciuman hangat. "Apa Papa sakit?" Gelengan kepala Jaejoong membuat alis kiri bocah itu terangkat saat berpikir. Telapak tangan mungilnya menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan kepala Minguk yang memang lebih besar dari yang lain sedikit di miringkan lucu. "Tidak panas. Lalu kenapa Appa mengatakan Papa sakit dan butuh istirahat?"

Manse bergabung di atas ranjang, di susul Yunho dan Daehan yang sudah berada di dalam gendongan pria itu. "Kami pergi melihat laut dan membeli banyak mainan." Daehan berkata kepada Jaejoong.

Rasa khawatir menyelimuti jiwa Yunho ketika tidak mendengar Jaejoong berbicara sepatah katapun kecuali memperhatikan mereka bergantian dari yang satu ke yang lain. "Kau tidak apa apa sayang? Perlukah aku memanggilkan dokter?" Gelengan kepala Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin menggeryit khawatir, ia menurunkan Daehan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. "Lalu, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Lagi lagi Jaejoong menggeleng.

Ketiga pasang mata Jung kecil memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan gelisah saat Ibu yang melahirkan mereka itu masihlah diam dalam kebisuan. Jaejoong menutup mata untuk menepis rasa sedih yang tiba tiba menyelimuti dadanya. Keluarga, ia menginginkan hidup bersama mereka selama di sisa hidupannya, ia ingin egois dengan buta serta tuli atas apa yang mungkin akan terjadi di kemudian hari.

Tahu dirinya tidak bisa mengelak dari masa lalu Jaejoong ingin membicaraan masalah ini secepatnya kepada Yunho, tetapi tidak di hadapan ketiga putranya yang terlalu pandai untuk berpura pura tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakanya nanti.

Matipun Jaejoong akan merahasiakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya mantan seorang narapidana dari ketiga putra mereka, ia tidak ingin mereka tahu. Mungkin ia pernah berpikir sama bahwa ia juga harus merahasiakan ini dari Yunho. Itupun jika Hyunjoong tidak kembali dan pria itu telah kembali. "Apakah kalian sudah makan malam?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nanti, jika hanya tinggal mereka berdua Jaejoong akan mencoba berbicara kepada Yunho dan semoga pria itu tidak membencinya setelah tahu kenyataan yang coba Jaejoong lupakan.

"Kami menunggumu, aku sudah memesan makan malam agar di antar ke kamar, aku takut kau tidak enak badan untuk turun jadi mereka akan mengantarnya kesini sebentar lagi jika kau sudah lapar."

Jemari Jaejoong menyentuh wajah Manse yang duduk di pangkuanya. "Anak anak butuh makan, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Delapan." Astaga, Jaejoog tidur sepanjang sore. "Maafkan Papa karena mengabaikan kalian. Kalau begitu kalian harus mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan malam datang."

"Tapi kami biasa mandi sebelum tidur." Daehan menjawab. "Nenek bilang kami akan berkeringat lagi usai bermain."

"Dan kotor." Manse menambahkan.

"Baiklah anak anak kita mandi lebih awal hari ini." Mengulurkan tangan, Yunho di abaikan oleh ketiga putranya.

"Aku ingin mandi bersama Papa." Si bungsu yang manja sudah memeluk Jaejoong. Minguk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mereka terbiasa mandi bersama, jadi kau tidak akan kerepotan karena aku juga akan membantumu untuk menyeret mereka ke bak mandi." Yunho sudah berdiri dengan Daehan kembali ke dalam gendongan pria itu sebelum menjatuhkan bocah itu di atas ranjang , tentu saja dengan teriakan bermain seperti biasa. Sampai putra pertamanya tertawa begitu kerasnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk kalian, mulailah tanggalkan baju kalian dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi." Tersenyum untuk mencubit hidung kecil Minguk, Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang menyusul Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Pria itu sudah menanggalkan kemeja yang hanya menyisakan kaos lengan pendek saat menyalakan keran air untuk mengisi bak. Jaejoong berdiri di sisi pintu memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho dengan lincah karena terbiasa menyiapkan segalanya untuk memandikan ketiga putra mereka. Tentu saja! Yunho mungkin setiap hari membantu mereka mandi dan Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

"Aku bantu." Jaejoong berdiri di belakang Yunho untuk membantu mengambil handuk di lemari atas sebelum menaruh handuk bersih di atas tempat cuci muka.

"Kau yakin kau tidak butuh dokter?" Pria itu berbalik dan berdiri begitu dekat di belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berutar tepat di depan wajah Yunho yang menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang hangat.

Wajah Yunho benar benat terlihat khawatir saat menambahkan. "Kita bisa kembali ke Seoul jika kau mau, setelah makan malam."

"Tidak! Anak anak akan kecewa jika kita pulang terlalu cepat."

"Mereka akan mengerti." Maju selangkah Yunho sudah menyudutkan Jaejoong di sisi washtafel, "Aku juga akan mengerti." Bibir Yunho menemukan bibir Jaejoong untuk menciumnya dengan kelembutan yang memabukan, yang dapat Jaejoong lakukan hanyalah mencengkeram kaos bagian depan Yunho saat bibirnya menyambut ciuman itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat Yunho mundur meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan perasaan mendamba karena merasa kehilangan bibir pria itu di bibirnya. Ia mendengar Yunho berbisik di telinganya yang sensitif, "Ini bukan ide yang bagus karena aku tidak ingin Anak anak melihat kita seperti ini, nanti malam," Yunho berjanji, " ketika anak anak sudah tidur."

Doe Jajeoong mengerjap ngerjap. Astaga, Yunho tidak sunguh sungguh bukan? Apakah pria itu mencoba merayunya di saat mereka berlima tidur di kamar yang sama.

Bibir Jaejoong sudah membuka untuk berkata saat Daehan Minguk Manse menyerbu masuk dengan teriakan mereka yang memekakan telinga. Yunho mundur dengan cepat pria itu segera beralih ke bak mandi yang sudah penuh untuk menutup kran.

"Baiklah. Saatnya mandi, siapa yang ingin pertama kali Papa mandikan."

Kagum dengan ketangkasan Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan tidak akan membantu calon istrinya itu. Ia hanya berdiri dengan pundak bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi dengan wajah geli saat Daehan menepuk permukaan air sampai wajah Kekasihnya itu basah. Ia tertawa keras saat ketiga putra mereka melakukan hal yang sama sampai Jaejoong memekik marah.

Kebahagiaan ini sungguh indah sampai ia tidak rela jika berakhir saat mereka kembali ke Seoul. Yunho tidak ingin kebahagiaan keluarganya hanya sampai disini, ia akan mempertahankan semua ini sebisa mungkin bahkan jika harus melawan keluarga serta masyarakat yang masih menggangap tabu hubungan mereka. Yunho akan membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa inilah cinta. Membuktikan kepada Jaejoong seberapa berharga pria itu untuknya. Cintanya, Jaejoong dan ketiga putra mereka.

Suara Handphon milik Yunho terdengar nyaring dari dalam kamar. Ia beranjak keluar kamar mandi untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu. Yunho sudah menghubungi kantor dan tidak menerima gangguan apapun dan sepenting apapun itu. Jadi, pastilah salah satu dari keluarganya.

Benar saja. Nama Ayah Yunho tertera di sana. "Ya Appa." Pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama untuk beberapa saat. Rona kebahagiaan di wajah Yunho lenyap setelah mendengar apa yang Ayahnya ucapkan dari seberang telefon. "Tidak bisakah kami kembali lusa? Anak anak..." Ia terdiam. "Baik."

Pria itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "Jongie." Kekasihnya itu sudah basah kuyup oleh ulah ketiga beruang kecil mereka daat berputar menatap Yunho dengan senyum mengembang indah disana. Yunho merasa sangat bersalah ketika mengatakan. "Kita harus kembali ke Seoul, ada sedikit masalah yang menghatuskan aku berada disana."

Senyum di bibir Jaejoong menghilang. Pria itu diam beberapa detik sebelum kembali memasang senyuman hampa yang membuat Yunho terasa di tikam. "Kami akan siap dalam sekejap Appa." Ujarnya meniru panggilan anak anak sebelum memalingkan wajah.

Namun Yunho terlanjur melihat kesedihan itu di mata Jaejoong.

~TBC~

 **Catatan:** Nadeul Island. memiliki panjang 1200 meter. pulau panjang yang membentuk sebuah kapal di tengah sungai Hangang.

Info lebih lanjut tengok mbah Google.

Sudah panjang dan hampir bisa buat 2chap. Jangan bilang kurang karena itu sangat melukai hatiku.

Hiks... *Di geplak

Menerima kritik dan saran. Dan terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang kasih ripiu maupun yang tidak. Terima kasih sudah menunggu FF ini update dan semoga tidak mengecewakan karena aku emang sengaja buat alur ini lamban dan maaf jika membosankan.

Bahkan di semua ffku kayaknya *ngakak evil bareng Changmin*

Selalu menerima kritik dan saran. Dan terima kasih sudah memberitahu kekurangan Sherry di setiap chap. Itu sangat membantu untuk aku. -BOW-


	19. Chapter 17

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Hari sudah sangat larut ketika mobil yang yang di kendarai Yunho berhenti di sisi jalan tepat di depan pintu gerbang Yayasan.

Yunho mematikan mesin mobil untuk kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kesisi kursi, dimana Jaejoong tetidur lelap selama perjalanan mereka dari bandara. Kekasihnya itu pasti lelah setelah perjalanan mereka dari Jeju dan liburan mereka yang singkat.

Jaejoong mengeliat di tempat duduknya saat ibu jari Yunho mengusap lembut bibir bawahnya yang terbuka. Ia menguap dan membuka mata. Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kabur. "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya." Ujar Yunho serak. Ia juga lelah karena liburan yang kurang dari dua puluh empat jam ini. "Istirahatlah, maaf membuat liburan kita ini gagal."

Duduk di tempat lebih tegak, Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan. Benar, mereka sudah berada di depan Yayasan. "Aku tidak masalah, tapi anak anak sangat kecewa karena kita pulang lebih cepat dari yang sudah direncanakan."

Tangan Yunho membawa kehangatan ketika pria itu menyusupkan jemarinya kebelakang tengkuk Jaejoong, menarik Jaejoong untuk mendekat dan mencium kening kekasihnya. "Aku berjanji akan merencanakan liburan lain yang lebih hebat." Yunho berjanji. Namun sorot mata Jaejoong masihlah menunjukan rasa kecewa yang tak terucap dengan liburan mereka kali ini yang gagal.

"Turunlah dan bawa Anak anak untuk bermalam disini." Kedua mata Doe Jaejoong mengerjab tak percaya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi pria itu menyerap apa yang baru saja Yunho ucapkan. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memekik tertahan. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur tiga beruang mereka yang lelap di belakang. "Terima kasih Yunho." Tanpa berpikir panjang ia memeluk Yunho, merengkuh leher pria itu begitu erat. "Besok pagi aku akan mengantar mereka."

"Aku akan datang untuk sarapan, semoga tidak mengganggu kalian."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Jaejoong menyebar sampai Yunho pun merasakanya. Ia membalas memeluk Jaejoong. "Oh, Sayang kau akan meremukanku."

Menarik diri. Dengan cepat Jaejoong keluar dari mobil untuk membuka pintu mobil belakang tanpa menunggu Yunho. Hankyung muncul membuka pintu pada sisi Gerbang dengan wajah kusut khas seorang bangun tidur. "Aku pikir kalian akan kembali besok malam."

"Bantu aku membuka pintu rumah, Anak anak akan tidur disini." Dengan nada penuh tekanan Jaejoong menambahkan. "Disini, bersamaku."

"Aku tidak yakin kamarmu akan muat." Hankyung membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk membiarkan Jaejoong masuk dengan salah satu putra kembarnya dalam gendongan. "Bawa mereka ke lantai atas." Teriak Hankyung sebelum Jaejoong masuk keruang tamu.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong di belakang dan masih tersisa satu bocah di dalam mobil. "Ya Tuhan, malangnya nasibmu nak." Bocah yang Hankyung kenali sebagai Daehan itu membuka mata. "Papa?"

"Bukan. Papamu sedang membawa saudaramu yang lain." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat dimana kedua saudaramu dan orang tuamu berada." Daehan membuka sabuk pengamanya sendiri dan berjalan dari jok belakang dengan langkah tertatih kearah Hankyung.

"Kalian benar benar menakjubkan. Bagaimana bisa kedua pria bodoh itu dapat memiliki tiga putra cerdas seperti kalian." Mereka menaiki tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua.

"Papa dan Appa tidak bodoh. Daehan Minguk Manse sayang Appa dan Appa. Jika besar nanti Daehan ingin jadi orang hebat seperti Appa." Bocah itu menjawab dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Ya, aku yakin itu. Kau sama pendiam dan menyebalkan seperti Ayahmu." Gumam Hankyung. "Aku akan sangat senang jika memiliki putra seperti kalian, tetapi tidak jika tiga sekaligus. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mengulangi masa masa sulit saat merawat kalian saat bayi."

Sesampainya mereka di lantai dua Daehan meronta turun untuk berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya. "Tidurlah, besok pagi Appa akan datang untuk menjemput kalian." Yunho mencium Daehan sebelum menyuruh Putra pertamanya tidur di atas kasur lantai.

Ruangan itu tidaklah cukup besar namun terlihat terawat bersih dan hangat. Beberapa anak Yayasan lain terbangun dari tidur mereka saat Jaejoong masuk ke kamar untuk kemudian menyuruh mereka melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kedepan."

"Tidak perlu, Anak anak membutuhkanmu disini."

"Aku yang akan menidurkanya." Kali ini Hankyung yang menjawab.

Musang Yunho menatap Hankyung ragu. "Demi Tuhan, merawat mereka ketika bayi lebih sulit dari pada menidurkan mereka yang sudah setengah bermimpi seperti sekarang. " Sesuatu itu sedikit membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong terkejut, Pria itu terlalu gamplang mengucapkanya.

"Apa kalian mencoba menyangkal tentang mereka." Ia berhenti untuk menatap kembar tiga yang sudah merangkak kedalam selimut. "Mereka memanggilmu Papa kalau kau lupa. Pria itu menambahkan. "Aku bukanlah orang bodoh, jadi pergilah, aku sudah tahu dan janganenyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Ngomong ngomong kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Jaejoong melempar jaket putranya kearah hankyung dan mendelik. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Pergilah dan biarkan kami melanjutkan tidur nyenyak yang kalian ganggu."

Keduanya tidak membutuhkan ucapan pengusiran lain dari Hankyung. Dengan langkah pelan merek keluar dan menuruni tangga falam diam. Sesampain Yunho di depan gerbang ia berputar agar dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya sebelum ia pergi. "Selamat malam." Jemarinya meraih jemari Jaejoong yang dingin. "Aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu kepadaku."

Bibir Yunho mengecup ringan buku jemari Jaejoong. Pria itu menatap Yunho dengan wajah lelah karena perjalanan pulang pergi Pulau Jeju dalam waktu sehari. "Tetaplah di sisiku apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan mudah untuk kita bisa bersama Jae, tapi percayalah jika aku akan tetap menginginkanmu meski harus meninggalkan semuanya agar bisa hidup bersamamu dan ketiga putra kita."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji." Jemari Yunho mengerat di antara jemari kurus Jaejoong. "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak menginginkan aku pergi, aku akan tetap disini sampai kau yang memintaku pergi."

"Aku menginginkanmu, selalu menginginkanmu dan perasaanku semakin dalam seiring berjalanya waktu." Menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya ia berbisik. "Aku selalu menginginkanmu. Hanya saja aku terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya selama ini." Harusnya Jaeoong lega tetapi ia tidak bisa karena adanya kaca bening yang memisahkan mereka.

Masih ada satu rahasia yang belum Yunho ketahui. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan menerimaku jika tahu satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui, sesuatu hal yang jika bisa kau tidak mengetahuinya." Hening.

Keduanya tidak bergerak dalam pelukan masih masing sampai Yunho mengeratkan pelukan sebelum melepaskan Jaejoong untuk menatap wajah pria itu. "Kalau begitu katakan. Apa yang membuatmu masih meragukan bahwa aku tidak bisa menerimamu apa adanya."

Ia ingin berkata. Jaejoong ingin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak menginginkanya setelah ini dan bagaimana jika keluarga Yunho menentang hubungan putranya dengan seorang mantan nara pidana. "Aku butuh waktu." Mungkin besok, lusa atau entahlah Jaejoong sendiri tidak mampu angkat bicara. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut."

Yunho tidak akan memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin kekasihnya itu katakan, Jaejoong akan mengatakanya sendiri jika waktunya tiba. Dirinya hanya perlu bersabar. "Ssst, mungil. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku disini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu namun kau juga harus berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau akan selalu ada untukku." Jaejoong mengangguk pasti tentang itu.

"Baiklah, berikan aku ciuman selamat malam sebelum aku pulang dan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Ayahku." Bibir Jaejoong membentuk seulas senyum dan mengecup singkat sisi wajah Yunho. "Selamat malam Appa, hati hati di jalan."

Yunho menggerang. "Jika orang tuaku sudah tahu, aku tetap ingin ketiga putra kita memanggilmu Umma. Aku membiarkan mereka memanggilmu Papa karena ingin kedua orang tuaku tahu akan hubungan kita yang sesungguhnya sebelum ada orang lain yang tahu."

Jaejoong mengerti dan ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Selamat malam Umma." Bibir Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong dengan serigai nakal sebelum masuk kedalam mobil pria itu.

.

.

.

Benar saja! Lee Yoori ibu dari Jung Yunho sudah menunggu putranya di depan pintu ketika Mobil Yunho memasuki pintu gerbang dan melewati jalan memutari air mancur buatan sebelum mobilnya berhenti. Wanita itu segera menghampiri mobil dan memberondong Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Yunho jawab.

"Dimana Appa?" ia bertanya. Yunho berjalan melewati sang Ibu tanpa ada niat berlama lama dengannya.

"Di ruang kerja menunggumu. Jadi, kau berkencan dengan BoA?"

Langkah Yunho terhenti untuk menatap wajah ibunya yang berbinar bahagia menunggu jawaban. "Aku ingin berbicara kepada Appa terlebih dahulu." Kembali, ia melangkah masuk melewati pintu besar Mansion. Masih mengabaikan sang Ibu yang mengekor di belakang.

"Ayahmu sungguh bodoh, aku sudah melarangnya agar tidak menelfonmu kembali karena kau sedang berkencan dengan..."

"Umma." Yunho berhenti tiba tiba, ia menggeram. "Aku tidak berkencan dengan BoA, kami tidak sengaja bertemu disana dan hanya sebatas itu. Kami berteman Ok!"

"Dimana keponakanku." Changmin muncul dari ruang kerja Ayah mereka. Pria jangkung itu berdiri dengan tangan terikat di dada memperhatikan sekeliling.

Lee Yoori baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak melihat ketiga cucu manisnya pulang bersama Yunho . "Benar! Dimana mereka, apakah bersama BoA?"

"Demi Tuhan Umma." Yunho tidak mengira suaranya akan sekeras itu. Menghela nafas ia menurunkan nada suaranya untuk kembali berkata. "Triplets baik baik saja dia berada di rumah temanku."

Dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara Mr. Jung menyuruh Yunho untuk masuk yang tentu detik itu juga di sanggupi Yunho karena ia benar benar akan meledak jika terus berhadapan dengan Ibunya yang super cerewet.

Changmin menatap Ibunya kasihan. "Sudah aku bilang bukan. Hyung akan marah jika Umma bertanya tentang BoA karena orang yang akan Hyung nikahi bukan dia."

"Ya Tuhan, kakakmu sudah tidak waras, dia membentakku." Lee Yoori mengabaika pernyataan putranya.

"Umma pantas mendapatkanya karena Umma tidak membiarkan Hyung menjelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum melempar pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal karena Umma hanya melihat dari sebuah berita yang belum tentu kebenaranya."

"Gosip itu nyata Changmin." Lee Yoori sedikit memikirkan kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Changmin selagi putra bungsunya melanjutkan. "Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi kebenaran Hyung berkencan dengan BoA adalah nol besar, kalau tidak Hyung tidak akan marah seperti itu." Jung bungsu menuntun ibunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Lebih baik Umma duduk dan menunggu, Hyung akan menjelaskanya sendiri jika waktunya tiba, dimana dia akan memberi tahu kita."

Langkah Changmin terhenti saat ibunya menahan lengannya dengan cengkerman kuat. "Kau mengatakan Yunho akan menikahi wanita lain?"

"Oran lain. Ya!" Jawab Changmin yakin. "Tapi maaf, hanya ini yang dapat aku beritahukan karena Yunho Hyung akan memberitahu Umma sendiri nanti, jika dia sudah meyakinkan orang itu mau menikahi dengannya atau tidak."

Lee Yoori mendengus. "Tidak ada wanita yang akan menolak kakakmu." Cengkraman pada lengan Changmin melonggar, namun wanita paruh baya itu tidak melepaskan Changmin ketika menambahkan dengan nada mengejek. "Wanita mana yang aan menolak Yunho, dia memiliki segalanya."

"Ibu dari triplet. Dia menolak Hyung dan aku yakin dia akan menikahinya dan bukan wanita lain." Dengan mudah Changmin melepaskan diri dari ibunya karena ia yakin ibunya itu akan memberondong pertanyaan yang akan membuat dirinya kelepasan bicara lebih banyak dari yang ia inginkan.

Di dalam ruang kerja Yunho duduk di seberang meja kerja Ayahnya untuk menunggu pria yang duduk tenang di hadapanya itu melemparkan pertanyaan yang sepertinya sudah bisa ia tebak.

Jung Ilwoo masih betah mendiamkan putranya dan duduk tenang dengan kedua siku bersandar di kedua lengan kursi dengan jemari saling bertaut di depan dada untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Sahan kita menurun karena Gosip yang beredar sore ini."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengira bisa bertemu dengan BoA disana." Perhatian Jung Ilwoo benar benar terjutu kepada Yunho. Ia melihat kejujuran di mata putranya dan itu menandakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun seperti yang di ceritaka Istrinya sepanjang malam.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur Yunho. Apa kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan BoA seperti yang mereka katakan?"

"Tidak!" Jawaban Yunho yang tanpa berpikir meyakinkan Ilwoo bahw putranya benar benar jujur. "Kami hanya bertemu tanpa sengaja dan aku memang pernah berpikir jika BoA mungkin akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Triplets, tetapi aku sadar aku tidak cukup menyukainya untuk mendekati wanita itu."

Ilwoo terdiam untuk menghela nafas. Pria itu mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengambil map dari laci dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Aku menyuruhmu kembali bukan karena masalah ini." Kening Yunho membentuk kerutan yang tidak bersahabat. "Aku bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dengan saham kita yang menurun karena kau hanya cukup membuat pernyataan tentang hubungan kalian dan saham kita akan kembali seperti semula jika memang kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan artis muda itu. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal BoA untuk berkomentar apapun tetapi Ibumu benar benar berharap lebih karena berita ini."

"Umma menginginkanku cepat menikah."

"Kau memang harus menikah, jika bukan untuk dirimu sendiri pikirkanlah ketiga putramu. Tetapi Bo bukanlah ibu yang tepat mengingat pekerjaan wanita itu yang tentu." Itulah yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Memikirkan putranya dan Jaejoong tetapi tidak dengan BoA, ia hanya menganggap wanita muda itu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih.

"Aku sudah akan melamarnya jika Appa tidak menyuruhku kembali secepatnya." Jemari Ilwoo yang sibuk membuka map berhenti mendengar pernyataan putra itu. "Kau apa?"

"Aku yakin Appa mendengarnya. Aku akan melamarnya, segera! tetapi aku tidak yakin dia akan menerimaku kembali."

Kata ' _kembali'_ Yang di ucapkan Yunho mengganggu Mr. Jung. "Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan ibu dari Triplet dan kau memutuskan untuk menikah denganya?"

"Ya, karena hanya dia yang aku cintai." Yunho menahan nafas menunggu persetujuan dari sang Ayah. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk ini sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan ia harus mengatakanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu Appa, ini tentang Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho menunggu Ayahnya mengalihkan pandangan dari map yang entah apa itu. Setelah merasa ia mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari Ilwoo ia menarik nafas dalam, inilah kesempatanya atau tidak sama sekali. "Jaejoong bukan seorang wanita seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Dia sama seperti... kita." Kata terakhir itu ia ucapkan dengan suara lirih, namun ia yakin sang Ayah mendengar itu dwngan baik.

Yunho menunggu. Ilwoo masih menatapnya tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. "Maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu Appa. Maaf karena aku tidak sesempurna seperti yang apa Appa bayangkan."

Mr. Jung masih diam membisu. Pria itu menaruh Map di atas meja untuk melepaskan kaca mata baca yang entah mengapa terasa semakin berat untuk ia kenakan.

Yunho tahu ini sebuah pukulan untuk Ayahnya, dirinya tidak akan berharap lebih karena ia sadar hubuganya dengan Jaejoong akan mendapat kecaman dari masyarakat. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan dan ia harus melewati ini sebelum melalui semua ranjau yang menanti mereka di depan sana. "Mungkin ini aneh tetapi Jaejoong memang melahirkan Triplet dan aku ingin menikahinya dengan atau tanpa ijin Appa. Aku minta maaf karena mengecewakanmu Appa."

Ilwoo tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar ini dari putra yang ia banggakan selama hampir tiga puluh tahun. Yunho memberinya semua gambaran putra sempurna sampai kedatangan Triplet dan ia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa Yunho memanglah seorang pria biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan karena nafsu dan gairah kaum muda yang sama seperti pria di pada usianya yang terbilang muda untuk menajadi Ayah dari kembar tiga. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk pernyataan yang putranya ucapkan saat ini.

Demi Tuhan, ia sudah membayangkan wanita terburuk yang akan menjadi ibuTriplet dan ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ibu yang melahirkan mereka seorang namja. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Ada nada kecewa yang Yunho tangkap dari pernyataan pertama Ayahnya. "Aku yakin kau akan menikahi pria itu meskipun aku melarang kalian untuk menikah."

"Aku minta maaf. Dan ya, aku akan tetap menikahi Jaejoong."

Menghela nafas, Mr. Jung memijat pangkal hidung sedikit lebih keras sampai mengubah warna kulit pria paruh baya itu sedikit merah. "Aku mengerti." Mr. Jung kembali membisu untuk beberapa waktu.

Yunho sadar Ayahnya membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan keputusan yang telah di ambilnya dengan sangat tiba tiba. Tanpa memberi tanda tanda tentang perasaanya yang ia rasakan berbeda dari pria lain pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun, kau sudah dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan, kau lebih tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk kehidupanmu sendiri dan ketiga putramu."

"Ayah merestui kami."

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Tidak ada seorang Ayah manapun yang akan dengan mudah menerima kenyataan mengejutkan ini. Namun aku juga tidak dapat melarangmu jika kau memang sudah memikirkan baik baik keputusan yang kau ambil. Kau tahu mana baik buruk untuk dirimu dan keluargamu, Yunho. Hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa kepadamu. Tidak ada orang tua yang ingin putra mereka yang selama ini di bangga banggakan memilih hubugan sesama jenis."

Bibir hati Yunho tertarik keatas meskipun Ayahnya belum memberinya restu, setidaknya Ayahnya berkata jujur dan tidak melarangnya untuk maju mendapatkan kebahagiaanya sendiri. "Maafkan aku Appa, aku benar benar minta maaf dan Terima kasih karena tidak melarangku mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya aku pertahankan sejak lima tahun lalu. Aku bodoh telah melepaskannya dulu, dan karena akulah Jaejoong menderita seorang diri merawat ketiga putra kami selama hampir tiga tahun sejak mereka masih alam kandungan."

Cangkir itu bergetar ketika Mr. Jung meraihnya untuk menyejukkan tenggorakanya yang kering. "Sebenarnya," ia meneruskan. "bukan karena kau dan BoA aku menyuruhmu kembali." Mr. Jung mengeluarkan berkas dari dalam map dan menyerahkanya kepada Yunho. "Ada masalah dengan perusahaan perkapalan di Jepang. Kapal mengangkut barang karam siang tadi dan kita rugi besar karena itu."

"Aku tidak ingat Appa pernah menanam saham disana, kapan?"

"Tahun lalu, aku berpikir itu akan menguntungkan kita jika kita akan mengirim barang kita ke jepang. Tidak ku sangka kita mengalami kerugian besar."

Yunho memeriksa lebih detail kerugian dan yang pasti dapat merugikan mereka juga. Perusahaan kapal itu memang tidak cukup besar namun ia pernah mendengar nama perusahaan tersebut dan memang memiliki pasar dagang dan penghasilan yang lumayan. "Lalu apa hubunganya dengan aku, bukankah Appa yang seharusnya pergi menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Sialnya aku menggunakan namamu disana. Dan perusahaan SAKURA akan membeli perusahaan pengiriman barang serta kapal itu jika kau sendiri yang turun tangan dan mendiskusikan masalah ini."

"SAKURA? Bukankah mereka sudah bekerja sama dengan Kim Corp Korea. Beberapa bulan lalu Appa dan Jessica menghadiri peluncuran _makup_ terbaru mereka _,_ perusahaan mereka sudah cukup kaya dan sejak kapan mereka menggeluti bidang eksport import jalur laut?" Mr. Jung mengedikan bahu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sepanjang hari.

"Semua orang menyukai uang, kejarlah jika kau memiliki kesempatan. Mr. Kim telah menyelesaikan jual beli dengan pihak utama Jepang dan beliau bersama putranya telah berada di Seoul untuk mendiskusikan kerja sama denganmu, dia memaksa ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya setelah kau kembali atau mereka akan membeli saham kita sebesar tiga puluh persen dengan harga murah. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan pasar Jepang begitu saja, oleh karena itu lah aku menyuruhmu kembali secepatnya."

Yunho tidak habis pikir, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Untuk apa Mr. Kim CEO SAKURA mengharuskan dirinya menemui pria itu ketika Ayahnya sudah cukup memiliki hak atas kerja sama ini?

Mungkin ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan ini. "Tidak mungkin aku menemuinya sekarang, ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku lelah."

Mr. Jung juga terlihat memahami keinginan Yunho. Karena sungguh ia tidak ingin memanggil Yunho untuk pulang ketika pria yang nyaris tidak pernah mendapatkan libur bersama ketiga putranya itu kembali hanya karena urusan bisnis. "Istirahatlah," Pria itu berdiri dengan Yunho mengikuti Ayahnya bangkit. "aku akan menghubungi Mr. Kim Il Gook untuk mengabarkan kau akan menemuinya besok pagi pagi sekali, akan lebih baik jika kau berdiskusi dengan putranya Kim Myungsoo, aku bertemu denganya di peluncuran prodak Kim Corp, pemuda itu mudah untuk di ajak berdiskusi dan jangan anggap remeh usianya yang masihlah sangat muda karena ketangkasan dan kecerdasanya tak di ragukan lagi."

Yunho menatap punggung Ayahnya yang berjalan menjauh dengan memicing. Kim Myungsoo. Nama itu terasa tidak asing untuknya, dimana ia pernah pendengar nama itu disebut sebelumnya?

~TBC~

Hi hi...  
Jangan lupa kritik dan saranya.

Thank buat yang sudah ngasih kritik masukan dan saran juga yang sudah ngasih tahu typo.

Dalam dialog Changmin dan jessica sudah bener Nodelu tapi di bawah typo nadeul Island.

Aslinya Nodeul ^^.


	20. Chapter 18

Title : THE GIFT

Author : Sherry Kim  
aka Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Daehan, Minguk, Manse  
(Triplets Song)  
Other

Rate : T~M  
Genre :Romance, Drama, family, Comedy, Angst.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Sudah tahu bertamu pagi pagi itu tidak sopan, masih juga datang." Jaejoong berkata dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, ayolah kakak iparku yang cantik, berbaik hatilah sedikit dan ijinkan aku sarapan di... " Changmin mengamati sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk yang sudah penuh. "dimanapun, dan aku jamin tidak akan duduk di atas meja." Pemuda tinggi kelebihan gizi itu melenggang duduk di antara anak anak lain. Dan hanya triplets yang termungil di antara mereka.

Changmin mendelik kearah tiga keponakan kecilnya yang juga menatapnya dengan tiga pasang bola mata polos. "Sangat tidak sopan, kenapa kalian tidak memberi salam kepada Samcon, _selamat pagi_ misalnya." Mengusap sayang wajah ketiga ponakan bandelnya, Changmin duduk di sisi Minguk.  
"Kenapa paman disini?"

"Kalian boleh disini dan kenapa aku tidak!"

"Karena Appa... " Hankyung berdeham untuk menahan apapun ucapan yang akan di katakan Manse.

"Aku tahu semuanya pak tua, jadi tidak usah berdeham atau berpura pura tenggorokanmu tersedak biji kedondong untuk membuat keponakanku berhenti bicara."

"Aku akan mati sebelum bisa tersedak biji apapun yang kau sebut itu." Sahut Hankyung. Pria berdarah China itu menyajikan sarapan di meja untuk kemudian lenyap sebelum Changmin mengerjapkan mata tiga kali kearah dapur.

"Kau mau kopi?"

Changmin kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong. "Boleh jika tidak merepotan. Terima kasih."

"Dimana Appa?" Manse bertanya. Bungsu Jung itu sibuk mengigit sosis dari sendok garpu.

"Ayahmu masih tidur ketika aku keluar." Jaejoong kembali dengan segelas kopi untuk Changmin. "Sesendok gula dan krim."

"Kau yang terbaik kakak ipar."

Wajah Jaejoong merona mendengar nama panggilan yang dulu memang sering di gunakan adik dari kekasihnya itu sewaktu masih di Inggris. "Kau mau sarapan?"

"Itulah alasanku datang kesini, sudah sangat lama aku tidak makan sarapan buatanmu. Apakah liburan kalian kemarin menyenangkan?" Changmin berpindah kearah tiga ponakannya.

Ketiga putra Jung yang mendengar kata liburan segera bersahutan menjawab apa yang mereka lihat, beli dan makan. Serta liburan singkat tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong di pantai.

"Lain kali Samcon harus ikut untuk melihat Lumba lumba yang kalian ocehkan itu ." Daehan mengangguk menyetujui usul paman mereka. Manse mengabaikan Changmin dan kembali dengan makanannya. Tidak terdengar suara Minguk dan Changmin mendelik horor mendapati ponakan keduanya itu makan dengan rakus, dengan kedua tangan bocah itu memegang Sandwich di kedua sisi dan mulut penuh potongan sandwich.

"Kau akan segendut Ayahmu jika makan seperti itu, nak."

"Aku ingin seperti Appa," Daehan menyahut.

"Manse juga." Keduanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Minguk suka Appa." ujar putra kedua Yunho di sela sela mengunyah makanan.

Senyum bocah itu membuat Changmin menyerigai dan berkata untuk menggoda Minguk. "Kau tahu, Jaejoong Hyung tidak menyukai Appa kalian yang gendut. Jadi minguk, jika kau tidak berhenti makan atau diet Umma mu itu tidak akan menyayangimu lagi, dia akan lebih menyayangi kedua saudaramu yang lain dan mengabaikanmu si gendut."

Mata bulat Minguk menyipit dengan kedua alis yang memiliki bulu halus pendek itu mengkerut aneh saat berpikir. "Samcon bohong."

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya." Dengan santai ia mengambil Sandwich dari tangan bocah malang yang ia bully.

Minguk tidak mengatakan apapun ataupun memprotes. Bocah itu hanya menghabiskan sisa makanan di dalam mulutnya untuk kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling dan terdiam. Benar benar diam tanpa ada niat untuk menghabiskan sandwich di atas piringnya, bahkan bocah itu membiarkan pamannya menghabiskan sandwich miliknya.

Minguk tahu dirinya memang lebih tembam dari yang lain, Samcon serta yang lain sering mengatakan itu. Hanya saja ia tidak suka jika Ibunya mengabaikan dirinya hanya karena ia chubby seperti Ayah mereka. Meraih gelas, Minguk meneguk habis sisa susu miliknya dan mengamati sekeliling dalam diam.

Acara sarapan berlalu dengan ramai seperti biasa. Usai sarapan, anak anak sudah bersiap siap membantu Hankyung di Cafe, sebagain naik ke lantai atas untuk belajar, meninggalkan Triplet dan Changmin yang masih betah menghabiskan sisa sarapan piring kedua mereka. Kecuali Minguk tentunya.

Usai membereskan dapur, Jaejoong duduk di sisi lain Triplet untuk menikmati sarapan serta susu vanilla favoritnya. "Kau sudah selesai Kukku?"

Si bungsu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Minguk tidak makan, dia memberikan sandwich miliknya kepada Samcon."

Dengan wajah khawatir Jaejoong mendekati Minguk dan duduk di belakang putra keduanya, di lantai berlapis karpet. "Kau sakit sayang?" Menaruh punggung tanganya di kening putra keduanya yang menggeleng ia menggeryit. "Lalu?"

"Minguk ingin diet."

Hankyung yang duduk di sisi lain tersedak kopi yang di minumnya dengan tidak elit. Changmin tertawa lepas. Keduanya terdiam setelah mendapat delikan peringatan tegas dari Jaejoong. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatianya kepada Minguk. "Sayang, kenapa kau ingin diet?"

Bocah gembal itu berdiri untuk memeluk leher Jaejoong dan berkata. "Karena Minguk tidak ingin Papa membenci Minguk karena Minguk Chubby seperti Appa beruang."

Doe Jaejoong melirik Changmin yang memperhatikan piring makannya dengan penuh minat, seakan piring itu terbuat dari emas murni yang berharga. Dan Jaejoong tahu dengan pasti siapa yang mengatakan itu kepada putra keduanya sampai tidak menghabiskan sarapan.

"Papa akan menyayangi kalian meskipun kau Chubby seperti Appa, jadi kau mau menghabiskan makananmu dan segela susu lagi."

Ragu ragu Minguk menatap Jaejoong dan bertanya. "Jika Minguk Chubby apakah Papa akan membenci Minguk, dan akan lebih menyukai Daehan Manse daripada Minguk?"

"Tidak sayang! Kalian adalah putra Papa dan sampai kapan pun Papa akan tetap menyayangi kalian sama besarnya. "Senyum bocah itu mengembang untuk kemudian berhambur memeluk Jaejoong. "Minguk sayang Appa Papa dan Daehan Manse juga."

"Kau tidak menyayangiku?" Changmin bertanya.

"Samcon membohongi Minguk, Minguk akan memaafkan Samcon jika Samcon berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tuhan akan marah dan menghukum Samcon jika Samcon nakal. " Ujar bocah berusia hampir lima tahun itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai caramu bercanda Chwang, jika kau masih mengulanginya lagi, lebih baik kau tidak usah datang kesini."

"Kau bercanda kan Hyung?"

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat tegas saat bangkit dengan Minguk dalam gendongan pria itu. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda, aku tidak suka kau menakuti mereka dengan kata kata yang tidak masuk akal." Jaejoong pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, membawa Minguk ke dapur untuk mengambil sisa sandwich untuk putra keduanya.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda. Hyung... Astaga kenapa kau sangat sensitif seperti seorang wanita... " Changmin terdiam mendapat delikan marah Jaejoong. Pria itu kembali duduk dengan Minguk masih dalam pangkuanya usai mengisi gelas dan piring dengan sarapan kedua mereka.

Demi apa. Tatapan dingin Jaejoong sungguh mengerikan seperti induk singa yang terusik.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti di tengah pintu, meradakan aura aneh yang kentara dari ruang makan. Hankyung yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk pundak pria itu "Pagi. Aku sudah akan pergi ke Bakery Home. Semoga beruntung."

Yunho tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Hankyung sampai ia melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya. Apakah Jaejoong tahu berita pagi yang lagi lagi menyebutkan tentang dirinya dan BoA yang di liput di semua saluran telefisi, bahkan berita kriminal juga memberitakan mereka. Ya Tuhan.

Dengan nada lebih tinggi dan tekanan, Jaejoong mengulang sapaan Yunho. "Selamat pagi." ujarnya. "Apakah kalian berdua menganggap rumah ini restoran? Seenak kalian keluar masuk dengan bebas."

Mata Yunho menerjap sebelum duduk di sebelah Changmin. Siku adiknya menyenggol lengan Yunho bahkan sebelum pantat Yunho menyapa karpet. "Calon istrimu benar benar mengerikan. Tetapi untunglah aku telah membuatnya marah. Semoga Jaejoong Hyung tidak melihat berita di televisi sebelum kau menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Melirik kakaknya, Changmim kembali berbisik. "Kenapa kau tidak segera pergi kesemua kentor majalan dan station telefisi untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan BoA sebelum Jaejoong Hyung mendengar atau melihatnya."

"Aku baru akan pergi pagi ini setelah menemui seseorang kolega yang penting." Mengabaikan nasehat adiknya yang memang ada benarnya, Yunho meraih sepotong sandwich dari piring putra ketiganya.

Manse menyipitkan mata, menarik piringnya menjauh dari jangkauan Ayahnya. "Ini punya Manse."

"Maaf." Ujar Yunho kepada Manse dan kembali ke arah Changmin. "Appa menyuruhku mengurusi penanaman saham kita yang dengan pihak Jepang sekarang juga."

Changmin sudah mendengar itu dari Ayahnya kemarin malam. Hanya saja ia tidak mengira rapat akan di adakan pada jam delapan pagi. Astaga, seterburu buru itukah CEO dari SAKURA itu.

Yunho tersenyum mendapatkan potongan sandwich dari putra pertamanya. "Terima kasih Daehan, kau memang putra papa yang paling pengertian."

Tanpa menyadari kehadiran Minguk, Ayah tiga anak itu mencium Daehan gemas. "Untuk Appa." Minguk tersenyum lebar menyodorkan potongan sandwich kemulut Yunho. Dengan senang hati pria itu melahap potongan besar itu dalam sekali gigit.

"Kalian memang anak Appa."

"Jam berapa kau akan pergi kemenemui BoA? Semoga Jaejoong Hyung tidak minta ikut denganmu."

"Sebentar lagi, setelah Jessica menghubungiku."

"Haruskah kau pergi, tidak bisakah kau mengirim pengacara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong Hyung melihatmu dan dia dalam tempat yang sama."

"Hanya untuk menjelaskan masalah bukan untuk mencari masalah, akan lebih baik jika aku bicara secara langsung kepada BoA dan managemen mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secara tuntas."

"BoA akan baik baik saja jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Alis Yunho menggeryit. "Kau pikir aku menghawatirkanya?"

Adiknya itu mengangguk. "Bukankah itu yang kau khawatirkan?" Sialnya tebakan adiknya itu benar. Yunho hanya merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu agar wanita muda itu tidak berharap lebih. Setelah persahabatan mereka selama bertahun tahun ia tidak ingin melukai BoA karena bagaimanapun wanita muda itu wanita yang cukup baik. Yunho tidak buta untuk tidak menyadari ketertarikan BoA kepada dirinya, dan ia menginginkan semuanya jelas dalam satu pertemuan ini agar ia bisa melamar dan menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya.

"Dan bagaimana jika para pemburu berita melihatmu disana."

"Oh, itu akan lebih bagus lagi." Jawab Yunho santai.

Changmin melongo hebat dengan kata yang di ucapkan oleh kakaknya itu. Demi Tuhan, apakah kakaknya sudah gila.

.

.

.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Ada sedikit gangguan di jalan." Yunho membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Kim Myungsoo berdiri untuk menyambut uluran tangan Yunho setelah pria itu menjabat tangan Ayahnya, Kim Ilgook.

Pria yang memiliki sedikit uban di kedua pelipis itu tersenyum penuh pengertian ke arah Yunho, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Yunho bayangan selama perjalanannya kesini.

"Kami yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengganggu Anda sepagi ini." Mempersilahkan Yunho duduk di seberang meja Mr. Kim memperhatikan Yunho sedikit lebih lama sampai pria itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Ah, maaf jika aku membuat Anda merasa tidak nyaman. Aku terbiasa menilai seseorang sebelum mulai berbisnis dengan mereka."

Senyuman ramah Yunho terukir indah di bibir hati pria itu. "Saya mengerti, karena saya juga mengenal pria lain yang seperti itu."

"Benarkah." Yunho merasa senyum Mr. Kim sedikit terlalu lebar. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa pria itu?"

"Teman baik," ia terdiam. Tidak mungkin Yunho mengatakan bahwa kekasihya, Jaejoong orang itu kepada mereka bukan? "Boleh kita mulai."

Myungsoo sudah menyiapkan berkas berkas di atas meja di hadapan Mr. Kim. "Maafkan kami karena memilih tempat umum untuk pertemuan ini, saya merasa lebih nyaman jika membicarakan bisnis ini di tempat yang membuat kita merasa nyaman pada pertemuan pertama kita."

Pada awalnya Yunho merasa membicarakan bisnis di tempat terbuka tidaklah cukup bagus, namun ia berubah pikiran, karena Mr. Kim sengaja melakukan semua ini demi kenyamanan mereka berdua.

"Tidak, tentu saja saya tidak keberatan. Saya juga merasa senang dan terkesan karena Anda datang sendiri untuk membicarakan bisnis kecil kita ini." Menatap pemuda di sisi Mr. Kim Yunho menyapa. "Putra Anda, saya rasa?"

"Ya, putra kedua."

Usai menyusun berkas, keduanya mulai membicarakan bisnis mereka dengan santai. Kim Ilgook merasa pria yang duduk di seberang meja memiliki sifat rendah hati yang sama persis seperti yang pernah ia dengar. Selama ini Ilgook hanya pernah mendengar nama perusahaan sukses Jung dalam bidang Perhotelan rekreasi sampai kerja sama dengan Kim Corp korea dalam hidang kosmetik, dan sekarang dalam bidang ekxpor impor perkapalan dengan mereka, tetapi karena mereka berada di jalur bisnis yang berbeda sebelumnya sangat sedikit kesempatan mereka untuk bekerja sama sampai dua hari lalu.

Tidak butuh waktu lima puluh menit mereka sudah menyetujui kerja sama keduanya dan menandatangani berkas yang di perlukan. "Saya sangat berharap Anda mau membimbing kami." Myungsoo menyuarakan keinginanya kepada Yunho.

"Kamilah yang harus mengatakan itu, karena kami termasuk aku baru dalam bidang perkapalan ini." Atau mereka semua baru di bidang ini. Tetapi Yunho tidak perlu menghatairkanya karena Ilgook sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk memimpin perusahaan perkapalan mereka.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan maukah Anda menikmati makan siang bersama?" Usai memasukan berkas dan Laptop miliknya Yunho menatap Ilgook dengan sorot mata hangat namun tegas. "Aku sangat tersanjung, tapi maaf, keluargaku sudah menunggu di bawah." Melirik jam tangan Yunho segera memasukan sisa berkas kedalam tas.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Mr. Kim bertanya.

Bagaimana Yunho harus menjelaskan hubunganya dengan Jaejoong? "Belum, tetapi aku sudah memiliki tiga putra. Kembar."

Seperti sosok Ayah yang penuh perhatian Mr. Kim mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti. Jika ada kesempatan aku ingin mengundang kalian bersama sebelum kami kembali ke Jepang, lusa malam."

"Tentu, Directure akan sangat senang menerima undangan Anda."

"Bukan Ayahmu, nak... " Pandangan Yunho fokus kearah Mr. Kim. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang hangat disana saat pria itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang begitu akrab. "Aku mengundangmu dan ketiga putramu." Mr. Kim menyelesaikan.

"Saya tidak berniat merepotkan Anda karena ketiga putraku sungguh susah untuk di atur, mereka anak anak yang tidak pernah bisa diam." Dengan nada menyesal yang kentara Yunho menjelaskan. "Saya takut Anda akan merasa terganggu."

"Tidak, aku mengerti dengan baik sifat anak anak yang berusia lima tahun." Sedikitpun Yunho tidak terkejut bagaimana Mr. Kim bisa tahu usia ketiga putranya.

"Saya akan memberitahu Anda waktu dan tempat secepatnya kalau begitu."

"Tentu!"

Dering samar suara handpfon mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. "Maaf."

"Silahkan."

"Ya, aku akan turun dalam waktu lima menit." Terdengar suara yang begitu ramai dari seberang yang membuat Yunho tersenyum. "Ya aku tahu, tenangkan anak anak sebentar karena Appa akan segera turun." Sebelum menutup telefon, Yunho memperhatikan layar dimana foto Jaejoong dan ketiga putranya terpasang disana. Foto yang kemarin mereka ambil bersama di pesawat saat liburan.

"Teman Anda?"

Tersenyum penuh arti Yunho berkata. "Calon istri." Ia berkata jujur, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa harus berbohong kepada pria yang duduk di seberang meja darinya itu.

Dan lagi, entah mengapa Yunho merasa senyum pria itu sedikit lenyap dan di gantikan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. "Selamat kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama jika aku jadi kau."

"Ya, maaf karena saya harus pergi dan semoga kerja sama ini sukses." Mr. Kim mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Yunho. Saat itulah Yunho menyadari pria itu tidak bangkit berdiri karena satu alasan. Pria itu duduk di atas kursi roda. Ia menunduk memberi salam dan pergi.

"Kau benar tentang pria itu, L." Kim Il Gook mengawasi kepergian Yunho. Pria tinggi tampan yang menawan itu berjalan cepat menuju lift.

"Jung Yunho sepertinya pria yang baik, tidak heran kakakmu menyukainya."

"Apa kita tidak ingin turun untuk menyapa Hyung? Aku rasa dia berada di bawah, aku melihat foto Hyung di layar handpfon Mr. Jung muda tadi."

Il Gook terdiam, memikirkan apakah ia harus menemui putranya sekarang. "Tidak, aku ingin Jaejoong yang menemuiku karena keinginanya sendiri. Dia pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan kepada kita karena dia malu memiliki hubungan terlarang dan demi Tuhan," Mengusap wajahnya kasar, pria yang sudah memiliki keriput di sisi matanya itu menahan tangis. "Kakakmu mengalami banyak penderitaan selama lebih dari lima tahun terakhir ini."

"Apakah Papa akan meminta Hyung untuk pulang?"

Dari tempat Mr. Jung duduk pria itu masih mengawasi Yunho yang menghilang di dalam lift, pria itu meragukan Jaejoong akan bersedia kembali jika apa yang di katakan detective yang ia sewa benar. "Jika dia bersedia, tentu saja kita akan menyambutnya dengan suka ria, termasuk ibumu." Itulah harapanya selama bertahun tahun sejak kepergian Putra pertamanya yang tidak jelas kemana dan mengapa.

Jaejoong adalah segalanya dan ia merasa sangat kehilangan setelah kepergian putranya itu lebih dari lima tahun silam.

"Yunho Hyung pria yang baik." Myungsoo tersenyum membayangkan pria yang di cintai Kakaknya itu. "Aku pikir dia juga mencintai Hyung."

Mr. Kim tidak meragukan itu. Hanya saja ia tidak mempercayai berita yang di sampaikan Myungso. Awal mula penyelidikan Jaejoong di lakukan lagi setelah tahun kemarin mereka menyerah untuk dapat menemukan Kim Jaejoong. Il Gook sempat berpikir yang terburuk mengenai Jaejoong yang menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Ia bersumpah pada diri sendiri akan menerima dan menanti putranya kembali hidup atau mati. Dan sekarang Jaejoong barada begitu dekat denganya dan ia akan menunggu putranya itu kembali atas keinginanya sendiri. Dan ia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa putranya mencintai Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

 _"Gom sema_ - _ri-ga han chi be yi so_  
 _Appa gom, Omma gom Ae-gi gom_  
 _Appa gommun Dung Dung hae,_  
 _Omma_ _gommun nal shin hae,_  
 _Ae-gi gommun na bul gwi yo wo_  
 _hishuk hishuk cha run da"_

Jaejoong kembali memainkan not not piano dengan ketiga berung kecilnya duduk di kedua sisi. Mereka berceloteh ingin bernyanyi saat melihat piano di tengah restoran hotel.

Ketiga beruang kecil Jung melompat turun dan menari, melompat dan bergerak sesuka hati mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong beernyanyi seorang diri.

 _"Gom sema-ri-ga han chi be yi so_  
 _Appa gom, Omma gom, Ae-gi gom_  
 _Daehan gommun Dung dung hae,_  
 _Minguk gommun nal shin hae,_  
 _Manse gommun na bul gwi yo wo,_  
 _hishuk hishuk cha run da"_

Yunho muncul dengan suara pria itu menyahut. "Daehan Gom Minguk Gom Manse gom."

Alunan piano terhenti, Ketiga beruang kecil Jung menyerbu Ayah mereka dengan teriakan khasnya yang menggema keseluruh restoran. "Sudah selesai."

Anggukan kepala Yunho menjawab pertanyaan yang Jaejoong ajukan. "Sepertinya kau kuwalahan menjaga mereka betiga."

Bibir tipis Jaejoong mencebil dan bergerak gerak lucu. "Kau akan tahu jika melihat mereka berlari kearah yang berbeda beda." Tentu saja Yunho lebih dari tahu. Hanya saja Jaejoong sungguh kuwalahan menjaga mereka bertiga yang berlari kesana kemari kesegala ruangan tanpa sedikitpun merasa lelah.

Dengan mudah Yunho menenangkan ketiga beruang Jung yang berisik dengan beberapa kata. "Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan eskrim jika tidak diam sekarang juga." beralih kearah Jaejoong ia berkata. "Kau yakin akan ikut denganku ke managemen Jessica?"

"Ya. Tidak ada dalahnya aku berkenalan denganya setelah pertemuan kami sebelumnya yang tidak tepat." Tentu saja Yunho tidak keberatan, tapi ia pergi ke sana untuk menyelesaikan masalah bukan untuk mencari masalah yang tentunya akan ia dapati dari kekasih cantiknya ini jika melihat atau mendengar gosip di tempat dimana BoA sudah menunggu.

"Hanya saja aku merasa kau perlu shoping untuk membeli sesuatu untuk kita semua." ia berusaha membujuk.

"Itu harus, tetapi setelah kita ketempat Jessica," menunduk, Jaejoong mencari dukungan dari Triplets. "Benar begitu kan Anak anak?"

"Ya."

Yunho menghela nafas. Tidak ada pilihan lain jika calon istrinya itu sudah memutuskan, maka itulah yang akan mereka lakukan. Semoga Tuhan membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

~TBC~

Hai Anyeong.  
Kembali dan maaf kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai dalam benak kalian.

Menerima kritik saran tentang ff ini.  
Terima kasih yang sudah memberitahu typo dan kasih masukan saya sangat berterimakasih dan itu sangat membantu.

~BOW~


	21. Chapter 19

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading...!_

Jaejoong merasa dirinya adalah orang bodoh di antara yang terbodoh. Bagaimana dirinya tidak menyadari semua ini sebelumnya.

Pria itu, pria yang di cintainya memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin ia tahu. Astaga, bodohnya ia karena berharap Yunho akan menikahinya meskipun pria itu mengatakan mencintainya berulang kali.

Bodoh.  
Kau bodoh Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berlari keluar dari ruangan yang di penuhi oleh reporter, dimana mereka mengarahkan kamera kearah sepasang kekasih di depan sana. Yunho dan wanita muda cantik yang ia tahu penyanyi serta model ternama bernama BoA.

Bagaimana Jaejoong begitu bodoh tidak menyadari berita yang sudah beredar sejak mereka masih berada di Jeju?

Bagaimana dirinya begitu bodoh berpikir liburan tersebut untuk keluarga kecilnya! Yang pada kenyataan Yunho membutuhkan dirinya untuk menutupi kencan rahasianya dengan artis itu.

Ya Tuhan. Bodohnya ia karena merasa terharu karena silau rayuan Yunho mengikut sertakan dirinya bersama liburan keluarga kecil mereka. Jaejoong memang ibu dari ketiga putra Jung, namun itu tidak menjamin Yunho akan melamar atau menikahinya. Pria itu memiliki banyak waktu untuk melamar selama dua hari ini, namun Yunho tidak melakukanya karena Yunho ingin menikahi wanita muda yang cantik bernama BoA itu untuk di jadikan istri.

Harga diri serta nama baik pria itu mengalahkan perasaan cinta di antara mereka. Pria itu masihlah sama menyebalkan seperti Jung Yunho yang ia kenal enam tahun lalu.

Langkah Jaejoong terasa berat ketika berhasil berdiri di sisi jalan raya. Mobil berlalu lalang seakan mengejek betapa bodoh dirinya karena berharap Yunho akan melepaskan segalanya dan mengakui pada dunia tentang hubungan unik yang mereka jalani.

Kenyataannya, saat ini Yunho menjalin hubungan asmara dengan orang lain. Calon istri dan ibu yang sempurna untuk keluarga Jung yang terpandang.

"Oppa kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho Oppa terlebih dahulu." Jessica menahan lengan Jaejoong ketika pria itu menjauh dari gedung, dimana suara Yunho beserta putra dan calon ibu mereka berada.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lain lagi."

"Oh Tuhan," Jessica, adik perempuan cantik yang diperkenalkan Yunho beberapa saat lalu itu menggerang. "kau salah paham. Yunho Oppa tidak... "

"Jangan katakan apapun untuk membela kakakmu, Jessie. Aku mengenal kakakmu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Yunho terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan denganku secara terbuka, aku tidak heran dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita muda cantik dan selamat kau dan keluargamu akan mendapatkan keluarga yang sempurna."

"Ah kalian benar benar menyebalkan." Tanpa mempedulikan dimana mereka berada Jessica mengumpat. "Kau dan juga Yunho oppa sama sama bodoh dan pecundang. Dua pria dewasa yang saling mencintai tapi tidak mau mengakui perasaanya sendiri."

"Kakakmu tahu aku mencintainya, tapi dia tidak pernah maju untuk menguatkan hubungan kita."

"Dan kau tahu Yunho oppa juga mencintaimu, dan kenapa kau tidak maju terlebih dulu?" Jaejoong terdiam. Pria itu masih memunggungi Jessica yang dengan setia menahan lengan Jaejoong untuk mencegah pria itu kabur kapan saja.

Jessica benar! Dirinya juga seorang pria dan kenapa ia tidak maju jika Yunho tidak melangkah maju?

"Kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, sampai kau tahu jika dia mencintai seseorang tidak akan pernah melepaskanya."

"Kakakmu melepaskanku dulu."

"Sebelum kakak bodohku itu menyadari dia mencintaimu." Itu benar!  
Faktanya adalah Jaejoonglah yang meninggalkan Yunho tanpa penjelasan tentang masalah yang ia hadapi. Yunho dan dirinya masih terlalu polos dan takut untuk mengakui hubungan mereka di masala lalu. Mungkin karena itulah Yunho membiarkan dirinya pergi dulu. Dan seandainya Yunho mengetahui kehamilanya, apakah pria itu akan malarangnya untuk pergi?

Itu sebuah misteri.

"Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanya sebelum mengambil keputusan. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Dan meninggalkan aku yang bodoh ini di sisi ruangan untuk mengumumkan resminya hubungan mereka berdua!" Jaejoong balas berteriak, putus asa. Sakit rasanya melihat Yunho berdiri berdampingan dengan orang lain.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup aku melihatnya."

"Aku juga bodoh jika membiarkanmu pergi lagi setelah apa yang sudah kita lalui akhir akhir ini."

Jaejoong tidak berputar untuk melihat siapa pemilik dari suara pria yang baru saja ikut menyuarakan isi hatinya itu. Karena ia tahu siapa. "Kau melewatkan akhir terpenting dari apa yang baru saja aku katakan kepada mereka, kata yang seharusnya kau dengar sendiri."

Langkah Yunho terdendar yakin berderap menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia marah pada kekasihnya itu karena meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mendengar apa yang ia umumkan kepada _pers._

Jessica mundur melepaskan Jaejoong dan meninggalkan mereka di sisi jalan. "Temui Anak anak, mereka di ruang tunggu." Yunho berkata kepada adiknya.

Jessica pergi meninggalkan kedua pria bodoh itu di sisi jalan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki.

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan lagi hari ini." Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya diseret Yunho kembali masuk ke gedung agensi.

Sepertinya gedung itu memang di rancang untuk seseorang menyusup, kabur atau menyelinap. Khas Agensi yang selalu menyelinapkan artis mereka jika diperlukan. Karena banyaknya lorong dan pintu di bagian belakang.

Yunho berhenti disaat mereka merasa sudah aman dari para pemburu berita. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini tanpa adanya gangguan sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali marah karena dirinya yang belum menjelaskan kenapa membawa Jaejoong kemari.

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku memberitahumu alasanku membawamu kemari."

Dengan nada pedas yang mampu membuat hati Yunho seperti di siram air panas Jaejoong menjawab. "Aku menyesal telah mempercayaimu. Aku juga menyesal mencintaimu. Kau masih menyebalkan seperti dulu dan sekarang apakah kau puas setelah meyakinkanku bahwa kau pria normal yang mampu mencintai wanita cantik seperti BoA."

Suara Yunhotenang saat menjawab. "Kau lebih cantik." Meskipun kata itu melukai kemaskulinan Jaejoong, ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa hangat yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Rona merah muda itu muncul dengan cepat setiap kali Yunho memuji dirinya. "Kau satu satunya orang yang aku cintai dan seharusnya kau tidak pergi agar kau bisa memberiku jawaban atas apa yang aku lontarkan tadi di hadapan para reporter."

Bulu mata lentik bagai payung hitam yang Yunho sukai itu mengerjap indah. "Menjawab apa? Apa yang kau katakan kepada mereka?"

Mengikat kedua tangan di depan dada angkuh, Yunho mencondongkan tubuh sampai Jaejoong mundur untuk menghindari tatapan tajam pria itu. "Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, hampir seluruh penduduk Korea mengetahui apa yang aku katakan kecuali kau." Jari telunjuk Yunho mendorong kening Jaejoong keras sampai kepala pria itu mendongak beberapa saat.

Jaejoong geram karena Yunho masih bisa ber basa basi dengan ucapanya, mengangkat tangan untuk menggenggap telunjuk Yunho, ia menggenggam jari kurus itu dengan cengkraman yang cukup kuat sampai kening pria itu menggeryit. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kau katakan ketika aku tidak ingin melihatmu mengatakanya."

"Kau akan menyesal!"

"Tidak!"

Alis Yunho mengeryit semakin dalam, sangat berbeda dengan serigai di bibir hatinya. "Aku yakin kau penasaran dengan apa yang aku katakan, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakanya lagi. Kau harus mencaritahu sendiri." punggung Jaejoong menempel pada dinding, Yunho memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangan pria itu berada di kedua sisi lehernya.

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan." Jaejoong sama keras kepalanya dengan batu. Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya sampai Jaejoong mengakui kalau pria itu penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja ia umumkan di depan umum.

Baiklah!  
Menghela nafas, ia menunduk sampai hidung bangirnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Jaejoong. Biarkan pria itu melihat sendiri di berita, koran atau manapun besok, karena Yunho yakin seluruh Korea akan membicarakan dirinya dan Jaejoong mulai detik ini.

Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa ia menutup mata. Seakan ia berharap pria yang menjulang di hadapanya itu menciumnya saat ini.

Suara langkah kaki dan pintu terbanting mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria itu. Jessica berlari seperti di kejar setan dan berteriak. "Oppa, Triplets menghilang."

"Menghilang?"

"Mereka pergi, kabur atau entahlah. Ada seseorang mengatakan mereka pergi keluar tidak lama kau keluar, mereka pikir Triplet mengikutimu."

"Ya Tuhan, tidak lagi."

Ucapan Jaejoong entah mengapa membuat Yunho was was.

Tidak lagi? Apa arti dari kata itu?

.

.

.

*

"Hyung, tunggu!"  
Kaki pendek Minguk berlari mengejar kakaknya secepat langkah kecilnya mampu berlari.

"Cepatlah Kukku atau kita akan kehilangan Manse." Putra pertama Jung Yunho itu berlari secepat langkah mungilnya bisa untuk mengejar Manse yang jauh berada di depan mereka mengingat bungsu dari kembar tiga itu memang memiliki hobi marathon.

"Manse andae... andae! Appa akan marah kalau tahu kita pergi mencari Papa." Akhirnya langkah mungil Manse terhenti di sisi gang jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka sudah cukup lama berlari mengejar adiknya nakalnya itu.

"Appa tidak akan marah karena kita akan pergi mencari Papa." Manse berkata kepada kedua kakaknya, setelah Daehan Minguk berhasil menyusul.

Minguk terengah saat berhenti di belakang kedua saudaranya yang lain. Kakak serta adiknya itu masih berdebat tentang keputusan mereka yang kabur dari pengawasan orang dewasa.

"Manse ingin mencari Papa."

"Appa akan marah. Papa akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Kita harus kembali." Minguk berbicara. Bocah itu menatap kebelakang. Gedung dimana Papa dan Appa mereka berada sudah lama menghilang dari pandangan.

Manse memikirkan kata kata kedua kakaknya dengan gelisah. Penakut nomor satu dari kembar tiga itu tidak tahan menahan air mata memikirkan kemungkinan Ayah mereka akan memarahi mereka nanti.

"Hyung, Manse takut. Manse ingin Papa dan Appa."

Bibir mungil Manse bergerak gerak selagi isakan keluar dari sana. Daehan, Minguk menggenggan tangan Manse di kedua sisi untuk menenangkan. Minguk mengusap wajah adiknya penuh sayang dan berkata. "Appa akan memaafkan kita jika kita segera kembali."

Manse mengangguk. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Daehan menatap sekeliling, mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh untuk mengejar Manse yang berlari cukup cepat. Putra pertama Jung Yunho itu masih terlihat tenang, ketenangan yang mirip dengan ayahnya meskipun bocah itu tidak tahu jalan pulang.

"Kita terus berjalan, mungkin nanti Appa Papa atau Imo akan mencari kita." Kedua saudaranya yang lain mengangguk.

Daehan mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada tangan Manse, sama seperti pesan ayahnya untuk tidak melepaskan adiknya dari pandangan saat berada di keramaian.

Ketiga bocah dengan celana kodok berwarna coklat muda, kaos putih tulang dan tas dinosaurus di punggung masing masing itu terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Triplet tetap diam dan tetus berajalan sampai Minguk menarik tangan Manse untuk berhenti di depan toko roti yang memperlihatkan roti roti mereka di depan kaca.

Daehan memperhatikan kedalal toko lewat dinding kaca, diikuti kedua saudaranya yang lain. "Manse lapar."

"Kita tidak punya uang, ini salahmu karena kau berlari sangat cepat dan kita tersesat." ujar Daehan.

Jemari tangan Minguk yang lain terselip di antara gigi dan bibirnya yang mungil dan rapi. Perutnya berbunyi dan hari sudah mulai gelap. "Kita pergi, seseorang akan menolong kita nanti." Minguk ingat Jaejoong menyelamatkan dirinya disaat ia tersesat beberapa bulan lalu. Tetapi, apakah kali ini Papa mereka akan menemukanya juga?

"Manse lelah." menghentakan kedua tangan, genggaman kedua kakaknya terlepas. "Manse juga lapar." Adik kecil Jung bersaudara itu kembali menangis sesegukan. "Manse ingin Appa."

Minguk menatap sekeliling dan melihat tempat duduk di tidak jauh dari sana. Ia berlari dan melambaikan tangan kearah Daehan Manse, "Hyung, Manse ah kita bisa duduk disini." teriaknya.

Daehan menggandeng adiknya untuk berjalan kearah dimana Minguk duduk. Butuh tenaga ekstra karena bangku itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari dugaan mereka. Ketiganya duduk berurutan menatap pejalan kaki, topi rajut bulat mereka hampir saja jatuh kebelakang saat ketiganya mendongak bersama. Memperhatikan lampu jalan yang menyala.

"Daehan masih punya air minum dan permen di tas." Putra pertama Yunho mengeluarkan botol kecil air minum dari dalam tasnya. "Minumlah Manse."

Minguk masih menunggu giliran saat seseorang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ketiga kepala dengan rambut hitam legam itu mendongak, menatap pria yang juga menatap mereka dengan terkejut sebelum senyum terulas di bibir pria itu.

"Kalian disini rupanya." Pria itu berlutut untuk menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Triplets. "seluruh Seoul mencari kalian, ayahmu itu hampir gila karena mencari kalian dan aku heran bagaimana kalian masih duduk disini tanpa ada seseorang yang tertarik untuk membawa kalian dan meminta hadiah yang ayah kalian janjikan."

"Ajushi, siapa?" mata pria itu beralih kewajah wajah yang hampir mirip itu. "Kalian melupakanku anak anak."

Tiga pasang mata bulat Triplets menatap satu sama lain. "Hyujoong Samcon." Minguk menjawab setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Kim Hyunjoong tersenyum, mencubit wajah bocah yang sepertinya ia tahu siapa. "Ah, kau pasti Minguk. Senang kau masih mengingatku Minguk ah."

Hening. Mulut mulut mungil triplets yang biasanya berceloteh seperti burung entah mengapa tertutup rapat tanpa suara.

"Aku rasa kalian lapar," Hyunjoong melirik jam tanganya. "Kalau kalian mau, Samcon akan meneraktir kalian Dumpling kesukaan kalian, di restoran ujung jalan sana ada Dumpling yang lezat."

"Manse lapar."

Daehan Minguk diam tak bersuara menatap Hyunjoong. "Bagaimana? Samcon tidak akan mengigit kalian. Setelah itu Samcon akan mengantar kalian pulang untuk mencari Papa kalian." Sebuah kata yang seperti aba aba untuk Triplets. Karena ketiga wajah menggemaskan itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah Anak anak, kita pergi sekarang."

"Apakah Papa akan datang?" Daehan bertanya. Tangan bocah itu terulur untuk menggenggam sisi kiri Hyunjoong dan kedua saudaranya di kedua sisi lain pria itu.

"Ya, Samcon akan menghubungi ayah kalian." Jawab Hyunjoong tenang, kemudian menambahkan. "setelah kita makan, tentu saja."

.

.

.

*

"Bagaimana? Appakah masih belum ada kabar dari polisi?"

Jaejoong berdiri gemetar di sisi mobil patroli polisi, Yunho berdiri di sisinya menunggu jawaban. "Yoochun... "

"Aku sudah mengirim foto putra kalian kepada semua polisi yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar tempat menghilangnya mereka, berita juga sudah di siarkan dibeberapa station tv." Yoochun yang saat ini bebas tugas dan tidak memakai seragam polisi, menjelaskan. "kami tidak bisa mengatakan ini korban hilang karena belum genap dua puluh empat jam. Dan kau membahayakan mereka karena gegabah menyiarkan berita hilangnya mereka."

"Saat itu yang ada di kepalaku segera menemukan mereka." Yunho membela diri.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka berada di luar kelaparan kedinginan dan bersama siapa." suara Jaejoong bergetar hebat saat mengatakan. "Empat jam mereka menghilang Yunho... empat jam, sesuatu hal buruk bisa saja terjadi kepada mereka dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menemukan putra kita."

Merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar, Yunho mengusap menenangkan punggung Jaejoong. Meskipun dirinya sama cemasnya seperti Jaejoong ia tidak boleh gegabah. Harus ada yang berpikir jernih di antara mereka saat ini. "Kau sudah memeriksa rekaman CCTV di sekitar sini?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Sudah, dan karena mereka pergi ke utara, dimana tempat itu tidak terpasang CCTV di beberapa tempat kami sedikit kesulitan. Bersabarlah karena tidak mudah melihat satu persatu puluhan kamera dalam waktu singkat."

"Demi Tuhan, sudah empat jam sejak mereka menghilang."

"Kau melaporkanya dua jam lalu Yunho." Yoochun menyahut. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku juga mencemaskan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Triplets pernah... "

"Tidak Yoochun!" Jaejoong memotong kata kata Yoochun. "Jangan!"

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang kalian rahasiakan dariku," Suara Yunho sarat akan kemarahan pria itu. Ia melepaskan Jaejoong untuk menuntut jawaban dari kekasihnya. "Beritahu aku sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan, aku tidak bodoh untuk melihat kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." suara Yunho melembut.

Tangan hangat pria itu menangkup sisi wajah Jaejoong, menatap jauh kedalam bola mata merah basah pria itu. "Aku ayah mereka, ingat itu. Aku berhak tahu semuanya, semua hal yang kau dan Triplet lalui dimasa lalu."

Tidak!  
Jaejoong mengatakan pada diri sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan kenyataan kelam dimasa lalunya. Tidak tentang ia ataupun Triplet. Namun sesuatu dalam mata Yunho meyakinkanya untuk berkata jujur, lambat laun pria itu akan tahu entah ia memberitahu Yunho atau tidak.

Mobil patroli lain berhenti di belakang mobil bribadi Yoochun. Choi Seunghyun keluar dari mobil dengan dua polisi berseragam lain bersamanya. "Aku mendengar laporan bahwa Triplets menghilang." Silau pangkat pada salah satu sisi seragam pria itu menunjukan jabatanya dengan jelas.

Yoochun memberi hormat sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk datang meski ini bukan tugas Anda, sir."

"Jam kerjaku sudah selesai." Jawab Sunghyun.

Yoochun kembali kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Bicaralah di dalam mobil, itu akan memberi kalian sedikit prifasi."

Kepala polisi Choi menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lembut. Sepertinya pria itu mampu membaca suasana dengan mudah. "Sudah waktunya Yunho mengetahui semuanya, kau harus adil dalam mengambil sikap Jae, bagaimanapun juga Yunho berhak tahu karena kalian akan menikah."

Jaejoong menggerang. Ini bukan saatnya mereka meledeknya tentang lamaran Yunho pada jumpa _pers_ siang tadi. Demi Tuhan, pria itu sudah gila dengan melamar Jaejoong di depan publik.

Meskipun ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengakuinya, jauh di dalam hati Jaejoong merasa tersentuh saat pertama kali melihat berita di salah satu toko, ketika ia berlari kesana kemari putus asa mencari putra mereka.

Yunho mencintainya dan ingin menikahinya, benar benar menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi istrinya sampai pria itu mengabaikan harga diri, nama baik kekuarga bahkan pandangan buruk yang akan di berikan masyarakat atas apa yang pria itu utarakan. Baiklah, ia mengakui dirinya salah tentang menilai karakter Yunho.

"Mr. Jung, ada laporan tentang keberadaan putra Anda."  
Salah satu petugas polisi yang datang bersama Seunghyun berlari kearah mereka setelah mendapat laporan melalui radio pada mobil polisi. "Seorang penjaga toko melihat mereka terlihat di depan toko roti mereka, sekitar lima ratus meter dari tempat menghilangnya mereka kearah utara sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Seunghyun berlari kemobil patroli bersama yang lain. Pria itu meneriakan perintah sebelum masuk ke mobil.

"Naik ke mobilku," Yoochun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi. "Semoga mereka belum jauh dari sana."

Membuka pintu lain, Jaejoong masuk ke bagian belakang. "Aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu Jae, setelah kita menemukan mereka kau harus menjelaskan _semuanya_ kepadaku."

Air mata merembes di ujung mata Jaejoong saat pria itu menutup mata. "Baiklah." Mungkin inilah saatnya Yunho tahu segalanya sebelum pria itu memutuskan ingin melanjutkan lamaranya atau tidak.

Jika Yunho mau menerima dirinya apa adanya, menganggap masa lalu Jaejoong yang kelam di jadikan masalah! Ia harus percaya kepada Yunho, beri pria itu kesempatan untuk memuktikan betapa tulus cinta pria itu.

Tetapi jika pria itu mundur setelah mengetahui kenyataan menyakitkan itu...

Tidak!  
Kembali, ia menutup mata. Perih itu semakin terasa berkali lipat membayangkan ia harus kehilangan semuanya.

Semuanya! Bahkan Yunho dan ketiga putranya.

Getaran pada saku menarik pikiran Jaejoong kembali. Ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mendapati sebuah pesan. Bola matanya terbelalak ngeri. Tidak! Jangan!

Jemarinya bergetar hebat saat membaca ulang pesan itu. Ia melirik Yunho yang duduk di depan bersama Yoochun yang mengemudi ugal ugalan menuju tempat terakhir Triplets terlihat.

Sudah terlambat!

 _'Temui aku di rumah kita. Jika kau ingin menemukan ketiga putramu.'_

 _Sepupumu tersayang_

Kim Hyunjoong.  
Jangan lagi. Tidak sekarang dan selamanya. Ketiga putra kecilnya tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan buruk darinya lagi.

*TBC*

Baca juga FF baru Sherry  
 **The Drakness Eyes.**

Terima kasih sudah suka ff ff gaje sherry. Dukungan, kritik, saran tetutama masukan sangat membantu untuk kemajuan cerita.

Terima kasih yang sudah ripiu juga. Ff ini ff terpanjang yang Sherry tulis. Dan sepertinya masih panjang juga ~hu hu hu~

Konflik utama baru masuk, belum lagi antara keluarga Yunjae dan lainya(?) semoga tidak bosan baca dan tidak berhenti memberi vote ~asah golok~ #kabur.

Kamsahamnida ~Bow~


	22. Chapter 20

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang."

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti di tengah ruang tamu.

Samar samar ia mampu melihat sosok Hyunjoong yang berdiri dalam remang remang ruangan. Pria itu bersandar santai pada dinding sisi jendela yang mengarah ke teras belakang. Deru ombak pantai memainkan anak rambut pria itu dengan lamban. "Aku sudah menunggumu."

"Dimana putraku?"  
Nada suara Jaejoong terdengar kaku. Hyunjoong menelan kekecewaanya karena bukan kabar dirinyalah yang di tanyakan oleh Jaejoong. Dan mengapa terkejut akan hal itu. Sudah sewajarnya Jaejoong mempertanyakan ketiga putra kembar pria itu, bukan? Karena merekalah tujuan Jaejoong datang kemari. Bukan karena dirinya.

"Mereka baik baik saja."

"Dimana?"

"Lantai atas," Melihat Jaejoong sudah akan berputar Hyunjoong segera berkata. "Mereka sedang tidur."

Meski dalam remangnya malam, Hyunjoong mampu melihat wajah Jaejoong memucat. "Oh, tidak sepupuku sayang. Mereka hanya lelah setelah keluyuran di jalan sepanjang sore sampai aku menemukan mereka, kelaparan duduk di sisi jalan."

Gambaran tentang ketiga putranya yang kelaparan menohok hati Jaejoong telak. Orang tua macam apa dirinya karena membiarkan ketiga putranya kelaparan meski hanya untuk beberapa jam saja.

"Kita perlu bicara." Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Hyunjoong. Pria itu masih tidak meliriknya sedikitpun, seakan akan lautan lebih menarik daripada Jaejoong sendiri, pria yang pernah di cintai Hyunjoong.

Mengingat akan hal itu, langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Karena itulah awal pertikaian mereka terjadi. Sejak sepupunya itu menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Tawa Hyunjoong terdengar kaku, seakan mengejek diri sendiri. "Karena itulah aku mengundangmu ke sini, kita perlu membicarakan banyak hal. Sesuatu yang tertunda sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"Kau tidak boleh melukai mereka Hyunjoong. Bagaimanapun juga mereka keponakanmu! Akulah yang kau benci, lepaskan mereka."

Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong terkejut seakan Jaejoong seseorang yang mengerikan. Hyunjoong berdiri tegak dan melangkah mendekati sepupu cantiknya itu. "Astaga, apa kau berpikir aku akan menjual mereka... lagi?"

Jaejoong tetap mematung. Butuh segenap kekuatan agar kakinya tidak gemetar saat pria itu berdiri di hadapanya, begitu dekat. Tinggi keduanya yang sejajar membuat Jaejoong harus menatap mata sepupunya yang berada tepat di depan matanya sendiri. "Itulah yang kau lakukan saat menculik ketiga putraku tiga tahun lalu."

"Aku hanya ingin memusnahkan bagian kecil dari Jung Yunho yang ada pada dirimu, dengan begitu kau akan membuka mata dan hati untukku." Jaejoong melangkah mundur. "Kau takut kepadaku sepupu sayang?"

"Tidak!"

"Syukurlah," tangan pria itu terangkat untuk memeluk Jaejoong. "karena aku merindukanmu." Tubuh Jaejoong membeku, dekapan Hyunjoong tidaklah menyakitkan, malah dekapan itu hanya sekedar pelukan biasa. Hanya saja, mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua di saat terakhir mereka bertemu membuat seluruh indra dalam tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan.

Hyunjoong merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang seperti patung. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukai kembar tiga, lagi."

"Aku harap kau menepati janjimu."

Pria itu tertawa. Tawa yang sangat Jaejoong rindukan jika boleh jujur, andai saja pria itu tidak begitu bodoh dan di butakan oleh cinta. Bagaimanapun juga karena Hyunjoong dirinya mampu meninggalkan Jepang dan bisa sampai di Korea dengan selamat, tanpa uang dan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. "Terima kasih."

Menelengkan kepala Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong aneh. "Untuk apa? Karena menyakitimu, menculik ketiga putramu atau karena aku membuatmu masuk penjara?"

"Karena membawaku ke Korea."

"Kau tahu benar alasanku membawamu kemari. Itu sebelum aku tahu kau hamil." Itu memang benar. Ia mencintai sepupunya ini sejak mereka masih berusia sangat muda.

"Karena kau mencintaiku, pada akhirnya aku tahu."

"Benar."

"Dan aku mencintai orang lain."

"Jung Yunho." Sahutnya. "Kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan saat aku mengetahui itu. Aku pikir kau pria normal yang mencintai wanita bertubuh sexy ketimbang menyukai pria bertubuh rata dengan otot sama seperti dirimu." Mata tajam Hyunjoong menjelajahi Jaejoong dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Kau berubah, Jongie." Hyunjoong mengalihkan pembicaraan, pria itu tidak ingin Jaejoong ketakutan karena kelakuan gilanya di masa lalu yang membuat Jaejoong di penjara selama dua setengah tahun. Bukan itu tujuanya memancing Jaejoong datang kemari.

"Kau juga banyak berubah." Akhirnya, Jaejoong mendapatkan kembali ketenanganya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kau semakin kurus dari terakhir aku melihatmu."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengasihanimu! Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan belas kasihanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada putraku."

Jaejoong tidak sadar menahan nafas begitu lama sampai Hyunjoong mundur. Pria itu mendekati sofa single dan mendudukan diri disana. Ruangan menjadi sedikit terang saat lampu nakas dinyalakan.

"Kau memaksaku melakukanya." Dan itu benar. Jaejoonglah yang menuntut ia melakukan hal bodoh di masa lalu, karena dirinya menginginkan pria itu.

"Aku menolakmu karena tidak ingin memberimu harapan kosong, dan kau menjadikan ketiga putraku sasaran kemarahanmu." suara Jaejoong meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Menyedihkan, bukan? Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan sejak aku dapat mengingat, kecuali kau." Mata pria itu menatap Jaejoong tajam sampai Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kita sepupu, tidak sepantasnya kita menjalin hubungan selain sebuah keluarga."

"Sedangkan Jung Yunho pantas mendapatkanmu. Aku membenci pria itu karena mencampakkanmu demi harga dirinya sebesar aku membenci ketiga keturunan pria itu."

Jaejoong tahu itu. Dulu, Hyunjoong sering meluapkan kemarahanya saat mengetahui dirinya mengandung putra Jung Yunho, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu menyentuh atau memukulnya saat sedang marah. Lagi lagi karena cinta. Dan hal itu sudah terlambat karena mereka sudah berada di Korea saat pria itu tahu Jaejoong Hamil.

Terlebih lagi, Jaejoong tidak mampu membenci Hyunjoong. Ia telah memanfaatkan pria itu untuk kepentinganya sendiri. Jaejoong tahu hanya Hyunjoong yang mampu membantunya karena hanya sepupunya itulah harapan satu satunya Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan Jepang tanpa dapat di lacak oleh keluarga mereka. Hanya Hyunjoong yang mampu memberinya kedamaian sampai pria itu mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya dan menghancurkan kehidupan pria itu. Itu adalah utang budi Hyunjoong yang terbesar.

Jaejoong masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Hyunjoong saat ia mengakui dirinya menyukai pria dan hamil.

 _'Tahukah kau Jae? Aku memendam perasaanku hanya supaya kau tidak menjauhiku. Aku berpikir kau akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu ketika kau dan aku adalah seorang pria. Tapi kau... kau... sama sepertiku dan kau hamil.'_

Karena itulah ia pergi dari perlindungan Hyunjoong. Pria itu memaksanya untuk mengugurkan bayi yang ia jaga dengan nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhanya selama berbulan bulan.

" _Kenapa kau mempertahankan bayi yang tidak di inginkan ayahnya_." saat Jaejoong menjawab. _'Karena aku menginginkan mereka, dengan atau tanpa ayah mereka'_ Hyunjoong murka. Pria itu membencinya karena mencintai pria lain dan bukanlah Hyunjoong sendiri, yang telah melakukan banyak hal untunya.

Kata kata itu masih Jaejoong ingat sampai saat ini.

"Tahukah kau, aku menghawatirkanmu saat kau pergi dalam keadaan hamil?" Hyunjoong kembali berkata. Suara pria itu terdengar putus asa saat mengucapkan kata yang terlambat untuk di katakan itu. "Aku mencarimu dimana mana tapi tidak menemukanmu."

"Kau membuatku takut sampai aku memilih pergi dari perlindunganmu, dari rumah ini. Rumah kita yang seharusnya menjadi rumah nyaman untuk bersembunyi."

"Dan aku bersyukur Hankyung menemukanmu."

Benar. Jaejoong juga sangat beraysukur akan takdirnya yang selalu mujur. Kecuali satu hal tentang dirinya dan Yunho.

"Kau juga ketakutan saat aku mengambil anak anakmu ketika mereka berumur... aku lupa, sekita dua tahun aku rasa."

"Aku nyaris mati saat mengetahui putraku menghilang." Menghela nafas dalam, Jaejoong bertanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini Hyunjoong?" suara Jaejoong tidak menunjukan kesabaran yang biasanya di tunjukan pria itu. Jaejoong sudah mulai marah rupanya, dan Hyunjoong menyukai Jaejoong yang pemarah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu setelah kau bebas dari penjara, dan juga keponakanku yang manis." Ia tidak bohong saat pengatakan itu. Alasan itulah yang membawanya kembali ke negara yang sesungguhnya tidak menginginkanya, jauh sebelum ia menginjakan kaki disini lima tahun silam bersama Jaejoong. Dan demi Jaejoong ia bertahan untuk tinggal.

"Aku curiga."

"Kau pantas mencurigaiku setelah aku berusaha memisahkan kalian dengan menjual mereka."

Kenangan mengerikan akan hari dimana hal itu terjadi berkelebat di benak Jaejoong. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, gemetar dan ia akan jatuh jika tidak duduk sekarang juga.

"Duduklah." suara lembut Hyunjoong terdengar di antara telinganya yang berdengung. Jaejoong duduk di sisi sofa lain, namun tatapanya mengamati Hyunjoong waspada.

"Jika kau berani melukai mereka sepupu, maka aku akan membunuhmu, seperti aku membunuh penjahat itu." Bola mata hitam Jaejoong membesar, pria itu tidak bercanda akan ucapanya dan Hyunjoong tahu itu.

"Polisi tidak menyutujui itu. Akulah pemilik pisau itu dan mereka mengira aku menjadikanmu kambing hitam dengan menuduhmu sebagai pembunuh Boss dan aku malah melarikan diri bersama Triplets."

Jaejoongah yang meminta hal itu. Rasa bersalah Hyunjoong yang berniat menjual Triplets di jadikan alat untuk membuat pria itu membawa pergi Triplet sebelum polisi datang. "Aku berhutang terima kasih karena kau membawa mereka kerumah Yunho di hari berikutnya."

"Bukan dia, tetapi akulah yang membawa Triplets kesana." Entah sejap kapan Hanyung sudah berada di sudut ruangan yang gelap tidak jauh dari mereka.

Hyunjoong berdiri dengan tergesa gesa dan waspada, pria itu memperhatikan sekeliling. "Tidak ada polisi, tidak juga Jung Yunho. Aku seorang diri jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Menggeram marah, Hyunjoong membentak. "Aku menyuruhmu datang sendiri." Tudingnya kepada Jaejoong.

Hankyunglah yang menjawab. "Kau bodoh dengan mengira aku tidak mengenali suaramu saat kau menelfon ke Bakery Home untuk meminta nomor telefon Jaejoong. Dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkanya atas hal itu, akulah yang mengikutinya sampai kesini."

"Tadinya aku pensaran, dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku. Dan kenapa baru sekarang kau menghubungiku?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Sekarang, tidak!" Keduanya menjawab. Hankyung menambahkan, "Jadi apa maumu kali ini Hyunjoong? Jangan berpikir untuk menjauhkan Triplet, menjual atau membunuh mereka tanpa nyawamu sendiri yang akan menyusul berikutnya. Dulu Jaejoong seorang diri, sekarang dia punya aku terlebih Jung Yunho."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hyunjoong kembali duduk di sofa yang entah mengapa terasa begitu keras. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Hankyung mendengus. "Dengan cara menculik ketiga putra Jaejoong, jika benar kau melakukan hal lain yang tak termaafkan kali ini, ingatlah sekarang seluruh polisi akan memburumu atas penculikan, bukanya menutup kasus dan mengabaikan keterlibatanmu di masa lalu."

Hyunjoong mengumpat dan mendelik kearah Hankyung. "Aku tidak menculiknya, aku menemukan mereka saat aku mencari makan malam. Dan karena aku memang ingin menemui Jaejoong, aku menghubunginya." Wajah pria itu merah padam.

Ketulusan akan pengakuan itu dapat Jaejoong tangkap, bagaimanapun juga Hyunjoong hanya berperan di awal, kesalahan utama ada pada dirinya dan karena hal itu ia sudah mendapatkan ganjaran yang sepantasnya.

Hyunjoong berkata. "Aku sudah mendapatkan ganjaranku dengan di hantui perasaan bersalah selama tiga tahun, aku selalu bermimpi saat kita berkelahi dengan mereka untuk merebutkan pisau yang akhirnya kau tahu sendiri mendarat dimana." Pria itu menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata lembut. "Maafkan aku sepupu, karena keegoisanku, aku menempatkanmu pada hukuman yang tidak seharusnya kau terima. Akulah yang berhubungan dengan mereka dan berniat menjual Triplet tapi saat terakhir aku akan menyerahkan mereka kepada Boss, ketiga mata ponakanku basah dan mereka menangis karena akan berpisah denganku, mereka menjerit dan minta tolong sampai hatiku terketuk untuk merebut mereka kembali... bagaimanapun juga mereka masih keponakanku dan kau datang."

Kenangan itu tidak akan bisa hilang dari ingatan mereka semua. Meskipun Hankyung tidak berada di tempat kejadian, tapi ia memahami apa yang terjadi saat Hyunjoong datang ke Yayasan bersama Triplet dengan kondisi pria itu berlumur darah. Darah pemimpi penjahat yang telah Jaejoong bunuh demi menyelamatkan ketiga putranya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Hyunjoong samcon tidak ikut dengan kita?" Minguk bertanya kepada Jaejoong saat mobil mereka berhenti di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Jung.

Hankyung sedang berbicara dengan satpam, pria berseragam itu mendekat dan mengamati penumpang di dalam mobil dari balik kaca. "Terima kasih Tuhan, kalian baik baik saja." Pria tua itu menangis melihat triplet tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kami baik baik saja Ajushi." Daehan menjawab.

Mobil melaju melewati gerbang melintasi jalan beraspal menuju Mansion Jung. Seluruh anggota keluarga Jung sudah menanti mereka di depan pintu utama yang terbuka lebar. Mobil berhenti dan Changmin membuka pintu belakang untuk membantu menurunkan ketiga ponakan nakalnya yang berceloteh ria.

Mobil Yunho berhenti di belakang mobil Hankyung. Pria itu melompat turun dan menghampiri kembar tiga untuk memeluk mereka satu persatu. "Kalian membuat Appa ketakutan, jangan pernah pergi dari pengawasan Appa lagi, ingat!." Yang hanya di balas suara cekikikan Tiplets saat memeluk ayahnya.

Yunho berkata kepada Mrs. Jung saat keluarganya yang lain menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ia tebak. "Kami butuh istirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan ini Umma. Jadi, biarkan kami membawa Triplet mandi dan beristirahat..." saat melihat Mrs. Jung ingin membatah Yunho berkata dengan tegas. "Besok, aku jamin Umma akan mendapatkan penjelasan atas apa yang ingin Umma tahu, _semuanya."_

Jaejoong membungkuk hormat sebelum Yunho pria itu mengisyaratkan agar dirinya mengikuti pria itu masuk.

"Astaga, jadi benar Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang _laki laki?_ " Mrs. Jung menepuk dadanya dengan telapak tangan keras. "Ya Tuhanku."

Changmin mengedikkan bahu, memberi isyarat kepada Jessica untuk membimbing ibunya masuk ."Seperti yang Umma lihat, Ibu teriplet memang laki laki."

"Dan kalian merahasiakan ini dariku," Mrs. Jung membentak. "sejak kapan?"

Jessica menjawab. "Beberapa hari lalu." Saat tatapan mata ibunya menatap Changmin, pemuda itu berkata tanpa beban. "Sejak triplets datang." Pemuda itu segera masuk, menghindari amarah ibunya yang pasti akan meledak. Dan benar saja!

"Seperinya, ibumu tidak menyukaiku." Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Triplet, membiarkan Yunho menggendong kedua putra mereka masuk. "Ibumu terlihat... "

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Umma hanya terkejut."

"Lebih dari itu."

"Jika benar, sudah saatnya ada salah satu dari kami membuat Umma kecewa." Yunho menurunkan Minguk dan Manse di atas ranjang "Umma terlalu memuji kami seakan kami malaikat yang tidak pernah melakukan dosa, dan sungguh! itu membuat kami tidak nyaman karena dosa kami hanya hati kamilah yang tahu."

"Kenapa Samcon Hyunjoong tidak ikut bersama kita?" Minguk kembali bertanya saat pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Karena Samcon ingin pulang ke Jepang. Dimana saat ini Samcon tinggal."

"Dimana itu Jepang?" Manse brrtanya kepada Ayahnya.

"Di tempat yang jauh, kita harus naik pesawat jika ingin kesana."

"Daehan ingin pergi ke Jepang."

"Manse juga." Kepada Jaejoong Manse bertanya. "Apakah paman jahat akan pergi pencarinya?"

"Paman jahat itu menyakiti Samcon juga papa, jadi Appa harus menegurnya supaya paman jahat jadi paman yang baik." Daehan berbicara kepada Ayahnya.

Yunho tersenyum, mengacak acak surai rambut putra pertamanya. "Polisi sudah menangkap paman jahat itu jauh hari sayang. Jadi kalian tidak perlu lagi menghawatirkan paman jahat akan datang untuk mengganggu kita."

"Yoochun samcon dan Seunghyun samcon?"

"Ya."

"Manse ingin jadi polisi. Dan melindungi kita semua dari paman jahat."

"Daehan ingin jadi pangeran."

"Dan kau Minguk?"

Putra kedua Jung berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Minguk ingin jadi seperti Papa dan Appa." Gigi rapi bocah itu terlihat jelas saat tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mandi dan istirahat. Kita semua lelah setelah hari yang panjang ini."

"Apakah Papa akan tidur disini bersama kami?" Tiga pasang mata menatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Tidak!" Yunho menjawab tegas. "Umma kalian akan tidur dengan Appa." ujar Yunho dengan senyum lebar yang membuat ketiga putranya tersenyum cerah dan bertepuk tangan.

Meskipun Yunho tahu mereka tidak paham urusan orang dewasa, tapi Yunho yakin mereka berpendapat Umma mereka akan menginap, hal itulah yang membuat kembar tiga tersenyum dan menyerbu Jaejoong dengan pelukan mereka.

Wajah Jaejoong merona akan ucapan Yunho barusan. Ia tidak akan berharap muluk tentang masa depan mereka setelah apa yang akan ia ungkapkan kepada Yunho nanti.

Dan keputusan pria itulah yang akan menjadi masa depan Jaejoong. Baik buruknya keputusan Yunho itulah yang menentukan masa depan mereka semua.

"Aku akan memandikan mereka, kau perlu membersihkan diri. Setelah mereka tidur aku akan menceritaka. semuanya, semua masa lalu yang tidak ingin aku ungkapkan."

Yunho tidak menolak, Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu, ia juga membutuhkan mandi setelah seharian berada di luar untuk mencari ketiga putranya. Jaejoong juga butuh istirahat setelah apa yang kekasihnya itu lalui malam ini, dan jika Jaejoong tidak siap untuk mengatakan hal terburuk dari masa lalunya, Yunho memutuskan tidak akan memaksa Jaejoong jika itu hanya akan mengorek kembali luka masa lalu yang dengan susah payah Jaejoong kubur dalam dalam.

Akan ada waktunya dimana Jaejoong mengungkapkan masa lalu yang kelam itu. Hanya butuh waktu sampai Jaejoong begitu mempercayai dirinya untuk mengarungi sisa hidup mereka sampai hari tua. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi. Setelah mereka tidur datanglah ke kamarku, di seberang lorong pintu terakhir itulah kamarku." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari kamar anak anak. Ia harus mempercayai Jaejoong untuk kali ini dan selamanya.

*TBC*

Alur ff ini memang agar berbelit dan ribet. Anda bisa baca ulang dari awal jika masih bingung. Karena saya merasa beberapa ada yang lupa adegan awal cerita dan bertanya tentang hal yang sudah di tulis di chap awal dengan jelas.

Typo bertebaran. Menerima saran kritik tentang ff ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi komentar, ripiu dan juga masukan.

Kunjungi wattpad sherry. suliskim - Sherry Kim

Minta saran donk, ingin buat ff baru enakan yaoi apa gs y? di tunggu saranya -gomawo- Bow


	23. Chapter 21

**THE GIFT  
** Sherry Kim

.

.

.

Punggung tangan Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih itu dengan pelan. "Yunho." Panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Jaejoong berdiri di sana, menunggu. Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam. Padahal ia sudah di sana cukup lama.

"Yun... " Perlahan, Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar pria itu.

Kamar itu terang dan luas dengan ranjang besar di tengah ruangan yang masih tertata rapi, menandakan bahwa Yunho belum menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Pria itu tidak terlihat di mana mana, pintu balkon terbuka. "Apa kau di sana Yunho?"

Tidak ada suara yang menunjukkan keberadaan pria itu di kamarnya. Menutup pintu, Jaejoong memberanikan diri melangkah masuk, Doe miliknya memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada salahnya bukan jika ia melihat lihat kamar Yunho.

Ini kali pertama ia masuk ke kamar ini, kamar Yunho yang penuh dengan aroma tubuh serta parfum pria itu di mana mana.

Selimut terasa lembut di bawah sentuhan tangan Jaejoong, entah mengapa wajahnya merona. Apakah Yunho akan meminta dirinya untuk tidur seranjang denganya, memeluknya sepanjang malam dan pria itu akan memberikan ciuman ciuman yang sangat Jaejoong rindukan selama bertahun tahun?

Ia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri karena ia memang menginginkan Yunho di atas segala yang ia inginkan.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf." Pria itu tersenyum di sana. Menatap Jaejoong hangat. "Kau sudah mandi?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho tanpa dapat berkata kata. " Aku baru saja bicara dengan Appa." Pria itu menutup pintu.

"Sudah."

"Sudah?"

"Mandi." Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan terasa longgar di tubuhnya sendiri, kemeja tidur Changmin yang katanya kekecilan di tubuh pemuda itu namun terasa longgar di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak!"

"Minum? Kau belum makan apapun sejak siang ini." Yunho berjalan ke meja kerja pria itu yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan, terhalang sekat transparan yang tidak menyembunyikan apapun di sana.

Jaejoong mengekor pria itu untuk duduk di sofa tunggal panjang untuk dua orang. Yunho menuang angur kedalam dua gelas beningkristal dan menyodorkan satu gelas untuk Jaejoong. "Mungkin kau membutuhkan ini?"

Pria itu mencoba membuat Jaejoong nyaman. Karena keduanya tahu pembicaraan mereka membutuhkan anggur untuk menghilangkan beban yang ada di atas pundak Jaejoong. "Duduklah, aku akan meminta bibi untuk menyiapkan sedikit makanan untukmu."

"Aku tidak lapar." Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya. "Tidak ada gunanya menghindar, kau akan tahu cepat atau lambat."

"Kau yakin?" Sura Yunho terdengar lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Tubuh pria itu bergetar bukan karena semilir angin awal musim dingin yang masuk melalui jendela kamar, melainkan tentang apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksa diri jika tidak ingin mengatakanya."

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong menyesap Anggur dalam gelas perlahan sampai tak tersisa. "Aku ingin kau tahu semuanya sebelum kau mengambil keputusan tentang lamaranmu," Geryitan pada kening Yunho membuat Jaejoong malu. "itu pun jika lamaran itu masih berlaku."

Yunho meneguk Anggur dalam sekali teguk dan mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Jaejoong untuk di taruh di atas meja.

Yunho tidak tahan untuk merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, ia bendekap tubuh kekasihnya yang semakin kurus setiap hari untuk berbisik. "Aku akan tetap menikahimu, tidak peduli apa yang akan semua orang katakan, tidak peduli tentang keluargaku yang mungkin akan mengusirku dan mencoretku dari daftar pewaris," napas Yunho berhembus hangat di antara leher dan bahu Jaejoong. "Aku butuh kau dan putra kita untuk melanjutkan hidup."

Kata itu bukanlah lah puisi, juga bukan syair indah seorang pujangga. Tapi kata itu terdengar indah di telinga Jaejoong. "Mekipun aku seorang pembunuh?"

Udara di sekitar mereka seakan berhenti, debar jantung keduanya berdebar seirama dalam dada. Hanya terdengar detak jarum jam menggema dalam kamar luas Yunho.

"Kau apa?" Melepaskan dekapan hangat yang membuat Jaejoong merasa kehilangan, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan musangnya yang terbelalak lebar. "Katakan, kau apa Jae?"

Jemari Yunho menahan dagu Jaejoong untuk menunduk, kedua mata indah yang sangat Yunho sukai itu berkaca kaca. "Aku seorang pembunuh."

Terjawab sudah kemana Jaejoong pergi selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. "Kenapa?" kata itu terdengar lemah, Yunho meremas kedua sisi bahu Jaejoong dan mengguncang tubuh pria itu meski tidak terlalu kuat.

Sadar akan tindakan bodohnya, Yunho kembali bertanya. Suaranya lirih, "Kau pasti memiliki alasan kenapa kau membunuh... dan siapa orang yang kau bunuh? Kenapa kau tidak datang meminta bantuanku, mungkin itu hanya kesalahan pahaman, kau tidak mungkin membunuh. Demi Tuhan, kau pasti salah, semua polisi yang menjatuhimu hukuman pasti salah!"

Kata itu terdengar seperti pembelaan, rasa tidak percaya Yunho tentang kejahatan yang Jaejoong lakukan terdengar nyata. Pria itu hanya mencoba menutupi kenyataan buruk yang telah Jaejoong lakukan, atau, Yunho tidak mau menerima kenyataan buruk yang telah Jaejoong lajukan.

Memikirkan hal itu, Jaejoong merasa terbebani. "Akulah yang membunuh pria itu, dengan tanganku sendiri." Ia menunjukan kedua tanganya seakan kedua tangan itu masih berlumuran darah.

"Karena itukah kau mengirim ketiga putra kita kepadaku?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Jika bukan karena hal itu, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu tentang keberadaan mereka." ujar Jaejoong lirih. Suaranya bergetar, tersamarkan oleh isak tangis pria itu yang mulai pecah.

Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dalam dekapanya yang kuat, membawa kekasihnya untuk duduk di sofa dengan ia duduk di sisinya. "Katakan mengapa? Kau pasti memiliki alasan kenapa membunuhnya?" Membawa tubuh Jaejoong untuk bersandar di atas tubuhnya, lengan Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan bergetar.

Begitu banyak beban yang Jaejoong tanggung, begitu banyak masalah yang sudah di lalui Jaejoong seorang diri, begitu banyak hutang yang harus Yunho tebus karena itu, dan semakin banyaknya penderitaan kekasihnya, semakin sakit pula setiap nafas yang ia ambil. "Ceritakan kepadaku semuanya. Aku mendengarmu."

"Kau tidak membenciku?" Jaejoong mendogak untuk menatap wajah Yunho, jika pria itu berbohong atau hanya karena kasihan ia akan dapat melihatnya, namun Yunho menjawab dengan tatapan hangat akan cinta untuknya. "Oh, Yunho." Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihya erat. "Seharunya aku memberitahumu sejak awal. Andai aku tahu semua itu akan membuat putra kita menderita, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan mereka darimu."

Bagaimana mungkin Yunho dapat membenci Jaejoong setelah pengorbanan Jaejoong untuk ketiga putra mereka dan dirinya.  
Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menangis untuk beberapa saat, berharap itu akan mengurangi kecemasan atas apa yang akan kekasihnya itu ceritakan. "Ceritakan semuanya, sejak kau meninggalkanku di Oxford tanpa penjelas sampai kau di penjara."

"Aku tidak ingin kehamilanku menghalangi semua cita citamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku kembali bukan karena ayahku sakit parah, ayah memang sakit tapi dengan cepat kembali pulih setelah aku tinggal beberapa minggu di rumah. Aku takut membuat malu keluarga dan memutuskan untuk meninggakan Jepang dan datang ke Korea," Ada jeda untuk Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang. "Hyunjoong, dialah satu satunya harapanku karena pada saat itu sepupuku itulah yang sering berkunjung ke Korea. Dia kuliah di Seoul, memiliki rumah di Gimpo, dekat pantai, tempat yang nyaman untuk kami bersembunyi dari manapun. Aku tahu Hyunjoong tidak suka tinggal di Korea, tetapi dia diam demi aku."

"Apakah ayahmu tidak mencarimu kesana? Atau bertanya tentang dirimu kepada sepupumu?"

"Jika Papa menanyakan keberadaanku kepadanya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Betapa baiknya dia karena mau menampungmu." Itu pula yang Jaejoong pikirkan sebelum tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Hyunjoong menampung dirinya.

"Dia menyukaiku." Dekapan lengan Yunho mengerat pada pinggang Jaejoong, ia menenangkan Yunho dengan sentuhan lembut di dada pria itu. "Hyunjoong tidak berani mengutarakan itu sampai tahu aku hamil karena hubungan kita, Hyunjoong murka dan menyuruhku untuk mengugurkan bayi kita." Umpatan kasar Yunho memaksa Jaejoong menahan tubuh pria itu agar tetap pada tempatnya dengan memeluk leher pria itu.

"Bajingan itu, aku menarik kata kataku yang mengatakan dia baik. Aku akan membunuhnya jika bertemu denganya."

"Kau tidak akan melakukanya." Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan melakukanya jika mungkin. "Aku tidak ingin kau masuk penjara dan kita akan berpisah, lagi."

"Tidak cinta, kita tidak akan berpisah lagi. Kita dan putra kita akan selalu bersama." Tidak butuh banyak tenaga untuk mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong agar duduk di pangkuanya. "Tidak akan pernah sampai ketiga putra kita menikah." Lengan Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho semakin erat. "Lanjutkan."

"Aku menolak, dan dia murka. Aku kabur dari pengawasanya ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan, tetapi tidak ada yang mau menerima pria hamil sepertiku. Aku di anggap mahluk aneh bagi mereka semua."

"Tidak! Kau adalah malaikat. Malaikatku."

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah di lekukan leher Yunho, dengan suara bergetar ia melanjutkan. "Tiga hari tanpa tempat tinggal, makan seadanya sampai Hankyung menemukanku." Membayangkan Jaejoong tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, kelaparan dan tidak ada tempat berteduh membuat jantung Yunho seakan di hantam benda keras sampai ia susah bernafas. "Aku berhutang nyawaku dan juga ketiga putra kita kepadanya." Yunho mendekap Jaejoong. Memeluknya sedemikian erat, menyurukan wajah di antara helaian rambut kekasihnya, menangis.

"Selama kehamilanku sampai melahirkan mereka yang prematur, Hankyung lah yang menjagaku, memenuhi kebutuhanku di saat kebutuhan yayasan semakin bertambah. Dia dan penghuni yayasanlah yang membantuku menjaga Triplet sampai Hyunjoong menemukan kami dan menculik mereka."

"Bajingan itu, ya Tuhan. Aku bersumpah akan mencekiknya tidak peduli aku di penjara karena hal itu." bibir Jaejoong membungkam umpatan Yunho selanjutnya. Ciuman itu ciuman putus asa yang hampa.

Bibir Jaejoong terasa dingin di atas bibir Yunho. "Maafkan aku, aku berhutang terlalu banyak sampai tidak dapat menebus satupun di antaranya." Yunho berbisik di atas bibirnya.

"Hyunjoong sudah akan menjual mereka kepada penjahat andai saja dia tidak berubah pikiran dan menguhungiku, saat itulah aku pergi mencari mereka, untunglah aku datang tepat waktu." Menyurukan wajah di dada Yunho, Jaejoong merasakan kenyamanan yang di carinya. Rasanya tidak sesakit seperti yang ia bayangkan, tidak sesakit dulu saat ia seorang diri dalam kegelapan penjara mengingat bagaimana ia membunuh pemimpin mereka, bagaimana ia dan Hyunjoong berkelahi dengan mereka semua untuk mendapatkan kembali ketiga putranya yang menangis histeris, ketakutan melihat beberapa pria asing yang berusaha memisahkan mereka dengan paman dan ayah mereka. "Entah dari mana Hyunjoong mendapatkan pisau, Hyunjoong berhasil melukai salah satu dari mereka yang ingin melukai Triplet, aku tahu itu hanya ancaman untuk membuat kami berhenti memberontak, tetapi tidak dengan Triplets, mereka menangis histeris, berteriak memanggil Papa dan meminta tolong." Keduanya larut dalam isak tangis yang menyedihkan.

Penyesalan atas ketidak berdayaan dan rasa tanggung jawab mereka yang tak dapat mereka tanggung dengan baik. Kegoisan kedua orang tua mereka membuat kenangan buruk bagi ketiga putra mereka yang masih sangat kecil. "Aku berhasil merebut pisau itu, Hyunjoong mencoba merebutnya lagi dariku, takut aku melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan benda itu dan dia benar." Nada suara Jaejoong berubah dingin dan tajam. "Aku menusuk pemimpin mereka tepat di jantungnya, pria itu roboh dan semua berakhir." Bayangan darah mengotori tangan dan pria itu roboh berkelebat di mata Jaejoong.

"Mobil polisi datang di saat semuanya sudah berakhir, aku pasrah menerima hukuman apapun tapi tidak dengan ketiga putraku. Berhubungan dengan polisi adalah hal terakhir yang aku inginkan untuk ketiga putraku setelah kekacauan itu."

"Kau meminta Hankyung mengirim mereka kepadaku, mengirim pesan untukku."

"Hyunjoong lah orangnya, aku sendiri yang mengirimkan pesan itu untukmu saat Hankyung memberitahuku sudah menyerahkan mereka kepadamu."

"Hyunjoong tidak di tangkap, itulah yang di ceritakan Yoochun."

"Karena aku memintanya untuk membawa Triplet bersamanya sebelum polisi melihat kami, aku cukup menyebutkan nama keluargamu dan menggunakan rasa bersalahnya untuk mendorong sepupuku melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, dan aku bersyukur Hyunjoong melakukan hal yang benar sebelum pria itu kembali ke Jepang. Menyerahkan Triplets kepada Hankyung untuk memintanya menyerahkan mereka kepadamu."

"Dan melimpahkan semua kesalahannya kepadamu." Yunho membentak. Pria itu menjauh untuk mendelik kearah Jaejoong, "Betapa bijaksana pria itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada putra kita dan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadamu."

"Aku yang meminta hal itu kepadanya, Hyunjoong putra tunggal, paman sudah cukup tua untuk menanggung masalah yang putranya lakukan, jadi aku memintanya pergi dan membiarkan aku menanggung semuanya." Inilah yang Yunho kagumi dari Jaejoong. Kekasihya bukanlah orang pendendam, Jaejoong terlalu baik untuk di sakiti.

"Aku sering bermimpi tubuhku berlumuran darah pada awal di aku di dalam penjara sampai polisi membawaku ke pesikiater, butuh waktu berbulan bulan untuk sembuh tapi akhirnya aku sembuh."

"Maafkan aku." Air mata Jaejoong terasa hangat di antara jemari Yunho. "Karena akulah kau mengalami semua penderitaan ini." Bibir Yunho menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah kekasihnya. "Karena akulah air mata ini mengalir." Yunho menemukan bibir Jaejoong untuk ia cium.

"Dan aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu, mengenal cinta dan memberiku hadiah terindah berupa tiga putra cerdas seperti Daehan, Minguk, Manse." Dengan segenap perasaan Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Menerima pria itu seutuhnya.

Geraman samar terdengar dan ia tidak yakin siapa yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya melayang saat Yunho mengangkatnya bersama pria itu memasuki kamar tidur dan merebahkan Jaejoong disana.

.

.

.

Jantung Jaejoong berbebar hebat di bawah telapak tangan Yunho saat pria itu menanggalkan kemeja yang Jaejoong kenakan. Bibir pria itu mencium setiap jengkal kulit Jaejoong yang mampu tersentuh oleh bibirnya. Jaejoong menggeliat di bawah tubuh Yunho yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Aku mengingikanmu sayangku." Bahkan setelah apa yang Jaejoong utarakan, Yunho masih menginginkanya. "Aku menginginkan dirimu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu."

Kembang api meletup letup di dadanya saat mendengar kata cinta yang Yunho bisikan di telinganya. Akhirnya, seyelah sekian tahun ia menunggu. "Kekasihku yang malang, aku tetap menginginkanmu meskipun kau membunuh semua penjahat di dunia ini, aku tetap menginginkanmu meskipun kau melarangku untuk mencintaimu."

"Tidak akan, cintamu adalah alasanku sanggup menjalani semua ini."

Yunho menghentikan ciumanya pada rahang Jaejoong, menghasilkan protes dari kekasihnya itu. "Sabar cinta." Ia terkekeh menatap bola mata Jaejoong yang sudah di selimuti oleh gairah. "Katakan kau akan menikah denganku."

"Jika aku tidak mau." Jemari telunjuk Jaejoong menyentuh bibir Yunho yang membengkak akibat ciuman mereka barusan.

"Aku akan membawamu dalam keadaan terikat ke Altar jika perlu." Tawa Jaejoong serak akan hasrat yang tak terlampiaskan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak membutuhkan jawabanku." ketika Yunho masih tak bergerak, Jaejoong tahu pria itu masih menunggu jawaban darinya. "Aku akan menikah denganmu."

"Terima kasih Tuhan," Pria itu menunduk untuk melahap bibir Jaejoong rakus. Gairah selama bertahun tahun yang terpendam membuat keduanya bergerak liar, mengabaikan kelembutan yang saat ini tidak mereka inginkan.

"Yun... " Jaejoong merintih saat Yunho mengigit kecil niple kekasihnya dan mempermainkan benda mungil itu dengan lidah nakalnya. "Yunho."

"Ya, sayang."

"Aku menginginkanmu, sekarang!" Hanya butuh kata itu untuk membuat Yunho turun dari ranjang hanya untuk menanggalkan pakaian dan kembali keranjang, dimana Jaejoong sudah telanjang di balik selimut yang menutupi separuh dari tubuhnya.

"Kita tidak membutuhkan ini." Hawa dingin menusuk kulit pucat Jaejoong saat Yunho menarik dan melempar selimut itu sembarangan. "Aku ingin melihatmu seutuhnya tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menghalangi pandangan." Begitu juga Jaejoong.

Kepala Jaejoong mendongak dengan mata terpejam saat jemari nakal Yunho mengukur setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan lihai. Sentuhan itu begitu lembut dan karena hal itulah Jaejoong merasa semakin tersiksa. "Sialan kau Yunho." Menarik tengkuk Yunho, Jaejoong mencium pria itu dan membimbing sesuatu yang sudah menegang kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu terburu buru cinta."

"Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak melakukanya sekarang juga."

"Jika kau berani... " Jaejoong kembali membungkam Yunho dan dengan janji kenikmatan yang akan ia berikan kepada pria itu sampai Yunho tidak berani melawan.

Yunho hanya menggoda, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong dengan bertindak tergesa gesa layaknya pemuda yang baru akan mendapatkan hubungan pertamanya. Jaejoonglah orang pertama yang ia tiduri dan Jaejoong pula kekasih terakhir yang ia inginkan, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berhubungan, hal itu mengingatkan Yunho untuk lebih berhati hati.

Tapi berhati hati tidak lagi terpikir olehnya ketika jemari nakal Jaejoong menggodanya sedemikian rupa sampai ia kehilangan kendali dan menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan tergesa gesa.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat, Yunho berhenti untuk memberi waktu Jaejoong menerima sebagian dari diri Yunho. Jaejoong bergerak dan erangan pria itu mengirim gelenyar liar keseluruh indra tubuh yang membuat tatapan Yunho menggelap karena hasrat. "Diamlah sayang, biarkan aku... bergerak." Yunho terenggah.

Jaejoong menjadi anak baik dan membiarkan Yunho membimbingnya menyusuri surga kenikmatan. Membawa kenikmatan itu ke hadapanya, dan ia berteriak. Keduanya lebur dalam kenikmatan yang tak terkira dan berakhir dalam lelah membahagiakan dengan peluh membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." tubuh Yunho bertumpu sepenuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong usai mereka meraih surga yang berhasil mereka rengkuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." bisik Jaejoong sebelum terlelap karena lelah.

Yuho berguling kesamping untuk memberi ruang untuk Jaejoong bernafas. Ia turun dari ranjang, berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan keluar dengan handuk basah untuk membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong dari sisa percintaan mereka.

Yunho berhenti untuk mengusap sisa air mata yang mengering di sudut wajah kekasihnya, mencium bibir bengkak Jaejoong dengenap jiwa, ia berjanji tidak akan menyia nyiakan Jaejoong demi alasan apapun. Pria itu sudah cukup menderita dan Yunho tidak akan membiarkan air mata itu muncul di mata indah itu kecuali air mata kebahagiaan.

Jaejoong menyurukan wajahnya kearah tangan Yunho mencari kehangatan, Jaejoong seperti malaikan yang tersesat di bumi. Pria itu teridur begitu pulas setelah hari yang panjang ini.

Menarik selimut sampai ke bawah dagu Jaejoong, Yunho kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum menyusup kedalam selimut yang sama bersama Jaejoong, ia membutuhkan Jaejoong dan ingin memeluknya setiap malam yang akan datang.

Itu sudah cukup untuk keluarganya. Lengan Yunho mendekap jaejoong semakin erat. Berjanji akan membahagiakan kekasihnya dan ketiga putra mereka. Sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Dengan tekat yang kuat ia berbisik. "Sudah saatnya menyiapkan pesta pernikahan yang tertunda."

~TBC~

Loha. Lagi semangat update. ~Siul siul~

Yang selalu bilang kurang HOT. Maaf, ini bukan cerita tentang yang hot hot, jadi saya sarankan makan cabe biar tambah hot.  
#di geplak masa.

Seperti biasa menerima kritik saran yang membangun, asalkan masih berhubungan dengan ff Sherry.

Terima kasih yang sudah ngasih tahu kesalahan typo dan memberi masukan ~Bow~


	24. Chapter 22

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Imo."

Itu adalah lonceng pagi favorite Jessica, suara ketiga keponakan manis yang menyapa di pagi hari dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka terlihat tak sabr menunggu Jaejoong, ibu baru -atau ibu lama- mereka dengan celotehan seperti biasa saat Jessica masuk ke ruang makan dan mengawasi di tengah pintu.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Jessica mencium mereka satu persatu, berhenti untuk menyapa Jaejoong yang sibuk mengoleskan selai di atas roti dan menentukan mana yang ingin storbery atau selai kacang. "Selamat pagi kakak ipar." Ujarnya riang.

Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa terlihat begitu anggun sibuk meladeni ketiga putranya yang berceloteh ini dan itu. Menceritakan berbagai hal berbeda dari anak satu dan lainnya.

Tekejut atas panggilan itu, Jaejoong menjawab dengan suara lirih tergagap. "Se... lamat pagi Jessi."

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki lain menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu buru sebelum di susul suara lantang. "Selamat pagi semuanya." Changmin bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan, seperti biasa ia akan menggoda keponakan manisnya sebelum melesat ke kursi samping Jessica

"Samcon." Rengek Minguk.

"Berhentik mencium Manse." Manse berteriak, tangan bocah itu mendorong wajah Changmin menjauh dari wajahnya.

Daehan hanya tersenyum mendapat ciuman Changmin dan kembali dengan sarapannya.

"Dimana tokoh utama kita?" Changmin tidak perlu menyebutkan nama siapa yang ia maksud karena sepertinya mereka sudah tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

"Sedang mandi, kurasa."

"Apa semalam kalian tidur bersama." Pertanyaan blak blakan yang Changmin lontarkan membuat Jessica tersedak Jus yang baru saja dinikmatinya.

Artis cantik itu mendelik kearah Changmin, memberi tendangan di bawah meja dan menunjuk ketiga ponakannya dengan dagu. "Jung Changmin!" Geramnya. Sungguh! Ingin rasanya ia menendang kaki adiknya lebih keras sampai pemuda itu berteriak andai saja ketiga ponakannya tidak melihat kekerasan yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kenapa?" Jessica sudah akan melempar piring ke arah adiknya itu ketika Changmin malah memasang wajah polosnya. Jessica menghitung angka satu sampai sepuluh dan menghela napas.

"Mereka akan menikah, bukan? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Ia menyipitkan mata kearah kakak perempuannya.

Jaejoong sendiri menunduk semakin dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajah mengingat apa yang telah Yunho dan ia lakukan semalam, Yunho memuja dan membisikan kata kata cinta untuknya.

Pagi ini, Yunho juga membangunkannya dengan ciuman ciuman nakal pria itu di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, pria itu mengajaknya olah raga yang katanya _spesial_ dan memang sangat spesial karena keduanya olah raga berenang di sungai sampai keduanya hanyut dalam kenikmatan. Ia merasa wajahnya semakin memanas dan menunduk semakin dalam.

"Pagi sayang." Yunho muncul di ruang makan dengan pakaian kerja pria itu yang membuat Yunho terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih tampan.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong sering melihat Yunho memakai pakaian rapi tapi ia tetap saja terpesona kepada calon suaminya ini. Jaejoong tersenyum malu malu. Calon suami! "Kenapa kau merona." Yunho berbisik yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh Jaejoong seorang, dan mengecup sisi wajah kekasihnya itu.

Ia menarik diri dan menyapa ketiga beruang tampannya.

"Sudah ku katakan, kau tidak perlu repot repot membuat sarapan untuk kami, kau terlalu lelah setelah pagi ini... "Yunho menggantung ucapanya. Wajah Jaejoong semakin merona saat melihat kedua adik Yunho menatap kakak mereka penuh minat, menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan kakaknya. "... sibuk mengurus ketiga beruang kita."

Terdengar dengusan nafas dan decakan kecewa dari kedua saudara Jung yang lain, Jaejoong menahan senyum saat bibir Changmin mengerucut imut.

Yunho tidak akan mebuat kedua saudaranya itu puas dengan mengetahui apa yang sudah mereka putuskan semalam, pernikahan! Membayangkan setiap pagi akan menemukan Jaejoong di sisinya saat membuka mata, memeluk Jaejoong setiap malam dan membisikan kata cinta untuknya sampai mereka berdua hanyut dalam kenikmatan membuat suasana hati Yunho sangat baik pagi ini.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Yunho tersenyum begitu lebar sampai kedua adik pria itu menggeleng takjub.

"Dimana Umma?" Yunho mencoba mengalihkan imajinasinya yang liar.

"Di kamarnya. Appa sudah pergi untuk mengunjungi proyek di Busan, besok baru kembali."

Yunho duduk di kepala meja, mengingat ayah mereka tidak akan ikut sarapan bersama. "Kau harus makan banyak, aku merasa kau semakin kurus balakangan ini." ia berkata kepada Jaejoong, dan kepada adiknya Yunho berkata. "Aku tahu, Appa sudah mengatakanya padaku semalam. Dia memintaku pergi ke Busan, tapi aku menolak karena aku akan sibuk akhir akhir."

"Sibuk apa?"

Senyum menyebalkan itu muncul lagi di wajah Yunho. "Aku akan mengira kau sudah tidak waras jika tersenyum seperti itu lebih lama lagi, Hyung." Changmin memberenggut.

Yunho malah tertawa dan berbisik penuh rahasia. "Rahasia."

Kembali ia beralih kepada calon istrinya. "Aku sudah meminta ijin untuk putra kita libur hari ini, kau yakin tidak perlu aku temani untuk memeriksakan mereka ke dokter?"

Changmin menyahut. "Mereka terluka?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja Jaejoong merasa harus memeriksakan mereka ke dokter, untuk memastikan mereka tidak mengalami gangguan apapun yang tidak di inginkan."

"Itu lebih baik." Jessica menyetujui.

Mengiris sosis dalam irisan besar, Yunho menyodorkan garpu di depan mulut Jaejoong yang saat itu berdiri di sisinya untuk menaruh segelas kopi untuknya.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang." Jaejoong tidak merasa canggung untuk menerima suapan itu dengan senyum lebar. Keduanya memang sering sarapan bersama dulu, sewaktu mereka masih di inggris. Hanya saja kali ini mereka melupakan ada tiga mahluk mungil lain yang akan cemburu dengan acara sayang sayangan mereka.

Ketiga suara bocah bocah itu berseru keras, merengek ingin kedua orang tua mereka melakukan hal yang sama kepada mereka.

"Appa... " Rengekan Minguk penuh nada.

"Manse ingin itu." Si bungsu sudah membuka mulutnya lebar lebar.

Daehan menatap ibunya dan berkata. "Daehan juga mau."

Yunho sendiri menyipitkan mata ke arah mereka. "Kalian sudah sering Appa suapi, sekarang giliran Umma kalian."

Layaknya aba aba paduan suara teriakan tidak setuju triplet menggema di ruang makan. Membuat kedua saudara Yunho yang lain tertawa bahagia melihat penderitaan kakaknya. "Astaga, kau tidak akan memiliki waktu bermesraan lagi dengan Jaejoong Nuna, Hyung."

"Berhenti memanggilku Nuna."

"Why?" Jawaban polos Changmin membuat Jaejoong mendelik.

"Aku pria, Laki laki!"

"Laki laki yang bisa hamil."

"Tetap saja aku Laki laki."

"Nuna!" Changmin berkeras.

Jaejoong memasang wajah teraniyaya kearah Yunho dan merengek seperti halnya Triplets "Yunnie... Changmin benar benar menyebalkan." Adunya dan menarik lengan Yunho manja.

Panggilan manis itu membuat Changmin memutar bola mata jengah, Jessica tertawa terbahak bahak dan Triplets masih merengek untuk meminta di suapi ayah mereka.

Ruang makan keluarga Jung menjadi gaduh dua kali lipat dari hari biasanya.

Lee Yoori menatap mereka dengan sorot mata tajam. Terutama ke arah Jaejoong yang masih merengek kepada Yunho karena ledekan yang di lontarkan Changmin.

Ya Tuhan, pria itulah ibu dari ketiga cucu mereka. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Tetapi bukti yang di perlihatkan Yunho kepadanya semalam membuat semuanya terbukti nyata.

Seorang pria yang bisa hamil. Dan selama ini putra yang ia bangga banggakan, putra yang ia anggap paling sempurna di dunia memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan pria yang memang terlihat cantik itu selama menuntut ilmu di Oxford. Ia merasa kepalanya kembali pening.

Nama keluarga tercoreng hanya karena tindakan ceroboh mereka berdua. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan ini menjadi aib keluarga lebih lama. Ia harus bertindak tegas dalam masalah ini. Karena suaminya sudah pasrah dan menerima apapun keputusan Yunho, jadi ia yang harus bertindak tegas. Semua akan kembali seperti semula jika Yunho menikahi seorang wanita.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang kerja utama mansion Jung tertutup sempurna di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia bertanya tanya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Mrs. Jung, ibu dari Yunho kepadanya.

Berharap ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama karena sungguh, ini sangat menyiksa ketika pikiranmu memikirkan hal yang terburuk dari apa yang menjadi pilihan wanita itu.

Yunho baru saja pergi ke kantor, ia meninggalkan Triplets di ruang bermain, mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia akan segera kembali setelah berbicara dengan nenek mereka.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan nenek mereka menyuruh seorang pelayan memberitahunya bahwa beliau ingin berbicara secara pribadi tepat sesudah ketiga saudara Jung pergi keluar, bukan?

Jaejoong menyadari ibu Yunho tidak turun untuk sarapan bersama, tapi meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara secara pribadi denganya. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, mencoba menguatkan diri akan apapun yang akan di katakan ibu dari kekasihnya itu.

Dirinya juga seorang ibu yang memikirkan masa depan putranya agar hidup lebih baik. Memikirkan yang terbaik bagi mereka dan kebahagiaan mereka semua.

Lagi. Ia menghela nafas, tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat handle pintu berputar dan pintu terbuka.

Ruang kerja utama lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan dengan banyaknya buku buku di rak yang menempel pada dinding sampai ke langit langit. Semuanya terlihat elegan dan menunjukan kekuasaan siapapun yang memiliki ruangan ini.

Mrs. Jung duduk di kursi utama, di balik meja kerja besar di sisi jendela dengan korden terbuka lebar. Kekuasaan! Jaejoong menyadari itulah yang ingin di tunjukan wanita itu kepada Jaejoong.

Dengan anggun, wanita itu melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan Jaejoong duduk. "Aku harap kau tahu apa yang membuatku menginginkan pembicaraan ini?"

Duduk di kursi dengan bantalan empuk sekalipun, Jaejoong tidak merasakan kenyamanan yang di janjikan bantalan kursi tersebut. "Saya berharap Anda mau memperjelas keinginan Anda jika tidak keberatan, karena sungguh... "ada jeda. "saya belum mengerti atas apa yang Anda inginkan dari saya." Kesopanan dalam ucapan Jaejoong ia jaga karena tidak ingin membuat wanita itu memandang rendah dirinya. Ia ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang tidak cukup _pantas_ untuk bersanding dengan putra wanita itu.

Melihat garis lurus pada bibir Mrs. Jung, Jaejoong menduga kata _pantas_ masih kurang untuk menjadi sosok yang di inginkan wanita itu sebagai istri putranya.

Kerutan pada sisi bibir wanita itu begitu kentara saat Jaejoong mendekat lebih jauh di atas kursinya. Jadi, dapat di pastikan bahwa Ibu dari Jung Yunho tidak menyukainya. Hati Jaejoong seakan tercabik mengetahui kenyataan ini. Meskipun ia sudah menyiapkan hati dan perasaan akan hal ini.

Ia dan Yunho tidak mempedulikan apa kata Dunia, tidak peduli cemooh orang orang tentang dirinya, tetapi Jaejoong tidak dapat mengabaikan ketidak setujuan ibu dari pria yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Restu adalah lampu sebuah hubungan. Lampu rumah yang akan mereka bangun dengan doa yang akan menerangi rumah tangga mereka di kemudian hari. Jadi ia akan mendapatkakan restu dari ibu Yunho. Jika tidak hari ini, ia yakin akan mendapatkanya di kemudian hari.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari negara ini." Jaejoong menutup mata mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Mrs. Jung. Wanita itu terlihat begitu gamplang untuk di tebak. Layaknya buku yang terbuka dan bisa di baca oleh siapapun. Terutama tentang wanita itu tidak menyukai dirinya.

Wanita itu menjaga ucapanya tetap berwibawa meskipun Jaejoong akan menghormatinya tidak peduli seperti apa wanita itu memperlakukan dirinya.

"Saya tidak bisa!" Akhirnya ia mampu berkata setelah mendapatkan kembali ketenangan.

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Menatap langsung kedalam mata Mrs. Jung sampai wanita itu terlihat bimbang hanya dengan tatapanya yang tajam. Wanita itu berpaling.

Harapan. Jaejoong tahu mereka masih memiliki harapan.

Lee Yoori takjub akan pengendalian diri Jaejoong yang mengagumkan. Jaejoong terlihat seperti pria bodoh saat memasuki ruangan sampai ia mengutarakan keinginanya tanpa harus berusaha ia tutup tutupi. Pria itu menutup mata dan berubah menjadi Jaejoong yang penuh percaya diri, seakan melindungi diri dari apapun yang tiba tiba akan menyerangnya, tiran. Tiran beracum yang membahayakan.

"Aku tidak menawarimu, tapi memerintahmu." ujarnya. Mrs. Jung kebali menatap Jaejoong dengan kedua matanya yang tajam.

"Saya sudah berjanji kepada putra Anda untuk tidak meninggalkanya lagi, tidak juga ketiga putra saya, mereka membutuhkan saya dan saya membutuhkam mereka."

"Kau melawanku?" Mrs. Jung duduk tegak di kursinya. Lebih tegak dari yang bisa Jaejoong bayangkan.

"Saya tidak berani." Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. "Saya akan pergi jika Yunho menginginkan saya pergi. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Triplet membutuhkan kami berdua, itulah yang terpenting dan saya mencintai putra Anda."

"Mereka baik baik saja tanpa kau selama tiga tahun terakhir ini."

"Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar saya. Anda seorang ibu, tentu memahami bagaimana perasaan saya terhadap Daehan, Minguk Manse. Seperti perasaan Anda untuk melindungi Yunho."

Tangan Mrs. Jung terkepal di atas sandaran kursi. "Lima puluh juta won, kuharap itu dapat membuat dirimu sendiri angkat kaki dari negara ini. Demi Tuhan, kau harus pergi." Jumlah yang cukup besar. Pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan rasa bersalahnya terhadap ibu Yunho bulat bulat. Ia tidak boleh mundur! Tidak ketika Yunho mulai mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan menyatakan ingin melanjutkan hidup bersama sampai mereka tua sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"Jika Anda berada di posisi saya Mrs. Jung, apakah Anda bersedia menerima berapapun itu untuk melepaskan putra Anda? Tidak hanya satu tapi tiga, dan Yunho belum terhitung di dalamnya." Jaejoong menahan napas, menjaga agar suaranya tetap tenang meskipun kedua tanganya gemetar. "Apakah Anda yakin, lima puluh juga won akan cukup?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar benar lintah darat. Kau memburu harta keluarga Jung."

Tuduhan itu menohok langsung ke jantung Jaejoong. "Saya hanya menginginkan putra saya, dan Yunho, apakah saya egois jika ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang orang yang saya sayangi?" Jaejoong mengerjap. Mencoba menahan rasa panas pada matanya. "Terserah Anda mau menganggap saya apa, karena saya sadar Anda mungkin benar."

Mrs. Jung berdiri. Kedua tangan wanita itu memukul meja dengan suara yang cukup keras sampai benda di atasnya bergetar. "Keluar dari rumahku, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun uang dari keluarga Jung. Tidak juga Yunho atau salah satu dari Triplet. Kau akan pergi tanpa membawa apapun dari sini."

Tatapan Jaejoong tidak luput dari Mrs. Jung yang sedang marah, benar benar marah sampai wajah Mrs. Jung merah padam dan nafas wanita itu naik turun.

Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong seorang pria, dan ia memang tidak takut. Hanya saja, hantaman di dadanya terasa menyesakkan. Jemarinya mengepal dengan kuku menusuk kulit telapak tangannya sendiri. Rasa bersalah yang tidak masuk akal.

Ia ingin berkata _'Hukum akan bertindak jika ia menginginkan Triplets'_ Tapi itu bukanlah ide yang baik untuk hubungan kedua keluarga pada akhirnya. Dan Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia akan menang karena masa lalu yang pernah berurusan dengan polisi.

Jaejoong menginginkan Doa restu, bukanya permusuhan dari ibu Yunho. "Saya akan pergi sekarang juga." Jaejoong berdiri untuk mengambil cek yang sudah di siapkan di atas meja yang sudah Mrs. Jung tandatangani.

"Saya ingin membeli putra Anda dengan cek ini." Mendorong selembar cek itu kearah Mrs. Jung, Jaejoong berbalik berniat pergi. "Dan saya berjanji akan kembali jika Yunho memang menginginkan saya kembali"

Pintu terayun terbuka dan ketiga putranya berdesakan untuk masuk, tepatnya menyerbu dan berteriak.

Jaejoong berpaling sebentar menghapu jejak air mata dan kembali memasang topeng bahagia di hadapan mereka.

"Apa Umma sudah selesai?" Minguk pertama kali memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung duduk lemas di kursinya. Ketiga putra Yunho menatapnya dengan senyum malaikat mereka. "Pagi Nenek." ujar mereka bersamaan.

Mrs. Jung tidak menjawab. Masih terlalu shock atas apa yang Jaejoong katakan kepadanya.

"Bukankah kita akan pergi." Manse merajuk. "Manse ingin mainan baru."

Jaejoon menunduk untuk menjajarkan tubuh dengan mereka. "Kita pergi ke dokter lalu belanja, pergi ke cafe Hankyung samcon untuk membeli beberapa kue lalu kita akan ganggu Appa di kantor untuk makan siang bersama."

Ketiga beruang kecil itu mengangguk antusias dan berteriak setuju.

Jaejoong berdiri menggandeng Minguk dan Manse di kedua sisi. Yunho memberikanya kartu kredit pria itu pagi ini untuk ia gunakan, dan ia berniat menguras habis harta pria itu. Persetan jika Yunho bangkrut karena ia akan memborong apapun yang ia dan ketiga putranya inginkan.

Tidak melupakan tata krama, Jaejoong menunduk memberi salam sebelum pergi keluar, menyuruh ketiga putranya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Minguk tidak suka doter." Rengeknya.

Manse menambahkan. "Umma, bolehkah kita tidak kesana?"

"Tidak!" kedua bersaudara itu kembali berceloteh, bahkan suara mereka masih terdengar saat mereka keluar dari ruang kerja.

Mrs. Jung menyadari Daehan masih berdiri di sana dengan mainan kecil dinosaurus pada genggaman, di tempat bocah itu menatapnya dengan mata polos yang membuat senyum Lee Yoori mengembang. "Ada apa sayang, kau tidak ingin pergi dengan yang lain?"

Daehan menatapnya sejenak sebelum berjalan kearah pintu. Berjinjit untuk meraih knop pintu. Sebelum pintu tertutup, bocah itu menatap Lee Yoori dengan mata bulatnya yang polos dan berkata lirih.  
"Jangan usir Umma kami. Daehan Minguk Manse tidak ingin Umma pergi lagi."

Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan keheningan yang menakutkan di ruang kerja yang seharusnya membuat Mrs. Jung merasa aman dan nyaman dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan!

~TBC~

Seperti biasa menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, asalkan masih berhubungan dengan ff Sherry.

Terima kasih yang sudah ngasih tahu kesalahan typo dan memberi masukan ~Bow~

Baca ff Sherry yang lain juga y. Beri masukan juga *kamsahamnida*


	25. Chapter 23

Title : THE GIFT

Author : Sherry Kim  
aka Sulis Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Daehan, Minguk, Manse  
(Triplets Song)  
Other

Rate : T~M  
Genre :Romance, Drama, family

.

.

.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Mengangkat pandangan. Jaejoong menemukan Hankyung berdiri di hadapanya dengan menyandarkan pinggang pada meja. "Kau terlihat... "Pria itu mencari kata yang tepat. "murung, memikirkan sesuatu? Apakah separah itu sampai kau harus duduk di sini selama dua puluh menit tanpa mengatakan apapun?"

Selama itu kah? Apakah ia segamplang majalah yang terbuka di atas meja untuk di baca?

Tangan Jaejoong terangkat menyentuh wajah sendiri. Menghadap kesamping, dimana kaca cafe memperlihatkan pantulan wajahnya yang memang sedikit pucat.

"Kau benar." Jaejoong menyadari itu. Ia tidak pernah berhasil mengelabuhi Hankyung tentang apapun ketika ia menghadapi masalah.

Di kejauhan, Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana Triplet sibuk mengganggu pelayan penjaga kasir dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang di lontarkan tentang apa yang baru pertama mereka lihat di tempat itu.

Jaejoong yakin Bakery Home akan bangkrut jika ia membawa mereka setiap hari kesini karena selera makan mereka yang sungguh membuat dirinya geleng kepala.

Melihat Jaejoong yang tidak akan mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini, Hankyung mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pikiran Jaejoong. Namun tidak juga terlalu mencolok, "Kau akan membuat Yunho bangkrut dalam waktu sebulan jika kau memborong semua toko dan membawa barang mereka ke yayasan, aku tidak ingin kau memanjakan mereka meskipun sekarang kau sudah kembali kaya, dengan membuat anak anak yayasan besar kepala dengan hadiah mewah yang kau berikan untuk mereka."

Jaejoong memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku hanya membelikan peralatan sekolah, pakaian baru serta mainan baru, tidak lebih."

"Meja makan baru, kulkas baru beserta isinya dan juga ranjang baru. Astaga, kau akan membuat rumah kami tidak memiliki ruang untuk sekedar menggerakan tubuh."

"Buang saja perabotan yang lama."

Hankyung berkacak pinggang. "Aku sudah melakukanya, meja makan itu terlalu besar di ruang depan yayasan."

Suara Jaejoong meninggi. "Meja yang dulu terlalu kecil untuk menempatkan semua Anak-anak." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Tadinya aku berpikir untuk membelikan rumah baru, yang luas untuk kalian semua. Tapi tidak jadi!" Bentak Jaejoong, saat melihat Hankyung akan memotong ucapanya ia menambahkan. "Untuk yang satu ini aku perlu berdikusi ulang dengan Yunho."

"Dan juga aku."

Melambaikan tangan lelah, Jaejoong mengakui. "Ya, kau. Kau kan pemilik yayasan, tentu saja!"  
Selama perdebatan itu berlangsung, diam diam Jaejoong mengawasi Triplets seperti induk ayam mengawasi Anak-anak mereka.

Bahkan saat ini mereka sibuk menggangu gadis kecil yang bersama ibunya di meja cafe tidak jauh di depan sana. Atau tepatnya hanya Manse yang menggoda gadis itu, dan kedua saudaranya yang lain menonton adik mereka yang tertawa bahagia. Dasar anak nakal.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Menarik kursi, Hankyung duduk di seberang meja.

"Apa?" Ia mendelik. Seakan Hankyung cukup bodoh untuk ia kelabuhi.

"Kau memiliki masalah, itulah sebabnya kau uring uringan sepanjang hari."

"Kau tahu, ada saatnya aku membencimu karena bisa membaca apa yang sedang aku pikirkan dengan gamplang."

Berlagak ngeri Hankyung berkata dengan kedua tangan menyentuh dada. "Syukurlah _'ada saatnya kau membenciku'_ itu menandakan tidak selamanya. Jadi mau cerita padaku? Mungkin aku bisa memberimu solusi."

Bibir merah muda Jaejoong mencebil. Sekali lagi ia melihat Tripletd sekilas. Saat ini mereka di kerumuni gadis gadis cantik dan memuji mereka dengan cubitan di kedua pipi gembal mereka dan mengatakan lucu, mengmaskan dan sebagainya. Jaejoong mendengar itu. Astaga, mereka akan menjadi playboy masa depan, lihatlah ketiga bocah itu tersenyum bangga dengan ketampanan yang mereka milikki. Sifat yang ia dan Yunho turunkan kepada mereka, narcis.

"Kau tidak bisa membantu, tapi terima kasih. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan."

Hankyung menunggu sejenak. Saat belum mendapat jawaban ia bertanya. "Jadi apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Yunho."

"Bagus."

Beruang kecil Jung sepertinya sudah bosan. Ketiga putranya menyerbu kearah Jaejoong dan berceloteh tentang kunjungan ke kantor ayah mereka yang tertunda. "Kau sudah menyiapkan bekalnya?" Jaejoong menatap Hankyung.

"Koki kita menggerutu karena bukan tugasnya membuat makan siang untuk seseorang, kau tahu. Jadi aku menawarinya libur tambahan bulan depan."

Serigai menyebalkan Jaejoong muncul kembali. "Aku senang kau tidak memecatnya."

"Dan kehilangan pembuat roti terbaik di sini, tentu saja setelah aku sendiri." Hankyung membanggakan diri. "Tapi aku tidak mengatakan itu kepadanya, dia akan besar kepala mendapat pujian itu."

"Aku melihat akhir akhir ini kau sering bersama Heechul. Kalian berkencan?" Dengan sangat mudah Jaejoong membelokan pembicaraan mereka. Hankyung tidak menjawab, melainkan berlalu pergi.

Tetapi terlambat. Karena Jaejoong melihat pria berdarah China itu merona. Demi Tuhan, Hankyung belum pernah merona sebelumnya saat ia goda. "Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Dan ia hanya mendengar umpatan pria itu dari arah dapur cafe.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya, ia mampu membaca perasaan Hankyung seperti pria itu mampu melakukan itu terhadap dirinya.  
"Waktunya mengganggu Appa." ucapnya kepada ketiga beruang kecil Jung.

"Yey." Teriak ketiga beruang kecil Jung membahana.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang berdering, telefon dari sekertaris pribadi yang menyadarkan Yunho dari kesibukanya.

Mengumpulkan berkas untuk rapat sore ini, Yunhi melirik bingkai foto besar yang baru saja ia cetak pagi ini. Foto dirinya Jaejoong dan ketiga putra mereka.

Tidak sabar, ia berdiri untuk meninggalkan kantor, berniat membuat mereka terkejut dengan pulang dan makan siang bersama mereka di rumah.

Pintu di ketuk dan ia berdiri untuk berkutat dengan jas saat melihat sekertarisnya masuk. "Anda sudah akan istirahat Mr. Jung? Maaf, tapi Anda kedatangan tamu penting."

Yunho menatap sekertarisnya, bertanya. Ia jarang memperhatikan sekertarisnya itu. Dan ia menyadari wanita itu sedang dalam keadaan hamil. Ya Tuhan, ia membayangkan Jaejoong dengan perut besarnya saat mengandung Triplets. Persilahkan masuk dan kau boleh istirahat. Dan berapa usia kandunganmu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat, tanganya terangkat mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar. "Enam bulan, dan saya akan melahirkan putri yang cantik." Ujar wanita itu bangga. "Terima kasih sudah memberi saya istrihat lebih awal Mr. Jung." Wanita itu sudah akan beranjak keluar sebelum teringat akan sesuatu. "Saya hampir lupa, ada laporan tentang kartu kredit dengan nama Kim Jaejoong." Wanita undur diri dan tersenyum.

Yunho melirik selembar. Bukan, melainkan beberapa lembar keterangan pengeluaran Jaejoong dari beberapa toko ternama yang kekasihnya itu kunjungi.

"Ya Tuhan." Ia menghela nafas. Nilai angka itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak menduga Jaejoong akan membelanjakan kartu yang memang ia siapkan untuk Jaejoong itu dengan cepat, dan jumlah yang lumayan besar. Yunho penasaran, apa saja yang Jaejoong beli. Apakah kekasihnya itu membelikan Yunho sesuatu?

Pintu kembali terbuka. Seorang pemuda yang tidak asing mendorong kursi roda masuk. "Mr. Kim." Yunho menghampiri pria itu dan menjabat tangan beliau.

Kim Il Gook bersama putranya memberi salam. "Aku mendengar berita tentang putra putramu, juga berita tentang lamaranmu untuk seseorang." Mr. Kim langsung ke pokok masalah.

Yunho mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk duduk, Kim Myung Soo membantu ayahnya untuk pindah ke sofa. Ternyata Kim Il Gook tidak sepenuhnya lumpuh. Pria itu hanya membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk berdiri dan berjalan.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu jam istirahatmu, nak."

"Tidak. Suatu kehormatan Anda mau berkunjung. Dan terima kasih Anda meluangkan waktu berkunjung. Putraku baik baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Rasa lega terlihat begitu jelas di wajah tua Mr. Kim.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Jaejoong Hyung, apakah dia menerima lamaran Anda?" Myung Soo tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya.

Yunho terkejut. Seingatnya ia tidak mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong seorang pria. Dan bagaimana Myung soo bisa tahu dengan memanggil Jaejoong dengan _Hyung_?

"Jaejoong menerima lamaranku." Yunho mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang terbesit di benaknya.

Mungkin saja dirinya telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memberi isyarat bahwa Jaejoong seorang pria. "Saya berpikir Anda sudah kembali ke Jepang kemarin malam, atau pagi ini. Maaf tidak bisa menerima undangan Anda karena Anak anak... "

Mr. Kim mengangkat tangan, menyuruh Yunho untuk tidak melanjutkan penjelasan itu. "Aku mengerti. Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Makan malam tidaklah begitu penting ketimbang keselamatan Ketiga putramu."

"Terima kasih, Anda begitu perhatian."

Kim Myung Soo duduk tidak nyaman di tempat pemuda itu, Yunho menyadarinya. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan Myung Soo?"

Pemuda itu terlihat ragu. "Benarkah apa yang mereka katakan tentang... "Myung Soo melirik ayahnya. Mr. Kim juga sedang memperhatikan Myung Soo. "Jaejoong adalah ibu dari ketiga putra Anda?"

Yunho melihat keterkejutan di wajah tua Mr. Kim, ia memaklumi itu karena bagaimanapun juga ia paham jika laki laki dapat hamil adalah suatu hal yang langka.

Yunho sudah akan menjawab saat tiba tiba pintu terbanting dengan tidak elit. Ketiga beruang kesayanganya menyerbu masuk dengan suara gaduh andalan mereka, berteriak. "Appa."

Musang Yunho mengerjab. "Kalian? Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?" Membuka tangan, Yunho menyambut ketiga beruang kesayanganya dengan pelukan hangat. Ketiganya melompat ke atas sofa di mana sang ayah masih duduk tak bergerak karena kejutan ini.

"Umma bersama kami."

"Dan di mana Umma kalian berada?"

Daehan menjawab. "Bersama Nuna, Nuna sepertinya sakit."

Yunho tidak yakin siapa Nuna yang di maksud putranya itu sampai terdengar suara kekasihnya dari pintu. "Aku menyuruh sekertarismu pulang, dia terlihat tidak enak badan. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang hamil dan... Oh aku minta maaf," Jaejoong baru saja masuk dan berceloteh saat mentadari adanya tamu di ruang kerja Yunho.

"Aku berpikir sekarang sudah waktunya jam makan siang dan kau akan istirahat untuk makan siang." Pria itu menunduk memberi hormat.

Jaejoong mengakat pandangan dan melihat siapa tamu yang duduk di hadapan calon suaminya.

Tubuhnya membeku, kedua pria di hadapanya pun sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama karena tidak ada yang bergerak di antara mereka bertiga sampai suara Yunho memecahkan kaca dingin yang membeku di sekitar mereka.

"Mereka rekan kerja baru kami" Yunho menjelaskan. Pria itu tidak menyadari adanya sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada kekasihnya karena Yunho sibuk mendiamkan ketiga putranya yang tidak bisa diam dengan celotehan mereka tentang belanja.

"Anak anak, beri salam kepada Kakek Kim." Menatap Kim Il Gook, Yunho tersenyum. "Anda tidak keberatan bukan?"

Mr. Kim tersentak. "Tentu!" Pria paruh baya itu memperhatikan tiga putra Yunho dan tersenyum. Terlihat jelas Mr. Kim membutuhkan waktu untuk menghadapi pertemuan yang tidak siapapun dari mereka bayangkan akan terjadi hari ini.

Kim Il Gook tentu berharap dapat bertemu dengan putranya yang sangat ia rindukan, putra yang telah menghilang bertahun tahun lamanya. Hanya saja tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Jaejoong akan berpikir dirinya memata matai putranya itu. Meskipun ia memang melakukanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Kakek Kim." Manse turun dari sofa untuk meluncur ke arah pria itu dan tanpa sungkan memeluk pria itu.

Yunho mendorong kedua putranya yang lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama yang tentu saja membuat mereka meluncur ke seberang meja di ikuti tawa mereka yang membahana.

"Siapa namamu?" Myung Soo bertanya kepada salah satu dari kembar tiga. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Triplets, tidak heran pemuda itu tidak dapat mengenali siapa mereka.

"Sayang." Yunho berbisik kepada Jaejoong. Mengambil alih rantang makan siang dari tangan dingin Jaejoong. "Kau tidak apa apa?"

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat pucat, Yunho semakin menghawatirkan Jaejoong karena itu. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku sedikit lelah."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk. "Bagaimana tidak, kau pasti shoping dan lupa waktu." Sindir Yunho. "Mungkin jika mampu kau akan membeli mall itu sekaligus."

Tidak lucu. Itu tidak mampu membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Karena perhatianya sibuk teralihkan kearah seberang meja. Di mana adik dan ayahnya bercanda dengan putranya. Cucu dan keponakan mereka yang tifak mereka kenali atau tepatnya belum.

Ya Tuhan. Jaejoong melirik Yunho, pria itu masih terlihat menghawatirkan dirinya. Kemungkinan Yunho belum mengetahui bahwa orang di seberang sana adalah keluarga Jaejoong, bukan?

Kalau iya. Pria itu tidak akan terlihat setenang ini jika Yunho tahu pria yang duduk di seberang meja adalah ayahnya. Kecuali Yunho mampu menutupi semuanya dengan sangat baik, tapi untuk apa? Dan Jaejoong tidak berpikir Yunho pria seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang bersama?" Mr. Kim menawarkan diri bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Itulah yang di lihat Triplets saat ini.

"Kalian suka makan apa Anak anak?"

Mulailah daftar panjang nama nama makanan yang di ucapkan ketiga mulut mungil bocah bocah itu. "Kalian yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya jika semua makanan itu ada di hadapan kalian?"

Sepertinya itu pertanyaan sulit. Karena ketiga bocah itu berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Tidak!"

"Jadi putuskan kalian ingin makan apa? Kakek akan dengan senang hati membawa kalian ke restoran manapun yang kalian suka." Menatap ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong Mr. Kim meminta ijin. "Bolehkah?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan beralih ke ranjang makanan di atas meja. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong kecewa dengan tidak menikmati makanan yang dibawa calon istrinya itu. Tetapi di lain sisi, Yunho tidak mungkin menolak niat baik Mr. Kim. "Aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Tapi Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk." Aku tidak apa apa." Pria itu menatap kedua tangan yang bertaut di pangkuanya. Kedua ibu jari tangan Jaejoong mencongkel kuku satu sama lain, tidak berani menatap Yunho atau yang lain.

Ya Tuhan, mampukah ia merahasiakan semuanya dari mereka selama beberapa jam kedepan? Jaejoong belum siap untuk menghadapi semua masalah ini di saat yang bersamaan setelah kemarin putranya menghilang, pagi ini bersama ibu dari Yunjo dan sekarang, ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Semoga Tuhan membantunya. Atau ia harus membantu diri sendiri untuk keluar dari masalah ini sendiri.

.

.

.

Selama dua jam makan siang tadi tidak banyak yang Jaejoong katakan. Yunho benar benar merasa khawatir tentang kesehatan Jaejoong karena kekasihnya itu hanya makan sedikit dan tak banyak bicara.

"Kita perlu ke dokter." Yunho memutuskan.

"Aku tidak apa apa." Jaejoong membantu Daehan untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Kedua putranya yang lain sudah duduk dan Manse tertidur karena lelah usai makan siang selesai.

"Tapi kau benar benar membuatku khawatir." Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari kaca spion. "Aku akan pulang lebih awal, dan jika kau masih terlihat pucat aku akan membawamu ke dokter. Menyeretmu jika perlu."

Akhirnya Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu karena itu Yunho."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun."

Jaejoong keluar dari pintu samping mobil usai membantu ketiga putranya duduk di kursi masing masing. Mesin mobil sudah menyala, siap meninggalkan restoran tempat di mana mereka menikmati makan siang barusan.

Jaejoong berdiri di sana, menatap jauh di mana adiknya membantu ayah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Ayah yang ia banggakan, ayah yang terlihat begitu sehat tapi tidak mampu berjalan dengan baik serta jantung yang tidak sehat.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah Jaejoong lakukan selama ini. Ia begitu egois hanya mementingkan masalahnya sendiri tanpa memikirkan keluarga yang ia tinggalkan. Ayahnya jatuh sakit, serangan jantung. Ibunya juga tidak jauh berbeda.

Ibunya. Ia merindukan wanita yang selalu memanjakan dirinya itu. Bagaimana keadaan ibunya saat ini? Sendirian di rumah besar mereka tanpa siapapun di sisinya ketika ayah dan adiknya di sini.

Mungkin ia melamun terlalu lama karena Yunho keluar dari mobil untuk menghampirinya. "Sayang."

Tubuh Jaejoong terjenggit kaget. "Kau melamun dan tidak mendengarku memanggilmu."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Jaejoong menatap adiknya, pemuda itu sudah duduk di sisi sopir dan sedang menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Jaejoong melihat, anehnya ia mampu mendengar bisikan itu. "Kami menyayangimu." Ia berbalik dan masuk ke mobil.

Mengabaikan Yunho selama perjalanan. Mengabaikan sekeliling sampai mereka di rumah. Bahkan Jaejoong mengabaikan Triplets yang membuat onar di kamarnya seperti kamar pecah dan mengabaikan datangnya malam meskipun Yunho berusaha membangunkannya berulang kali agar Jaejoong turun untuk makan malam.

Ia hanya ingin tidur, dan hanya tidur dan tidak di ganggu. Sampai ia mendengar suara suara lirih ketika ia terbangun dengan kamar dalam kondisi remang remang cahaya lampu.

"Kenapa Umma tidak bisa membacakan dongeng untuk Daehan Minguk Manse?"

"Apa Umma sakit?"

"Manse ingin Umma."

Terdengar suara lembut Yunho saat menenangkan mereka. Jaejoong tidak mendengar dengan jelas karena mereka sudah keluar dari kamar. Jaejoong membalikan tubuh di atas ranjang, menatap pintu tertutup dan kembali terlelap untuk waktu yang tidak ia tahu sampai merasakan ranjang di sisinya melesak karena beban seseorang.

Tangan Yunho menyusup ke balik selimut agar dapat memeluk Jaejoong. Napas pria itu menggelitik Jaejoong untuk membuka mata dan ia menemukan musang kekasihnya menatapnya penuh pengertian. "Kau bangun. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu karena aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memelukmu."

Yunho hanya ingin memeluknya tidak lebih. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong sakit jika ia mengajak kekasihnya itu bercinta karena ia sadar tidak akan puas jika hanya sekali. Akan lebih baik tidak sama sekali meskipun ia harus menahan gairahnya sendiri untuk entah sampai kapan.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku." Mata Jaejoong terbuka. Terjaga sepenuhnya mendengar apa yang di lontarkan Yunho barusan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" meskipun Jaejoong tidak melihat karena Yunho memeluknya dari belakang tapi dia merasakan pria itu mengedikan bahu. "Jika kau cukup mencintaiku, kau akan percaya dan mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak ada."

Dengan lembut Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku bisa merasakanya." Pria itu menunduk. Napas Yunho menyapu wajah Jaejoong seakan membelai dirinya. "Kau berbohong."

Ciuman itu begitu ringan. Begitu lembut dan tanpa terburu buru meskipun napas pria itu memberikan tanda besarnya nafsu yang Yunho tahan. Tapi Yunho hanya menciumnya, mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar menatap langsung ke dalam mata hitam pria itu yang membuatnya tegelam dalam cinta.

"Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini mungil, dan aku tidak ingin masalah apapun mempengaruhi hubungan kita."

Jaejoong ragu, "Aku... " Yunho menunggu. Memberi waktu untuk Jaejoong berpikir, sampai kekasihnya itu menyeselaikan kalimatnya. " ... dia ayahku." Mata indah Jaejoong berkaca kaca. "Kim Il Gook adalah Ayahku."

Yunho tidak menunjukan keterkejutan apapun. Jika ada, pria itu menutupinya dengan sangat baik. "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Menyurukan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho untuk mencari kehangatan. "Aku meninggalkan mereka, dan ya Tuhan, papa tidak bisa berjalan dan semua itu salahku."

"Ssst," Menarik Jaejoong untuk dapat ia peluk sepenuhnya, tangan hangat Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong menenangkan. "Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahmu."

"Tapi akulah penyebabnya. Kita tidak dapat memungkiri hal itu."

"Seharusnya akulah yang patut di salahkan." Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan mendongak. "Kau?"

"Karena aku kau meninggalkan mereka, karena akulah mereka kehilangan putra yang mereka banggakan."

Jaejoong menyahut tidak suka. "Itu keinginanku sendiri. Tetap saja, akulah yang membuat papa menderita, mama kesepian dan Myung Soo. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya dia masih belajar bersama teman temanya, bukanya membantu Papa mengurus perusahaan."

"Dia akan berterima kasih padamu nantinya. Karena mengajarinya hidup bertanggung jawab di usia yang sangat muda."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong memberenggut. "Katika aku sendiri tidak memiliki sedikitpun tanggung jawab yang aku lakukan dengan benar untuk aku banggakan."

Tangan besar Yunho menangkup hangat sisi wajah Jaejoong. "Jadi apa kau akan meminta maaf."

Ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho menambahkan. "Mereka di sisni, ayahmu. Apa kau tidak ingin menemui mereka untuk meminta maaf?"

"Tentu saja ingin. Aku sangat ingin, hanya saja aku... " Jaejoong terdiam. "takut"

"Takut?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Takut mereka tidak akan memaafkanku."

"Omong kosong." Yunho beranjak duduk dengan Jaejoong berada di sisinya. "Jika ayahmu tidak menginginkanmu kembali, dia tidak akan berada di Korea."

"Untuk Bisnis."

"Itu hanya alasan agar ayahmu bisa mengenalku, dekat denganku dan membujukmu untuk kembali pulang ke rumah."

Jaejoong tidak berniat membantah. Mungkin benar! Ayahnya tidak pernah tertarik dengan bisnis berkapalan dan kenapa tiba tiba sekarang tertarik sampai meluangkan waktu datang ke Korea ketika orang lain bisa mewakili pria tua itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tersenyum hangat Yunho berkata. "Katakan pada mereka kau menyesal, minta maaf karena telah membuat mereka khawatir selama ini." Memberi tambahan dukungan dengan ciuman ringan. "Katakan pada mereka kau mencintai mereka."

Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho menjauh. "Kau tahu Mr. Kim adalah ayahku, bukan?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Hanya curiga, dan ternyata benar."

Dengan terburu buru Jaejoong turun dari ranjang. "Kau benar, kapan papa akan kembali ke Jepang?"

Musang Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berlari kesana kemari untuk berganti pakaian. "Besok pagi dengan pesawat pribadi, mereka menunda kepulangan hari ini karena kita."

"Aku akan pergi." ujar Jaejoong sambil lalu.

Yunho duduk tegak di atas ranjang. "Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja menemui Papa."

Mengumpat kasar Yunho melompat dari ranjang, menyambar jas panjang miliknya tanpa perlu merasa harus berganti pakaian. Persetan jika seseorang menyadari ia memakai celana tidur karena Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong menyetir pada jam tengah malam sendirian dalam kondisi kebingungan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ia mengejar Jaejoong yang menunggunya di bawah tangga.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak tahu di mana papa menginap selama mereka berada di Korea." Tegas pria sok tahu itu.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho gemas ingin memukul bokong Jaejoong atau menyeret pria itu ke kamar sekarang juga.

~TBC~

Hai hai hai ~lampai lampai ala miss Jung Jaejoong.

Ada yang menanti ff ini?  
Ehem... Udah mendekati endding, mungkin beberapa chap lagi. Semangat.

Trimakasih untuk semua yang udah ngasih kritik saran dan memberitahu typo dan kesalahan lainya. Aku sangat menghargainya. ~Bow~


	26. Chapter 24

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim

.  
.

Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan anak rambut Jaejoong menutupi sebagian mata pria itu. Tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan dengan kemungkinan terjadinya sesuatu dengan keluarganya di Jepang. "Sesuatu telah terjadi dengan Mama." Tatapan Jaejoong nanar memperhatikan Hotel di mana Mr. Kim, ayahnya tinggal selama beberapa hari di Korea.

Kim Il Gook sudah meninggalkan hotel sore ini. Itulah yang di katakan resepsionis hotel, bahwa Mr. Kim dan putranya telah meninggalkan hotel beberapa jam sebelum mereka datang.

"Papa tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan padamu, bukan? Pasti terjadi sesuatu sampai beliau harus meninggalkan Korea dengan sangat terburu buru." Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong pada lengan Yunho mengerat.

Yunho menggenggam tangan dingin kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. "Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja, mungkin urusan perusahaan yang tidak bisa di tunda mengharuskan mereka kembali secepatnya. Ingat, sayang, mereka sudah menunda kepulangan mereka sehari sebelumnya."

Jaejoong ingin mempercayai apa yang di katakan Yunho, menghalau perasaan tak nyaman yang ia rasakan, hanya saja perasaanya mengatakan hal lain. Sesuatu telah terjadi, sesuatu yang buruk.

Menilik bahwa Jaejoong tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, Yunho membimbing Jaejoong masuk ke mobil yang sudah menunggu dengan pelayan hotel di sana. Pelayan membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong dan ia memutari mobil untuk kemudian masuk. "Jika kau masih merasa khawatir mungil, kita akan pergi ke Jepang lusa. Setelah aku mengurus beberapa hal di perusahaan tentunya."

Mata basah Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk di balik kemudi. "Kita?"

"Ya, kita. Kau, aku dan anak-anak." Pria itu tersenyum menenangkan. "Bukankah aku harus mengenal keluargamu, sebelum kita menikah? Terlebih aku ingin melamarmu secara resmi kepada Mr. kim."

Pekikan Jaejoong menggema. Kekasihnya itu melompat senang dan memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat. Mengabaikan umpatan Yunho karena kepala pria itu membentur kaca pada pintu mobil. "Terima kasih Bear." Tanpa memberi aba aba Jaejoong menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yunho dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir pria itu, mencium Yunho dengan penuh semangat tanpa memberi pria itu kesempatan untuk bersiap-siap.

Seluruh tubuh Yunho menegang, hanya dengan sebuah ciuman Jaejoong mampu membangkitkan gairahnya dengan sangat mudah. Lengan Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong, dekapannya kuat dan posesif. Ia membuka mulut menyambut ciuman lapar Jaejoong di iringi pekikan kecil saat ia mengigit lembut bibir bawah kekasihnya lalu menjalar menuju rahang lembut kekasihnya naik ke telinga sensitifnya. Jaejoong merintih lalu menjauh sebelum kembali menemukan bibir Yunho.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman mengairahkan sampai tidak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat, tidak peduli di mana mereka berada dan tidak peduli jika Jaejoong melihat kilatan kamera di sebuah sudut Hotel. Ia mencecap rasa Yunho sekuat yang ia mampu, terlalu bahagia karena apa yang baru saja di katakan pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Menarik diri ia kembali duduk tenang di kursinya.

Musang Yunho mengerjap cepat. Ia butuh banyak udara setelah kejutan yang di berikan Jaejoong untuknya barusan. Sial, ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan ini bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk bercinta. "Apa kau mau masuk dan memesan satu kamar untuk kita?" ujar Yunho dengan suara serak.

"Kamar? Untuk apa?" Wajah polos Jaejoong membuat Yunho menggeram. Apakah pria itu mati rasa setelah apa yang baru saja mereka berdua lakukan? apakah Jaejoong begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari apa yang sudah ia bangkitkan? _Sialan._

"Lupakan." Dengan wajah memberenggut karena tidak mendapat kepuasan, Yunho menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju pulang. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke rumah, tepatnya ranjang dan kembali meneruskan apa yang baru saja tertunda.

.

.

.

Lusa datang begitu cepat, Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk segera melihat keluarganya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah ribut dengan apa yang akan mereka bawa, membangunkan Yunho dengan tidak sabar pada pagi buta padahal Yunho pulang sangat larut setelah lembur untuk membereskan beberapa berkas demi menemani calon istrinya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak membawa banyak barang karena ia yakin keluarganya masih menyimpan semua barang-barangnya, yang terpenting adalah kebutuhan si kembar. _Nah, itu lebih membutuhkan banyak tenaga ketika kau memiliki tiga anak nakal._

Memasang topi di atas tiga kepala mungil bocah terakhir, Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan mata bulat yang sama seperti tiga pasang mata yang mendongak menatapnya penasaran.

Sebelah alis putra keduanya tertarik keatas untuk berpikir. "Siapa itu kakek lain?" Minguk bertanya.

"Kita sudah memiliki satu kakek, apakah itu belum cukup?"

"Apakah kita tidak membutuhkan kakek Jung lagi saat bertemu dengan kakek baru?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Manse menjawab pertanyaan salah satu kakaknya. "Kita akan bingung jika memiliki terlalu banyak kakek." ujarnya sok bijak.

"Tapi Minguk sayang kakek Jung, dia membelikan robot poli minggu lalu untuk kita."

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap cepat mendengar berbincangan singkat ketiga putranya. Apakah ketiga beruang yang biasanya cerdas itu belum paham dengan apa yang sudah ia jelaskan selama mereka berganti pakaian dan berkemas.

"Kakek Kim adalah ayah dari Umma," Ia kembali menjelaskan. "Memang sewajarnya kalian memiliki dua kakek. Dari pihak Appa dan Umma." Ia menjelaskan kepada Minguk.

Dan kepada Daehan ia berkata. "Masih, karena bagaimanapun juga kakek Jung atau Kim masihlah kakek kalian."

"Apakah nenek juga sama?"

Dengan sabar Jaejoong memakaikan tas punggung dinosaurus kepada masing masing anak. "Benar. Dua kakek dan dua nenek. Di tambah satu lagi paman."

Ketiga beruang kecilnya memekik ngeri secara bersamaan. "Kenapa?"

"Satu paman sudah cukup membuat kami kehilangan pencuci mulut kami saat makan malam. Minguk tidak mau paman baru."

"Bolehkan kami menolak paman lain."

"Karena kami pasti akan kekurangan jatah makanan jika muncul paman lain selain Samcon Changmin." Manse menanbahkan. Kedua saudaranya yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Yunho muncul dari kamar pakaian anak-anak dengan dua koper besar milik kembar tiga di kedua tangan. "Tidak semua paman seperti Changmin samcon anak-anak."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari tiga bibir mungil Triplet. "Syukurlah." ujar mereka.

Mendengar kata itu barulah Jaejoong paham apa yang di khawatirkan ketiga putranya. "Ya Tuhan, Myung Soo samcon tidak akan merebut makanan kalian sebagaimana Changmin samcon menggoda kalian setiap harinya." Jaejoong menengakan.

"Samcon tidak menggoda."

"Dia benar benar memakan jatah kami."

"Dan tertawa saat kami menangis." Ya Tuhan!  
Ketiga putranya sangat kompak dalam hal ini.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Terdengar suara si empu sebelum pintu kamar Triplet terhempas keras membentur dinding.

Kembar tiga beringsut memeluk Jaejoong melihat paman mereka melenggang masuk ke arah mereka dengan mata memicing galak. Daehan, Minguk, Manse mengintip dari balik tubuh Jaejoong kearah paman mereka yang menjulang tinggi tidak jauh di depan ibu mereka.

"Apa yang kalian adukan kepada ibu kalian tentangku anak nakal?"

"Paman suka mengganggu kami." Minguk berkata. Bocah itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak berani menatap sang paman saat mengucapkan kata itu.

"Samcon suka merebut permen Manse."

"Juga sering mencubit pipi kami."

Berkacak pinggang dengan wajah marah Changmin menatap Daehan, hanya bocah itu yang berani menatapnya dengan wajah polos yang membuat Changmin melunak. Abaikan jika ia sedang berpura pura marah karena sungguh, ia melakukan semua yang di katakan mereka dengan niat menggoda. Tidak benar-benar mengganggu mereka, meski ia menikmati bagian merebut makanan mereka. Ia tertawa nista dalam hati.

Berlutut untuk menjajarkan tubuh dengan tiga keponakan tersayang. Ia merendahkan suara saat berbicara. "Tidak bisakah kalian tetap tinggal? Jangan tinggalkan samcon sendirian." ujarnya memelas.

Minguk Manse menoleh ke arah paman mereka yang sudah memeluk Daehan. "Samcon akan kesepian tanpa kalian di rumah besar ini."

Yunho tersenyum kepada dua putranya yang lain. "Katakan kepada samcon bahwa kita hanya pergi selama beberapa hari anak-anak." Yunho berkata sebelum memberi perintah kepada pelayan laki-laki untuk membawa koper mereka ke mobil.

"Kami akan kembali."

"Tidak perlu sedih, samcon."

"Karena kami tidak akan lama." Si kembar menenangkan paman mereka dengan pelukan dan ciuman selamat tinggal, tangan mungil mereka menepuk tubuh pamanya penuh sayang.

Jaejoong mendengar Changmin menggerutu tentang saudara perempuan mereka _'Jessica juga akan pergi ke Jepang untuk pemotretan sebuah majalah._ '

"Andai aku tidak punya acara. Aku harus pergi ke London."

"Selamat kalau begitu." Jaejoong menepuk pundak Changmin lalu tertawa. Kepada ketiga putranya ia berteriak mengingatkan karena mereka sudah mulai melompat ke sana kemari seperti belalang. "Waktunya pergi anak-anak. Kita harus berpamitan kepada kakek dan nenek Jung."

Jaejoong menguatkan diri, ia belum siap bertemu dengan ibu dari Yunho setelah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka beberapa hari lalu. Bukan berarti ia takut, hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada wanita yang ingin ia ambil hatinya itu.

"Umma dan Appa menunggu di ruang kerja." Yunho mengambil alih ransel dari tangan Jaejoong. Pria itu menggenggam tangan calon istrinya untuk menenangkan. "Semua akan baik baik saja."

Jaejoong sudah memberitahu tentang pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan ibu pria itu beberapa pagi lalu, Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa keras saat mendengar apa yang ia katakan kepada ibunya. Demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak terlihat khawatir sama sekali saat mendengar ia akan membeli Yunho dari ibunya.

"Umma kadang kadang memang menyebalkan, tapi dia wanita baik. Beri dia waktu untuk berpikir dan jika Umma masih menentang hubungan kita, kita akan pindah kerumah kita yang hampir selesai di bangun." ujar Yunho santai, saat Jaejoong memberitahu apa yang ia khawatirkan kemarin.

Mr. Jung dan istrinya sudah menunggu mereka di ruang kerja saat Yunho bersama Jaejoong masuk keruang kerja utama. Mrs. Jung berdiri di sisi suaminya yang duduk santai di kursi kebesaran beliau.

"Kaliam sudah akan pergi?" Mr. Jung bertanya.

"Ya. Pesawat akan terbang jam dua." Genggaman tangan Yunho mengerat pada sela jari jari Jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung memperhatikan keduanya penuh minat terutama Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho penuh puja. Astaga, semua orang memang menatap putranya penuh puja. Lalu kenapa ia heran jika Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama dari puluhan wanita lainya. Oh, ingat! Jaejoong seorang pria.

"Berhati hatilah, semoga kalian mendapat restu dan salam buat keluargamu Jaejoong." Mr. Jung berkata. Pria itu melirik istrinya yang seperti ingin lenyap dari ruangan itu.

Mrs. Jung berdeham mendapat lirikan tegas suaminya. "Aku merestui kalian bukan karena aku takut kepadamu," ia berkata kepada Jaejoong. "Aku memberi restu kepada kalian karena memikirkan cucu-cucuku yang malang. Kau benar, mereka membutuhkan ibu kandung mereka dan semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan." Wanita itu memalingkan muka dengan cepat ke arah Yunho.

"Dan kau anak nakal, kau tidak akan melarangku menemui kembar tiga bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya dan di mana mereka." Terdengar suara langkah kaki segerombolan anak-anak dari pintu di susul Changmin. Ketiga bocah itu menyerbu kearah kakek dan nenek Jung untuk memeluk mereka.

"Kalian jangan nakal di sana. Dan cepat kembali." Ujung mata Mrs. Jung basah, ia menatap Daehan penuh sayang sebelum mengulurkan tangan kepada cucu cucunya yang lain.

"Kami hanya pergi beberapa hari." Yunho mengejek ibunya yang mulai menangis.

"Tetap saja ini perpisahan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bersama kita." Kepada kembar tiga Mrs. Jung menambahkan. "Jangan lupakan nenek dan kakek Jung meskipun kalian sudah memiliki kakek nenek baru di sana."

Ketiga kepala kembar tiga mengangguk kuat. "Kami sayang kalian semua." Tambah Minguk. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar sebelum sekali lagi melemparkan diri kearah nenek mereka.

Yunho memutar bola mata jengah. Astaga, ibunya terlalu dramatis. "Anak-anak kita harus pergi."

"Apa kalian tidak membutuhkan pelayan?"

Jaejoong menjawab. "Tidak. Kami akan mengurus mereka sendiri."

Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong sebelum calon menantunya itu keluar ruang kerja mengikuti Yunho. "Aku masih tidak menyukaimu kau tahu!" ujar Mrs. Jung penuh wibawa.

"Aku tahu."

"Ingat! Ini semua demi putra dan cucuku. Kalau kau sampai membuat Yunho... "Terdengar dehaman Mr. Jung dari belakang. Bibir merah wanita itu mencebil tidak suka. Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat calon mertuanya itu merajuk kepada suaminya.

"Pokoknya aku terpaksa menyukaimu. Jaga mereka baik baik." Suar Mrs. Jung melembut di akhir kata.

Memberanikan diri Jaejoong maju selangkah untuk mengenggam tangan Mrs. Jung. "Terimakasih banyak, Umma." Ia memeluk wanita itu. Tubuh Mrs. Jung berjengit kaget untuk beberapa lama lalu melemas, bersandar pada Jaejoong, membalas pelukan calon menantunya sebelum mendorong Jaejoong sedikit kasar menuju pintu. "Pegilah, jangan buat suamimu menunggu. Dan ingat aku masih membencimu, jangan berlagak sok polos."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak."

Pintu tertutup di belakang Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung berbalik untuk menghapus air matanya. "Kau lihat suamiku, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak menyukainya dan dia malah memelukku. Dasar anak nakal, kita ketambahan satu anak nakal lagi untuk di urus."

Mr. Jung tertawa menghampiri istrinya. "Sudah ku bilang bahwa Jaejoong bukan orang biasa."

"Astaga. Pria bertangan lembut itu pernah membunuh orang, apa kau percaya?"

"Jika demi menyelamatkan Yunho, Jessica dan Changmin. Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?" Mata Mr. Jung berubah tajam, karena ia juga akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan anak-anaknya.

Mrs. Jung memberenggut. "Tentu saja. Jangankan seorang penjahat. Seorang hakim sekalipun akan aku bunuh jika berani menyakiti anak-anakku."

"Jaejoong sudah cukup menderita, putra kita juga menderita. Dan kita tidak boleh menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan mereka, terutama ketiga cucu kita menyukai ibu mereka."

"Ya. Aku mendengarmu, aku merestui mereka bukan? Seperti keinginanmu dan Yunho." Mr. Jung tertawa terbahak bahak lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu kepada Umma?" Jaejoong melempar pertanyaan itu kepada Yunho sesampainya ia di mobil. Ketiga putra mereka sudah duduk manis di tempat masing masing di belakang dan mulai berceloteh seperti anak burung.

"Hanya ancaman kecil bahwa kau mungkin akan melarangnya untuk menemui Triplets, Umma takut itu dan aku tahu itu kelemahan terbesar Umma." Yunho tertawa membayangkan wajah pucat ibunya saat ia memberitahukan hal itu semalam.

"Ibumu orang yang baik. Semua orang tua akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk memberi yang terbaik untuk putranya. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berdiri di posisinya untuk melindungi putra dan cucunya dari mantan penjahat."

"Kau bukan penjahat!" tanpa sadar Yunho mengatakan itu dengan suara cukup keras karena marah. "Kau adalah orang yang paling baik bagiku dan anak-anak."

"Apa itu penjahat?" Minguk bertanya.

Ya Tuhan. Mereka melupakan keberadaan si kembar. Dan hampir saja berdebat tentang masalah yang tidak ingin Jaejoong beritahukan kepada tiga putranya. "Orang yang suka mencuri mainan kalian di sebut penjahat." jawab Yunho asal.

"Kemarin Manse mengambil robot poli Minguk, apa dia juga penjahat?" Daehan bertanya.

Jaejoong mendelik kearah Yunho garang. Berputar untuk menatap ketiga putranya yang juga menatapnya penasaran, Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Itu bukan penjahat, Manse hanya ingin meminjam mainanmu, dan adik kalian bukan penjahat."

Kepada Manse Jaejoong berkata. "Lain kali kau tidak boleh mengambil mainan saudaramu, kau harus meminta ijin kepada mereka terlabih dulu, kau tahu Manse, kau bisa di katakan mencuri dari mereka. Dan mencuri adalah tindakan yang buruk." Manse mengangguk cepat. "Anak baik."

"Lalu apa itu penjahat?" Minguk masih bersikeras.

"Penjahat adalah orang jahat, seperti paman jahat yang menculik kalian. Mereka suka menyakiti orang lain dan mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hak mereka, hampir sama dengan pancuri tapi sedikit lebih kejam melakukan pelanggaran yang tidak boleh di lakukan. Saat kakian besar nanti, kalian akan tahu dwngan sendirinya" Yunho menjelaskan.

"Manse ingit cepat besar."

"Aku tidak ingin kalian cepat besar." Grutu Jaejoong. Yunho paham akan hal itu, karena ia juga merakan hal yang sama. Saat mereka besar, waktu bagi mereka semua akan semakin berkurang.

Jaejoong menunggu reaksi ketiga putranya beberapa saat dan tidak terdengar protesan lagi. Ia kembali duduk dan menghadap ke depan saat mendengar mereka berbisik. "Umma bukan penjahat."

Jemari tangan Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong erat. "Kau dengar. Mereka benar, kau bukan penjahat. Kau hanya memiliki satu kejahatan, jahat karena telah mencuri hatiku kau tahu." Ujarnya bercanda, sengaja lebih keras agar ketiga putranya dapat mendengar. "Kau mencuri semua waktu dan pikiranku agar selalu memikirkanmu, kau penjahat cintaku."

Terdengar kikikan dari arah belakang. Seakan akan mereka tahu apa yang kedua orang tua mereka katakan.

"Ada yang ingin bernyanyi?"

Ketigan beruag kecil Jung berteriak serempak saat music favorite mereka mulai mengalun indah. Jaejoong tertawa melihat antusiasme mereka saat menyanyikan lagu dinosurus kesukaan mereka.

.

.

.

Rumah itu masih tetap sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Berdiri kokoh menjulang seperti istana dalam negeri dongeng. Panggilan yang sering Jaejoong dan Myung Soo gunakan untuk rumah baru yang besar itu sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

Sekelebat bayangan Jaejoong kecil berlari di taman muncul di taman, Myung Soo mengekor di belakang kemanapun kakaknya pergi kemudian ibu mereka berteriak memanggil dengan marah. Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk anak seumuran mereka.

"Rumahmu sangat indah." Suara dalam seorang pria menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan masa lalunha. Yunho memperhatikan sekeliling gerbang yang tertutup, tidak ada penjaga yang berjaga seperti di mansion Jung.

"Dulu aku menyebutnya istana saat Papa membelinya dari orang spanyol, orang itu kembali ke negaranya dan menjual semuanya."

Yunho mengangguk. Pantas saja karena rumah itu terlihat tidak seperti rumah-rumah besar penduduk Jepang pada umumnya.

Rumah itu hampir sama besarnya seperti manison Jung, hanya saja lebih tinggi dengan bangunan khas negara lain yang membuat mereka seperti berada di negeri dongeng.

"Di mana kakek Kim?"

"Mungkin di dalam istana sana." Jari telunjuk mungil Manse menunjuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Apa kakek Kim Seorang Raja?" Minguk menatap ayahnya penasaran.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka. "Kita tanya kakek apakah dia seorang Raja." Melirik Jaejoong, Yunho menepuk punggung kekasihnya pelan. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini, karena demi Tuhan, Yunho juga merasa sedikit gugup padahal ini bukan kali pertama ia bertemu dengan ayah dari kekasihnya. Ibu Jaejoong, apakah wanita itu akan menyukainya, menerima Yunho sebagai menantunya atau akan melarang mereka menikah.

Yunho tersenyum menatap kembar tiga, ia memiliki kado terindah yang tidak akan pernah mereka tolak di sini. Terlebih tiga ekor beruang mungil seperti mereka.

Ketiga beruang Jung berdiri begitu dekat dengan gerbang, bahkan Manse sudah menyelipkan kepala mungilnya di antara sela sela jeruji besi itu. Kedua saudaranya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama dan memperhatikan bangunan indah itu dengan wajah berbinar binar. "Mundur anak-anak, kepala kalian akan menyangkut di sana dan tidak bisa di tarik lagi." ancaman Yunho membuat ketiga beruang kecilnya mundur.

Jaejoong sendiri terlalu gugup untuk menanggapi celotehan ketiga putranya. Ia berdiri di sisi kanan gerbang. Menatap layar datar pada dinding lalu menekan kelima jarinya di sana. Pintu gerbang bergeser terbuka. Ketiga beruang kecil Jung yang terkejut, berlari dan berteriak kearah ayah mereka.

Andai perasaan Jaejoong dalam keadaan baik, ia akan tertawa terbahak bahak saat melihat Yunho kewalahan menangani serbuan tiga beruang nakal itu. Pria itu menjatuhkan koper mereka dan menggendong ketiga beruang dalam satu dekapan kedua lengan, menenangkan mereka. Betapa kuat calon suaminya itu.

Pelayan berseragam muncul entah dari mana, Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan ketiga putranya sampai tak menyadari kehadiran mereka sampai salah satu dari mereka menyapa Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda." Seseorang berseragam berbeda dari pelayan lain menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah terkejut, tetapi juga kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sana. "Tuan muda." Wanita tua yang sudah beruban itu menjabat tangan Jaejoong. Menyambut Jaejoong dengan sangat bahagia lalu memeluk Jaejoong. "Akhirnya kau kembali."

"Di mana Mama?" Jaejoong masih terlihat gusar. Yunho memberi salam kepada wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Kim. Wanita tua itu terlihat akrab dengan Jaejoong.

"Bantu membawa koper Tuan muda masuk." Perintah wanita itu kepada pelayan lainnya.

Mereka semua berbahasa korea? Yunho mengamati dengan tenang. Ketiga putranya sudah mulai tenang ia berbisik kepada mereka agar mengikuti Umma mereka masuk.

Jaejoong terkejut saat kedua lenganya di tarik oleh Daehan dan Minguk. Yunho berjalan di belakang dengan Manse berada di gendongan pria itu, putra kecilnya masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, masih terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Para pelayan menyambut anggota keluarga Kim yang telah lama menghilang dengan wajah berlinang air mata di depan pintu mansion. Sepertinya para pelayan itu sudah berkerja di rumah ini cukup lama, kasih sayang mereka terlihat begitu jelas saat air mata mereka menyambut kepulangan Jaejoong.

Pintu besar utama telah di buka. Seseorang wanita cantik di usia paroh baya berdiri di sana dengan wajah terkejut, kedua tangan wanita itu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Yunho memperhatikan wajah wanita itu dengan seksama dan memiliki kemirip dengan Jaejoong. Ibu Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan, benarkan ini kau putraku." Air mata Mrs. Kim membasahi wajah pucat wanita itu. Suara Jaejoong tercekat untuk sekedar menjawab, hanya bisikan begitu lirih yang keluar dari sana.

"Ya Mama."

Yunho memanggil kedua putranya yang lain, mwnyuruh mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Membiarkan Jaejoong menyerbu ibunya dengan langkah lebar dan pelukan yang membuat wanita itu terhuyung kebelakang.  
"Putraku telah kembali."

"Ya. Mama, aku kembali."

~TBC~

Tisue mana tisue, usap ingus pake lengan. Hiks...

Lebay ah. Perkiraanku mungkin sekitar dua chap lagi ending. Tapi gx tau juga, bingung mau endingnya bagaimana.

Typo bertebaran di mana mana menerima masukan dan saran yang membangun. Terimakasih yang sudah vote dan kasih tau kesalahan juga typo. *BOW*

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **FF Sherry Kim (^_-)**

 **BOLERO ~love in the past~**  
 **Rp. 75.000**  
 **Berminat hubungi sherry**  
 **Fb : Sherry Kim**  
 **Line : ziyakjjlover**  
 **IG : Sherry_kim26**

 **Tutup po tgl 16 april.**


	27. Chapter 25

**THE GIFT**  
Sherry Kim  
..

.

..

Sambutan hangat seperti ini tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Jaejoong sebelumnya. Ia membayangkan ibu dan keluarganya akan mencerca atau memarahi apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan yang telah terjadi.

Lebih dari lima tahun ia kabur dari rumah tanpa memberi kabar, tidak sekalipun mencoba menulis surat atau menelfon mereka, mengabaikan kewajibanya sebagai putra pertama Kim Il Gook. Egoisnya ia karena mengabaikan tanggung jawab itu dan melemparkannya kepada adiknya, Myung Soo.

Mrs. Kim menyambut keluarga kecil Jung dengan tangan terbuka, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah wanita itu saat mendengarkan cerita putranya dengan penuh minat serta air mata yang tak pernah terhenti saat Yunho melanjutkan cerita tentang kehidupan Jaejoong yang sulit selama tahun tahun terakhir ini.

"Bodohnya kau Jongie, kau memiliki keluarga dan memilih menanggung semuanya seorang diri, putraku yang malang." Lagi lagi wanita paroh baya itu menangis dalam dekapan putranya.

Meskipun terkejut dan tidak percaya bahwa putranya bisa mengandung, Mrs. Kim tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mempercayai apa yang putranya katakan. Ketiga bocah dengan wajah manis menatapnya dengan wajah polos mereka yang tidak mungkin untuk ia tolak sebagai cucu kandungnya adalah kebahagiaan lain lagi.

"Kemarilah, peluk nenek kalian ini." Katiga putra Jaejoong sedikit ragu, menatap wanita yang saat ini masih tersedu di sisi ibu mereka.

Yunho mendorong mereka dan Daehan melangkah untuk pertama kalinya, Minguk dan Manse menyusul untuk memeluk nenek mereka ragu. "Ya Tuhan, aku sudah menjadi nenek dan tiga cucu sekaligus." Tangan mungil Minguk mengusap wajah Mrs. Kim yang basah.

"Kenapa nenek menangis?"

"Apa nenek tidak menyukai kami?"

"Kami tidak nakal, kami anak-anak manis dan lucu." Manse menambahkan sedikit dramatis. Sepertinya ketiga putra Jaejoong itu sudah tidak takut lagi pada nenek baru mereka.

"Siapa yang mengajari kalian mengatakan itu... "Mrs. Kim lupa siapa nama cucunya yang ini.

"Manse." Yunho menjawab.

"Ya, Manse. Siapa yang mengajarimu kata kata manis itu?"

"Changmin samcon. Dia bilang kami harus menjadi anak manis dan penurut supaya kakek nenek baru kami menyukai kami."

"Dan aku memang menyukai kalian, begitu juga kakek kalian. Sangat menyukai kalian." Mrs. Kim memeluk mereka erat, menatap Jaejoong ia berkata. "Mereka tidak mirip denganmu, hanya si gembal itu yang terlalu banyak bicara dan mirip denganmu."

"Mama," Jaejoong merajuk. "Haruskah Mama mengatakan itu."

"Ya. Kau pandai bicara dan sesikit cerewet, pintar bernyanyi dan apakah mereka bisa bernyanyi?"

Kali ini Yunho yang menjawab. "Semuanya."

"Umma Jung bilang Daehan mirip Yunho."

Putra pertama Yunho menyahut. "Daehan ingin seperti Appa."

"Benarkah?" Kepala dengan rambut hitam lebat itu mengangguk cepat.

Terdengar suara mobil dari pintu gerbang samping. Jaejoong tahu itu suara mobil menuju garasi bawah tanah. Apakah ayahnya telah kembali.

Tidak lama kemudian, lift membawa Mr. Kim bersama Myung Soo ke ruang tamu di mana mereka semua duduk dan menikmati cemilan. Seperti yang Jaejoong perkirakan sebelumnya, telah terjadi masalah dengan perusahaan mereka sampai mereka memutuskan kembali lebih awal. Jaejoong paham hanya dengan melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Telah terjadi ledakan di salah satu pabrik elektroni Sakura. Untunglah tidak ada korban jiwa meskipun keluarganya mengalami kerugian cukup besar karena nyaris separuh dari pabrik terbakar." ujar Mrs. Kim menjelaskan.

"Benarkah Jaejoong kembali?" Itu suara Kim Il Gook. Jaejoong berdiri dan melihat ayahnya berjalan perlahan dengan bantuan tongkat, tanpa kursi roda.

"Papa."

Kim Il Gook membuka sebelah tangan menyambut putranya. "Kamarilah, nak." Jaejoong berlari menyerbu ayahnya, memeluk pria itu begitu erat. Namun tetap hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti ayahnya atau membuat mereka berdua jatuh.

"Samcon." Manse berseru memanggil paman yang yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Myung Soo berlari menuju ke tempat mereka dan mendapatkan pelukan sayang serta suara cekikikan keponakan lucunya.

"Samcon paman kami?"

Dengan napas lega yang tidak cocok untuk seorang bocah berumur lima tahun, Minguk menghela napas. "Aku senang samcon adalah paman kami, karena kami yakin samcon tidak akan menjahili kami." ujarnya.

"Tidak akan." Myung Soo berseru. Mencubit kedua pipi gembal Minguk yang berisi. "Tapi samcon suka mencubit pipi tembammu ini."

Dua saudaranya yang lain menjerit dan berlari ke arah Yunho di seberang meja. Keduanya berteriak bersamaan dengan ngeri. "Oh, Tuhan. Appa, ternyata kedua paman kita sama-sama suka mencubit." adu Daehan kepada ayahnya.

Dari mana mereka belajar kata kata orang dewasa? Yunho memperhatikan keluarga barunya dengan senyum lebar. Ia hampir lupa, ketiga putranya hampir menginjak usia lima tahun. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari dan ia telah mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk ini sebelumnya.

"Saya datang untuk melamar Jaejoong." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu luas mansion kekuarga Kim.

Seluruh mata menatap kearahnya dengan berbagai pandangan yang berbeda. Hanya satu yang Yunho yakin sama, mereka terlihat bahagia.

..

.

..

"Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong segera menikah jika itu akan membuatnya pergi bersamamu kembali ke Korea."

Punggung Yunho berubah setegak besi mendengar jawaban Kim Il Gook atas lamaran yang baru saja ia ajukan. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang kerja Mr. Kim, usai menyantap makan malam Yunho meminta waktu pribadi kepada ayah dari Jaejoong itu yang tentu saja sudah bisa di tebak apa yang akan mereka diskusikan.

Ruangan kembali hening, Yunho duduk semakin gelisah di sofa tengah ruangan dengan kepala keluarga Kim duduk nyaman di kursi kebesaran pria itu yang menurut Yunho terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Yunho bertanya tanya mengapa Il Gook membeli kursi mengerikan itu untuk ia duduki, meskipun memang ia akui ada segi artistik di setiap perabotan dalam ruang kerja besar nan luas ini.

Yunho berdeham meskipun tenggorokanya tidak sedikitpun merasa aneh. "Jika kami menikah, tentu saja Jaejoong serta putra kami akan ikut bersamaku. Aku sudah membeli rumah untuk kami semua."

Mr. Kim menjawab dengan jawaban yang membuat Yunho terkejut. "Pulau di tengah sungai Han yang masih dalam renofasi. Aku tahu semua tentangmu Yunho, _semuanya_." Tekanan di akhir kata membuat Yunho merinding. Sungguh mengerikan. Seharusnya itu tidak membuat Yunho terkejut hanya saja tetap saja ia merasa di kejutkan oleh pernyataan itu karena pria itu telah menyelidiki latar belakangnya.

Mr. Kim dengan mudah mencari tahu semua detail tentang kehidupan Yunho, tapi pria itu tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong selama kekasihnya menderita dan di penjara. Mengingat akan kenyataan itu membuat amarah Yunho serta merta bangkit. Andai saja Mr. Kim menemukan Jaejoong lebih awal.

Namun kata-kata Jaejoong terniang di benaknya. _"Karena aku tidak ingin di temukan. Dan aku memiliki banyak cara untuk menyembunyikan jejakku_." Sialan, tentu saja Yunho sadar. Jaejoong memang memiliki kemampuan itu kalau tidak ayahnya sudah pasti menemukanya.

"Jadi kalian akan menikah satu bulan kemudian. Istriku menyarankan tahun depan, beruntunglah karena Jaejoong menolak keinginan ibunya." Yunho bersyukur akan hal itu. Akan tetapi tetap saja satu bulan adalah waktu yang sangat lama baginya.

Kening Yunho berkerut semakin dalam karena ngeri. Ya Tuhan, satu bulan tanpa Jaejoong dan putranya. Yunho akan menculik Jaejoong jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Seharusnya ia sadar lebih awal bahwa lamarannya ini tidak mungkin di terima begitu saja. Tidak ada kata penolakan dari Mr. Kim, hanya saja syarat konyol tentang membiarkan Jaejoong dan Triplets berada di Jepang sedangkan ia kembali ke Korea _sendirian_ selama masa tunangan mereka sebulan ke depan membuat Yunho nelangsa. "Dua minggu." Yunho menawar.

Kim Il Gook berkeras. "Tidak!"

Ya Tuhan, pria tua itu benar benar menyebalkan. "Dua puluh hari, kalau begitu. Aku yakin Jaejoong dan putraku akan ikut denganku kembali ke Korea karena mereka juga tidak ingin berpisah denganku lebih lama lagi."

"Siapa bilang." kepala Jaejoong melongok ke dalam ruang kerja. Kekasih Yunho itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajah lebih segar usai mandi. "Aku akan tetap tinggal dengan senang hati selama yang Papa inginkan." ujar Jaejoong kepada ayahnya.

Melenggang masuk dengan santai, Jaejoong sudah berganti pakaian, memakai kaos kebesaran berwarna putih dengan gambar kepala hello kitty selutut dengan sandal berbulu berwarna senada. Musang Yunho mengerjap memperhatikan sandal lantai bertelinga itu, kaki jenjang Jaejoong menggoda Yunho sampai pria itu menahan napas. Pandanganya naik sampai lutut yang tertutup kaos super besar itu. Dan ia bertanya tanya, apakah Jaejoong memakai sesuatu di balik kaos itu, celana dan semacamnya.

Kim Il Gook berdeham. Menyadarkan Yunho kembali ke dunia nyata dengan wajah merona karena tertangkap basah sedang mengamati putra pria tua itu secara terang-terangan.

Sekali lagi Yunho berdeham, suaranya sedikit rendah saat bertanya. "Kau tidak akan merindukanku?" Mengulurkan tangan, Jaejoong menyambut tangan itu dengan senang hati.

Kekasih manis Jung Yunho itu duduk di atas pangkuanya tanpa rasa malu dengan keberadaan ayahnya yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya. "Ayolah, hanya sebulan. Kita pernah berpisah lebih lama dari sebulan." lengan Jaejoong melingkari leher Yunho sampai pria itu susah untuk bernapas.

"Tidak! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa  
jauh darimu lebih dari sehari."

Jemari lentik Jaejoong memainkan kancing mungil di kemeja Yunho. "Tapi aku ingin di sini." Yunho menahan napas. Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap indah, apakah kekasihnya ini sedang menggodanya?

"Tapi aku tidak ingin jauh darimu."

"Tiga minggu."

"Dua minggu."

"Bear... " Yunho terkekeh mendengar rengekan manja Jaejoong. Meraih jemari lentik kekasihnya untuk mendaratkan ciuman lembut di atas jemari itu penuh perasaan.

Keduanya mengabaikan mahluk lain yang berada di ruang yang sana dengan mereka sampai terdengar Mr. Kim berdeham. "Sudah malam, istirahatlah, kalian pasti lelah. Aku harus pergi ke pabrik untuk melihat apa saja yang rusak dan apa yang bisa di selamatkan." Mencoba berdiri, Mr. Kim menghela napas maklum dengan acara manis manja keduanya.

"Boleh aku ikut dengan Anda." Mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong agar kekasihnya itu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, lengan Yunho masih melingkari tubuh Jaejoong saat menambahkan. "Mungkin Anda membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Ide bagus Papa." Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari Yunho untuk menghampiri ayahnya. Membantu pria itu untuk duduk di kursi roda.

"Aku sangat senang jika kau bersedia. Kalau boleh jujur Myung Soo masih terlalu muda untuk menangani masalah sebesar ini, sore ini wajahnya terlihat pucat karena untuk pertama kalinya ia menangani masalah sebesar kecelakaan pabrik."

Mereka keluar dari ruang kerja dan langsung di serbu tiga beruang dengan piama dinosaurus mereka berwarna hijau. Daehan Manse menyerbu ke arah ayahnya sedangkan Minguk melompat naik ke atas pangkuan kakek Kim sambil berteriak.

Myung Soo menyusul dengan pistol mainan di kedua tangandan berteriak. "Aku akan memburu kalian dinosaurus kecil lalu... " Pemuda itu berhenti mendadak saat melihat ayah dan kakaknya menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau menakuti mereka Myung Soo." Mrs. Kim turun dari lantai atas, wanita itu sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik sejak sore tadi.

Myung Soo berdiri diam dengan wajah meminta maaf karena membuat kegaduhan. "Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu." Yunho berkata. Senyum pemuda itu mengembang indah dengan wajah bersinar cerah saat melambai ke arah tiga keponakan yang masih mencari perlindungan dari yang lain.

"Papa bilang akan pergi melihat pabrik yang terbakar." Jaejoong memberitahu ibunya.

"Apa aku harus ikut?" bahu Myung Soo terkulai mendengarnya. Yunho memahami pikiran pemuda itu dan berkata. "Tidak. Aku akan pergi mewakilimu untuk membantu."

"Terima kasih Hyung." Pemuda itu terlihat senang. Kepada keponakannya ia menambahkan. "Samcon masih memiliki banyak mainan di kamar, apa kalian ingin melihatnya?"

Tiga teriakan melengking si kembar tiga menggema bersamaan sebelum mereka berlari mengikuti paman mereka naik ke lantai atas. Mrs. Kim berteriak memperingatkan. "Jangan berlari menaiki tangga anak-anak. Dan kau, L, kau harus menjaga ketiga ponakanmu dan jangan sampai mereka terluka."

Terdengar teriakan adik dari Jaejoong dari ujung tangga. "Ya Mama."

"Myung Soo yang malang." Terdengar suara Mr. Kim, "Selama ini anak itu telah menutup diri dengan mengabdi di perusahaan di saat semua pemuda seumurannya masih berkeliaran dengan teman-teman mereka."

"Aku minta maaf." Jaejoong berbisik.

"Ini bukan salahmu, L memang harus belajar tanggung jawab karena dialah yang akan meneruskan perusahaan di generasi Kim berikutnya." Jaejoong tahu ibunya berkata jujur meski sebagian lebih terdengar untuk menghiburnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedih.

"Kita harus pergi Yunho. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama cucu-cucuku."

Yunho mengambil alih kursi roda dan mendorong Kim Il Gook memasuki lift. Di sana sudah menunggu sopir pribadi Mr. Kim untuk membantu.

"Kelihatanya dia pria yang baik." Jaejoong menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk wanita itu. "Sangat!" bisik Jaejoong kepada ibunya.

Terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak dari lantai atas yang membuat Jaejoong menggeram. "Ya Tuhan, apakah mereka tidak bisa diam barang semenit saja. Rumah ini akan runtuh jika mereka terus berteriak seperti itu."

Jaejoong menuntu ibunya kembali menaiki tangga. "Aku senang akhirnya rumah ini kembali ramai. Anak-anak sangat bersemangat dalam segala hal, begitu juga adikmu."

"Aku berutang banyak pada L, aku menyayangi kalian."

..  
.

..

Hari kedua di Jepang mereka di sibukkan oleh kunjungan saudara lain yang telah mendengar kembalinya Jaejoong. Sejak pagi sekali mansion Kim telah di sibukan oleh sambutan _'selamat datang kembali'_ untuk Jaejoong dari para tamu, bukanya tuan rumah yang menyambut mereka.

Yunho tertawa geli memperhatikan calon istrinya terlihat bosan dengan puluhan pertanyaan yang sama yang di ajukan setiap tamu sebelumnya. Pria itu mengawasi kekasihnya dari lantai atas lebih lama untuk menyiksa Jaejoong. Membiarkan Jaejoong menangani mereka sendirian.

Yunho sendiri masih marah karena ia harus berpisah selama dua minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka di laksanakan di Jepang keputusan telah di di tentukan, awal bulan depan mereka akan menikah, untuk kemudian resepsi besar besaran akan di adakan di Korea.

Yang membuat Yunho lebih marah, calon istrinya itu menyetujui permintaan Mr. dan Mrs. Kim tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikitpun karena akan menyiksa Yunho selama dua minggu kedepan. Terlebih lagi Yunho harus puas dengan kamar terpisah dengan Jaejoong selama berada di kediaman Kim. Hal yang sangat ia sayangkan. Menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong terdengar menggoda andai saja Myung Soo dan tiga putranya tidak tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Sayang, Jaejoong tidak berniat mendatanginya dua malam terakhir ini dan memilih menyiksa Yunho lagi dan lagi.

Ditambah dua minggu perpisahan yang akan menyiksanya Yunho selama kedua keluarga menyiapkan pernikahan mereka tidak membantu suasana Yunho lebih baik pagi ini, dan ia sudah akan kembali ke Korea besok pagi.

Entah bagaimana Jaejoong menyadari keberadaan Yunho dan tersenyum lebar. "Itu dia calon suamiku." Tidak sedikit kerabat yang terkejut tentang pernikahan mereka karena kabar tentang tiga beruang yang lahir dari rahim Jaejoong mengejutkan mereka lebih hebat.

Tidak ada yang perlu di rahasiakan karena mereka memang tidak berniat merahasiakan semuanya. Persetan dengan pers yang menunggu di luar mansion karena Il Gook sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kepada mereka bahwa putranya akan menikah dua minggu lagi.

Dua hari yang mengemparkan bagi seluruh keluarga Kim karena berita ini membuat rumah mereka tidak pernah sepi dari tamu baik yang di undang atau yang tak di undang.

"Selamat siang semuanya." Senyum lebar pria tampan seperti Yunho mampu meluluhkan semua wanita yang melihatnya, para pria menggerutu tidak suka karena istri atau putri mereka terpesona oleh pesona Yunho yang tanpa sengaja telah ia sebar ke arah mereka.

Sampai sore hari mereka baru dapat menghela napas setelah mengantar tamu terakhir keluar dari ruang tamu. Jaejoong terlihat sangat lelah sampai Yunho tidak mampu menahan tawanya. "Mandilah, setelah itu kita makan malam di luar."

"Mama sudah menyuruh koki memasak besar besaran malam ini, mengingat ketiga beruang kita memiliki nafsu makan yang hebat. Kita tidak bisa keluar."

Yunho tidak terlihat kecewa karena ia memaklumi kebahagiaan keluarga Jaejoong atas kehadiran mereka semua. "Kalau begitu mandilah dan aku akan melihat apakah ayahmu butuh bantuan. Dia mengurung diri di ruang kerja sejak siang tadi."

"Beri aku sebuah ciuman." Mendorong Yunho ke salah satu sudut ruang tamu, mereka bersembunyi di antara guci antik setinggi tubuh manusia, Jaejoong berjinjit untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Pria bodoh yang akan menolak madu yang di sodorkan di depan wajahnya. Lengan Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong mendekat, membuka bibir menyambut bibir kekasihnya dengan antusias yang ia tahan selama dua hari ini.

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka, membiarkan lidah Yunho mengekspos muklutnya sesuka hati. Yunho menggeram samar, sial, ia menginginkan Jaejoong dan berharap mereka berada di kamar saat ini juga.

Dengan sifat nakal yang entah ia dapat dari mana, Jaejoong menyusupkan jemarinya ke balik kaos Yunho dan menemukan perut kembung dan naik keatas untuk menyentuh dada lembut yang lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. Ia akan meminta pria itu diet mulai besok atau tubuhnya akan segendut beruang madu kalau Yunho masih banyak makan.

"Oh, sayang." Menyurukan wajah di leher Jaejoong yang lembab, Yunho menghirup aroma manis bercampur keringat kekasihnya dalam dalam. "Malam ini datanglah ke kamarku."

Kekasihnya itu tidak menolak. "Ya." Jaejoong merasa kedua lututnya bergetar. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho dan bersandar di sana. "Jangan kunci pintunya." ia berbisik.

Umpatan Yunho terdengar kasar sebelum pria itu kembali menyambat bibirnya lebih rakus seakan ingin melahap Jaejoong hidup-hidup. Samar, Jaejoong mendengar suara gemerisik kecil dan ia sudah menduga suara siapa itu.

Menarik diri Yunho menahan punggung Jaejoong agar tetap disana. "Anak-anak di sini." bisik Jaejoong di sela ciuman mereka.

Lengan Yunho melonggar tapi tak berniat melepaskan Jaejoong. Ia melirik ke sekeliling dan benar saja. Ketiga beruang kecilnya bersembunyi di balik guci besar lain tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini anak-anak?" Tiga bocah dengan rambut di ikat di atas kepala seperti pohon palem itu terkikik bersamaan. Yunho sudah menduga itu adalah hasil karya calon istrinya mengingat Jaejoong sendiri suka sekali mengikat, rambutnya seperti itu jika berada di rumah.

Daehan pertama kali mengintip ayahnya dan berkata. "Bersembunyi."

"Seperti yang Appa dan Umma lakukan." Tambah Minguk.

"Hyung, lalu siapa yang berjaga?" Manse mengintip kedua orang tuanya dari balik guci yang besarnya berkali kali lipat dari tubuh mereka.

"Berjaga?" Jaejoong membeo.

"Bukankah Appa dan Umma sedang bermain petak umpet, jadi siapa yang berjaga?" Jaejoong tidak tahu putranya yang mana yang mengatakan itu, karena ia menyembuyinkan wajahnya di dada Yunho yang bergetar karena tawa.

Ya Tuhan, anak yang polos. Jadi mereka mengira kedua orang tuanya sedang bermain petak umpet di salah satu sudut ruang tamu.

"Apa samcon, atau nenek baru kita?"

"Kakek?" Ketiganya saling melempar pertanyaan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan putranya, tawa Yunho semakin menggema semakin keras. "Ya Tuhan, betapa lucunya mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita berenang?"

Ketiba bocah itu menatap ayah mereka penuh minat. Air adalah mainan favorite mereka. "Di belakang ada kolam renang, sayang bukan kalau tidak di pakai." Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Yunho karena ia butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk memadamkan hasrat yang ia rasakan

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, bukankah kau akan melihat Papa."

Yunho melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tanganya. "Masih satu jam lagi. Dan pekerjaan masih bisa menunggu tapi tidak dengan bersenang senang dengan anak-anak kita." melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong, tangan besar Yunho menepuk keras bokong indah calon istrinya itu gemas sambil lalu. Lalu berputar untuk menghampiri Triplets secepat kilat sebelum kekasihnya itu marah.

"Ayo kita ganti pakaian anak-anak."

"Minguk tidak bisa berenang."

"Appa, Manse takut tenggelam."

"Appa akan mengajari kalian berenang." Yunho menenangkan.

Ketiga pria berbeda generasi itu menaiki tangga menuju kamar untuk ganti pakaian. Jaejoong menunduk dan menemukan wajah Daehan yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Umma tidak bisa berenang?"

"Kenapa Daehan berkata begitu?"

"Karena Umma terlihat tidak senang saat Appa mengajak kita berenang." ujar putra pertama Jaejoong.

Meraih tangan putranya Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Umma hanya takut kalian demam, angin malam tidak bagus untuk kalian."

"Daehan tidak akan berenang jika Umma tidak menginginkannya asalkan Umma tidak marah." Meraih tubuh Daehan kedalam gendongan, Jaejoong membawa putranya menaiki tangga. "Umma akan sangat senang nosa bermain bersama, terlebih Appa akan pulang ke Korea besok. Apa tidak masalah jika selama dua minggu ke depan Daehan tidak melihat Appa?"

Wajah polos Daehan menatap wajah ibunya sambil berpikir. "Asalkan Appa kembali untuk menjemput kita, dua minggu tidak masalah."

"Benarkah?"

"Em, Daehan Minguk Manse sayang Appa Umma." Lengan mungil bocah itu memeluk leher Jaejoong erat, dan tertawa saat Jaejoong mengayunkan tubuhnya kedepan lalu ke belakang.

~TBC~

NEXT endding.  
Untuk epilog hanya akan ada di book. Maaf karena membuat kalian kecewa dengan petusuan ini biar saya tidak dapat protes dari reader yang membeli book. Harap mohon di maklumi.

Jika ada yang berminat FF ini di bukukan bisa hubungi saya *terima kasih*

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **BOLERO ~love in the past~**  
 **Rp. 75.000**  
 **Berminat hubungi sherry**  
 **Fb : Sherry Kim**  
 **Line : ziyakjjlover**  
 **IG : Sherry_kim26**

 **Tutup po tgk 16april.**


	28. Chapter 26 End

Title : THE GIFT

Author : Sherry Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Daehan, Minguk, Manse  
(Triplets Song)  
Other

Rate : M  
Genre :Romance, Drama, family, Comedy, Angst.

 **WARNING**

"Calon pengantin tidak seharusnya berwajah murung." Menaruh segelah moccachino di meja, Hankyung duduk di seberang meja yang di tempati Yunho.

Musang Yunho hanya melirik sekilas Hankyung malas, sebelum kembali melirik ke luar jendela cafe. Jemarinya mengetuk ngetuk meja dengan gelisah. Tangannya yang lain menyangga dagu malas seakan pria itu di bebani pekerjaan yang tak akan ada habisnya selama seabad.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah kau semenderita itu berpisah dengan keluargamu? Hanya tinggal menunggu hari, kalian akan menikah. Jadi tidak usah menunjukan wajah ngerikan seperti itu."

Akhirnya Yunho memusatkan pandangan kepada pria yang duduk di hadapannya. "Justru karena tinggal beberapa hari, aku khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang tak di inginkan terjadi."

"Putus asa, hmm." ejek Hankyung.

Pria yang duduk di seberang meja itu bergumam tidak jelas. "Jaejoong ingin kau datang ke pesta pernikahan kami."

"Tidakkah cukup jika aku datang ke resepsi pernikahan kalian, di Korea?"

"Tidak! Jaejoong akan mencekikku kalau tidak membawamu bersamaku ke Jepang, aku akan mengantisipasi kemungkinan bahwa dia akan menunda pernikahan kami demi menyeretmu ke gereja untuk menjadi mempelai laki-laki." jawab Yunho dramatis.

Sungguh mengerikan. Jaejoong mengatakan itu semalam di telefon. Suara kekasihnya itu terdengar serak dan membuat Yunho khawatir. Pria itu juga sesekali batuk. Apakah Jaejoong sakit?

Bagaimana keadaan Triplets? Untuk pertama kali selama mereka bersama, mereka berpisah lebih lama dari biasanya. Hal itu menyiksa Yunho karena ia kesepian setengah mati tanpa putra maupun Jaejoong.

Tidak ada suara tawa atau jeritan sambutan selamat datang dari mereka saat ia pulang kerja, tidak ada yang bernyanyi atau membuat kegaduhan di meja makan bahkan seluruh keluarganya memarahi Yunho karena meninggalkan mereka di Jepang.

Astaga. Ia bahkan mendapat jeweran sayang dari ibunya di umurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga. Ok, itu masih beberapa tahun lagi. Tetap saja ibunya itu mengomel panjang lebar sampai telinganya terasa panas.

"Selama sore."

Melirik sosok pria cantik yang ia kenal, Yunho tersenyum miring. "Aku dengar kalian berkencan?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kedua wajah pria di hadapannya itu memerah. Hankyung berdiri dengan tergesa dan berpamitan. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan di dapur.

Heechul sendiri terlihat malu-malu saat duduk di kursi yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh Hankyung. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Kau lupa bahwa kau sama terkenalnya denganku sekarang."

Heechul mendengus, namun Yunho melihat bibir pria cantik itu menahan senyum meskipun samar. "Aku tidak tahu apakah harus bahagia atau sedih. Keluargaku berbeda dengan keluargamu. Ayahku menarik semua fasilitas yang aku gunakan karena lebih memilih Hankyung."

Yunho duduk tegak di kursinya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh jemari Heechul di atas meja. "Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan atau pekerjaan, jangan sungkan untuk mendatangiku."

"Tidak usah. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih atas tawaranmu. Kau lupa, Hankyung membuka cabang baru Bakery Home dan sekarang kami mendapatkan pesanan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Memperkejakan lebih banyak koki serta pelayan untuk membantu, aku juga senang bisa berguna untuknya."

"Baiklah, aku yakin kalian tidak membutuhkan bantuanku. Hanya saja Ayahmu," Yunho ragu ragu sebelum berkata. "Apa dia akan diam saja melihat kalian bersama?"

"Ayahku mungkin hanya terkejut, dia ingin aku menikah dengan wanita pilihannya, aku menolak berkali kali bahkan jika aku harus di coret dari daftar ahli waris sekalipun aku tak peduli," pria itu mengedikan bahu tak acuh. Hanya saja Yunho melihat ada tatapan sendu dari sorot mata Heechul. "Pernikahanmu mungkin akan membuat Ayahku paham dan menerima kekurangan kami. Itulah harapanku, Papa tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan karena aku tahu beliau menyayangiku." Senyum pria itu berbinar bangga saat memperhatikan Hankyung yang sibuk di balik konter. Dan Yunho melihat cinta di sana.

Yunho mengagumi kesabaran serta kegigihan Heechul. Ia pikir pemuda itu hanya pemuda manja yang tidak akan pernah mandiri mengingat sikap Heechul yang ia kenal bkal blakan serta suka memerintah seenak jidatnya.

Tapi ia salah. Ia salah dengan menilai seseorang dari penampilan luar. Dan ia juga salah menilai Jaejoong karena sesungguhnya Jaejoong jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang Jaejoong perlihatkan kepadanya. Dan itu sudah terbukti jelas dengan apa yang sudah Jaejoong lalui sebelum Yunho bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi." Untuk terakhir kalinya, Yunho menyesap moccachino yang ternyata belum ia sentuh sebelumnya. Setiap hari ia datang kesini karena di sinilah ia merasa Jaejoong dan kenangannya tinggal.

Rindu itu terlalu membuatnya sesak sampai ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyusul Jaejoong dan putranya ke Jepang lebih awal. "Masih ada rapat terakhir yang harus aku pimpin sebelum sibuk mengurus keperluan pernikahan, kami berharap kau dan Hankyung datang ke pernikahan kami di Jepang. Ikutlah bersama keluargaku dengan pesawat pribadi, ajak anak-anak panti bersama kalian." Berdiri, ia melempar senyum dan mengangguk kepada Hankyung yang melambai kearahnya.

"Heechul." Untuk terakhir kalinya Yunho menatap pria itu dan berkata. "Semua akan membaik, percayalah. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu karena itulah yang kau perlukan sebagai lentera penerang jalan masa depan. Aku sudah pernah melepaskan kebahagiaan itu dan sekarang aku akan mengejarnya meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."

Pria itu berbalik. Heechul menatap punggung tegap Yunho dengan pandangan buyar karena air mata. Tentu saja! Ia sadar tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tidak wajar seperti ini. Dan ia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Secangkir moccachino dengan lambang hati di atasnya di sajikan di meja Heechul. Mendongak, ia menemukan pelayan yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Dari pengagum rahasia Anda." Pemuda itu berkata dan menunjuk ke kasir, di mana Hankyung mengedipkan mata kearahnya dengan senyum lebar pria itu yang membuat hatinya bergetar tak karuan. Dan ia sadar, itulah kebahagiaan yang harus ia pertahankan.

..

.

..

"Umma, kapan Appa datang menjemput kita?"

Saat ini tiga beruang kecil Jung bermain di kamar Ibunya yang luas. Dua bocah itu berebahan di atas ranjang dengan kepala bertumpu di atas kedua telapak tangan memperhatikan Ibu mereka yang sibuk dengan pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan besok pagi.

Daehan duduk di karpet, berniat membantu membereskan pakaian yang lain dengan memasukan pakaian mereka ke dalam koper secara asal. "Umma bilang besok Manse." Daehan lah yang menjawab.

Ibu mereka masih sibuk berlengak lengok di depan kaca untuk mencoba jas pernikahan, sampai tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh putra bungsunya.

"Aku tidak yakin Appa akan datang, Appa melupakan kita selama dua minggu." keluh Minguk. Bocah gembal itu duduk tegak di atas ranjang. Menarik kaki adik kecilnya karena sebagian tubuh Manse sudah berada di lantai dan akan terjatuh.

"Appa tidak melupakan kita," Bela Daehan, "Kakek Kim meminta Appa tidak datang karena Umma dan Appa kita akan menikah besok, Minguk." Daehan menjelaskan.

Manse yang sudah berada di karpet membantu dengan membuat barang-barang di lantai semakin berantakan menyahut. "Apakah itu berarti kita akan memiliki adik bayi, seperti kata Nenek Kim?"

"Minguk ingin adik perempuan," Putra kedua Jaejoong itu melompat dari atas ranjang, bergabung dengan dua saudaranya yang lain. "Manse masukan itu ke koper, kau tidak boleh memakainya sekarang."

Si bungsu berjengit karena terkejut dengan ucapan kakaknya yang sedikit lebih keras. Bocah itu berlari untuk berdiri di belakang Ibunya untuk memperhatikan sikap ganjen Ibu mereka yang setiap hari semakin menjadi jadi. Astaga kemana sikap jantan ibunya itu sekarang? Jaejoong jauh lebih manja sejak berada dalam perlindungan Yunho.

"Kenapa Umma memakai pakaian itu sekarang?" Bocah itu mengintip dari samping tubuh Jaejoong untuk melihat pantulan wajah mereka. "Minguk bilang dia ingin adik perempuan, Manse juga." Jemari bocah itu sudah mencengkeram celana pernikahan Jaejoong.

"Yah, lepaskan tanganmu. Kau akan membuatnya kusut." Manse buru-buru mundur dan menatap Ibunya dengan cengiran lebar.

Dua saudaranya yang lain menatap Ibu mereka yang mulai menanggalkan jas putih itu dan menggantungnya kembali ke lemari. Mengabaikan ketiga putranya yang mengekor kesana kemari seperti segerombol anak bebek mengikuti induk mereka.

"Ummaaaa..." Rengek salah satu dari si kembar tiga.

"Apa Daehan Minguk Manse boleh minta tiga adik."

Akhirnya. Jaejoong melirik putra keduanya dengan alis berkerut. "Tiga?"

Minguk mengangguk. Jari kecilnya menunjuk yang lain. "Daehan satu, Minguk satu dan Manse satu."

Manse mengangguk antusias. "Kami akan bermain bersama adik baru kami." ujarnya riang.

Berkacak pinggang, Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan mata besarnya yang galak. "Kau pikir mudah mendapatkan satu anak, terlebih Umma kalian ini laki laki. Tahukah kalian, Umma mempertaruhkan nyawa Umma saat melahirkan kalian, dan tidak! Umma tidak ingin hamil lagi."

"Tapi kami ingin adik perempuan, tidak bisakah membelinya di supermarket jika Umma tidak ingin hamil." Manse berkata polos.

Daehan, Minguk menatap penuh harap kearah Ibunya. "Tidak ada supermarket yang menjual anak." ujar Jaejoong kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita beli di pasar." usul Minguk yang membuat asap kasat mata di atas kepala Jaejoong mengepul.

"Tidak ada yang menjual anak di manapun. Anak anak itu di buat buakan di jual."

"Kalau begitu buatkan kami tiga adik." Daehan menyahut tanpa dosa.

"Kalian ingin melihat Umma marah?" Ketiga kepala itu menggeleng serempak. Jaejoong menghela napas jengkel untuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang sudah aku ocehkan ini. Kalian akan paham pada waktunya nanti. Untuk sekarang tidak ada adik ataupun membeli adik. Bereskan mainan kalian dan kita akan turun, tidak ada pencuci mulut bagi siapapun yang menyisakan satu mainan di kamar ini."

Tiga bocah itu segera memungut mainan mereka yang bertebaran di segala tempat. Hey, makanan pencuci mulut adalah makanan wajib mereka, dan mereka tidak ingin kehilangan itu.

"Apa ada yang merindukanku?" Suara yang tidak asing itu menarik perhatian empat penghuni kamar yang sibuk ke arah pintu.

Jung Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya santai di bibir pintu kamar. Pria itu menyilangkan tangan di dada dan kaki bersilang santai. Senyum pria itu secerah mentari pagi musim semi. "Astaga, apakah dua minggu ini kalian sudah melupakanku sampai tidak mengenaliku? Aku patah hati." ujarnya bercanda dengan wajah memelas..

"Appa."  
Tiga beruang kecil Jung melempar mainan mereka dan berlari menyerbu Ayah mereka.

"Yunnie." Jaejoong sendiri melompat senang dan merentangkan kedua tangan. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Lima menit lamanya aku berdiri di sini." Pria itu melangkah lebar menyebrangi kamar luas kekasihnya. Mengabaikan dan melewati tiga bocah lucu yang sudah akan menerjangnya dengan tangan terentang serta kekuatan penuh mereka.

Yunho berhenti di hadapan Jaejoong, lalu berkata. "Aku merindukanmu." menarik Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan, ia mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menyurukan wajahnya di leher Yunho dan menghirup aroma pria itu yang sangat ia rindukan. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Menarik diri ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir hati calon suaminya yang di balas dengan antusiasme yang sama oleh Yunho.

Tiga beruang Jung merubah arah tujuan mereka dan merengek bersamaan saat Ayah mereka mengindahkan ketiganya. "Appa... "

"Appa, Manse juga ingin di peluk."

"Appa... " Minguk sudah menarik narik celana Ayahnya sekuat tenaga. "Appa."

"Anak-anak diamlah, ya Tuhan. Maafkan Appa." melepaskan Jaejoong, Yunho menunduk untuk memeluk tiga putranya dan mendaratkan ciuman sayang kepada masing masing putra. "Appa juga merindukan kalian."

Yunho memeluk mereka dalam satu dekapan lengan tangan. "Sepertinya kalian jauh lebih tinggi." ujarnya. Hatinya menghangat melihat senyuman lebar dan teriakan atusias mereka. "Turunlah ke bawah, Kakek Nenek Jung, dan Samcon juga Imo ada di sana."

"Mereka datang kesini?"

"Apakah mereka ingin bertemu kami?"

"Kami merindukan mereka." Manse sudah berlari keluar kamar dengan semangat, di susul kedua saudaranya yang lain dan teriakan mereka yang menggema di lorong.

Daehan kembali dan tersenyum ke arah Ayahnya. Bocah itu berjinjit untuk meraih handle pintu sebelum menarik pintu itu tertutup. Memberikan privasi untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Anak pintar." Yunho berputar dan langsung mendapat pelukan Jaejoong yang melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke dalam dekapan pria itu. Lengan Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan berbisik. "Sepertinya kau tambah berat sayang."

Jaejoong berpura pura cemberut. "Kau sendiri kurusan."

Yunho melangkah cepat, membawa mereka ke ranjang yang berantakan karena ulah ketiga putranya. "Karena memikirkanmu." Mendaratkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas selimut yang sudah tak rapi jemari Yunho menemukan ujung kaos Jaejoong dan menariknya melewati kepala. "Aku merindukanmu."

Tawa Jaejoong menggema saat mendapati kekasihnya itu tidak sabaran. Tanganya meraba ke depan tubuh Yunho dan membantu pria itu melepaskan kancing dari lubang kemeja. Jemarinya menemukan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana setelah melempar kemeja itu asal.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dengan semangat yang luar biasa, jari kaki Jaejoong menendang celana yang sudah di bebaskan Yunho dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Ya Tuhan," Jaejoong memekik saat merasakan lidah basah Yunho menuruni rahang leher dan dadanya. "Yun." ia merintih saat lidah itu bermain kasar di dadanya yang menurut Yunho lebih berisi mengingat tubuh kekasihnya itu semakin gembal dari hari ke hari.

Yunho menggeram. Mencoba menahan gairah yang sudah ia rasakan saat melihat Jaejoong untuk bertama kalinya dari luar pintu. Kekasihnya itu semakin cantik setiap harinya dan Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong sekarang.

Tubuh telanjang keduanya bergesekan, mengirim kenikmatan yang sudah ia impikan selama dua minggu perpisahan mereka. Menarik diri, Yunho menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong untuk mengecup penuh perasaan bibir bengkak Jaejoong, kekasihnya itu sudah sangat berhasrat seperti dirinya saat manik bulat yang sangat Yunho sukai menatapnya dengan wajah sayu yang membuat Yunho tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Kau siap, sayang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dan Yunho menyatukan diri ke dalam kelembutan Jaejoong detik itu juga. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu bersemangat sampai melukai kekasihnya.

"Oh Tuhan." terdengar suara geraman Yunho samar. Cengkraman Jaejoong pada bahu Yunho mengencang. Kuku jemarinya terbenam pada kulit telanjang Yunho saat pria itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. "Yunnie."

"Ya, sayang. Panggil namaku." peluh menetes dari kening Yunho saat pria itu menjulang di atas Jaejoong dan mulai bergerak. Jemari mereka bertautan saat tubuh keduanya bergerak penuh irama kenikmatan.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata meresapi kemudian memekik saat kenikmatan itu menghampirinya dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara geraman samar Yunho di lehernya sebelum tubuh pria itu menekan tubuhnya semakin dalam lalu menghempaskan diri kearahnya. Napas keduanya tersenggal karena kenikmatan yang telah mereka raup.

Yunho berguling. Melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong dan menarik selimut dengan jari kakinya asal. "Astaga Jaejoongie, ini terlalu cepat." Kekasihnya itu terkekeh sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

"Kita sudah menahannya terlalu lama." Lengan Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke arahnya. "Kita harus turun atau mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Toh kita memang melakukanya." Jaejoong menciumi rahang Yunho yang mulai di tumbuhi bulu-bulu kasar. Ia menyukai rasa itu dan menggigit lembut leher pria itu sampai terdengar suara geraman samar di sana. "Anak nakal." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong terlentang di ranjang dan membalas godaan kekasihnya dengan semangat yang tak berkurang dari sebelumnya. "Satu kali lagi." bisiknya.

"Malam pertama sehari sebelum pernikahan. Ini gila."

Yunho tertawa. Bibir hati pria itu menggoda Jaejoong dan berbisik. "Aku gila karenamu, hanya dirimu."

..

.

..

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong membuka kotak kado perpita merah dari anak-anak panti.

"Kami membuatnya sendiri." ujar salah satu anak.

"Ku harap Hyung menyukainya, kami membuat itu selama seminggu." ujar yang lain bangga.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajah Jaejoong mengangkat selendang rajut berwarna merah itu tinggi tinggi. "Indah sekali, kalian sangat perhatian. Tahu musim dingin akan segera tiba dan membuatkanku serta Triplets dan Ayah mereka selendang ini." Pujian itu membuat rona merah samar muncul di wajah anak anak polos itu. "Terima kasih. Kado kalian adalah yang terindah."

Mereka lagi lagi tersipu. "Kami akan mencari Triplets dan bermain dengan mereka." Segerombol anak-anak itu berlari keluar ruang tunggu di salah satu gereja.

Jaejoong baru akan menutup kotak kadon itu di saat adik dari Yunho masuk ke ruangan. "Selamat siang kakak ipar." Changmin membawa kotak besar lain masuk keruangan. Di susul Jessica di belakang.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Aku tampan. Ingat itu Sica."

"Ya, kau tampan. Ngomong ngomong buka kado dari kami."

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan itu di rumah, kami akan kerepotan membawanya kembali."

"Karena aku ingin kau melihatnya sekarang."

"Sedikitpun aku tidak penasaran."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kami memilih kado spesial ini dalam kurun waktu yang lama." Jessica menatap kotak besar itu hampa. "Tidak bisakah kau membukannya?" ujarnya penuh harap.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya... "

"Aku mau." jawab Jaejoong cepat. Pria cantik itu menghampiri kotak besar di atas meja dan melirik ke arah dua adik Yunho. Entah mengapa ia merasa suatu firasat yang tidak bagus. "Jangan katakan isinya ular atau benda menjijikan lainnya."

Jessica tersenyum semakin lebar. Wanita muda itu merangkul bahu kakak iparnya erat. "Buka dan kau harus mengenakannya."

"Mengenakan?"

Di lain waktu di aula gereja, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yunho melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya. Pendeta sudah datang dan menunggu dengan sabar meski waktu sudah melebihi dari jam yang di rencanakan.

Pria itu mondar mandir di depan sana semakin gelisah setiap detik yang berlalu. Para tamu yang hanya tersiri dari para kerabat dan teman dekat duduk tenang di tempat mereka kala melihat wajah pengantin pria mulai pucat.

Jaejoong baik baik saja bukan? Kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin kabur dari pernikahan ini, bukan? Ya Tuhan, Yunho akan gila jika hal itu benar benar terjadi.

"Apakah kalian tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong, membawanya kemari atau menyeretnya jika perlu." Yunho berkata tidak sabar ke pada Changmin, karena pria itulah yang duduk di barisan bangku bertama bersama keluarga Jung lainnya.

"Kau tidak perlu semenderita itu, Jaejoong Nuna akan datang sebentar lagi."

Melirik barisan pertama ujung, alia Yunho menggeryit. "Di mana Jessica?"

Changmin belum menjawab saat pintu gereja terbuka. Tiga putra Jung Yunho melangkah masuk. Ketigannya saling menggenggam tangan dan terlihat menggemaskan dengan balutan jas putih dengan dasi kupu kupu di leher masin masing. Langkah kaki tiga pengeran kecilnya itu terlihat canggung karena mereka terlalu berkonsentrasi di setiap langkah mereka.

Yunho tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin, Jaejoong mengajari mereka sampai mereka bisa. Tidak mudah memang, tapi hari ini mereka berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Ia terlalu fokus kepada langkah kaku kaki tiga pasang Jung kecil sampai tidak melihat sosok cantik dengan balutan gaun pernikahan putih mempesona yang melangkah masuk.

Tubuh Yunho berdiri tegak saat menyadari siapa gerangan yang memakai gaun pengantin itu, ia terkesima. "Jaejongie."

Gaun putih itu membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat pas, jika bukan Yunho, mungkin siapapun mempelai pria akan beranggapan bahwa Jaejoong seorang wanita. Rambut pendek kekasihnya itu di tata rapi dan sematkan beberapa bunga di atas rambut hitam Jaejoong di balik cadar transparan itu. Yunho bertanya tanya bagaimana bisa dada seorang pria bisa berisi seperti milik Jaejoong.

Ok, ia akui ia sendiri mimiliki dada berisi, yapi itu karena lemak dan tidak dengan Jaejoong. Kemarin ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Ya Tuhan, tubuhnya mulai menegang hanya mengingat itu.

Tangan Yunho terulur, menyambut tangan Jaejoong yang berbalut kaos tangan putih sampai siku dengan renda di ujungnya. Dari balik cadar Yunho melihat bibir kekasihnya itu tersenyum. Sepertinya Jessica menambahkan sedikit pewarna di bibir itu yang menambah manis bibir itu. Yunho tidak sabar untuk menyambut malam dan menikmati Jaejoong seperti ia menikmati buah ranum yang segar.

Pendeta membacakan doa serta pidato pendek sebelum memasuki inti janji suci yang di jawab Yunho dengan suara lantang sampai membuat suara tawa terdengar di belakang mereka. Jaejoong menjawab dengan sama tegasnya namun lebih rendah dengan keyakinan sama.

"Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Tuan Jung, Anda berhak mencium... " Pendeta tersebut menahan senyum melihat Yunho sudah menarik Jaejoong dan mencium istrinya.

Mengabaikan gerutuan Mrs. Jung yang mengatai putranya sendiri. Triplet bertepuk tangan keras seperti yang lain. Tiga bocah itu melompat lompat menuju ke arah kedua orang tua mereka.

Changmin menghampiri sahabatnya dan berkata. "Foto pernikahan ini harus menakjubkan, jika tidak aku akan mencincang tubuhmu Kyu."

Cho Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau lupa siapa aku, aku fotografer terhebat tahun lalu."

Pasangan mempelai berjalan keluar altar dengan iringan sorak sorai di sepanjang jalan menuju mobil mereka. Jaejoong berhenti dan menengok kebelakang. Seikat bunga masih berada di genggaman dan ia menghampiri Hankyung. "Pendeta masih berada di dalam jika kau membutuhkan beliau."

Heechul menerima sebuket bunga dari Jaejoong. "Bahagialah seperti kami." Jaejoong berlalu dan menghampiri suaminya.

Yunho berbisik ketika pria itu membantu Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil. "Aku kagum padamu."

Jaejoong pura pura terkejut dan berkata. "Bukankah aku selalu membuatmu kagum." Tawa Yunho mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Triplets menatap mobil yang membawa Ayah dan Ibu mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Kenapa kami tidak boleh ikut?" Manse berkata marah kepada Neneknya.

"Minguk juga ingin naik mobil itu bersama Appa."

"Jika kalian ikut Umma kalian tidak akan membuatkan adik untuk kalian." Changmin berkata. Sedetik kemudian jitakan sayang Mrs. Jung mendarat di atas kepala putra keduannya.

Hankyung menggenggam tangan dingin Heechul, ia menatap pria cantik itu dengan senyum malu malu. "Mungkin ini agak aneh dan sangat tidak pantas. Tapi maukah kau menikah denganku, jika iya..."

Hankyung belum selesai berkata saat Heechul menjawab dengan lugas. "Tentu." Heechul berbalik dan menarik Hankyung kembali masuk ke dalam gereja. Pendeta masih di depan sana dan akan pergi saat kedua pria itu berdiri dengan napas terengah di depan pria tua itu.

"Bisakah Anda menikahkan kami sekarang?"

Pria yang sudah beruban itu menatap keduanya dengan pandangan penuh pengertian dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Fin

Epiloooog. Adakah yang mau unjuk jari. Yang mau epilog silahkan koment. Jika banyak yang minat maka akan saya update.

Bagi yang beli Book akan saya kasih bonusan lain, SUGAR CANDY yang bisa bikin kalian diabetes dengan tingkah konyol Jaejoong dan yang lain. ~Senyum evil~

Sherry kan author baik hati dan tidak sombong. Biar di do'ain makin cantik meski umur makin bertambah karena update epilog. *Amin*

Kkk abaikan pengagum rahasi tanpa nama yang merasa kecewa sama saya. Hati mereka tidak bisa aku paksa untuk menyukaiku, saya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa jika mereka merasa kecewa dengan ffku ini. Silahkan baca ff orang lain yang lebih bijak. Thank sudah mampir dan sempet tinggalkan jejak. ^_^

Yang minat epilog unjuk jari. #kabur.


	29. Chapter epilog

Title : THE GIFT

Author : Sherry Kim  
aka Sherry Kim

Main C, : Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong  
Daehan, Minguk, Manse  
(Triplets Song)  
Other

Rate : M  
Genre :Romance, Drama, family, Comedy, Angst.

 **WARNING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi, camp militer itu terlihat sangat ramai. Para pengunjung maupun orang orang yang datang untuk menjemput keluarga mereka terlihat berkumpul di sana sejak matahari belum terbit.

Begitu juga Jaejoong dan keluarga kecilnya. Mereka sudah tiba di sana empat puluh menit yang lalu, menunggu Ayah ketiga putra Jung itu keluar dari gerbang.

"Aku merasa Umma setiap hari semakin centil." grutu Minguk. Bocah itu melirik Ibu mereka dari bangku tempat ketiga bersaudara Jung duduk.

Manse yang duduk di ujung kiri menyahut. "Aku selalu merasa Umma centil memang sejak dulu, setelah menikah dengan Appa." Bocah itu membayangkan ibu mereka yang kerjaanya sekarang mejeng sana sini dan shoping.

Jaejoong memang ibu yang baik, pengertian, penyayang dan selalu tahu apa yang di butuhkan anak-anaknya setiap waktu bahkan kadang sebelum mereka mengatakan keinginan mereka. Hanya saja pria yang sudah berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu semakin sok imut.

Astaga, mereka semua tahu Ibu mereka itu imut, bahkan tidak perlu menambah kadar keimutan dengan memajukan bibir dan mengoleskan pelembab pada bibir berwarna merah muda itu untuk menambah warna cerah di sana, seperti yang di lakukan ibu mereka saat ini.

Jaejoong membungkuk di sisi mobil laborgini miliknya, hadiah dari sang suami tercinta dua tahun lalu saat ia menolak dan merajuk ketika akan di tinggal Yunho untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai warga yang berbakti kepada negara selama kurang lebih dua tahun.

"Tapi dia Umma kita yang hebat." ujar Daehan. Putra pertama Jaejoong itu tersenyum lebar melihat kedua adiknya mengangguk kompak.

"Masing ingat waktu Manse berkelahi dengan siswa kakak kelas kita?"

"Jangan ungkit hal itu, Hyung." Manse berkata ngeri kepada kakak pertamanya. "Memalukan, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di perhatikan terlalu berlebihan." imbuhnya.

Minguk menghela napas pasrah. "Kenyataannya, Manse, kita masih anak-anak. Kita baru berusia sepuluh tahun."

"Sepuluh tahun yang melelahkan jika kau memiliki Umma super posesif galak tapi ganjen seperti Umma kita." Minguk mengangguk ke arah ibu mereka yang membenarkan letak jam tangan mahal di pergelangan tangan, kemudian jemari lentiknya menata rambut untuk kemudian pipi dan bibir, lagi.

Ketiga putra Jung Yunho itu menggerang serempak. Menarik perhatian Jaejoong dan langsung menghampiri mereka. "Apa ada masalah?" Aroma vanilla yang sangat mereka sukai menyeruak di hidung mereka saat Jaejoong menjulang tinggi hadapan mereka.

"Ya."  
"Tidak."

Jaejoong menatap Manse karena jawaban bocah itu menjawab pertanyaan yang berbeda dari yang lain. "Kenapa Manse?"

Kedua saudaranya yang lain juga menatap bocah itu saat bocah itu berujar. "Bisakan Umma jangan terlalu manis. Kami merasa tersaingi dan aku tidak suka jika harus melaporkan paman paman di sana kepada Appa?"

Ujung alis Jaejoong menggeryit tidak paham. Ia melirik para pria muda tua dan wanita yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Anaknya itu benar! Mereka melirik Jaejoong diam diam bahkan sebagian dari mereka memperhatikan Jaejoong terang terangan. Hey, siapa yang tak kenal istri Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong. Mereka sempat membuat gempar Korea ketika suaminya mengumumkan pernikahan mereka lima tahun silam.

"Kami tidak cukup hebat untuk menjaga Umma jika mereka menyerbu maju. Paman itu terlihat seakan ingin melahap Umma hidup hidup."

Daehan menyahut. "Aku ingin cepat besar agar bisa melindungi Umma."

"Minguk juga."

Menahan tawa geli, Jaejoong mengacak rambut berpotong rapi dwngan model berbeda ketiga putranya. "Umma tidak semenarik itu, kau lihat. Umma tidak se sezy dulu, lemak di seluruh tubuh Umma semakin banyak."

"Tidak sebanyak beruang besar kita," Manse menyahut. "Appa memiliki perut lebih chuby. Apakah Appa hamil dan kami akan mendapatkan adek bayi?"

Tawa Jaejoong pecah detik di mana si bungsu mengatakan itu. Ya Tuhan, dari mana mereka bisa berpikir bahwa Ayah mereka bisa hamil jika pria itu tidak pernah di masuki tetapi memasuki.

Wajah Jaejoong merona memikirkan kata itu. Mungkinkah Yunho juga bisa hamil jika ia memasuki pria itu? Bagus. Ide itu perlu di coba karena ia sudah menyerah untuk bisa hamil seperti keinginan ketiga putra mereka.

Jaejoong sendiri diam diam juga menginginkan seorang bayi kecil, bayi mungil perempuan agar rumahnya sedikit lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran bocah itu yang tentunya akan membawa warna berbeda di sana.

Namun keinginanya itu belum terwujud setelah lima tahun usia pernikahannya dengan Yunho dan hampir setiap malam bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan bayi lagi, setidaknya sebelum pria itu mengikuti wajib militer. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah harus puas dengan tiga putra kembar. Tapi mereka sungguh sangat bahagia, tentu saja!

"Appa." Tiga jeritan menarik Jaejoong dari lamunannya tentang bayi.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati suaminya berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah pria itu yang lebar. "Adakah yang merindukanku di sini?" Kedua tangan Yunho terulur untuk menerima pelukan tiga beruang kecil mereka. Pelukan kedua lenganya tidak lagi muat untuk memeluk mereka sekali dekapan apalagi mengangkat mereka di saat bersamaan.

"Aku berharap kalian tetap berusia empat tahun agar aku bisa memeluk dan menggendong kalian bersama." Yunho mengangkat tubuh mereka satu persatu, menghapus kerinduan mereka setelah beberapa bulan terakhir ini tak bertemu.

Ia menggerling kepada istrinya yang menatap mereka dengan senyum di bibir yang memanggil Yunho untuk di cium. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan. "Kemarilah." Kekasihnya itu menggeleng.

Yunho memasang wajah cemberut yang hanya menimbulkan tawa dari Jaejoong. "Sayang." Ia melepaskan Daehan dan menghampiri Jaejoong untuk memeluk istrinya. "Nakal, kau akan mendapat hukuman karena menolak suamimu ini."

Kelopak mata Jaejoong terpejam, menyembunyikan wajah di lekukan leher suaminya untuk menghirup aroma maskulin pria itu. "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa itu?" Yunho merasakan kekasihnya itu menggeleng. "Nanti," bisiknya.

Tarikan pada ujung jaket, memaksa Yunho melepaskan dekapannya kepada Jaejoong. Ia melihat Minguk menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran. "Manse bertanya apakah Papa hamil?"  
Jemari telunjuk bocah itu menekan sisi perut chuby sang Ayah, alis kiri bocah itu bergerak saat berpikir keras, sangat khas Minguk. "Aku tidak yakin di sini ada adik bayi."

Mata musang Yunho mengerjap. Apa katanya tadi? Hamil?  
Musang Yunho menyipit melirik Jaejoong yang sudah tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Ingatkan ia untuk menghukum istrinya lebih lama.

Beralih menatap tiga putranya yang menunggu jawaban ia berkata. "Tidak. Appa hanya banyak makan dan hanya Umma kalian yang bisa hamil, jadi jika kalin ingin seseorang hamil agar kalian bisa memiliki adik bayi. Suruh Umma kalian berusaha lebih giat untuk membahagiakan Appa agar Appa bisa lebih bekerja keras lagi untuk menghasilkan bayi."

"Apakah kita bisa membantu." ujar Manse polos. "Kami bisa berusaha membantu Appa dan Umma agar bisa mendapatkan adik bayi lebih cepat."

Yunho menyipit kearah Jaejoong. Istrinya itu tertawa semakin keras sampai memegangi perutnya dan menarik perhatian sekeliling. "Jika kalian ingin membantu, tidak usah melakukan apa-apa yang membuat Umma kalian sibuk demi kalian setela makan malam, itu sudah sangat membantu. Tidak ada membaca cerita sebelum tidur misalnya... " Saat si kembar akan menyahut Yunho menambahkan dengan lirikan tersembunyi kepada istrinya. "Itu jika kalian menginginkan adik bayi, semua pilihan ada di kalian anak-anak."

Yunho melihat ketiga putranya menahan napas. Yunho yakin ketiga otak mungil di kepala mereka sedang memikirkan baik baik ucapan ayah mereka lalu mendesah pasrah.

Yunho bersorak penuh kemenangan karena malam malam hari berikutnya ketiga putranya melakukan hal seperti apa yang ia katakan. Anak anak manis itu masuk ke kamar mereka lebih cepat untuk pergi tidur, atau entah apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mereka. Tapi tidak pernah mencari Jaejoong setelah jam makan malam usai.

..

.

..

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." bisik Yunho. Bibir pria itu menemukan kuli bahu telanjang Jaejoong untuk ia cium, Yunho menarik tubuh istrinya agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku juga, kau tahu, beberapa bulan terakhir ini sangat menyiksa karena kau tidak bisa pulang di waktu liburan." Jaejoong merintih nikmat merasakan lidah suaminya menjelajahi leher jenjangnya.

"Ini tugas, aku juga tersiksa karena merindukanmu setiap malam," Yunho mencium tulang dada Jaejoong, "setiap jam dan setiap detik." lidahnya bermain main nakal saat menemukan benda favoritenya di dada sang istri yang berwarna merah muda.

Rintihan Jaejoong semakin membuat Yunho gila karena gairah yang di ciptakan jari jari nakal Jaejoong di punggungnya. Menyakitkan tapi ia merasa ini seimbang dengan kenikmatan yang akan Jaejoong berikan setelahnya.

Napas Jaejoong tersenggal, menarik diri, ia menatap Yunho dengan alis berkerut memohon. "Aku ingin berada di dalammu."

Bibir Yunho mengambang di atas puncak dada kekasihnya yang lain, pria itu menarik diri dengan bertumpu di atas kedua lengan dan menatap istrinya dengan alis berkerut ngeri. "Di... apa?"

"Kau mendengarku." Tentu saja Yunho mendengarnya, sangat jelas malah. Tapi apa istrinya itu sudah gila?

"Aku ingin berada di dalammu dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat kenikmatan itu menarik kita ke surga."

"Tapi selama ini akulah yang selalu... "

"Kita coba, siapa tahu kau bisa hamil."

Sepertinya Yunho harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter telinga, atau istrinya itu yang harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan otaknya yang biasanya selalu cerdas. Yunho berguling menyamping menahan nyeri karena pelampiasanya tertunda.

"Kita pernah mencobanya dan hasilnya kita semua tahu, kau sendiri yang menyerah." Yunho mengingatkan kejadian ketika mereka baru saja menjadi pengantin baru. Istrinya itu sama menyebalkan seperti saat ini di saat meminta sesuatu yang Yunho yakini tidak dapat di lakukan Jaejoong.

"Itu sudah sangat lama Bear, aku ingin mencobanya lagi." Jaejoong mengabaikan geraman Yunho dan melanjutkan. "Ayolah," ia merayu, merangkak menghampiri suaminya yang sudah tak pakaian sehalai benang pun di atas tubuhnya yang besar dengan warna yang kontraks dari kulitnya sendiri.

Duduk di atas perut Yunho, Jaejoong menunduk agar dapat menciumi dada lembab suaminya yang mulai naik turun karena napas pria itu tersenggal oleh godaan jemari jahil istrinya di antara tubuh keduanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau akan membunuhku, mungil."

"Tidak." Bibir Jaejoong menemukan bibir Yunho dan menggoda. "Aku hanya ingin memasukimu." Ia tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka.

Tangan Yunho sudah akan meraih tubuh Jaejoong saat Jaejoong menarik diri dan mendelik lucu. "Bear." Rengekan manja itu hanya membuat Yunho tertawa geli.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Yunho mengalah. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hati ia ngeri seandainya istrinya itu benar-benar memasuki dirinya. Tapi Yunho tidak yakin keduanya akan puas dengan hasilnya.

Dan benar saja. Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tiga puluh menit berikutnya. Kedua tanganya mencengkeram erat selimut semakin erat saat mendengar tawa suaminya yang lepas.

Sungguh, ini sangat sangat konyol. Mengusap air mata di ujung matanya Yunho bangkit agar bisa menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. "Sayang," ia berbisik. Tidak mudah menarik selimut itu ketika istrinya itu tidak ingin melihatnya. "Tidak apa apa. Aku bisa membuatmu puas."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Lengan Yunho memeluk istrinya yang masih membenamkan diri di atas ongokan selimut tebal, ia pun mulai menciumi punggung telanjang Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang merasakan tekanan kuat di bawah sana. Geraman samar terdengar, dan itu suara suaminya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan yang akan keluar saat merasakan sesuatu menekan di bawah sana.

"Lihat aku Jae," bisik Yunho.

Wajah kekasihnya itu basah karena air mata saat Jaejoong menatapnya. "Tidak adil, aku juga laki laki. Laki laki! Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda saat merasuki dan di rasuki."

Astaga. Ini gila.  
Memutar tubuh kekasihnya tanpa melepaskan tautan pada butuh mereka, Yunho mendoeong dirinya lebih kedalam, sampai sempurna. Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong menempel erat di atas lembutnya kulit wajah karena air mata.

Lidah Yunho mengusap kedua mata itu dan mulai bergerak perlahan untuk beberapa saat, lalu lebih cepat dengan ritme yang teratur. Napas Jaejoong semakin terdengar kasar, tubuhnya melengkung kearah suaminya saat pria itu menciumi setiap senti bagianpada tubuhnya yang dapat pria itu gapai.

Ini lebih dari yang ia bayangkan, sudah sangat lama sampai ia lupa bagaimana rasanya kenikmatan ini menerjang, Jaejoong menggerang nikmat. Jemari Yunho bermain di tempat yang seharusnya dan ia terhempas dari ketinggian yang tak terkira, ia merasa tubuhnya akan percah berkeping keping, tapi tidak. Karena ia masih bisa merasakan tubuh suaminya bergerak dan mendengar pria itu menggerang di lekukan lehernya, sakit itu terasa ketika Yunho menancapkan giginya di sana. "Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong."

..

.

..

"Siapa yang mencuri donatku?" Pintu kulkas terbanting cukup keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi benturan botol di dalam sana.

Dari ruang tengah, Yunho mendengar suara putra bungsunya berteriak nyaring hanya karena donat. Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi. Apakah belum cukup keributan yang di lakukan tiga putra nakalnya yang berusia sepuluh tahun setiap hari akhir akhir ini?

"Bukan aku." Daehan mendelik kearah adiknya. "Kau sendiri yang menyimpan donat itu semalam, bahkan kau tidak mengijinkanku melihat dan mengatakan 'donat ini dari penggemarku'." ejek Daehan dengan meniru suara adiknya.

"Lalu siapa?" Manse berkacak pinggang garang. Tubuh kurus bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu berputar cepat kearah seberang sofa, di mana Minguk duduk bersandar di sisi Ayah mereka.

Minguk yang merasa di perhatikan mengangkat pandangan dari buku yang ia baca. "Apa?"

"Pasti kaulah yang mencuri donat itu, kau bahkan tidak menyisakan satupun untukku Jung Minguk."

"Tidak! Bukan aku." Teriak Minguk sama kerasnya dengan sang adik. "Appa, Minguk tidak mencurinya, itu fitnah." kepada Manse ia berkata bijak. "Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan, kau tahu itu."

"Kalau bukan Daehan Hyung, bukan juga kau Hyung, lalu siapa? Appa?"

"Kenapa aku di sangkut pautkan dengan masalah donat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu wujud rupa donat yang kau maksud?" kepada Manse, Yunho bertanya. "Coba kau ingat di mana kau menaruhnya, kau yakin belum memakan semuanya?"

Manse menggeleng. "Donat itu ada lima. Lima," Jemari putra bungsu Yunho itu menunjukan kelima jari kanannya yang kurus. "Aku sudah memakannya dua dan harusnya masih ada tiga, tapi aku tidak melihatnya."

Menaruh leptop di atas meja, Yunho memandang Manse dengan wajah tegas. "Jika kau memiliki sesuatu seharusnya kau berbagi dengan saudaramu yang lain."

"Tapi itu hadiah dari penggemarku."

"Tidak peduli itu dari siapa Manse, Appa tidak pernah mengajari kalian seperti itu." ujar Yunho dengan suara yang lebih tegas. "Pasti salah satu di antara kalian yang memakannya, kalau tidak, mana mungkin donat itu bisa hilang begitu saja."

"Pasti salah satu dari Hyung." Tubuh bocah itu berubah kaku marah hanya karena donat. Yunho menarik kaca mata bacanya dan mengusap pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"Appa tidak akan marah jika kalian berkata jujur, tapi Appa akan marah jika tidak ada yang mengaku siapa yang memakan donat itu dan kalian bertiga... " Yunho terdiam untuk memberi efek yang lebih mengerikan. "Kalian bertiga akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sama jika masih berbohong."

Benar saja. Tubuh tiga bocah itu berubah tegak mendengar nada tegas Ayah mereka yang jarang sekali mereka dengar.

Tanpa tahu keributan apa yang sedang terjadi di lantai dasar, Jaejoong menuruni tangga dengan langkah ringan dan jangan lupakan gumaman lagu yang tidak jelas keluar dari bibir mungil pria itu. Empat pasang mata menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang berbeda beda.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan mata seperti itu." Sebelah kaki Jaejoong masih berada di atas undakan tangga terakhir saat Doe pria itu menatap wajah satu ke wajah yang lain. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja Manse bilang donat miliknya..." Yunho belum selesai bicara saat Jaejoong menyahut.

Senyum pria itu begitu lebar sampai sampai Yunho merasa silau karenanya, lalu Jaejoong berkata. "Donat itu. Jadi itu punyamu Manse?" Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah putra bungsunya dan menambakan. "enak sekali, lain kali belikan untuk Umma lebih banyak karena Umma sangat menyukai makanan manis akhir akhir ini," Cengiran Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghela napas dalam. "Bahkan Umma merasa kurang meskipun sudah memakan tiga donat sekaligus. Kau lihat sudah habis." Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun Jaejoong memberikan kotak donat yang sudah kosong kepada Manse lalu menepuk puncak kepala bocah itu sebelum melenggang masuk ke dapur dan bergumam 'aku masih lapar'.

Ya Tuhan. Yunho mengusap pangkal hidungnya, lagi. Kelakuan istrinya akhir akhir ini benar-benar membuatnya geleng kepala. Centilnya minta ampun.

"Kita sudah menemukan siapa yang memakannya. Jadi Manse, kau berutang maaf kepada kakakmu karena menuduh mereka mencuri donatmu."

Manse memberenggut tidak suka. "Umma juga berutang maaf padaku karena menghabiskan donat itu tanpa ijin dariku."

"Aku merasa Umma kita akhir akhir terlihat aneh." ucapan Daehan membuat tiga pasang mata lain menatap kearah ke mana ibu mereka menghilang.

"Maksudnya?" Minguk bertanya.

"Dia makan lebih banyak, bahkan Umma sering makan kudapan setelah makan malam melebihi sebelumnya. Apakah Umma sakit, Appa?"

Sakit. Ya Tuhan! Jangan.  
Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan putra pertamanya. Ia lebih menghawatirkan ibu mereka dan menyusul Jaejoong ke dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau kau benar Hyung?" Manse berkata serak. "Manse tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada Umma. Manse akan memberikan semua donat Manse agar Umma tidak sakit jika lain kali penggeram Manse memberi donat lagi."

"Oh diamlah kau anak cengeng." Minguk menyahut. Meskipun ia juga merasa khawatir tapi ia tetap berpikir jernih. "Kalau benar Umma sakit dia tidak akan suka makanan, tubuhnya akan menolak apapun yang di makan olehnya, tapi Umma sebaliknya dia... " Minguk berhenti. Bocah yang selalu mendapat rangking satu di kelas itu menemukan jawaban lain yang lebih masuk akal.

"Umma kenapa?" Dua saudaranya yang lain menghampiri Minguk penuh penasaran. "Umma tidak akan meninggal bukan?"

"Jaga mulutmu Manse, Umma kita akan hidup sampai lebih dari seratus tahun." Kepada adik pertamanya Daehan bertanya. "Kau yang selalu cerdas di antara kami jadi Minguk, cepat katakan."

"Aku tidak yakin, akan lebih baik jika kita bertanya kepada Umma." Tiga bocah dengan wajah dan pakaian sama itu menyerbu dapur untuk menemukan Ayah dan Ibu mereka yang ternyata sedang bermesraan.

Ketiganya berhenti mendadak dan berputar secepat mereka bisa untuk kembali ke kamar mereka di lantai atas. "Aku masih berhatap Umma akan memberikan kita adik bayi." Manse berkata sembari menaiki anak tangga.

"Dokter bilang kemungkinannya sangat kecil, terlebih Umma laki laki."

Minguk tetap membisu sambil menaiki undakan tangga di belakang dua saudaranya yang sibuk berdebat.

..

.

..

Saat makan malam beberapa hari berikutnya, ketiga putra kembar Jung menatap wajah ibu serta ayah mereka yang terlihat bersinar dari biasanya dengan penuh selidik. Suasana hening, hanya terdengar denting peralatan makan sang ibu di ruang luas itu.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Yunho menatap ketiga putranya satu persatu.

Ketiga bocah itu menggeleng serempak. "Umma mau steak milik Daehan?" putra pertama mereka itu menyodorkan makanan yang belum tersentuh. "Aku tidak lapar."

Dengan wajah cerah, Jaejoong mengangguk. Mulut pria itu masih penuh dengan potongan daging lain yang belum ia telan saat memasukan potongan lain ke mulut mungilnya.

Dua porsi steak mendarat di piring Jaejoong, pria itu mengangkat pandangan dan melihat kedua putranya yang lain menatapnya dengan mata campuran miliknya dan Yunho. "Kalian tidak makan? Ini enak sekali."

"Kami bisa makan makanan yang lain."

"Umma tidak sakit bukan?" Minguk bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sakit?" kedua pasangan Jung dan Kim menatap satu sama lain. Senyum terulas di bibir mereka. "Umma kalian tidak sakit anak-anak."

Jaejoong menaruh garpu serta serbet di atas meja. Ia menatap ketiga putranya bergantian dengan senyum lebar di bibir. "Umma punya berita bagus untuk kalian." ia berdeham.

"Bagus? Apa itu?"

"Uang jajan kami di naikan?"

"Atau pergi ke rumah kakek Kim saat liburan?"

"Tapi liburan masih lama."  
Ketiga putrnya itu mulai menjawab bersahutan.

Yunho menggeleng. Pria itu tersenyum lebar kearah istrinya. "Delapan bulan lagi kalian akan mendapatkan adik bayi." ujarnya santai.

Jaejoong menunggu ketiga putranya mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tidak ada yang mengatakan satu patah katapun untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kalian tidak suka? Bukankah kalian menunggu adik baru kalian cukup lama?"

Manse mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Binat khawatir terlihat di bola matanya yang bulat. "Apakah nantinya Appa Umma akan melupakan kami?"

"Dan lebih menyayangi adik kami?"

"Apakah mereka kembar tiga? Sama seperti kami?"

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menyahut cepat. "Oh, aku tidak mungkin mengandung tiga bayi, lagi. Dan tidak!"

"Tidak, untuk apa?" Daehan bertanya.

"Tidak akan membedakan kasih sayang kami untuk kalian semua. Kami menyayangi kalian sama rata."

Manse melompat turun untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Memeluk pria itu dan berkata. "Oh syukurlah. Changmin samcon bilang Umma akan melupakan kami jika kami memiliki adik bayi."

Yunho menggeram. "Ingatkan aku untuk melarang adikku itu menemui kalian lagi, jauhi samcon karena dia memberi pengaruh buruk kepada kalian."

"Tapi dia baik." Sahut Minguk. Bocah itu sudah memeluk Jaejoong bersama saudaranya yang lain. "Kami akan menyayangi adik perempuan kami."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin bahwa dia perempuan."

Ke empat pria lain memutar bola mata jengah. Setelah sebulan terakhir ini ibunya bertingkah centil? Tidak di ragukan bayi itu perempuan.

"Karena Umma sangat cantik akhir akhir ini." rayu Daehan.

"Jadi selama ini Umma tidak cantik?"

"Umma tidak suka kami puji cantik."

Oh baiklah, Jaejoong mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya di peluk sedemikian erat oleh putra dan suaminya. "Terima kasih, mereka adalah kado terindah yang kau berikan kepadaku." ujar Yunho.

Juga kado lain yang terwujud. Delapan bulan kemudian Jaejoong melahirkan bayi mungil perempuan yang di beri nama Jung Jiyol.

Bayi manis itu menjadi bayi kesayangan seluruh anggota keluarga karena kehadirannya di tengah lima anggota pria. Memberi kebahagiaan lebih untuk keluarga besar Jung dan Kim.

 **FIN**

Terima kasih sudah menjadi reader setia.  
Yang minat dengan book ff ini, silahkan inbox saya.

Atau line : ziyakjjlover


End file.
